Resident Fantasy
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: FF characters in RE4 world. Clerith. includes FF7, 8, 9, 10/10-2, and 13 characters. Yaoi, yuri, and het in this fic. Lemons later chapters.
1. Awakening

Resident Fantasy

Rating: M(mostly for violence, but also some sexual themes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make no profit from this is AU, it's a cross over of sorts. It's the universe of Resident Evil with Final Fantasy characters.

Pairings: Cloud x Aerith (and a few others, two are cross over odd pairings, there will be M/F and M/M)

Chapter One: Awakening

She awoke with a dazed start, sitting up her green eyes looked around slowly. Aerith wasn't sure why but her body seemed to be breathing again, as she looked down she realized she was naked and quickly looked around finding a blanket she pulled it over herself. Aerith looked around once more, her hair was down, no ribbon or anything keeping it up, and she didn't recognize where she was. It was a room, but the room was dark and dingy, covered in dust. How had she gotten here anyway? She had remembered dying and Cloud saving their world. She remembered everything, and yet it appeared that life was over. She stood up shakily and looked around slowly with the blanket held up to herself. She pinched herself to make sure this was real, feeling the pinch she knew it was.

"What in the...?" she began to say and then paused as she suddenly hear a voice from nowhere.

_You have been chosen to become a part of this world. Good luck, you will encounter many old and some new. _As quickly as the voice came, it left and Aerith stood there dumb struck for only a moment, it was such a shock and yet she shook her head, knowing she had to find something since she felt the chill go up her spine from how cold it was. She looked at the blanket she was holding, it was brown in color and also covered in dust. She wasn't the most girly girl in the world, but even this disgusted her. She had grown up in the slums but this was almost too much. Finally she walked over and found a closet, it was wooden, in fact the entire room was wooden. She pulled the creaking door open and what lay before her made her jump back.

There lay a corpse, it was bloodied and rotten. She almost gagged at the smell, but she took a moment to breath. The only clothes in the room were on the corpse, a blue button up shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, along with some black shoes, and a pair of black socks. She gritted her teeth and pulled the clothes off the corpse, once she had them off she did manage to find a sink with a bar of soap and began to wash them as much as possible with the dusty soap. Finally she hung the clothes and wrapped the blanket around herself more waiting for them to dry, she felt her stomach growl.

"This isn't good." she spoke to herself.

Finally she looked around, noticing the windows in the place were boarded up, and a small chest of drawers was in front of the front door. She suddenly heard foot steps and quickly looked around for something to defend herself with. She found a steel pipe and held it in a defensive position, the shadow came closer from the stairs, and up from them came a familiar face.

"I can see you're awake." spoke Tifa looking to her with soft brown.

Aerith was shocked but happy as she quickly ran over and hugged Tifa, she breathed a sigh of relief. Tifa just smiled a little and hugged her friend back, Tifa of course was also naked, but she had a blanket wrapped around herself as well.

"I was surprised to wake up and see you were no longer...you know you really..." began Tifa with some tears falling.

Aerith looked to Tifa and just smiled apologetically and wiped the tears away, with a small understanding nod. Tifa then gained a serious look on her face. "So we both woke up in this room naked in the beds here. What is this place?" asked Tifa

Obviously Tifa had not heard the same voice Aerith had, Aerith all her life had heard voiced though, so this was nothing new.

"I heard a voice when I awoke. It said _You have been chosen to become a part of this world. Good luck, you will encounter many old and some new. _But as quickly as the voice said this, it left." Aerith spoke.

Tifa thought for a moment until she suddenly heard something down stairs, Aerith moved to the boarded window and peered through it, there were people walking in a zombie-like state coming with torches and pitch forks

"Oh no. They don't look too friendly." spoke Aerith.

"We can't fight them off like this!" exclaimed Tifa looking to Aerith.

Aerith ran over and grabbed the clothes putting them on quickly, they fit alright and she looked to Tifa. "You try to find something to wear, I'll hold them off!" she exclaimed and ran down stairs.

Tifa nodded and ran to find something while Aerith picked up that steel pipe, it was rusted and old but it would have to do for now. She ran out to the hordes of people, at first she tried to reason with them, but it was apparent they were under the influence of something. That's when she was saved, many holy balls came out of nowhere and hit the people exploding them as the light blinded the foes and Aerith used the chance to hit them down with the pipe, bludgeoning them badly as she then backed away and looked up.

There stood a male with long silver locks of hair, and a silver feather in the locks of hair. He had light blue eyes, and pale skin. He stood with a grace about him that Aerith had only seen remotely before in Sephiroth, but this was not Sephiroth. He wore a pair of black leather pants, a thong was appearing from out of them, brown boots, and he wore no shirt. He looked to her with a smirk.

"Well hello there little dove." spoke his sophisticated tone.

'Dove?' thought Aerith with a confused look on her face.

"So tell me little dove, have you seen a canary around here at all, or is the flock only one?" he asked.

"Canary?" she asked confused."Oh pity apparently I am alone, and such beauty as mine should never be alone." he spoke with that smirk.

'Narcissistic much? But I guess he did save me.' she thought to herself.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Save you? That was not my intention dearest, My intention was to draw their attention, you saved yourself by bludgeoning them. Pity considering now I don't have an audience." he spoke.

"An audience for what?" she asked confused.

"Why you don't know who I am do you? My name is Boku-Kuja, a radiant star such as I must shine brightly for all to see, without the peering eyes my light may burn out." he spoke in a poetic tone.

"Kuja? My name is Aerith." she spoke.

He sauntered down to her, by now she realized his clothes too had been picked off of someone or something, considering they matched some of the clothes the villagers wore.

"Well little dove, we should begin investigating why the flock had decided to attack you." he spoke and pointed at the villagers who lay dead.

She nodded when Tifa came out, she had a pair of working gloves on, they were brown, and she was wearing a white shirt, a pair of brown overalls, and a pair of brown boots.

"Oh! What have we here? I shall call you..." he began but she folded her arms and looked at him.

"I'm Tifa, you?" she spoke.

"Hmmm not quite as lovely as dove. I shall call you swan, as they too have a bite. Alas, a swan and dove are out here among the flocks who had come to stifle their lovely calls, I do wonder why." spoke his eloquent tone.

"His name's Kuja, and he's a little odd, but I think he seems to have his head on unlike the villagers." spoke Aerith.

"His head on? Dilly Sally Shilly Shall Aerith, he seems to be more of a bird brain then the villagers." she spoke.

"At least he's not attacking us." spoke Aerith.

Suddenly the bodies of the villagers began to melt into the ground, Aerith looked at it in shock, Kuja raised an eyebrow, and Tifa actually gagged a little as it happened.

"Well that's not normal." spoke Aerith.

"No kidding, something tells me the villagers were infected somehow." spoke Tifa.

"So the lives of the flock were extinguished by a poison entering them?" asked Kuja in wonder.

"I'm not so sure, we should try to see if there's anything in the house that tells us anything." spoke Aerith.

Tifa nodded and they walked back inside, looking around, Kuja did follow them as he too began to look around the place.

"Tsk what a meager existence." he spoke.

"You're right about this place being dingy, not much is clean, and it almost seems like the place is rotted somehow." spoke Tifa in observation.

Aerith finally found some papers on a table and began to read, her green eyes looking over them as she searched for answers.

"Raccoon City was a city infected by Las Plagas, they are parasites that control people. However it says here a government destroyed that city." she spoke.

"Do you think this place might be infected as well?" asked Tifa.

"It would explain a few things, but why are we here? And why did they come after us?" asked Aerith.

"Well our location is a loss to me dove, I believe that maybe they can smell that we are not infected perhaps? Such as a predator searches for their prey by scent, we are their prey," spoke Kuja's eloquent tone.

"Speaking of which, how did you use those powers out there? I mean you could have easily killed me." spoke Aerith.

"Ah but I didn't little dove. You see my powers come from being a great sorcerer from where I come from." spoke his eloquent tone once more.

"A sorcerer? Tifa we may have to fight our way through this place, do you have any materia on you?" asked Aerith.

Tifa thought about it and sighed, she didn't think she did when suddenly three orbs appeared in front of them. As though Aerith's request had summoned them to her. Aerith then heard the voice speak. _Take these and use them, if you can._Aerith walked over and realized one of them was her white materia. She picked it up slowly and then put it into her pocket, knowing she could not use that one. The others were all there glowing green, she gave one to Tifa who tried using it and had flames come from her hand, Aerith decided the other one was hers and as she casted with it, the earth beneath her feet moved a little. So they had fire and quake, and her holy materia with them now.

"Aerith you can't seriously think about using that rusty pipe as a weapon." spoke Tifa.

"I grew up in the slums, I can handle a staff of any kind. Though a more suitable weapon might be a smart decision to find." spoke Aerith.

"Little dove, you have a talent with the magic you just used, just as I have." Kuja spoke.

"What about me?" asked Tifa.

"I can tell from your stance beautiful swan that you have much training in the more physical aspects of battle." spoke Kuja.

"Kuja it is cold out there, are you sure you shouldn't maybe wear a shirt?" Aerith asked.

"Well I arrived only wearing one piece of clothing, my thong. And I decided to find something else to wear, however I was swept into the wilderness around me alone and was jumped by a man wearing the pants I now wear, unfortunately his shirt was shredded into little pieces by the time I had tried to get it." spoke Kuja's rather poetic tone.

"How does he manage to say what should be a simple sentence like that?" asked Tifa.

Aerith actually giggled a little and handed Kuja a black vest from one of the melted villagers. He sighed and cleansed it with his magical powers before putting it on.

"So do you think any of the others are here?" asked Aerith.

"I bet Cloud is, I'm not sure though, I don't really remember this guy from our world." spoke Tifa.

"No he's not from our world, Kuja what world are you from?" asked Aerith.

"Not this one little dove, I am sorry about that. But this world is just as unfamiliar to me as it is to you. My world isn't worth mentioning I must say, unless of course you ever meet Canary." he spoke to Aerith.

"Meaning he doesn't wanna tell us anything, I'm not sure we can trust him." spoke Tifa.

Aerith could tell Kuja had his demons, but was he completely lost in them? She wasn't sure, it actually appeared as though perhaps he had been forced to face his own demons in the last world. She just shrugged. "We're gonna need all the help we can get." spoke Aerith.

Tifa nodded and they began to walk away from the house where they had awoken, Aerith looked at the paper which she had brought with her and sighed, whatever was ahead, she wasn't so sure it would be easy to get through, but she knew they had to get through it together.

* * *

><p>Author: Ok so I don't know how well I did at an actual portrayal of the characters, but I hope I did well. This might be a long fic, but I hope to get many reviews ^^<p> 


	2. Adult and Child

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Two: Adult and Child

The three of them had been walking for a while, when Aerith's stomach growled again. Tifa looked to her with concern but Aerith could not complain of her hunger. They had to focus on moving forward and making sure no villagers tried to kill them again. Kuja spotted a couple of bushes with berries on them, but for all they knew the parasite could be contracted from the berries.

"Perhaps you could cleanse them to make sure?" asked Tifa looking to Kuja.

"Now of course I could, but how would that benefit me? I am not the little dove who needs a good worm in her stomach." spoke his selfish tone.

"Oh you're infuriating." spoke Tifa with an aggravated sigh.

"It's ok Tifa, I will be ok until we're safe at least." spoke Aerith.

Suddenly they heard gun shots ring out, and Aerith stopped first, Tifa looked around and Kuja stopped looking with mild interest. He actually seemed to be faking his interest at all. Once again they heard the shots before they heard a female voice say "Laguna!" and Aerith ran ahead, Tifa quickly followed her and Kuja sighed before following Tifa. They ran ahead and saw an older gentleman with a gun, he was shooting the villagers as they came, but behind him was a little girl...Marlene.

"Marlene!" exclaimed Tifa.

Tifa ran and began to beat up the villagers, Aerith used her materia and moved the ground around to help Tifa get better hits on them, while Kuja decided this could be of some interest and actually unleashed a flare upon a few of the villagers, flames engulfing them. Laguna looked up as he was helped and let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank goodness you guys showed up." he spoke.

He was wearing a tan shirt, brown leather pants, and a pair of brown worker's boots. Tifa ran over and hugged Marlene who hugged her back. Tifa then stood up and looked to Laguna.

"And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Laguna." he spoke, he then looked over Tifa and dropped down. "Owwww cramp." he spoke as he held his leg.

Tifa looked confused while Aerith giggled a little, Marlene's eyes went wide upon seeing Aerith and she ran over hugging her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed Marlene.

Aerith smiled and Laguna finally stood up again rubbing the back of his head. "I woke up with the little girl here next to me." he said.

Marlene was wearing a white shirt which was far too big on her, and a pair of bunched up blue jeans. She seemed to be almost swimming in the clothes.

"Where'd you get the gun?" asked Tifa.

"Oh this? Found a few of them in the hut behind me, that's when the villagers came up. Of course before that we'd rummaged and found some clothes in the hut as well, I had to wash them. Those villagers have been coming in hordes for hours. They speak in a language I don't know, and even when I tried to reason with them they came at us. Thought we were done for actually." spoke Laguna.

"Hmmm so the gun man saved your mini little dove." spoke Kuja.

"Oh right, Laguna? I'm Aerith, and this is Kuja." spoke Aerith.

"Pleasure to meet you all." spoke Laguna.

"Same here, so you have no idea why you woke up here either?" asked Tifa.

"No last thing I remember was being asleep in my president's suite." spoke Laguna.

"President you say?" asked Kuja, suddenly interested in power and money.

"Yeah I was President of a whole country back in my world." spoke Laguna.

"You're nothing like the presidents we've met before, but I'd have to say that's a good thing." spoke Tifa.

"Tifa I'm hungry." spoke Marlene.

"All of us are honey, but we've not found anything edible." spoke Tifa.

"What about the berries in the woods?" asked Laguna.

Aerith then explained the paper she'd found and Laguna folded his arms and frowned as he too pulled out a paper, it was also related to the Raccoon city event. Even so there was more to it.

"So apparently an evil cult released the virus." spoke Aerith after reading it.

"A cult? Why would they release a virus?" asked Tifa.

"Perhaps to control the people under the parasite's control?" spoke Laguna.

"Disgusting worms control the brain, but those who control the worms control the body to their bidding." spoke Kuja.

Aerith nodded and pocketed the news report, Laguna sighed then and pinched his forehead. "At any rate we can't stay here, but we need to find something to eat." spoke Laguna.

Aerith nodded and sighed, looking around they spotted another building and went into it. They searched the place and found a couple of eggs around, they appeared to be chicken eggs, this time when Kuja denied helping them, Tifa actually threatened him and he cleansed the eggs. Laguna started a fire and Aerith found a pot which she washed in a nearby stream and began to cook the eggs on.

"So do you think Cloud's here?" asked Marlene.

"I'm sure he is, probably killing more bad villagers from coming to get you." spoke Tifa.

"Cloud's here, I can feel him." spoke Aerith.

"Feel him? I thought all your cetra powers might have disappeared after being reborn again." spoke Tifa.

Aerith shook her head. "No I don't think my blood changed even if my body came back into this plain." she spoke.

"Wait what?" asked Laguna confused.

"I was dead in the world I had come from, existing in the life stream and with a connection to the ancients and Cloud." spoke Aerith.

"You were dead? So maybe the dead will come back to life in this realm from my world?" asked Laguna.

"I'm not sure." spoke Aerith.

"Do you think HE'S here?" asked Tifa in dread.

"If you mean Sephiroth, perhaps. But this world isn't like ours, the life stream isn't here, Jenova's cells only kept existing through the life stream, her alien entity existing in the planet's energy only to have the planet continue to spit her out. I cleansed her from the planet last time, but Sephiroth's presence still remained. I think he is separate from Jenova to some extent, as he was born from the life stream before." spoke Aerith.

"So you're saying if Sephiroth is here he won't be the same as the one from before?" asked Tifa.

"No he will be definitely a crazed maniac as always, a twisted soul, but he won't have Jenova in him." spoke Aerith.

Aerith then finished cooking the eggs and they all ate from them, even Kuja who probably didn't want to admit that he too was hungry. As they finished the small meal, Aerith looked to Laguna.

"So you fought in your world?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah I did, and I have a good reservation of magic with me, unfortunately it's all healing magic, and maybe a little bit of barrier magic. I was never much of a magic user, I was just a simple soldier with a gun when I did fight." spoke Laguna.

"Little dove is quite talented with magic, aren't you?" spoke Kuja looking to Aerith.

"Yes but our magic comes from orbs called materia. Where does yours come from Laguna?" asked Aerith.

"We drew it from the enemies and fiends in our world." spoke Laguna.

"Hm your world seems different from ours as well." spoke Tifa.

"Who knows how many worlds could have been thrown into this one." spoke Aerith.

Suddenly Aerith heard the voice once more. _VII, VIII, IX, X, XIII._ The roman numerals were said as numbers and Aerith stopped for a moment to think about it, she wasn't sure what they could mean. It was late now and dark out, she yawned, they did need sleep but how could they sleep with so many villagers probably near?

"We'll take turns guarding and sleeping. Marlene you stay close to Laguna, ok? He can make sure you sleep soundly." spoke Tifa.

Marlene nodded and Laguna went to sleep with her, Kuja followed them and leaned in the corner standing up as he slept while standing. Aerith took the first shift, making sure no villagers came near, if they got too close she sprang into action with the rusty pipe, or she used the quake materia to move them away from the building. Tifa took the next shift after three hours, and guarded using her fists and flames. Over all Aerith and Tifa took shifts watching the place as Laguna stayed close to Marlene, and Kuja slept by himself.

- The next morning -

They stretched and got ready to keep moving, no matter how hungry they knew one meal a day would have to due as they began to move forward. That's when they hit a bit of a brick wall. Up ahead were probably about fifty villagers waiting for them, bear traps in front of the villagers. Aerith looked to Marlene, and Tifa stepped in front of Marlene protectively. Laguna ran ahead of them all with his gun loaded, Kuja walked forward as well much to Aerith's surprise.

"Little dove, please make sure mini dove makes it to safety." he spoke.

Aerith smiled, Kuja did have some good in him after all. Tifa grabbed Marlene's hand and began to run away from the villagers as they charged, Laguna unleashed bullets at them, but he was hit by a few of the pitch forks, bleeding badly, Aerith ran over to him and began to protect him while he slowly chanted one of his healing spells and healing himself as quickly as possible. Kuja unleashed a flare attack while Aerith used the rusty pipe to bludgeon the villagers that came, Laguna had to reload his gun, but once he had he killed at least four more of them that came. A few did get through to Tifa who was punching and kicking them, she unleashed a bit of fire at them while Marlene ran and grabbed a few reloads of gun ammunition from the hut and threw them to Laguna who gave her a thumbs up. They managed to kill the villagers, but saw a few robed men run away from them. Aerith looked to Laguna who smiled. "I'm ok." he spoke.

Kuja folded his arms and sighed. "Someone is definitely behind this mess. Who? I'm not sure. I am sure of whose side I'd rather be on. Besides it is the prettier side." he spoke.

Tifa ran over to disable the bear traps and Aerith looked to Marlene. Why had the person who dropped them here put her here as well? Was Barret here at all? Or were they alone in this? So many questions that she could not answer. They looked around once more before they headed toward a bridge.

Author: Hope everyone likes it so far, I hope for reviews ^


	3. Survival

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Edit: there will be three off color couples in this fanfic. Known as cross over couples.

Chapter Three: Survival

Aerith lead them down the rickety bridge ahead after they had killed the villagers. So many meaningless deaths of probably good civilized people who were just being controlled. She sighed and shook her head, they walked carefully across the bridge and made it to the other side. Tifa looked around first surveying the area, however as she did, the bridge crumbled behind them.

"Oh that's not good." spoke Laguna rubbing the back of his head.

Aerith sighed and looked to Kuja who had his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back looking bored. Despite the danger they were in he seemed to be lax about it almost and bored.

"Kuja please takes this seriously." spoke Tifa as she noticed his behavior.

"Oh dearest swan I am taking this seriously. We have no food, no money, and we're stranded near a bunch of worms who wish to dig into our rotting carcasses or eat us alive. There really isn't any point in panicking until I'm being held down by an ugly person." spoke his haughty tone.

Tifa just sighed and shrugged, shaking her head. Marlene was of course standing behind her, Aerith felt sorry for the little girl, at least with all of them, they could fight off these zombified people. Finally once Tifa was done surveying the area, she of course realized there were two different paths to go down.

"We'll need to split up." spoke Tifa.

"Sheesh isn't that the last thing we should do?" asked Laguna.

"We don't have a choice, both these ways could lead to the next bunch of villagers, that or they could lead us to finding out a way out of here." spoke Tifa.

"Plus we might find Cloud, right?" spoke Marlene.

"If he's here, yes." spoke Tifa.

"So who goes with who?" asked Laguna.

"I wish to stay with little dove if you do not mind." spoke Kuja.

"Which means Laguna goes with Marlene and I." spoke Tifa.

Aerith nodded and started down the left path, while Tifa went down the right path. Kuja followed Aerith, while Laguna and Marlene followed Tifa.

-With Tifa-

Tifa lead them down the right path as they came across another village, however this time they heard a woman grunt and looked around, that's when a crazed women with her face covered a bit came out with a chain saw at them. Laguna shot at her but he saw her go for Marlene and wound up ducking out of the way with Marlene at his side. Tifa charged at her and sent flames at her, they grazed her but she managed to nick Tifa's arm with the blades. Tifa held her arm as it bled, Tifa then kicked and punched at the woman, managing to knock her back before hurling another large flame at her. Laguna shot at her from the side and managed to get three bullets into her, the woman turned her attentions on him but right as she was about to hit Laguna, he managed to summon a barrier magic up and blocked her with an invisible wall. Marlene however screamed in terror as she got so close. Tifa took the chance to hit her with several jabs to the back and knocked her out before Laguna shot her in the head and she died.

"Chain saws?" asked Laguna.

"They're becoming more crafty." spoke Tifa holding her bleeding arm.

Laguna nodded and summoned another healing magic which he used on Tifa who nodded to him.

"This part of the village looks a little cleaner then where we just came from." spoke Tifa.

"Think maybe we'll find something to eat?" asked Laguna.

"We should also watch out for more scary ladies." spoke Marlene.

Tifa had to agree, this was getting more and more dangerous to be in the middle of. If they'd had a choice to not be here, they probably would have taken it. They began to walk around, yes this part was a little cleaner, but that wasn't saying much. Tifa did manage to find some herbs as well as some animals roaming around the town. Cows and chickens, who seemed normal when they ate the things from the ground there. She did check them over, of course she wondered why there were such small chocobos around, not knowing what regular chickens were. Laguna started a fire and sat with Marlene next to him, as he sighed.

"What's the matter Laguna?" asked Marlene.

"I miss Ellone." spoke Laguna.

"Ellone?" asked Marlene.

"You remind me of her actually. She was my little girl for the longest time. But she was kidnapped. I actually went to rescue her when it happened. During that time my ex-wife Raine had Squall, my son and she died. The village where she came from was really angry that I left her alone like that, but I had to go get Ellone back." spoke Laguna.

Marlene smiled at him, and he just put an arm around her shoulders, looking at the fire until she suddenly stood up and looked at him, she held her hand a certain way and gave him a serious look.

"No time for that. I mean I gotta watch my daddy too, y'know." she spoke in a copying Barret way.

Laguna laughed a little, he'd never seen anyone talk that way and she smiled at him. "My daddy Barret is the best, and I'm sure if he was here he'd tell you the same thing." she spoke.

Laguna just smiled as Tifa came back with some herbs and a couple of chicken eggs. Laguna began to cook them over the fire using a pot Tifa found and cleaned from one the houses. After they ate, Marlene leaned against Laguna who wrapped a blanket around her from the ground, it was a cold night, and at least with Marlene near, he didn't feel like he missed Ellone so much. He smiled a little, he was glad he'd met Marlene, made him see the beauty in the world wasn't just in his. Marlene of course felt a connection with Laguna right away, little had she known how much they'd have in common later. They slept through the night...

- Meanwhile -

Aerith and Kuja had been walking for a while when they came to a lake. She watched Kuja examine the waters.

"These don't appear to be as crystal and clear as they should be little dove." he spoke.

She looked into the waters, no they were definitely contaminated. She shivered at the thought of being in them, once again it wasn't because she was super girly, she just really didn't want to be contaminated somehow into having parasites in her. She stepped forward and found a boat.

"We should go across and see what we can find. Though who knows what's in this lake." spoke Aerith.

Kuja nodded and they both got into the boat as Aerith started it, she looked around as they went across the lake. That's when they hit a snag and she tried to undo it, but she realized they were tied to something...alive. A large beast came out from the lake and Aerith did scream in terror as the boat began to move so roughly on its own. This wasn't good, but she did brave the movements and moved to find the javelin in the boat, she through it at the beast which roared and rose up out of the waters a bit, it was a huge parasite! She grabbed the rusty pipe and began to try and hit it, while Kuja unleashed a flare attack onto it, burning it successfully. The beast began to move again, and then it flipped over the boat, they were in the putrid waters, but they both quickly swam back to the boat as it came for them. Kuja was close to being eaten and was bitten rather badly, but Aerith got him back into the boat.

Aerith grabbed the javelin again and hit the beast, however this was when her materia began to glow, the quake materia glowed and she knew it could now control the waters, she made a whirlpool using it and used the javelin on the captive beast, Kuja used his holy powers and hit the beast with a few strikes of holy energy. Finally it fell, but Kuja was bleeding and Aerith hurried them across the lake. Kuja cleansed the wound, and Aerith found some clean bandages in the hut across the lake, wrapping it with some herbs she also found.

"This is not the first time the reapers almost claimed my soul for their own." he spoke in an eloquent tone.

Aerith looked to him with a simple nod, she looked around the hut, finding more papers on Raccoon City, it appeared as though the government there had quarantined it because of the parasitic outburst which had occurred there, she knew why they did it, but before she could read more... Aerith moved around, it was getting dark, and she saw villagers coming across the lake. She looked to Kuja who was resting his leg.

"Stay here!" she exclaimed, he nodded and she moved out front. Her rusty pipe had been lost in the lake, so for now she was stuck with only quake magic. She began to unleash it upon them as they came closer, that was when she spotted it, a long metal rod was near the hut. She grabbed it and began to use it expertly on them as they came closer. She was hit a bit by a pitch fork and bled a little, but Aerith managed to defeat them before going back inside. Kuja cleansed her wound and she wrapped it as well, her right arm was pained a bit but she knew she would be alright.

Aerith began to read more on the parasites, Las Illuminados had released them, a cult which controlled people using them. She pocketed the papers, of course she did set out the papers which she'd collected to dry. She then looked back to Kuja who looked rather sad for a moment.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I was forced to face my mortality in my world. I was so far gone into my delusions that I fought my own brother. So much had happened, and in the end he did actually save me." spoke Kuja's for once serious tone.

Aerith kneeled next to Kuja and smiled at him. "I'm sure he forgave you is why he saved you." she spoke.

"You rhymed little dove. Your song is now more beautiful then it had been before." he spoke with a small smile.

Aerith blushed a little as he put an arm around her, she leaned a head on his chest and he spoke again.

"I will protect you little dove, you have shown me that perhaps despite my past you are willing to give me a chance." spoke his eloquent tone.

Aerith nodded, she'd always seen the good in people, even Cloud who had been so down on himself when she met him. Aerith had learned to always try and see the good in others, no matter what their past was. She of course fell asleep with Kuja there in the hut.

- The next day -

Aerith and Kuja awoke early and began to look around a bit, this was when she spotted a switch of some sort, she pressed it, she heard something in the distance, she wasn't sure what it was though.

- With the others -

Tifa looked up as they awoke, seeing a gate start to open ahead, she knew Aerith and Kuja had achieved their goal in moving forward. She motioned for Laguna dn Marlene to follow her, as they made their way to the lake, seeing Aerith and Kuja coming across towards them. Aerith smiled as she saw Tifa and the others come up. She ran to Tifa and hugged her, Tifa just smiled and looked to Kuja who folded his arms and nodded to her.

"So what happened?" asked Tifa.

Aerith moved away from the hug and began to explain, Laguna explained what had happened with them, and Kuja just smirked as Aerith made sure not to reveal too much of their bonding which had occurred. Tifa looked to Aerith then after everything had been explained.

"We should head towards the gate." she spoke.

Aerith nodded and they began to make their way through the town towards the gate which they had opened.

Author: Hope everyone liked it, give me reviews please ^


	4. Close Call

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Four: Close Call

They made their way past the gate, Aerith lead the way now as they continued to walk, her green eyes looking around making sure nothing jumped out. Kuja remained close to her, while Tifa and Laguna stayed close to Marlene. However that's when a hand came up from the ground and grabbed Marlene who screamed, they all turned in their battle stances, but the villagers here had been smarter as well as about twelve of them rose from the ground, the one had a knife to Marlene's throat.

"Marlene!" exclaimed Tifa in a very frightened tone.

Just as the villager was about to slice her throat though, a flash of pink and the villager was cut in half. Marlene ran behind Laguna who made sure his gun was cocked and ready to shoot. They all looked to the person who had shown themselves, a woman platinum pink locks of hair, and pale aqua colored eyes. She had pale skin, and was wearing a light brown shirt, brown boots, and a pair of white shorts. She turned and stood there holding a sword, the sword was a basic medieval sword, probably found off a statue.

"Come and get me." spoke the pink haired woman.

The villagers charged but she quickly sliced them down with expertise, jumping up and going down at them with a speed almost unmatched. The villagers lay there dead before melting into the ground before she looked to Aerith and the group and pointed her sword at them.

"Are you with them?" she asked in a serious tone.

"No we're not." spoke Aerith.

The pink haired woman dropped her sword after looking to Marlene who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"The name's Lightning." spoke the pink haired woman.

"I'm Aerith, this is Tifa, Laguna, Marlene, and Kuja." spoke Aerith.

"So did you wake up here as well?" asked Tifa.

Lightning looked to Tifa a bit shocked that she knew such a thing and her stance relaxed a little.

"I did, I had to find the clothes too. I came from one of the side castles around here. There was another with me, but he said he had to stay back there to look for clues as to why we're here. He had a scar on his forehead." spoke Lightning.

"A scar? Was he blonde or brunet?" asked Laguna suddenly.

"He was a brunet." spoke Lightning.

"That's my son! Squall!" exclaimed Laguna.

"I have some papers here about what's going on." spoke Aerith pulling out the crumpled papers.

Lightning took them and began to read them, her face stern and serious as she read them.

"So a place named Raccoon City had this exact same outbreak six years ago because of this cult who are now making another outbreak where we are. But the question is, why are we here?" asked Lightning.

"That I don't know, we all woke up here randomly." spoke Aerith.

"Well Aerith told me she heard a voice but it wasn't very helpful." spoke Tifa.

"They never really are." spoke Aerith.

Lightning nodded and pointed to the path where she had come from. "We should go help Squall." she said.

The others nodded and began to follow her back to the castle, Kuja staying close to Aerith as he spoke.

"She appears so fragile yet so dangerous." he spoke.

Aerith nodded in agreement, Lightning was feminine and beautiful, but she had a sharp edge to her, there was no doubt about that. They made their way up to a castle, it was smaller then the main castle which they could see the entrance to from there. Lightning lead them inside, the place was dingy and dark, stone made though instead of rotting wood. They saw Squall standing there, he was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black leather pants, black leather gloves, and black leather shoes. When he saw Laguna, he groaned a bit.

"Sheesh they dropped you off here too." spoke Squall pinching his forehead.

Laguna ran over and hugged Squall tight, the scarred male just sighed and hugged his father back. Lightning walked over and handed Squall the papers that Aerith had shown her, he examined them.

"So we're in the middle of an infected area with these parasites. Makes sense why all the people around here have been acting strange." spoke Squall.

He then moved over and pulled out a drawer, it had a few vials in it. "These vials are probably the antidote, we should keep them with us." spoke Squall.

"What makes you say they're the antidote?" asked Tifa.

"These papers over here." he spoke, pulling out some papers he'd found.

"So scientists developed the antidote?" asked Aerith.

"They also developed the parasites I believe." spoke Squall.

"So now what?" asked Lightning.

"Well for one, I'm Squall, nice to meet you all." he spoke to Aerith.

"I'm Aerith, this is Tifa, Kuja, and Marlene." she spoke.

"Sorry you've been stuck with my dad until now." spoke Squall showing his obvious disdain for the man.

"Actually your father has been a major help to us." spoke Tifa.

Squall smiled a little at that one. "That's good that he wasn't causing problems." spoke Squall.

"This is all very touching, but now what do we do?" asked Lightning.

"Well we've been fighting our way through the villagers and such around here, trying to find our way out of this place." spoke Aerith.

"Unfortunately a trap may lie ahead of us yet." spoke Kuja.

"Who knows what we'll find, but we should be on our guard." spoke Tifa.

"That much is obvious, but how many of you can fight?" asked Lightning.

"We all can except Marlene." spoke Aerith.

Squall walked over and picked up a sword, it was the same as Lightning's, obviously pulled from one of the statues which lines the walls at the castle they were in.

"Alright then Marlene should stay in the middle as we walk." spoke Lightning.

Tifa nodded and walked to the front with Lightning, while Aerith and Kuja stayed in the middle, and Laguna and Squall went to the back of their group. They began to walk down the hill from the castle, Squall had a bag from the castle which held all their papers, the vials, and a cleaned blanket in it.

"So what have you all been doing for food?" asked Squall.

Aerith explained to them about Kuja's abilities to cleanse and Squall nodded. "As I suspected, the food in this area might be infected as well." he spoke.

"Where did you guys find the clothes anyway?" asked Tifa.

"We took them off of villagers, I assume everyone who isn't from this world probably did that." spoke Lightning.

"You think there are more?" asked Laguna.

"Most likely, I've never met any of you personally. But I would assume that there are more then just us here." spoke Lightning.

Tifa nodded in agreement, that's when they saw more villagers ahead, probably around twenty four of them. Lightning went into her fighting stance and then unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hands at a few of them. Squall himself moved forward and unleashed some ice from his hands, magic he'd drawn coming from his hands. Laguna began to shoot at them, while Tifa unleashed fire attacks and punched them down. Aerith used her quake abilities to help Kuja hit them with his holy attacks. Quickly they were extinguished when more came. Lightning sprung into action with Squall as they sliced many of them down, Laguna kept Marlene close and shot at more and more of them. Kuja unleashed flare attacks next while Aerith used the iron rod to bludgeon them. Wave after wave kept coming but they remained vigilant, finally after about the tenth wave they panted for breath and knelt down for rest.

"How many more could possibly be infected?" asked Tifa.

Aerith then heard the voice again, however this time it was a different voice, a more sinister voice. _They will continue to rain down upon you. Until the sins of this world have been cleansed. _Aerith shook her head after hearing the voice, placing a hand to her forehead, Kuja put his hands on her shoulders as she fell backwards stabilizing her as she got dizzy.

"Are you alright little dove?" asked Kuja.

"The voice, or a voice, it was someone else this time. It said _They will continue to rain down upon you. Until the sins of this world have been cleansed._" spoke Aerith.

Lightning was the first to speak this time. "You're not a normal person are you Aerith?" she asked.

"I don't think any of us persay normal, we all seem to be from realms that taught us how to be warriors or sorcerers." spoke Squall.

"Well but she's right, I'm a half cetra. My mother was one of the ancients from my world." spoke Aerith.

"No wonder you are gifted little dove." spoke Kuja this time.

"What do you mean?" asked Aerith.

"You have the energy around you of a sorceress, I could probably teach you some of my abilities actually." spoke Kuja.

"I was just a poor flower girl, who lived in the slums. My mother was a cetra, my father was not. But that's not important." spoke Aerith.

"I was an orphan for most of my childhood, and grew up around many. Until I was sent to Balamb Garden, a school for mercenaries." spoke Squall.

"I was a very high up and important sorcerer." spoke Kuja, not really wishing to reveal too much of his past.

"I was president of the country of Esthar." spoke Laguna.

"I was a soldier, but became a L'cie. Then we fought and brought peace to the world around us." spoke Lightning.

"I was a girl who grew up in Nibleheim, my town was destroyed by Sephiroth who I helped defeat." spoke Tifa.

"So we all came from realms and worlds where we fought and became stronger warriors or sorcerers." spoke Lightning with a small smirk.

Aerith nodded and suddenly she felt her body begin to glow, her holy materia came out and she looked at it, she placed it into her arm.

"I think maybe my powers with the holy materia might have finally activated." spoke Aerith.

"So now you have holy and quake?" asked Tifa.

Aerith nodded and stood up slowly. "Right, we fought, we became stronger. We can make it through here, no matter how many come our way." spoke Aerith.

"Maybe we can figure out a way to save some of the people here eventually." spoke Squall.

Aerith nodded and looked to the others. "As long as we have each other, we should be able to survive and get to the bottom of this." she spoke.

Laguna was the first to step forward putting his hand out, Tifa put hers on his, and one by one they made the pact to continue on together. Aerith smiled, knowing they would make it through this. They began to walk again as they made their way up a rather large hill, once they got there they were astonished by what lay ahead of them. There was a large castle forward, but another few villages in front of it, as well as two smaller castles near the villages. Lightning looked at the others and then spoke. "We should stick together, easy to get lost, and who knows what dangers lie ahead." she said.

The others nodded and decided to follow her as she began to trek through another set of woods.

Author: Please review, hope everyone likes it so far ^


	5. Him

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Five: Him

They had stopped in the middle of the forest that night to rest. Laguna had started the fire once more, while Lightning this time had slaughtered a chicken, Tifa deboned it, and Laguna managed to cook it over a spit which he made from sticks nearby. Soon the dinner had been ready and they all began to eat once Kuja had cleansed it.

"I don't suppose we should tell ghost stories." spoke Laguna elbowing Aerith a little.

Aerith did laugh a little, she couldn't help it. After all she had a good sense of humor, which was why Cloud making fun of her for thinking she could be in soldier had made her laugh.

"Aren't we pretty much living a ghost story right now?" asked Tifa.

"I suppose we are, this night however holds the darkness of such a tale. I would like to hear one myself." spoke Kuja.

Aerith smiled finally. "Alright I have one." she spoke.

They all gathered in closer to listen, though Lightning seemed less interested, she also seemed bored enough to listen.

"There was one a witch, her name was Namin'e. She was very lonely, always alone and so she found a boy named Sora. Sora was a strong friendly boy who had many friends. But what Namin'e longed for was to become his friend. Now Namin'e was not used to having others around and didn't believe Sora would ever want to be her friend. Sora you see was in love with a girl named Kairi, and had a best friend named Riku. So Namin'e used her witch powers to replace Kairi in Sora's heart with herself." began Aerith.

"But what about Kairi?" asked Marlene.

"Now hold on Marlene, it's rude to interrupt." spoke Tifa.

"Well Sora slowly began to search for Namin'e, his heart had been blinded by her powers. Finally he did, and finally when reunited, her guilt ate her alive from what she had done. She told Sora the truth. But Sora being a friendly boy, forgave her for her mischievous deeds. She however would have to take two years to repair the damage, and he was put into a sort of sleep. Meanwhile Kairi forgot all about Sora while he slept. And when he awoke, Sora knew he had to find Riku and Kairi again. Even so, to this day Namin'e's memory lays deep in his heart, unknown even by Sora's conscious." spoke Aerith.

"That's so sad." spoke Marlene.

"So Namin'e really was like a ghost." spoke Squall.

"A ghost of Kairi actually, eventually she became one with Kairi." spoke Aerith.

"Aww so Sora was still her friend." spoke Marlene.

Aerith nodded, and Lightning spoke now. "Where did you get that story?" she asked.

Aerith closed her eyes and tried to remember where she'd heard it. "I'm not sure..." spoke Aerith.

Then the voice spoke again. _Another world, another time, another you._ Aerith felt herself lose her breath for a moment, Kuja did catch her as she fell faint for a moment. But when she regained consciousness she saw them all gathering around close.

"Are you alright?" asked Tifa.

Aerith nodded and slowly sat up, moving her hand to her forehead. "Another voice." she spoke.

"Really? You heard another little dove?" asked Kuja.

Aerith nodded and looked to Lightning who rubbed the back of her head. "Sheesh, you really are a special woman if you're hearing voices just from a question." spoke Lightning.

Aerith blushed a little in embarrassment, Marlene then yawned. Laguna moved the blanket in closer and wrapped it around her. Lightning leaned her back against Squall's back as they slept like that. Tifa lay back against a tree and slept, while Kuja remained close to Aerith while falling asleep.

- The Next Morning -

They awoke early and began to set out, still in the forest, they began to feel like they were being followed when they saw a pack of rabid wolves probably with parasites in them surround them. Aerith used the iron rod she'd found before and began to fight them off, while Tifa of course punched a few but made sure not to be bitten. Marlene hid behind Laguna who shot them down, while Kuja sent out a few more flare attacks at them. Aerith unleashed a holy attack at many of them striking them down. Lightning and Squall were clearing a path through them, slaughtering them to help move the group ahead using the heavy metal swords they'd stolen off the statues. They made their way forward and managed to reach a village, looking around quickly they made their way into one of the houses. This place was just like the last village, not as dirty as where Aerith had awoken, but definitely dingy.

"We need to find better weapons." spoke Lightning.

"What do you mean?" asked Aerith.

And that's when Aerith began to realize the swords Lightning and Squall had been using were crawling with the parasites from the wolves they'd killed. The swords were not made of a substance to repel them, even her rod was infected. Laguna used a gun so obviously he was safe, Kuja didn't use a weapon, and Tifa had the fire materia which warded off any parasites.

Well what sort of weapons did you guys use in your worlds?" asked Aerith.

"Gun Blade." both Lightning and Squall spoke at the same time.

They then looked at each other, a pause pretty much it was the fires of rivalry sprouting up between them. Aerith actually giggled a little inwardly at their behavior.

"Can you both maybe make a gunblade using those swords?" asked Aerith.

Lightning looked around, as did Squall when they found a gun stash. They handed Laguna some bullets for his gun, and began taking apart the guns, cleaning the blades with Kuja's help, they knew if they attached a way to fire off the guns on these blades, then the parasites wouldn't be able to attach since they would be blown off. Kuja cleansed Aerith's iron rod, but she didn't know quite what to do to make sure it didn't become infected again. It hit her then, her holy materia would cleanse any parasites trying to get onto it. She placed the materia onto the rod and infused it, the rod began to glow and suddenly her Princess Guard staff was in her hands.

_A gift._

The voice had spoken again, and Aerith smiled a bit, feeling something drop she looked down and saw two materias had fallen from the staff. She picked them up and handed Tifa one. Tifa tried to access her materia, nodding when she saw it granted her blizzard magic abilities. Aerith examined hers and activated it, a gust of wind went through, wind magics had been granted to her on top of Quake. Aero or Tonrado magics, she was glad to have them on her side. Finally Squall and Lightning finished. Lightning's sword was now smaller but quicker, it had less of an ability with power, but it could actually transform into a gun and shoot. While Squall's was more bulky and didn't transform, instead it could unleash gun blasts with slices.

"So you have a different style of gunblade then me." spoke Lightning.

"Seifer even has a different one then I do in case we run into him." spoke Squall.

Lightning's eyes glinted with a sort of rivalry. "Seifer you say? A third gunblader." she spoke.

Squall nodded, Lightning was now far more intrigued then she had been before this. They began to move forward only to see three villager ladies with chain saws. They nodded at each other and split up, Marlene was behind Aerith and Kuja who got cornered in one area. Laguna and Tifa were running while trying to battle another one. This left Lightning, Squall to the third one. Aerith did her best to fight the chain saw, using her wind magics to make sure the other didn't get too close, while Kuja attempted to hold off any other villagers who were coming with pitch forks, using his flare and holy attacks. However she got too close and Aerith held her off with her Princess Guard, silently praying, she felt something hit her then.

'This is...Great Gospel.' she thought.

Then the power was unleashed from her as the angels came down and shrouded Aerith with her holy powers. She stepped forward and began to use her quake magic, also bludgeoning the woman with the chain saw, even as it hit Aerith's skin, she was not torn because of the holy powers surrounding her. Instead it practically bounced off as Aerith then killed the woman with the chain saw and Kuja finished off all other villagers who were coming.

"You were good little dove, but I of course was amazing as well." spoke his narcissistic tone.

Aerith couldn't help but smile, she was used to Kuja's antics by now, Marlene just ran up behind Aerith staying close.

- Meanwhile with Lightning and Squall -

Lightning and Squall were battling villagers and the woman with the chain saw. Squall summoned up some of the magics he'd drawn and unleashed a blizzard attack on several of the villagers, while Lightning used her gun blade and shot a few. Squall then charged in and sliced down many while unleashing his gun blade's abilities. Lightning saw the chain saw come for her and she was sliced badly in the leg while Squall got in front of her. Lightning looked at him, it wasn't rivalry at that moment, they were friends now as he defended her.

"Come on, you can't let someone bring down a fellow gunblader, right?" spoke Squall.

She smiled at him and slowly stood up, suddenly her L'Cie mark began to glow, she smirked and summoned Odin from it. Getting on the horse after Odin cleared away many of the enemies, Lightning charged and used her abilities with Odin, flower petals falling everywhere as she sliced the woman with the chain saw into pieces, the summon then disappeared and she looked to Squall, her leg was bleeding badly and he walked over and began to wrap it up as best as possible with some paper he found until his father could get to them.

- Meanwhile with Laguna and Tifa -

Tifa was fighting the woman with the chain saw, she was doing her best using cold and fire to fight the demon woman. Laguna of course put a barrier spell on Tifa to make sure she didn't get hit too badly while he shot down villagers who came charging in. Tifa kept fighting but she wasn't really doing too well, not with this sort of weapon, every kick or punch she tried to land almost got her bloodied up. Laguna noticed she was having troubles, but he was surrounded, that's when he felt the power hit him.

He moved and grabbed a nearby rope, climbing up it he unleashed Desperado upon the enemies, slaughtering them in a barrage of flames and bullets. Tifa looked up to him with a smile and he gave her a thumbs up. That's when he noticed Lightning and Squall and saw her began to bleed. He motioned for Tifa to follow and ran over using some of the cure magic he had on him to help heal up the wound, though it was too deep for just magic.

"We need to find bandages." spoke Laguna looking to Tifa with concern.

Aerith, Kuja, and Marlene ran up next, Kuja cleansed the wound but it did need bandages. They began to search in the pack they had, the vials were there, the blanket, and the papers.

"Wait here!" exclaimed Tifa as she began to search the buildings. That's when she saw him...Sephiroth.

Author: Please review, yes all limit breaks will eventually be used, just started using some this chapter, I realize Lightning did not use hers, she used a summon, most summons will be present eventually as well. Also KH characters may be used in stories told, but none will be in this story, sorry.


	6. One Winged Angel

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this.

Chapter Six: One Winged Angel

Sephiroth looked at Tifa with those aqua eyes, a devilish smirk upon his lips, she of course put herself into a fighting stance. Sephiroth however just sighed, she charged at him only to be thrown into one of the walls. His long silver locks of hair and pointed bangs were as ever noticeable as ever. Sephiroth was wearing strange clothes though, his body had a light blue cotton shirt on it, as he wore black leather pants, and black leather work boots. His masamune was not on him.

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Tifa.

Aerith heard from the group and went running to look, when she saw Sephiroth, she felt her blood run cold. Sephiroth looked to her and smirked walking over to her, however she was surprised to see Kuja step in front of her.

"Move." spoke Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry but you cannot hurt little dove." spoke Kuja, showing his dominance.

Sephiroth looked to Kuja, he felt an intrigue with the other, his wing came out then, his one black angelic wing.

"Oh my you are a rare Canary after all." spoke Kuja looking to the wing.

"Canary?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes a beautiful and amazing bird. I do find Canary's to be the most attractive of their species of bird." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth actually looked confused before looking to Aerith. "Where are we?" he asked.

She looked at him distrusting, and he sighed and stepped back. "Look, I really...ok so maybe I've killed you before, but what does it gain me now? I have no power here, everything of mine is gone. Jenova is gone, my sword is gone." he spoke.

"Liar!" yelled Tifa running at him, however this time she was stopped by Aerith who gave her a look.

"What do you mean liar?" asked Aerith.

"Last time he came back in three parts without Jenova." spoke Tifa.

"I can still become them now, right now I've been trying to remain myself." spoke Sephiroth.

Aerith walked over looking at Sephiroth she placed a hand onto his shoulder. "You're suffering." she spoke.

Sephiroth looked down. "So this is what suffering truly feels like. I had almost forgotten." he spoke.

"Aerith you can't trust him!" exclaimed Tifa.

Aerith then looked to Kuja who almost seemed mesmerized by Sephiroth's beauty, in fact he was looking over the other as though he was a piece of delicious meat. Aerith looked to Sephiroth. "Let me help." she spoke.

Tifa looked shocked, and Kuja looked at Aerith with intrigue. "You would try to help me? After what I did?" asked Sephiroth.

"Everyone deserves at least one chance at redemption in my eyes." spoke Aerith.

"A beautiful moonlit Canary is to join us? Little dove you have exquisite taste." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth looked to Kuja then, it wasn't every day he met someone who could exude as much power as he had, it was intriguing.

"So you don't have a weapon, do you have any materia?" asked Aerith.

"No I don't, I was reborn without anything, no weapons. I already split into the three of them for one day here, I can only remain this way for a while before splitting without Jenova." spoke Sephiroth.

"Will Kadaj or the others try to kill me?" asked Aerith.

"No without Jenova even in this universe, I've gained back a lot of my abilities to think." spoke Sephiroth.

"So you mean you've regained some of your sanity? How can we believe you?" asked Tifa.

"You can't...but really there's no reason for me to fight you now." spoke Sephiroth.

Aerith nodded, then she remembered Lightning needed the bandages and looked to Tifa who nodded. "Go wait with Squall and Laguna. If we come back and they're alive, then I may trust you a little. DON'T touch Marlene." spoke Tifa.

Sephiroth nodded and walked back, Kuja went with Aerith and Tifa who seemed to be fuming.

"So who is he?" asked Kuja.

Aerith began to explain what all had happened with Sephiroth, Kuja listened as they searched for the bandages. Kuja looked down once she had told the story.

"That sounds like a tragic experience, truly a catastrophe for him to find out the way he did." spoke Kuja.

"Maybe this time I can get through to him." spoke Aerith.

Kuja nodded and Tifa found the bandages, they ran back, Sephiroth was standing next to Squall who looked displeased, Tifa ran up and wrapped Lightning's wound, while Marlene stayed behind Laguna.

"Everyone this is Sephiroth." spoke Aerith.

"We did introduce ourselves, but the question is, now what?" asked Squall.

"We need to find Sephiroth a weapon." spoke Aerith.

"Whoa hang on! We're not doing that!" exclaimed Tifa.

"What!" exclaimed Aerith.

"We can't trust him with a weapon, not yet." spoke Tifa.

Aerith sighed, but then it was Sephiroth who spoke up. "It's ok, let me try to earn some trust." he spoke, a little defeated.

Aerith slowly nodded and they began to walk again, Lightning was leaning on Sephiroth as they did walk, as she needed to help walk out the wound a bit before standing on her own. They looked around seeing a hut up ahead as it was getting dark once again, they'd barely been able to make any headway that day, but Aerith knew it would probably get worse before it got better. Tifa was watching Sephiroth like a hawk to boot, though Aerith couldn't blame her. Squall was the leading the group now as he looked around the hut first before entering it.

Kuja was getting closer to Sephiroth, following him and looking at him with interest. Sephiroth could feel the other's presence and looked over at him, Kuja smirked at Sephiroth who of course ebgan to think the other was plotting something, not that he couldn't smirk back which he did.

"You are not entirely unlike me." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded and moved closer, Lightning was being helped to a chair in the hut, while Tifa started a fire in the fireplace there. Laguna was looking around the place for anything edible, while Marlene had found a broom and was sweeping to help them have a nicer place to sleep.

Squall was the first to find an egg, handing it to Aerith who used her holy materia to purify it, as Kuja seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Thank You Squall." spoke Aerith.

"Whatever, let's just get out of this dump." spoke Squall.

Aerith nodded and began to find a way to cook the egg, that's when she found some vegetables in the cupboard, she washed them thoroughly and checked for any mold. Kuja then did look to her long enough to purify them, since her materia couldn't do the job as well. She began to cook them over the fire using a washed pan she found.

"We're lucky to have running water." spoke Laguna.

"That's true, but this place is still so dingy and dirty, it's not a place to live permanently, I'm not sure how these villagers have." spoke Tifa.

"Hey look what I found." spoke Lightning pulling out some papers that looked similar to the ones that Aerith had.

Aerith walked over and glanced at them, this time the papers were about a company named Umbrella, the company first sponsored the experiments and the government ordered everything to be destroyed in Raccoon City. However now Umbrella was separate from the recent experiments which had been seen in news, or at least they claimed to be.

"Just like Shinra." spoke Sephiroth.

They all looked to him and he sighed. "This is a corrupt company, just like Shinra who injected mako into all of their soldiers and practically made them into Shinra's property. Shinra denied causing the damage that killed many, and some mako experiments actually turned Soldiers into monsters." spoke Sephiroth.

"You were the worst of them all." spoke Tifa bitterly.

Sephiroth looked down. "In the end I was just another monster they caused to happen I suppose." spoke Sephiroth.

"So will we be running into Rufus?" asked Marlene.

"I doubt it, they are a separate company. But easily just as corrupt using the parasites to control people, and denying their involvement." spoke Sephiroth.

"Are we sure they're denying it?" asked Squall.

"Well on the back of this paper has a named written on it." spoke Aerith.

"A name?" asked Tifa.

"Ada Wong, secret operative for Umbrella has been sent in to destroy the one in charge of Los Illuminados. - Leon Kennedy." she spoke.

"So a man named Leon was here?" asked Tifa.

"Yes and he wrote that and left the paper here, I wonder why he didn't take it with him." spoke Aerith.

Squall came down the stairs then and sighed. "Probably because he's up stairs with a woman with him, her name is Ashley, and they seem worse off then we do." spoke Squall.

"Really?" asked Aerith.

Squall nodded, and Aerith quickly ran to the stairs, looking up at the two of them. Leon looked to her, she ran up the stairs and began to check them over, Leon merely waved an arm.

"Don't bother." he spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Aerith.

"We've both been injected with the parasites. Our bodies are fighting them as much as possible." spoke Ashley.

"Oh no, you poor things." spoke Aerith.

"We have a cure in our pack which Squall found." spoke Laguna.

"Do you guys need it?" asked Aerith.

Leon coughed and nodded, Aerith ran over and got the vials and helped Leon and Ashley take them.

"So now what?" asked Leon.

"You guys should probably escape, after being injected like that. Leave this cult to us." spoke Aerith.

Leon nodded with Ashley, Tifa then spoke. "We cleared a path up until here of all the villagers, I must say it was a challenge, but you should be able to get out of here safely." spoke Tifa.

Leon nodded and thanked them before getting ready to leave with Ashley, the job he'd been sent here to do, he then handed Aerith his papers that he'd found, giving her the name of the man in charge, Saddler. It also had all the information about Los Illuminados. Aerith put the papers away and Leon looked to her.

"Finish what I started." he spoke.

Aerith nodded and Leon and Ashley left, Aerith looked to the others then. "That's why we were sent here." she spoke.

"To help him?" asked Tifa.

"Yes that has to be it." spoke Aerith.

"But why would one man come here alone and try to face all of this?" asked Laguna.

"I can understand it to some extent." spoke Lightning.

They all looked to Lightning then. "I was a soldier in my universe. We did what we were told, until I became a L'Cie, the very thing they were hunting. I became it after my sister had become one. Serah, I had to find her and protect her." spoke Lightning.

"So you'd have done anything for her?" asked Aerith.

Lightning smiled a little and nodded, Squall then spoke. "I remember feeling that way about Rinoa, I'd have done anything to save her. She's my love, and I miss her even now, but I'm glad she might not be in this hell hole." spoke Squall.

Squall and Lightning really were a lot alike, both had protected the ones they loved the most. Sister, love, anything like that. They had sacrificed a lot for them. Leon had been sent here to rescue Ashley, that much Aerith could read form his notes on the papers. Apparently he'd run into Ada Wong before this as well. Finally the food was ready and they ate a good dinner, rationed of course in portions for all, before they all lay back and went to sleep.

Author: ok a few notes. Sephiroth is a bit OOC, I'm not making him a mad man in this fic, sorry. He will still have some of his base character obviously, I'm just not gonna have him attacking Aerith. Leon and Ashley, that is the last time we'll see them until the end of this fic at all. Ada Wong we may see. This is a Resident Evil 4 universe mixed with FF characters, so obviously I will not be focusing on the RE4 characters too much. Please review, I hope you like it so far ^


	7. Earning Trust

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Seven: Earning Trust

BANG! The loud crash made them all awaken, all getting immediately into fighting stances, they all looked around to see what had made the loud noise, it was still early morning, but what they saw the villagers running off with Marlene, they jumped up, the chase was on. But they were stopped by at least two hundred villagers surrounding them. Sephiroth however managed to keep up with Marlene and the one who had her.

"Marlene!" screamed Tifa.

"Help!" exclaimed Marlene loudly.

Tifa tried to get through, but there were too many of them. Aerith began using her holy materia and unleashing powerful attacks, then her wind materia was used as she blew a way for Tifa to get through, Tifa jumped at the chance and followed Sephiroth and Marlene who was being carried by one of the villagers who had a couple of others near him.

Meanwhile with so many surrounding them, Kuja began to unleash flare attacks, while Squall used his gun blade and unleashed powerful strikes, he then unleashed some blizzard magic he had and froze many of them. Lightning sliced down the ones he'd frozen and blew them up using her gun blade. More came at her and she unleashed some powerful lightning magic she had from her mark, she then jumped up into the air and began shooting down at a few of them while one flew up at her and she sliced it down mid air before landing perfectly, though her leg hurt from the exertion a bit. Laguna was shooting them easily and killing them, unleashing his skills with a gun. But there were just so many of them, that's when a cold air surrounded Squall, the others looked at him as he touched his scar and then moved his hand to the side, summoning Shiva, Nix, and Stiria. Shiva was in front of the two others, looking as amazing as ever(FFX). The other two began to hurl ice attacks at enemies while Shiva prepared her power and unleashed Diamond Dust onto them freezing most of them.

Squall then with them still there began to slice down enemies easily, Lightning of course slicing them down too, the rivalry between them showing once more. They easily killed the rest of them, the summons disappearing once they had and Squall dropping to his knees.

"I've never seen them appear with Shiva." he spoke.

"I remember the idiot who was to marry my sister summoned those two before." spoke Lightning.

"So you're saying that summons from other universes can appear here when we summon those we can from our universes?" asked Squall.

"Yes but some of us can't summon." spoke Aerith.

"No, considering that I can only feel Shiva unlike the other summons I had." spoke Squall.

"That must mean that people can only summon those that are attached to them at the core of their souls." spoke Kuja.

"We'll see, I don't feel any summons." spoke Aerith.

"I'm sure that Shiva came to me because I was always connected to Shiva, her other two siblings there must have become connected to her as well." spoke Squall.

"So maybe only some of us can summon at all, and only with those we're connected to." spoke Lightning.

"Makes perfect sense, but we better get moving." spoke Laguna.

They all nodded and began to run down the path once Squall had caught his breath after Tifa, Sephiroth, and Marlene who was still in the arms of the villager. Sephiroth was the one who finally caught up to the villager, jumping he grabbed onto the man and wrestled him to the ground, Marlene of course was thrown to the side as she looked at Sephiroth with wide eyes.

Sephiroth didn't know what it was, but he wanted to kill this man, he wanted to make sure he never breathed again for laying a hand on that girl. Perhaps it was because he knew he would have at one time killed her without a second thought. Sephiroth began punching him relentlessly, not caring if he was infected by the parasites or not, as the other two villagers attacked Sephiroth, he was gouged badly by their weapons, and yet he could feel himself just grow angrier. Growling he threw them off of him and he then grabbed them and beat them to death as well. This was when Tifa ran up, Sephiroth was covered in blood as well as the parasites, she looked frantically and then saw Marlene was ok.

Marlene ran back to Tifa and hugged her, while Sephiroth dropped to his knees. Tifa ran over, the parasites were already entering him, did they have any vials!

"Hang on!" exclaimed Tifa running back to the others. They ran up with the pack and looked to Sephiroth, Kuja did his best to cleanse the other, while Aerith of course helped, but it was of no use.

"We need to find more vials like the ones before." spoke Aerith.

"Where do you think we will?" asked Laguna.

Aerith looked around and spotted a castle to the East. "We'll need to split up, some of us need to go find the vials, while the rest of us stay here and watch over him." spoke Aerith.

"I shall watch over the wounded moonlit canary." spoke Kuja.

Aerith nodded and looked to Tifa who sighed. "I'll stay here with Marlene and Kuja." she spoke.

Marlene looked actually sad at Sephiroth who was now coughing up blood and laying on the ground there trying to breath. Aerith motioned for Laguna, Squall, and Lightning to come with her as they headed off towards the castle. Aerith lead the group, hurrying as much as she could, they made their was up the stone stairs, when they saw a man. He had grey short locks of hair, and a scar over one eye. He was carrying a heavy sword which he seemed to have pulled off one of the statues, yet it was coated in a black substance, upon closer inspection he seemed to have melted down one of the onyx statues and coated the sword in it, that way no parasites could attach, he was smart. He was wearing a pair of sun glasses, though Aerith knew nothing of where he got them. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a white button up shirt which was fully buttoned up half way and his chest could be seen.

"Hi there, I'm Aerith." she spoke.

"Auron, pleasure to meet you." spoke his deep voice.

"Auron? Have you seen anything around this area like vials of some sort?" asked Lightning in a serious tone.

"Hmph, I have but they're being guarded by something the intelligent would not fight." he spoke.

"It doesn't matter, we have a friend who desperately needs them." spoke Aerith.

Auron gave a simple nod and began to lead their way, as they made there way in, they saw it, the beast ahead. Garrador, a creature with long claws, though blinded obviously, the creature seemed to have a terrible and lethal power surrounding it. Aerith stepped forward, but she was stopped by Lightning.

"Only one of us can go in." spoke Lightning.

"You're still hurt." spoke Aerith.

"Maybe, but I'm the one who stands the best chance against that thing." spoke Lightning.

"Hmph, you charge in recklessly." spoke Auron then.

"Do you have a better idea old man?" spoke Lightning.

"Allow me to help you." he spoke.

"Oh but you don't have to." spoke Aerith.

"No this, this isn't just about that. This is my fight. I have to complete it." spoke Auron.

Aerith simply nodded then and stepped aside as Auron walked down, the gate closed behind him, and the rest watched with baited breath. He unleashed the creature, as it began to charge in his direction, he moved aside and then hit it with a powerful blow in the back, its weakness. Then Aerith understood why, why he'd wanted to fight this. There was no way that Lightning could do this without getting more hurt in her condition, Auron had the knowledge of battle, he seemed more experienced, even wise in his battle stance, so he could take this creature on, this wild beast. Yes Lightning could have if she was at full strength, but she wasn't quite there yet.

Auron dodged another hit with ease, Aerith watched his graceful moves, truly a master swordsman as he waited for it to strike and used his strength to push it back into a wall and then sliced into its back once more badly damaging the parasite on its back. Auron then watched as it moved again, but in one graceful strike he managed to actually slice the parasite off of it and stab the thing into the ground. The clawed beast fell dead, and Auron gave a 'hmph' before getting the vials and walking back up to the others.

"If you do not mind, I'd like to accompany you all." spoke his deep tone.

Aerith nodded and took the vials, he smirked and followed them, she ran back towards the others.

- Meanwhile with Sephiroth -

Sephiroth glanced over at Kuja who was sitting right next to him. "Why did you stay?" he asked.

"I was once like you." spoke Kuja.

"Oh?" asked Sephiroth.

"I died, or well I was close to it. Towards the end I made the right decisions at last. However my poetic justice was brought to me. Such a fitting end, correct?" spoke Kuja.

"What made you change?" asked Sephiroth.

"Perhaps I finally realized the folly in my actions." spoke Kuja.

"And now?" asked Sephiroth.

"Have you realized yours?" asked Kuja.

"I suppose, I did save her didn't I? I had every urge to kill, but not towards her." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja smiled at Sephiroth and raised a hand to his cheek, Sephiroth smirked and closed his eyes.

"Careful not to get infected." he spoke.

Kuja then hovered over Sephiroth, his face VERY close to the other's face. "Perhaps I want you to infect me." he spoke in a husky tone.

Sephiroth actually blushed, he wasn't quite used to this sort of attention, however right as Kuja was about to kiss him, they heard foot steps, Kuja moved off of him and Tifa walked over with Marlene.

"You saved her, so I suppose...we can trust you. But I'm still not too happy about it." spoke Tifa.

Sephiroth chuckled, and then they heard more foot steps as Aerith came back with the others and Auron. Aerith ran up and placed the vial to Sephiroth's lips, helping him drink it, he felt the parasites die from within him. Sephiroth then sat up, looking to the girl he'd killed before he said "Thank you." She smiled and moved back, introducing Auron to the others, Sephiroth looked to the man he'd almost kissed, he had to admit, he was beginning to like the feathered one.

"So now what?" asked Tifa.

"It's getting late again, we should rest." spoke Auron.

The others nodded and Sephiroth slowly stood up, looking around he spotted a long silver sword, it reminded him of his masamune, walking over he realized it was a part of one of the buildings, pulling it off, he looked to the others who nodded and they made their way back to the castle where they'd found Auron to rest.

Author: Alright first cross over/crack pairing has begun. I hope this chapter was ok and everyone liked it, please review ^


	8. Conflicting Emotions

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fic.

Chapter Eight: Conflicting Emotions

They had made their way up to the castle, Auron helped them into what had to be the cleanest and nicest bedroom they'd seen. Aerith of course found some vegetables, cleaning them and washing them, she did have Kuja cleanse them incase before she actually found a working stove and began to cook a stew. Sephiroth sat down in the corner away from most of them, why was his heart beating like this? Kuja had made him feel things he'd only felt around Genesis so many years ago, and he'd obviously never really had the chance to act upon such feelings.

"You know you are really a lot like Cloud." spoke Aerith turning and looking at Sephiroth.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sephiroth.

"Always in that head of his, the only way you'll ever open up is the same as him." she spoke once again.

"I never could get him to open up." spoke Tifa.

"You just pressed him too much, Cloud needs to do things at Cloud's pace." spoke Aerith.

"I guess it was too much to ask for him to look out for others?" asked Tifa, getting a little aggravated.

"Cloud has to do things on his own, he has to find his own way. He always did Tifa, I'm not saying asking him is wrong, I think strong arming him into saying yes doesn't help." spoke Aerith.

"You think I did that?" asked Tifa.

Aerith put up her hands attempting to calm the air around them, she didn't like this. She'd watched over them for years while being dead, and watched Tifa push Cloud around a lot, she'd never really spoke up too much about it because well she didn't really want to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Aerith is right." spoke Auron's cutting tone.

Tifa looked at him and frowned while Auron simply moved up from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Listen to me. I pushed someone to the brink. Made him face a destiny, made him save the world. He resented me for a lot of it, and maybe it was better for him. But if someone can change their own destiny, if someone can change their own fate, why try to control them? We stood up in front of a world that claimed by us choosing our fate we were damning them all. We chose to rebel and we won. This Cloud person sounds like the type of man you can't mold to your liking. He sounds like he needs his own space." spoke Auron.

Aerith actually smiled at his words, Tifa folded her arms looking down at the ground. "So you learned that control was wrong?" she asked.

Auron nodded and walked over examining the stew which Aerith was making. "I never imagined we'd have a good cook with us." he spoke. She blushed a little in embarrassment and smiled.

"As for your friend Sephiroth, maybe he just needs space as well." spoke Auron.

Aerith nodded to Auron and gave Sephiroth a nod before she continued to cook. Sephiroth just waved a hand while Tifa walked outside looking down at the ground. Auron walked back over to Marlene and Laguna, watching as he tucked her into one of the beds and began to tell her of his travels with Ellone. Squall seemed distant, looking out of one of the windows, while Lightning was sleeping for the moment. Kuja was surprisingly quiet as well, as he was up stairs away from the rest of them. The air was tense, Auron knew perhaps speaking up was wrong, but he couldn't watch as someone made mistakes as he did. He walked outside looking to Tifa.

"I love him you know." she spoke.

"I can tell, but I wonder if you're trying to mold him into the man you truly want, just from what I heard." spoke Auron.

"She saw all of it, she saw me and him fight so much. He never truly returned the feelings I had for him." spoke Tifa bitterly.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" asked Auron.

"Yes, that much was obvious to me." spoke Tifa.

"Then you must let him go." spoke Auron.

"I don't know how." spoke Tifa.

"Well you see I once had to let go someone I loved as well. Despite my arguments with Braska, a man I loved dearly, he was my best friend with Jecht, and I lost them both. They went ahead anyway even though we could have ended the senseless deaths. I lost them both that day, and that day I died as well. Hell I was even sent to the farplane after the second journey, my soul was in the underworld, and yet here I am now. The point is, I lost control, and despite controlling Tidus and making sure he went down the path he did, I did it for my friends, their last request. I suppose I wanted to control something because I had no control with them, I couldn't save them. But I had to learn to be less controlling over him, as he gained his own pace with the path I set for him. Despite what happened, I know now that finding your own path is what's most important." spoke Auron.

"What do you think my path is?" asked Tifa.

"I think you should find your own way without this Cloud person, you have to write your own story Tifa, we all do. Now you are a good mother, and that is a form of control, but you must help that little girl grow and flourish, even if she doesn't always do what you say, as she has her own story as well." spoke Auron's wise tone.

She smiled at him, he smirked back at her. They walked back inside, Tifa walked over to Aerith.

"Hey I'm...sorry." spoke Tifa.

Aerith looked to her and smiled back. "Thanks, I really hate fighting with friends." spoke Aerith.

Tifa nodded and walked over to Marlene as she stroked the young girl's head in a motherly way while Laguna continued to tell stories. Finally Sephiroth stood up walking up the stairs he saw Kuja was actually looking out the window at the full moon that night.

"You know they say it makes a person mad, the full moon." spoke Kuja.

"I think you and I are way past mad by now." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja laughed and stood up walking over to Sephiroth. "And what do you think we are then my moonlit canary?" asked Kuja.

Sephiroth looked at the ground. "I've never really thought about..." he began.

"Now don't lie, everyone has thought about someone else at some time in their life. We are after all beings of emotions, lust and love included in these sinful feelings we harbor. Surely before myself you saw another you wanted. Even so I know I am quite hard to resist, after all there is no one more beautiful then I am." spoke Kuja's haughty tone.

"Just when I believe you might be genuine, you drive me crazy, and well not in a way like being homicidal. Truth is I guess I'm just searching for a purpose now, but I feel a sense of it with you." spoke Sephiroth.

"Well of course you do my dear, you feel chemistry with me, just as I do with you." spoke Kuja's sensual tone.

"I guess you're right, there was one other." spoke Sephiroth.

"Oh? What were they like?" spoke Kuja.

"I'm not really willing to talk about it. I think maybe I'm just...confused. I haven't really had much time to get to know you, and yet you're driving me crazy." spoke Sephiroth.

"That is my job love." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth finally walked over to Kuja and placed a hand onto his cheek stroking it for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him. It was a timid kiss despite Sephiroth's usual demeanor, but it definitely deepened into a passionate kiss, as their souls met and intertwined in it. Kuja wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders as Sephiroth continued to kiss him underneath the moonlit window.

Aerith had began to walk up the stairs to get them for dinner, but she stopped when she saw them kiss. She smiled and slowly retreated allowing them to have their moments. Sephiroth broke the kiss after several minutes of tongue's intertwining in a forbidden and passionate embrace.

"The last thing I expected was to meet someone like you." spoke Sephiroth.

"Let's not ever part my beautiful moonlit canary." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked at the other, wrapping his arms around Kuja, he held him close. He could remember this desire for Genesis, even desire for hatred of his world, and the desire to be one with his mother. Was that all her influence though? He didn't care, he'd never go back to her, not again. He had something far more amazing in his arms. Perhaps it was only the beginning, and who knew if they'd last, but he knew this meant something. He wanted to find out what it truly did mean. He took Kuja's hand into his own and walked down stairs with the other. Lightning had began to awaken and looked at them, she raised an eyebrow.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Oh nothing too important." spoke Aerith as she served each of them stew in some bowls she found and washed.

"Well Auron talked to Tifa after she and Aerith fought a little over some guy named Cloud. Then Sephiroth went upstair with Kuja and now they came down holding hands." spoke Squall.

"I wasn't aware you were paying attention." spoke Sephiroth looking to Squall.

Squall just shrugged. "I know what it's like to be in love, and to struggle with emotions as well. It's whatever to me what you two do." he spoke.

"So it doesn't bother you lion?" asked Kuja.

Squall looked to Kuja. "Now where did you come up with that nickname?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just an inkling I have about you. You're not the lone wolf as much as you are the prideful lion, never willing to let anyone step on your toes, you fake not caring but deep down you care too much." spoke Kuja's insightful tone.

"You got that from an inkling?" asked Aerith.

Kuja smirked at her and sat down in Sephiroth's lap after he sat down and Aerith gave them both their dinners.

"Whatever, not like you know me." spoke Squall.

"Here I'll give you an example. You care for Lightning more then you've let on. When she was hurt I saw your face, you were very upset. The truth is you hide behind a mask but you care about your friends and their well being." spoke Kuja.

Squall sighed. "I suppose maybe you're right, but the person who taught me to care isn't here, she was my light, the one who taught me to believe in the world around me." he spoke.

"I'm sure Rinoa is fine son." spoke Laguna.

Squall looked to Laguna and sighed rolling his eyes. "What would you know dad?" he asked.

"Hey I was only trying to..." began Laguna.

"No forget it, I guess I'm just a little tense at being away from her for so long." spoke Squall.

Laguna nodded and began to slurp his stew next to Marlene who was eating her own stew hungrily. Auron looked to Aerith. "So why are all of us here, do you know?" he asked.

She handed him the papers she'd obtained so far, he began to read them as he ate his stew. Finally once he was finished eating he handed her the papers back.

"I see, so we're dealing with another corrupt cult of sorts, I dealt with one of those in my world as well, Yevon." he spoke in his deep tone.

Aerith nodded at Auron who sighed and laid back, deep in thought for a moment. "So we need to find the core of this, right?" he asked.

"We do but first we need to find our way to where the core is, and survive until then." spoke Aerith.

"Hmmm who knows if there are more of us around here." spoke Lightning.

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

"I mean look at how many of us are already here, I'm sure there's more of us here, thrown from our worlds into this one." spoke Lightning.

"It would make sense, I just can't figure out why we're here at all." spoke Squall.

"Well we were sent here because the fates were angry at what was happening. Leon and Ashley who were meant to go through this were both too injured to, we saved them so we were sent here in their place." spoke Aerith.

"This world has given me a new life already, I don't care why we're here." spoke Sephiroth.

Marlene yawned then and they knew it was time for some sleep rather then more questions. They all laid back and tried to get some shut eye, the place was boarded up as much as possible by Squall before he fell asleep as well.

Author: I'm hoping for more reviews, hope you all liked it ^


	9. Puzzle Pieces

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Nine: Puzzle Pieces

They awoke early that next morning and began to walk again, they made their way back to that town they'd made it to before having to back track to find the vials. Aerith looked around, practically awaiting more villagers, but none came. It was quiet, almost too quiet. They all kept walking carefully, Kuja squeezed Sephiroth's hand a little at the silence, but Sephiroth squeezed back with reassurance. Kuja didn't like quiet, that much was obvious.

"Well this is weird." spoke Tifa.

That's when Aerith spotted a helicopter crash up ahead and she ran ahead to look at it, the group quickly following behind her as she looked at it carefully.

"God damnit son of a b*tch!" wrung out a familiar voice.

The voice was familiar to Aerith, Tifa, and Marlene who all ran around to see Cid standing there with a cigarette in his mouth kicking the helicopter. His blonde locks of hair, stubble beard, and obvious stance of annoyance, yes that was Cid.

"Cid!" exclaimed Aerith.

He looked over in shock at her voice, then he smiled and grabbed her hugging her tight, she smiled a little as he put her down, Marlene ran up and he picked her up and put her on his shoulder while Tifa walked over and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well I don't believe it, Aerith you're alive, Marlene and Tifa you two been wandering 'round these parts? Sh*t if I'd known, I probably woulda been lookin' for y'all." he spoke.

"Who is this crude man?" asked Kuja.

"Oh right, this is Cid. He's one of the best pilots from our universe." spoke Aerith.

"Then why did he crash the helicopter?" asked Lightning.

"Hey! I was repairin' this baby from scratch, managed to fly here from up the road little missy." he spoke.

"Little missy?" spoke Lightning with a slight twitch in her right eye.

"That's right, now that I crashed this baby, I've been kinda gettin' pissed, not seein' anyway out of this hell hole." Cid spoke.

"Well we've come from down the road that way, trust me there's no way out from there. Plus we've been searching for others who might have been dropped here like us." spoke Aerith.

"Well then I'm with ya'll, considering I need to find a way back to my Shera." spoke Cid.

Aerith smiled at Cid who of course pulled out a spear, it had been hand crafted from a wooden pole with a very sharp end of course made of metal, the thing was crawling with parasites. Cid however was wearing a pair of black worker gloves, VERY thick of course. He was also wearing a pair of blue worker boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a brown worker's shirt, obviously all stolen and washed.

"You sure you should be using that weapon?" asked Aerith.

"You got a better idea?" Cid asked.

"We need to find you something more sturdy." spoke Tifa.

"Wait what's silver headed psycho doin' behind ya'll?" asked Cid as he spotted Sephiroth.

Aerith began to explain to him what had happened, she then introduced Cid to everyone properly. Tifa of course was now looking for a weapon for him, when she found an iron rod, much like the one Aerith had earlier. She handed it to Cid as he threw the other to the side and examined it.

"I aint a staff or rod user though." spoke Cid.

"Maybe we could sharpen the end enough for you to be able to use it." spoke Aerith.

Lightning and Squall began to work on this, using their gunblades to sharpen it, easily making it into a spear-like weapon and handing it back to Cid. Cid threw it and made sure he could jab with it before giving them a thumbs up.

"Alright so we're ready to go?" spoke Aerith.

"I'm not sure if that weapon will be parasite proof, just remember to keep your gloves on." spoke Lightning.

"Well maybe if we find some metal to melt onto it as a coating like Auron did with his." spoke Aerith.

"I was lucky to find the onyx, but maybe in one of the other castles we'll find it." spoke Auron.

"Well there's a lot of them and we don't have a map." spoke Tifa.

Aerith just shook her head. "We should continue forward and try to look for one." she spoke.

"Any idea what these castles were even originally for?" asked Squall.

"I have no idea actually." spoke Aerith.

"Tis strange to see a castle without a beloved queen or king reigning over it with a vicious tyranny over the little inferior people." spoke Kuja.

"Well that's one way to put it. But maybe the lead cultist would be in the largest castle." spoke Laguna.

"That would make a lot of sense." spoke Tifa.

"Well but the question is are we going to be walking into a trap?" asked Squall.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle whatever it is, even so where can we find a map?" asked Sephiroth.

Aerith finally shook her head. "We have to keep searching the villages anyway, we need to find any vials to make sure if someone gets infected we can help them." she spoke.

They all agreed to this. "So maybe we should split up again?" asked Tifa.

"Well we should probably start investigating the towns nearby and smaller castles. And meet back here in a day or two." spoke Lightning.

"So who goes with who anyway?" asked Aerith.

"Wait some of us should stay here and hold down the fort, plus Marlene shouldn't be traveling near any of those other places." spoke Laguna.

"Good point, but who knows if this place will be surrounded or not." spoke Auron.

"Hey I just crashed a helicopter, I could use a break." spoke Cid.

"Well then we should decide groups, four of them. One will stay here while the other three leave and search." spoke Aerith.

"I'm staying here with Marlene." spoke Laguna.

"I'll stay with the man and Marlene, since I said I could use a break. Why don'tcha guys bring back some metal for my weapon? In the mean time I'll try to find a place to melt it down." spoke Cid.

"I'm headed west towards the village that way I can see from here." spoke Lightning.

"I'm headed east towards that small castle." spoke Aerith.

"And I'm headed back to the village before this to make sure we didn't leave anything behind." spoke Tifa.

Little by little the group decided which ways they were going or staying, the north path was left untouched since it went through another dense forest and they weren't sure what they might find there. The groups were divided into the following:

Aerith, Kuja, Sephiroth - Eastern Path

Lightning, Squall - Western Path

Tifa, Auron - Southern Path

Laguna, Cid, Marlene - staying at the middle village

Once they had decided this the various groups set off along their paths, while the three remained in the middle village. Cid and Laguna found a hut to stay in and began to barricade it, making sure it was a good fortress. Soon Cid found a place to melt metal down and began to prepare it, obviously this village had black smiths in it before.

"So where exactly did you get the cigarette anyway?" asked Laguna as he continued to work on nailing more wood up.

"Ah right, there's a shop keeper walkin' 'round. Truth is I found some gold pieces and traded 'em for a few packs. He wears a trench coat, real funny lookin' guy with a mask." spoke Cid.

"Wow really? I wonder if he'd have any good ingredients for meals." spoke Laguna.

"Nah the guy was mostly a weapon's salesman, guns and the like." spoke Cid.

"Guns you say? I wield guns most easily, since it was what I was taught to use." spoke Laguna.

"Right but like i said, I don't know where that guy went." spoke Cid.

Marlene was of course getting a fire in the fireplace ready as the two older men talked. The place was peaceful, but they knew it was only a matter of time as they continued to make sure it was safe for Marlene.

"Y'know, Barret would be glad to know she's safe." spoke Cid.

"I'm a father as well, I know what it's like to want to protect someone." spoke Laguna.

"Ya mean that broody one with the scar who was hangin' 'round the female version of spike?" asked Cid.

"Spike?" asked Laguna.

"Aw right you haven't met Cloud. Anyway, they're all sorta alike with that broodin' personality disorder." spoke Cid.

"Squall has his reasons to dislike me." spoke Laguna.

"Well why not give 'im a reason to like ya?" asked Cid.

"Believe me it's not easy." spoke Laguna.

"Well he's your kid, right? So he's gotta learn some sort of respect for ya." spoke Cid.

"I don't think he'll ever respect me, love me, or anything of that sort." spoke Laguna.

"Nah he loves you Laguna." spoke Marlene looking at him.

"What makes you say that?" asked Laguna.

"Just the way he acts, he loves you. He cares about you even if he doesn't show it. Cloud was always like that too, keeping his emotions to himself. But I know deep down he cares for everyone too." she spoke.

"Yeah and if he doesn't? What was it Barret said?" asked Cid.

She stood in that stance again and held her hand like a gun, like Barret would. "I'mma gonna kick that scrawny spikey haired butt of his!" she spoke in a perfect impression.

Laguna actually smiled a little, looking at the little girl as she acted like a man he'd never met but seriously wanted to meet. Cid of course smirked at her behavior, he seemed to be rough around the edges, but Laguna could already tell that Cid was a good man.

"So you married Laguna?" asked Cid suddenly.

"No I was, her name was Raine. But she died a few years back." spoke Laguna.

"Aw man, tough luck. Me? I got myself a Shera. She's the best wife a man like me coulda asked fer." spoke Cid.

Laguna smiled over at him and continued to work after the moment, yeah he could see himself becoming friends with Cid through all of this.

"But y'know, Aerith bein' alive, your Raine could be 'round here somewhere." spoke Cid.

Laguna couldn't even dare to hope, could he? Could Raine be out there looking for him? Perhaps there was hope, but he truly wasn't sure. He went back to looking for ingredients for their dinner next, Raine on his mind.

Author: Please review. Also, I will be trying to keep this as IC as possible, though Kuja and Sephiroth may seem a little OOC right now, I'm working on pulling them back a little


	10. The Blue Devil

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Ten: The Blue Devil

Squall and Lightning had been traveling for a while now, the two of them seemed to walk in the same manner, both quiet and looking forward to their next goal. Lightning finally stopped and Squall looked to her curiously.

"You know I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you." she spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Squall.

"In my world, I had to save my sister. She had been turned to crystal, I never thought there would be someone else out there who was as focused as I am. You've shown me your dedication to helping others, and yet you've held your composure." spoke Lightning.

"I never wanted to be the leader, it was just forced upon me. Eventually I learned to accept the role, especially when I met Rinoa." spoke Squall.

"So maybe you and I really are alike." spoke Lightning.

"Not exactly, but we definitely feel the same. We want to protect them, and help them. You your sister, and me my girlfriend." spoke Squall.

"If only she wasn't going to marry that moron it might be easier on me." spoke Lightning.

"Have you seen my father?" asked Squall in retaliation.

And then she smiled, a real smile. Lightning began to laugh and Squall couldn't help but smirk along with her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You know I'm glad I met you. I never thought I'd meet a friend like you." spoke Squall.

She nodded to him and they began to walk back on the path, that's when they saw villagers coming at them. They both pulled out their gun blades, looking to each other both with a smirk upon their lips, they began to charge. Lightning unleashed lightning strikes at them, while Squall unleashed blizzard attacks. Squall unleashed a blow with his gun blade, as fire lit up from it and blew up many of the villagers, Lightning of course shot from her gun blade before slicing down several of them. More and more came, yet their graceful strikes seemed to match each other in power and ferocity. That was when the Novistagors came. Large insect-like beasts coming for Squall and Lightning.

The beasts swooped down, but Squall and Lightning were ready as he grabbed her arm and threw her up at them. She smirked and felt the power come to her as she unleashed her Army of One, taking them down with swift and effective strikes, she dropped down perfectly after she had killed most of them, the ones who did get through were struck down by Squall who killed them with his own strength. That's when they found some gems were left behind by the insect-like creatures who had melted into the ground. Lightning went and picked them up and placed them into her pockets. They kept walking when they came across a small castle. Squall entered first and looked around.

"Hmmm seems like the others we've come across." spoke Squall.

"It could be, but do you smell that? Something is dead here and didn't melt." spoke Lightning.

"Dead?" asked Squall.

Lightning nodded as they walked forward, that's when they saw the blue, veins, hair, man. He was of course wearing a robe, a white one as he looked up with malevolent blue eyes. Squall looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" asked Squall.

"I'm Seymour Guado." he spoke.

"Why do you smell like death?' asked Lightning pointing her gun blade at the blue haired man.

"Because my dear, I am death." he spoke with a devilish smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Squall.

That's when Squall saw _her_. No this couldn't be true, his mother Raine was there, she was unconscious and bleeding badly. Squall went to move, but then he heard the malevolent laugh come from Seymour.

"She reminded me of my own mother. Oh how I hated that woman." he spoke in his twisted way.

Lightning got ready to strike, the look of hatred in her eyes. "You will let her go." spoke Lightning.

"Oh and who is going to make me?" asked Seymour.

Squall growled feeling the power course through him, he was angry, very angry. He rushed but it was too late as Seymour had powers and disappeared before Squall could hit him with Raine in his arms.

"Hmph, stupid child. You are no match for me." spoke Seymour.

Lightning looked to Squall and then back to Seymour. Squall's eyes were burning with a fury unlike any other. But Seymour left with Raine then, he appeared to have immortal powers, something that explained that he was indeed dead. Lightning looked to Squall after Seymour had gotten away as he dropped to his knees and punched the ground.

"Squall I..." began Lightning.

"She was dead...in my world she was dead. I was orphaned at a young age. My father was too busy getting my sis Ellone back from being kidnapped. Then he became president of Esthar, too busy to care for me. He left me all alone at an orphanage. My mother had died giving birth to me, I barely knew of her, but her face I can remember from the pictures. That was my mother, that man took her from me right when I saw her alive for the first time." spoke Squall.

"Well she's not dead yet, right? We can always track him down." spoke Lightning.

"She was bleeding badly and that man didn't even care." spoke Squall.

"I know but he couldn't have gotten too far." spoke Lightning.

"We can't Lightning, even if we go after him, there's no way we can collect everything we need here and go after him in time." spoke Squall.

"Then YOU go Squall. I'll handle everything here." spoke Lightning.

Squall nodded and looked to her with an understanding look before taking off in the direction Seymour had gone. Lightning sighed watching him go as she folded her arms. She began to look around, finding a bag she packed some vials she found, and even managed to find an apple pit. She packed as much of the fruit as possible, and had found another blanket. Sighing she set off alone back towards the village where Laguna, Cid, and Marlene were waiting. She of course could only hope her friend would make it back safe and sound.

-Meanwhile-

Squall was tracking Seymour, following the scent, following the laughter, that maniacal laughter. He ran past Aerith, Kuja, and Sephiroth who looked confused as he did pass them. He stopped for a moment.

"There's a man! He has my mother!" Squall exclaimed.

Aerith looked to the other two, this time it was Sephiroth who stepped forward. "Lead us, we'll help." spoke his deep tone.

Squall nodded and lead the way, but Aerith stopped them. "I have to go on ahead alone, to look for supplies." she spoke.

"Alright, we'll meet you back there little dove." spoke Kuja.

She nodded and set off towards the path, Kuja and Sephiroth followed Squall as they tracked Seymour down. Sephiroth seeming to also have a power unlike most to help track the man down as they made their way, they finally reached a cliff side, a long pit in front of them, and the other side wasn't visible through the condensed fog. Seymour stood there with her in his arms, Kuja stepped forward first and unleashed a spell to take off the cloak of immortality that Seymour had upon himself.

"Hmph why do you two face me when you once would have agreed with me?" asked Seymour, a devilish smirk upon his lips.

Sephiroth looked to Seymour. "I admit I've done worse crimes then you could have ever imagined. It's probably obvious that I was just as mad as you." spoke Sephiroth.

"I 'twas just searching for a way to exist, a way to belong. I went mad that is true, especially in my search for power." spoke Kuja.

"But now I have to change, I have something better then what I had before." spoke Sephiroth.

"You can always change too, the fated clocks have not stopped turning for you yet." spoke Kuja with his arms folded.

"Hmph you claimed to have change but I don't believe it, besides. Life, all life must be extinguished, the pain in it is far too much to bear." spoke Seymour.

He raised a hand over Raine's body ready to strike, Squall charged at him, feeling power surge through him, he unleashed Lion Heart, his gun blade suddenly turning into the neon blue beauty as he unleashed strike after strike upon Seymour. The man fell to his doom just as Squall caught Raine's arm with his hand before she too fell down into the abyss, Seymour of course had died permanently again but in this realm.

"Mom!" exclaimed Squall as he pulled her up and put her head in his lap, looking down at her. Sephiroth and Kuja both knelt down beside Raine looking her over.

"She's infected Squall." spoke Sephiroth upon closer examination.

"We need the vials then." spoke Kuja.

"There isn't time." spoke Squall.

And just as he said those words, her pulse went to zero. Raine Loire had been reborn only to die once more in the arms of her beloved son.

Author: Ok I might get flamed for doing that. I can understand why I might. But the point is all dead characters will eventually come back, whether they live or not past that is up to the plot and my writing. Please revie


	11. To Rest

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Eleven: To Rest

Sephiroth and Kuja just stood there as Squall stared at the grave he'd buried her in. He'd dug it himself, so coldly, without a word. His blue-grey eyes staring at the grave. Why had this happened? Why hadn't he been allowed to gain something back! Aerith came back! Why couldn't Raine! It was too much as he punched a tree, rattling it badly, the Lion Heart gun blade glowed a little before he sighed and just looked to the other two.

"Come on, we have to get going." spoke Squall.

"Are you sure?" asked Sephiroth.

Squall nodded and began down the path following it down towards where Aerith was going. Sephiroth and Kuja just followed him, they stopped before going ahead too much though when they saw a gate close, they were surrounded, Aerith had made it through, but the villagers were closing in on them now. Squall was in no mood as he gave a "hmph." Sephiroth pulled out the blade he had, and Kuja got into a spell casting position.

"We don't have time for this." spoke Squall in annoyance as he began to cut them down to size, Lion Heart was of course immune to parasites as he used its trigger ability and set them ablaze.

Sephiroth of course cut them down, showing off his expertise swordsman skills, Kuja kept unleashing holy and flare attacks upon them. Sephiroth was getting a little lost in the blood lust, but he tried to fight it. His inner demons rearing as he could almost feel Jenova inside of him again, pulling the strings to make him go into madness. Which was when he almost struck Squall who growled, but Squall saw the look in Sephiroth's eyes and quickly jumped in front of Kuja who Sephiroth had turned his attentions on.

"Sephiroth! Control yourself!" exclaimed Squall.

Kuja looked to Sephiroth who was struggling, gripping his head as he fell to his knees, still so many enemies around and Sephiroth losing himself. Kuja looked to the enemies surrounding them.

"I may have been mistaken in my life before this, I was searching, endlessly searching for my fairy tale. This may not be a fairy tale, but it's closer then anything I've ever had." spoke Kuja.

Kuja felt power being drawn to him, he smirked as his trance form was taken upon his body. The red feathers across his gorgeous form, his hair turning red as he rose up into the sky and the clouds gathered in a black warning.

"I will see you all burn." spoke his poetic tone.

Kuja then summoned Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut Zero, and Tiamat. The four great dragons of terror rained down from the sky and unleashed furious blasts of energy onto the villagers, slaughtering them in a bunch of screams. Kuja came down his body returning to normal, Squall was impressed by the power but he was still on guard from Sephiroth. Kuja looked to Squall giving him a look, Squall nodded and Kuja walked over to Sephiroth.

"It's ok, the fight is over my moonlit canary. Please remember which ones we must fight, not each other." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth looked to Kuja, feeling his control slipping, he reached out and yet just as he was about to choke Kuja, he could not as his hand fell onto the other's shoulder.

"I'm a murderer, a demon, a nightmare." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded. "That you are my dear, but you must direct it now. Not everyone is the enemy anymore. You have me, you don't want me dead, do you?" asked Kuja.

"Don't you want them all dead! For what they did to us!" exclaimed Sephiroth.

"Maybe they've made mistakes, but you must remember that you have been given a new life, a new chance. Do not make me strike you down in it!" spoke Kuja, finally turning on his threatening side.

This made Sephiroth finally snap back as he fell to his knees, Kuja smirked and dropped to his knees beside the other.

"I'm...I'm sorry. You're right. We can still kill, we just have to make sure it's the right enemy this time." spoke Sephiroth.

"You may have inner demons, as do I. But together my moonlit canary, we will make it through them." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked at Kuja, but now it was Squall who spoke. "We need to find Aerith, she came through this way. Who knows if she's alright." spoke Squall.

Sephiroth nodded and stood up, as did Kuja. They began to make their way down the path which Aerith had gone down. Kuja slowly slipped his hand into Sephiroth's, smirking at him.

"I'm sorry that I almost hurt you." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja smirked at this. "You can hurt me all you like beautiful. Just remember I have a rather bad bite myself." spoke Kuja's flirtatious tone.

Sephiroth smirked then and looked forward, as they followed Squall who was muttering to himself. "How did I get stuck with these two morons?" Squall of course then focused on Aerith, he wouldn't let anyone else die, at least not while he could control it. He hoped she wasn't in too much danger.

- Meanwhile -

Aerith was walking alone, fog had set in all around her as she made her way through the small village she'd come across. She suddenly heard breathing, backing herself into a wall with her princess guard held up against her.

"Hello?" she asked.

No answer, nothing but that breathing, that otherwise silence was surrounding her. Aerith gulped a little to herself but kept going, she could face this, she had to face this. She began looking as she walked, inside the huts. What she saw was a gruesome site. Many villagers here had been destroyed by something, something of great colossal power. It looked like their limbs had been torn from them by razor sharp teeth of some sort. Upon closer examination these villagers had not been infected by parasites, but instead eaten by something that obviously was. She wasn't really willing to stick around and find out, that's when she heard the breathing get closer and closer, her skin was crawling.

"Who's there?" she asked as she slowly backed out of the building and looked around slowly.

That's when the creature appeared, a regenerator, the thing was black, it had sharp teeth, it was breathing and it was coming right for her. She of course began using her materias, trying the holy spell, it bounced right off. She then tried the wind spell, it barely affected the thing. She then used the quake spell, but the thing was so rubbery it was immune.

'Not good.' she thought to herself.

She tried to run but the thing was fast, as she hit it with her princess guard, once again it was immune. She growled and managed to step on it hard breaking away from its grasp. She made a run for it when the thing grabbed her leg and was just about to bite into her, she screamed but then a sound, her eyes closed and she slowly opened them, looking up was a blonde soldier with spiky hair, blue eyes, and a large sword. Cloud.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed in shock.

He looked to her, his eyes going wide at her, he smiled at her and handed her his hand, she took it and he picked her up.

"Aerith." he spoke in awe of her being alive.

She smiled and nodded, however the creature which had been sliced down by Cloud was now regenerating, Cloud held Aerith close and he got into a battle stance.

"I'll protect you." spoke Cloud.

"Cloud I..." began Aerith.

"No, I'm still your bodyguard." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled and nodded, that's when Squall, Kuja, and Sephiroth ran up. Squall saw the creature going for Cloud and Aerith, he ran up to it and unleashed some blizzard attacks, the freezing cold ice seemed to affect the parasites on it, making it vulnerable as Aerith hit the parasites which were now visible and destroyed them, Cloud doing the same as the creature melted into the ground.

"Aerith are you alright?" asked Squall.

She nodded. "Thanks to Cloud and you." she spoke.

Squall looked to Cloud who nodded to him, but then Cloud spotted Sephiroth, his arm around Aerith tightening its grip as he drew his sword, but Aerith stopped him.

"It's ok now, he won't hurt me or any of us." she spoke.

Cloud looked to her in shock, but he knew he could always trust Aerith's words, despite what all had happened and losing her, he knew she was usually right, after all she had saved the planet.

"I can't believe you're here." spoke Cloud looking to her.

"Actually everyone was reborn, not just her. I ran into my mother earlier." spoke Squall.

Aerith's eyes went wide at Squall, but judging by the look on his face it had not ended well.

"At any rate we came here to search for vials." spoke Sephiroth.

"Oh right, Cloud I should inform you on what's going on." spoke Aerith.

She began to explain to Cloud who slowly kept up and nodded at the end. "So Tifa and Marlene are here as well as Cid. Well I'll do my best to help." spoke Cloud.

"Is your weapon safe?" asked Aerith.

He glanced at his sword, crawling with parasites, he just shrugged. Cloud was wearing a pair of black worker's gloves, a pair of brown pants, a white button up shirt, and a pair of black worker boots.

"Then we should look for metal to melt down upon it, right? After all it will make the weapon shimmer and strong." spoke Kuja.

Aerith nodded and they began to look, it was Squall who found some onyx in one of the hill sides, he chipped away at it, gathering chunks of the hard metal, luckily Lion Heart was a strong gun blade. Sephiroth found some food supplies, mostly potatoes as he bagged them, while Kuja found a few blankets. Aerith of course found some clean water and bottles and after washing them out, she filled them. Pretty soon they were all ready to head back together, Cloud remained close to Aerith, as he smiled at her.

"I missed you." he spoke.

She smiled at him, her heart fluttering like it had when she'd first met him. "I missed you too." she spoke as she led them back.

Author: Alright so I hope everyone understand Aerith is not a damsel in distress, she tried, she fought, and yes she was saved. But this was just for the plot. Please review


	12. A Good Meal

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twelve: A Good Meal

Auron and Tifa had back tracked to the previous village which they hadn't really had a good look at. Her brown eyes looked around as she folded her arms, while Auron stepped forward.

"Hm this place seems to be worse for ware." spoke Auron.

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

"I mean is that it's starting to collapse in on itself." he spoke and pointed to a roof.

Just as he pointed the roof caved in, the place was rotting and desolate. Tifa sighed and began to look around while Auron slowly searched as well.

"You know, you're definitely one of the most blunt men I've ever met, aside from Cid and Barret. Even so you told me something I needed to hear. But what about you, what about your story?" asked Tifa.

Auron wasn't startled that she wanted to talk while they looked, but he did raise an eyebrow at the question.

"I shared that story with them in my world, saving it from Yevon's deceit. Even so, my story has always been that I would take on anything, no matter if I'm dead or not. I'm not dead now, but even when I was, I didn't let it stop me. I suppose you could say, I repented for the sins my friend's were forced to commit for Yevon. Now I'm just a drifter, a man who looks for more stories to join." spoke Auron's deep tone.

"And that's your purpose?" asked Tifa.

"I already fulfilled my destiny. But I think, my next destiny may be to join your story Tifa." spoke Auron.

"My story?" she asked.

"Surely you didn't think you'd get rid of me after this. You're a mother, a good woman, and deserve a story of your own. Even so, you'll need some help, correct?" spoke Auron.

Tifa frowned and looked down, wasn't she supposed to find it on her own? What was her purpose? Perhaps it was to be a mother, and to live happily. Without all the fighting, she knew her purpose was for others, maybe she and Auron were alike. He helped others, but he made it his story as well as theirs. She could help Cloud as his friend, she could be supportive to them all without being overbearing, she just had to give up on a romantic perception which was false. Auron now had granted her some sort of freedom. She smiled to him and nodded.

"We'll both help everyone, our friends, our family, together." she spoke.

Auron nodded, but he quickly backed up, upon seeing something, Tifa looked to him and then looked up at whatever he saw, quickly putting herself into a fighting position.

Novistadors, strong insect-like creatures flew at them. Auron struck them down with a 'hmph' but more and more were coming. Tifa unleashed some fire and blizzard strikes at a few of them before punching a couple others hard enough to break their shells and kicking them down into the ground before stomping on them. Auron saw quite a few more coming, using his expert swordsman skills he cut them down as they came, he then unleashed a few skills such as his ability to power break them, knocking their arms down to size with this ability so they couldn't jab as well. Auron then growled as around ten more came.

"Enough." he spoke and walked forward, feeling the power invigorate him. Auron used his power, feeling the wind surround him as he unleashed his Tornado overdrive, the creatures were spun horribly in the treacherous winds, he then of course grabbed Tifa's hand, smirking at her she nodded and unleashed the fire materia onto the tornado lighting it up in flames as the creatures fell dead. Auron walked over and examined their corpses as they melted and found a couple of gems, he pocketed them and looked to Tifa.

"You know, any man who does get you would be lucky. Just make sure he knows what you want, and you know what he wants." spoke Auron.

Tifa smiled and blushed a little, nodding slowly as she followed him. Auron was obviously a good friend and she was glad to have him around, of course he was far too old for her tastes, but still Tifa felt better now after being around him. They found some papers that had been left behind by one of the scientists, Auron of course read them, it was all the health problems the parasite would actually cause to the body if entering the blood stream, and how to reverse the damage. He knew they'd need these for Sephiroth's sake since he'd been infected before. Tifa found some blankets, while Auron grabbed a couple of empty bags and they began to make their way back to the central village with Laguna and Cid.

-Meanwhile-

Laguna was sitting with Cid in the hut, when Lightning walked in with her supplies, looking to them both, Laguna spoke up.

"Where's Squall?" he asked.

"He ran after someone who had his mother." spoke Lightning.

"Raine! She's here!" exclaimed Laguna standing up quickly.

Lightning sighed and set down the bag she had, Laguna had already ran out when he saw Squall, Aerith, Cloud, Kuja, and Sephiroth coming back.

"Where is she?" asked Laguna.

Squall sighed and looked down. "I couldn't save her." he spoke.

"What!" roared Laguna in anger.

Cid ran out and grabbed Laguna's shoulder. "Hey it aint his fault." spoke Cid. "Some man with blue hair had her, he killed her." spoke Squall.

"A man with blue hair?" asked Auron while walking up with Tifa.

"Yeah said his name was Seymour, he had my mother, she was infected and bleeding badly. I couldn't save her in time." spoke Squall.

Laguna looked down, his eyes showing the sadness he felt as he began to cry, dropping to his knees. Auron sighed then and walked over.

"Seymour is a lost man, completely destroyed by his past." spoke Auron.

"I killed him." spoke Squall.

"As did we, but that man has come back more times then I can count. The only way we got rid of him was Yuna sending him." spoke Auron.

"You mean he's immortal?" asked Tifa.

Auron simply nodded. "He'll probably be back, and it sounds like unlike Sephiroth and Kuja, he hasn't changed one bit." spoke Auron.

"No he hasn't. So we should be on our guard about him?" asked Sephiroth.

Auron nodded and Squall sighed walking inside, Marlene hugged Laguna who was still kneeling on the ground and crying, he looked to her and she tried to give him a smile.

"Come on Laguna, we have to go inside." spoke Marlene.

Laguna gave a reluctant sigh and nodded, standing up slowly he followed Marlene inside. Slowly they all gathered around what they'd found. Lightning unveiled her apples, vials, and blanket. Tifa and Auron of course placed out the papers and blankets. Aerith walked in with the others, which was when Tifa noticed Cloud was with her.

"So you were here." spoke Tifa.

"It seems mostly everyone is." spoke Cloud.

"Well hey there spike, we got a little preoccupied." spoke Cid.

Marlene ran over and hugged Cloud who just smiled and pet the young girl's head. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting quite this much of a warm welcome." he spoke.

Aerith looked to the potatoes and then to Kuja. Kuja began to purify the apples and potatoes while Cloud sat down next to Lightning.

"So you're the infamous Cloud." spoke Lightning examining him.

"Infamous?" he asked.

"We've all heard things about you." spoke Lightning.

"Don't worry Cloud, nothing too bad." spoke Marlene.

Cloud just smirked, Laguna was of course sitting in the corner now, as the others looked to him. Squall sighed and threw some firewood in the fireplace helping a fire churn up.

"With these potatoes, I can make us a good meal. The apples we shouldn't cook but keep with us in case someone is really hungry while we're traveling." spoke Aerith.

"Or I could make us a good apple pie with them, we could all use a treat." spoke Tifa.

"Do we have the makings for the rest of the pie?" asked Aerith,

"We have some flour in the cupboards here but I'm not sure how clean it is." spoke Marlene.

Kuja walked over and began to purify it as well, Tifa smiled as she found some old spices in some of the other cupboards, soon she was making an apple pie as Aerith cooked the potatoes. Cloud of course wasn't just sitting around as Marlene had him helping clean dishes. Laguna was in the corner still, but Cid was sitting next to him trying to console him. Finally it was Squal who walked over and put a hand on Laguna's shoulder, Laguna looked up a little in shock.

"You're not angry with me?" asked Laguna.

"No I'm angry at myself for not saving her this time. But you know, some things can't be helped. I realize maybe it's time I began to let go of my feelings of resentment towards you." spoke Squall.

Laguna finally smiled a little as Squall sat down on the other side of him. Marlene was running around excitedly helping the three prepare dinner. Lightning punched Squall in the arm with a smirk, he smirked back at her and gave a small nod. Finally the dinner was ready and they all sat down at the table. Auron of course poured the left over water for them to drink as they looked at the food laid before them.

"We're lucky to have good cooks with us." spoke Sephiroth.

Aerith and Tifa both smiled at the compliment and they all began to dig in, eating the food which was properly seasoned. No one went hungry that night as they all wrapped themselves in blankets and slept a good night's sleep, waiting for the next day and what might come their way.

Author: Alright so obviously I'm just using the villains from RE4 and some of the characters. The exact map I'm not using, I'm just kinda rolling with the basic feel of the world. It's dank, covered in small rotting villages, and has some stone castles in it. So don't try to follow the RE4 world exactly Please review though ^


	13. Trapped

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing and Make No Profit From This Fanfic.

Chapter Thirteen: Trapped

The next day they had all awoken more rested and prepared then before. They packed their bags full of the vials and blankets. Sephiroth had began examining the papers, Aerith found some herbs on them that would help repair his strength from being infected and he took them once Kuja had made sure they were pure. Aerith of course checked them off the list and pocketed the papers. After this they melted the metal they'd found onto Cid's spear, and Cloud's sword to make sure they would be ok in battle. By the time everything was finished it was mid day, and it was foggy and cold as usual.

"Is anyone else beginning to wonder why the sun never shows around here?" asked Marlene.

"It barely used to show in Midgar." spoke Cloud.

"Only once we began cleaning up the planet." spoke Cid.

"Maybe this place is just more towards a place where rain happens?" asked Squall.

"That would make sense, still these buildings are made of such simple wood." spoke Lightning.

They decided not to question it any further as they walked forward, however they came upon a cliff side, it had a VERY old bridge connecting it, and ahead they could see the next village, a grave yard lay ahead. That's when Auron heard the familiar voice.

"Think you got rid of me." spoke Seymour rising up and looking at them.

His malevolent gaze was upon them all, but it was Kuja who stepped forward, using his powers he floated as well and looked at Seymour with a challenging glare.

"I believe it's time the blue bird sang his last song." spoke Kuja's poetic tone.

Kuja began to hurl holy and flare attacks at Seymour who simply dodged with a malevolent laugh. He then sent some of his own powers at Kuja, powerful ultima spells which Kuja of course blocked easily, the place was rocking back and forth from their excursions. The rest ran across but Sephiroth turned then and opened his one wing, he flew up using his powers next to Kuja as he began to attack Seymour as well.

"You guys get out of here!" exclaimed Sephiroth.

Aerith nodded to them and began to lead the rest to safety, however the excursion was becoming too much and a rock slide happened, Kuja and Sephiroth were thrown down into the abyss with Seymour. The others watched them go down, Aerith took a little time before approaching the edge and she shouted.

"Can you guys hear us!" she hoped they were still alive.

Sephiroth and Kuja awoke in a cave, looking around they had been blocked off, most likely Seymour was outside of the cave, they were trapped down there. Sephiroth heard Aerith's voice and he moved.

"Yes we can hear you!" he shouted.

Relieved to hear his voice she yelled again. "Are you ok!" she yelled down.

"We're alive but trapped!" yelled Sephiroth.

Aerith sighed. "We need to climb down and help them." she spoke.

"Right, why don't we split up? I'm sure Seymour is waiting for whoever goes down there, one group should take on him while the other helps those two escape." spoke Lightning.

"Is there another entrance down there?" asked Cloud.

"Probably one group should go down this way and keep the blue freak busy while the other tries to find another." spoke Squall.

"Who should go which way?" asked Aerith.

"I'll go with Lightning and Squall and take on Seymour." spoke Cloud.

"Wait I want to go with you guys." spoke Laguna.

"You sure you have the strength to climb down a wall old man?" asked Cloud.

Laguna just smirked and began to climb down, Squall just shrugged and followed, while Cloud and Lightning began to follow as well. Aerith, Auron, Tifa, Cid, and Marlene began to head down the rest of the cliff slowly looking for some way that was easier down, they found some old stone steps and began to climb down. Laguna lead the others down as they began to look around, that's when of course they were attacked by Seymour.

"You think you are any match for me?" spoke Seymour.

"You killed my Raine, I will kill you back." spoke Laguna as he began to aim and shoot for Seymour.

Squall of course began to help by casting blizzard spells, Lightning sent wave after wave of lightning spells at Seymour as well while Cloud jumped and began the frontal assault with his sword.

-Meanwhile-

Sephiroth looked to Kuja who was a little injured and slowly healing himself with his holy powers, his arm bending back into place as he grimaced.

"Will you be alright?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes of course, I'll be fine. Such a stupid little fool to attack me like that." spoke Kuja.

"He is most definitely a fool considering I could have easily taken him down with you if we were somewhere that didn't collapse so easily." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded and laid back, coughing up a little bit of blood before sitting up and repairing that damage. Sephiroth knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his back helping him sit up as he began to help Kuja. Kuja smiled at Sephiroth his twisted smile, only to gain a small smirk back from Sephiroth.

"You know, I've changed since coming here." spoke Sephiroth.

"Oh? Is there any particular reason why?" asked Kuja.

"You are my reason why." spoke Sephiroth.

"What if I was playing around? What if this was a lie?" asked Kuja.

"Even if it was, it was a beautiful lie that I wanted to believe." spoke Sephiroth.

"But weren't lies the thing that drove you mad first?" asked Kuja.

"Yes but those lies weren't like this one." spoke Sephiroth.

"Then continue to lie with me." spoke Kuja.

And maybe this was a lie, Kuja didn't know. He didn't really know what to make of his feelings for the other, they'd simply happened. Finally they met in a passionate kiss in that cave, Sephiroth's arms wrapping around Kuja's form as they kissed passionately.

They lay there kissing, Sephiroth's arms moving as he looked at Kuja with unsure eyes. Kuja simply smirked at him.

"I'm ready if you are." Kuja spoke.

Sephiroth slowly moved his hands over the other, memorizing his body. He had to know everything about this man, this beautiful man that drove him crazy in a good way. Kissing down his chest slowly, he heard Kuja's gasps as he slowly removed their clothing, no matter how cold it was they could feel each other's hearts, minds, and warm bodies. Sephiroth looked at the thong on his lover and chuckled, slowly peeling it off of Kuja. He saw the other's naked body with his own as he moved his hand down and began to stroke the other's slowly awakening erection. Kuja moaned out, his head tilting up as he felt the pleasure.

"I love you." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja looked up at Sephiroth and smiled. "Love is one of the ultimate illusions, but I'd rather believe in this illusion then the others I have believed in before. I love you as well." he spoke.

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed him softly then, more softly then before to express his love. He then slowly pushed in a finger, Kuja's body fought it but only for a moment before Sephiroth began to stretch him with his finger, slowly entering a second one. Kuja squirmed but Sephiroth found his prostate and Kuja moaned out loudly. Sephiroth continued to abuse his prostate, stroking him as precum leaked from the tip of his cock. Sephiroth made sure to keep stroking until he got the warning mewl from Kuja.

"Are you ready?" asked Sephiroth.

Panting, Kuja nodded and Sephiroth slowly pushed into him. Kuja gripped Sephiroth's shoulders tightly at the intrusion and Sephiroth began to slowly move inside of him. Kuja moaned out as Sephiroth's long cock moved inside of him, mewling in pleasure his eyes were half lidded, his swollen lips partially opened as he panted out in pleasure. Sephiroth's eyes looking into his as he moved inside of him, moaning and groaning at the feel of Kuja's tight heat. He kept moving inside of Kuja until he heard the loud moan and looked down as Kuja came, Kuja released all over Sephiroth's stomach, losing control he threw his head back and let out a scream of pleasure, the site was enough to bring Sephiroth to release as he filled Kuja up moaning out as well. Sephiroth then slowly pulled out.

Sephiroth looked to Kuja with loving eyes, he then pulled him close and cleaned them both up slowly as much as possible. Kuja leaned his head on Sephiroth's chest happily as Sephiroth put their clothes back onto them.

"I love you." spoke Sephiroth.

"And I you my moonlit canary." spoke Kuja.

"Kuja if I ever...if I ever became three of me again, you wouldn't leave, would you?" asked Sephiroth.

Kuja looked at him quizzically. "Would they all be with me?" he asked.

"Yes of course, it's just something I know will happen. My body can't remain in this form forever without Jenova." spoke Sephiroth.

"So I'd have three beautiful moonlit canaries?" asked Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked and nodded. "Sounds like a perfect dream my love." spoke Kuja with a wicked smirk.

Sephiroth nodded. "Well most people called them nightmares." he spoke.

Kuja laughed then and they heard Aerith. "Hey! Look at these rocks over here!" they heard her voice.

"Little dove we're in here!" exclaimed Kuja.

Aerith heard them and shouted. "We'll have you both out soon!" Tifa began to dig them out, Aerith of course moved rocks with Cid, Auron, and Marlene.

-Meanwhile-

Seymour hmph'd as he was sliced badly by Cloud. Cloud sighed as Seymour just got up again, definitely immortal even though he'd begun to slow down. Laguna shot him full of bullets as Lightning and Squall unleashed blows with their gun blades, Lion Heart glowing as it hit Seymour.

"You cannot defeat me." spoke Seymour as he threw them back.

"He's...*pant* impossible." spoke Lightning.

That was when Sephiroth and Kuja got out of the cave, they looked to Aerith and the others before they heard the fighting.

"Come on, I have an idea." spoke Sephiroth.

Aerith nodded and the others followed after Sephiroth, Kuja quickly following as well.

"What's the plan?" asked Aerith as they ran.

"We were both dead once, but I have powers unlike most others. I am able to split into three, the three when they become me again their souls combine, I have to absorb Seymour into me as well." spoke Sephiroth.

"Wait, won't that basically be like you absorbing Jenova again!" exclaimed Tifa.

Sephiroth stopped and looked back at them all. "At least I'm mortal, Cloud can kill me if he has to." spoke Sephiroth.

"No!" exclaimed Aerith.

Sephiroth was surprised by her words. "I won't have you sacrificing yourself! There has to be another way!" exclaimed Aerith.

"You sacrificed yourself for the planet." spoke Sephiroth.

"That was different! Auron already said there was another way to get rid of Seymour." spoke Aerith.

"We need to find Yuna if she's here, she's the only one who can send him properly." spoke Auron.

"We don't even know if she is here." spoke Sephiroth.

"Maybe not, but I have an idea myself." spoke Auron.

Aerith looked to Auron. "By now they've killed him, maybe if you can trap his soul long enough we can figure out a way to send it." spoke Auron.

"Which would require enough strength to trap him long enough." spoke Aerith.

"Which is where you come in Sephiroth." spoke Tifa.

Sephiroth looked to the ground and then back into Aerith's determined eyes, he nodded and split himself. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo stood there. Kadaj with his twisted smirk, Loz of course putting his hands together looking ready to fight, and Yazoo's graceful walk.

"We'll be back of course." spoke Kadaj.

"We have something to come back to now besides mother dearest. Pretty Kuja I hope you'll be waiting for us." spoke Yazoo.

"Let's get this guy for threatening our new mother." spoke Loz referring to Aerith.

Aerith smiled as the three of them leapt into the battle. Cloud and the others retreated as Laguna healed them all with his curing magics and Aerith helped wrap any wounds. Kadaj's laugh could be heard, as he maniacally used his double bladed katana, Yazoo of course shot at Seymour while Loz pounded him. Aerith ran forward and began to pray, her holy materia surrounding her in a light. Finally as the three shot Seymour up into the air, her materia glowed and surrounded Seymour in a paralyzing light, he was frozen in the air. Kadaj looked back to Aerith with a smirk.

"Thank you new mother." he spoke.

Aerith rubbed the back of her head. "So now what?" she asked.

"Well for now he's contained, we'll need to figure out a way to send him." spoke Auron.

"Until then we won't have to worry about him bothering us." spoke Kadaj.

Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo all walked over to Kuja and wrapped their arms around him kissing his cheeks. Kuja smirked. "I could definitely get used to this." he spoke.

Cloud gagged a little obviously not too keen on seeing his arch rival all over another man. "This is too weird." he spoke.

Aerith giggled and they looked up at the sky, it was getting dark so they began to set up camp. Cid saw a couple of wild pigs and managed to kill them, Aerith and Tifa prepared them to be eaten, with Lightning helping cut them up, as Laguna gathered firewood, and Auron lit up the camp fire that night. Once everything was prepared they sat around the camp fire eating. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo staying near Kuja as they took upon this form for a while. Cloud of course sat down next to Aerith eating his cooked meat, while Squall was next to Laguna eating his. Laguna was actually kinda happy that his son was being nicer to him, it was better then it had been for a while before this. Auron of course was next to Tifa while Marlene bugged Cid about something. Lightning sat down next to Squall and Laguna, despite it all she'd began to felt sorta close to them, it was obvious actually to the trained eye. Finally it was Cloud who spoke.

"This is not something I ever would have expected." spoke Cloud.

Aerith looked at him quizzically. "I mean so many different personalities all meeting together in an odd sort of family through such a trying time." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled. "It's nice isn't it?" she said.

"It is with you here." he spoke.

Aerith blushed a little, remembering why she and Cloud had gotten so close in the first place, they always seemed to think a little alike, as he placed his gloved hand over hers as they ate.

Author: First Clerith moment. I hope everyone likes it, please review ^


	14. Moonlight

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Fourteen: Moonlight

"So then Riku chose the middle path, otherwise known as twighlight." spoke Aerith telling the story of how Riku from her 'other memories' had chosen his path alongside Sora.

Marlene of course was enjoying the story as by now they had all finished eating. Finally Marlene yawned and Aerith laid back, but as she did she saw Cloud was standing away from the group, he was even walking up the cliff a bit. She slowly stood up and followed him. Cloud sat on a rock looking up at the crescent moon.

"Can't sleep?" asked Aerith.

"No I...I was thinking." spoke Cloud.

Aerith sat next to him. "Try not to think too hard." she spoke.

Cloud smiled a little. "See that's what I remember liking so much about you. You're always so strong, you don't press either." spoke Cloud.

"Well I press a little. Everyone wants to know Cloud. But it's up to you if you say anything." spoke Aerith.

"Right but see, what's on my mind is something...complicated." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled a little. "What isn't complicated about you Cloud?" she asked.

He laughed a little and put his arm around her shoulders. "I missed you so much. I felt so bad. Even when your spirit came back to me and told me not to worry so much anymore. I couldn't let go of the guilt I held." spoke Cloud.

"It wasn't just for me though." spoke Aerith.

"No it wasn't but...with you it was definitely intense. I mean I...before you. You and I...we..." spoke Cloud awkwardly.

"You liked me, right?" spoke Aerith.

Cloud nodded and looked to her with honest blue eyes. "I never met a girl with such startling eyes, such beauty. You captivated me. But more then anything you tried to get to know the real me. You said you wanted to know me. But Aerith you always knew me more then I even knew myself." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled a little and before she knew it Cloud had leaned down, placing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She melted into it the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as she kissed him back under the moonlight. The kiss became deeper as they intertwined tongues, her hand enlacing fingers with his. He pulled back from the kiss looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"Please be mine." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled at Cloud. "I always was." she spoke.

Cloud pulled her close and the two of them walked back hand in hand to the camp fire, they both laid down and slept next to each other Cloud holding her closely under the blanket as they slept.

-the next morning-

Aerith and Cloud were awake before the others as they awoke early and began to pack things, slowly the others all awoke. Sephiroth was still the three minions for the moment, they supposed it made sense for him to stay in that form if he was too low on energy to remain as one for the moment. The group set out as they made their way back up the cliff side. Finally they arrived to the other side, glancing back at Seymour who was still frozen, Auron sighed.

"There has to be some way to get rid of him, we can't just leave him here for all time." spoke Auron.

"Why should we send him anyway?" asked Kadaj next.

"No it's too cruel to leave him there like that for all time. It's not his fault he went insane." spoke Aerith.

"Right right, I get it. Don't torture the already tortured." spoke Kadaj.

"Perhaps we should find a way to make him useful?" asked Yazoo.

"Oh good idea brother." spoke Kadaj.

Aerith had began to realize that these three could be a handful, more then even Sephiroth had been.

"He's not some toy." spoke Auron finally.

Kadaj then pouted. "You're no fun." spoke his twisted tone.

"You want fun go play with your feather brain lover." spoke Auron.

"Gladly." spoke Yazoo getting closer to Kuja who currently had Loz attached to him.

Everyone else just shook their heads, Cloud muttered about this being too weird again, and Aerith whispered to Kuja "Good Luck."

"Now come now you three, why don't you just pay attention to me? I'm fun of course." spoke Kuja drawing their attention.

"This is going to be a pain." spoke Squall finally.

"Maybe so but what would you suggest we do about it?" asked Lightning.

"I..." began Squall, that's when they heard an explosion up ahead, they all took a moment to recover from the shock of it before they began walking towards where the sound had come from.

They all began to run ahead, that's when they saw a girl surrounded by villagers, her hair was strawberry blonde and in pig tails, she was wearing a red long shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, a pair of brown worker gloves, and a pair of brown worker boots. She was holding a strange weapon which Aerith had never seen, but it was Lightning who ran forward.

"Vanille!" shouted Lightning.

The girl turned and looked to Lightning with bright green eyes. "Lightning!" she exclaimed in her accented and shocked tone.

Lightning moved in front of her protectively, Squall ran forward as well and pulled Vanille back to the group just as Lightning began her assault on the villagers, unleashing lightning attacks and quick strikes with her gun blade. Lightning made quick work of them until the Novistadors came. Vanille ran forward and unleashed her binding rod, grabbing them from the sky she used the rod to thrash them into the ground. Growling she managed to get them down and Lightning ran up and sliced them to pieces watching them melt, as they gathered some gems from them afterwords, Vanille looked to Lightning then the others.

"Hello I'm Oerba Dia Vanille." spoke her accented tone.

They began to introduce themselves to the strawberry blonde who smiled at them all, Lightning put an arm around Vanille.

"She's a friend from my universe. But last I thought you'd turned to crystal." spoke Lightning.

"Our universe perhaps, but this one is different, the role here is different." spoke Vanille.

"Did you see an explosion?" asked Tifa.

"Ah yeah that was me, you see I'd been fighting a few of them and found some barrels filled with explosives, I threw them at the enemies with my rod and did a lot of damage." spoke her accented tone.

"Good thinking Vanille. We were startled by the noise and came looking. I was glad to see you're ok." spoke Lightning.

Vanille smiled and the others looked around at each other. "So have you seen anyone else maybe?" asked Squall.

"Oh right, there was a man with me. His name was Genesis. But a while back we ran into some very scary men wearing robes. He managed to kill them but died himself in the process." spoke Vanille.

"Genesis?" asked Kadaj in shock.

"Do you know him?" asked Laguna.

"Yeah he was in Soldier." spoke Loz.

"He said that he would die this time protecting something worth it." spoke Vanille.

"Always the flare for dramatic with him." spoke Yazoo.

"Do you ever look in a mirror?" asked Cloud.

"Anyway he also told me if I saw a man named Sephiroth to give him this." spoke Vanille holding up a note, it was of course bound still meaning she hadn't read it.

"Sephiroth is currently the three morons attached to the feather brain." spoke Cloud.

Kadaj stepped forward and took the note with a small thankful nod to Vanille he opened it and began to read it. Loz and Yazoo also read it with him, the three of them sighed and put it away. They were suddenly quiet, Kuja looked concerned as they stepped to the side for a moment, in fact the entire air around everyone seemed to have gone dead.

"Umm maybe we should give them some space guys." spoke Aerith.

They all nodded and left Kuja with Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Aerith of course looked around at the group.

"We should begin looking for food and supplies." spoke Squall.

"Right, and any other papers, maybe some ammunition for Laguna." spoke Tifa.

They nodded and began searching the village, the graveyard was where Kuja approached the three.

"Your first love?" asked Kuja.

"How did you guess?" asked Kadaj.

"The look on your faces. Please tell me, what do you plan to do now?" asked Kuja.

"We were never with him, it just hurts to know. He loved us as well, he loved Sephiroth and yet he could never say a word. It hurts to know that we let him down." spoke Yazoo.

Kadaj turned to Kuja then and looked to him. "We don't want to let you down." he spoke.

Kuja sighed and looked to Loz, moving over to him he kissed Loz sexily, working his hands up and down his chest.

"None of you could ever let me down. Not you three, not Sephiroth. Other then being untrue that is to me, but you never would be. Love is a lie, but this lie I believe. I refuse to not believe it now. No matter the past, I had another canary in my clutches once as well. I believe that entitles me to forgive you for your wavering feelings for a moment." spoke Kuja's poetic tone.

They all smiled at Kuja and walked over kissing him all over the face, Kuja smirked and placed his arms around their shoulders.

"Shall we go help them look?" asked Kuja.

"I have a much better idea." spoke Yazoo motioning his head towards a small shack in the grave yard.

Kuja smirked and waltzed over to it with the other three, moving inside of it with them.

Kuja found himself naked soon on the floor of the shack, the three of them kissing the limbs of his body everywhere, lighting his senses up with kisses, touches, licks. Loz was definitely a bit more rough as he bit a few places making Kuja mewl and squirm, while Kadaj was down sucking on his cock deliciously, deep throating it almost like an expert. Yazoo moved his hands in sensual motions as he moved behind Kuja and lay beneath him. Kuja soon came from all the attention, but even as Kadaj swallowed perfectly, he was working his erection back. Loz turned Kuja over and slowly inserted a couple of fingers into him, Yazoo opened his legs as Kuja began to insert a finger into him and stroked Kadaj. Yazoo moaned in pleasure as Kuja found his prostate, as Kadaj was worked in his hand and Loz worked the fingers in and out of Kuja.

"Oh do remind me that we must do this later on even after this." spoke Kuja in pleasure.

"After this we may return to being him, but you will always have access to us three anytime you want." spoke Loz.

Kuja moaned in understanding, Loz then slowly pushed into him, his erection moving into Kuja, as Kuja slowly pushed into Yazoo and kept stroking Kadaj who moved up finally and placed his erection at Kuja's lips. Kuja opened his mouth and slowly took the erection into it. Kadaj moaned out at the feel of Kuja expertly sucking on his cock. Loz began to thrust into the tight heat slowly building a pace, while Kuja thrusted into Yazoo building the pace and continued to suck on Kadaj's cock. The pleasure was so intense, yet Kuja was loving every second of it. They remained moving, building the pace as they exchanged grunts and moans of pleasure. Bodies twisting as they felt each other react to everything, erections pulsing in pleasure as they filled tight heats.

Kadaj was the first to lose it as he released into Kuja's mouth who swallowed of course, Loz then came inside of Kuja who released into Yazoo who released all over Kuja's stomach. Pulling apart they panted for breath, but Kuja wanted more of them. He moved Kadaj below him next kissing up his neck as he stroked the other two back to full erections.

"My my, you can't get enough of us can you?" asked Kadaj.

"No I can't, I want as much as I can get." spoke Kuja's greedy tone.

"Good because we want to give you more." spoke Yazoo.

Kuja slowly pushed a finger into Kadaj as Yazoo this time moved behind him and slowly pushed into him, Loz moving to the front as Kuja licked his lips before engulfing the hard cock. Kadaj beneath Kuja, Kuja began to slowly push into Kadaj, while Yazoo remained still until Kuja had. They all began to build the pace again, moaning and groaning in pleasure. Kuja was delirious with it as he felt their erections pulse with him. Kuja moaned out more and more as their pleasure filled voices filled the small shack. Kuja this time lost it first moaning out loudly as he came inside Kadaj, who felt his own erection pulse as he began to release over Kuja's stomach, Yazoo then released into Kuja's tight heat while Loz released into his mouth.

They slowly pulled apart once more, this time Kuja needed a few more minutes before he grabbed Loz and pinned him down, Loz smirked and allowed Kuja to dominate him, Kadaj moved behind Kuja this time and pushed into him while Yazoo's cock wound up at Kuja's mouth. Kuja slowly engulfed Yazoo's cock as he pushed into Loz slowly, knowing the large man beneath him was tougher then the other two, he did of course make sure to wait though until Loz gave him the affirmative nod. Kadaj slowly began to move in and out of Kuja, building the pace inside of him, while Yazoo moved inside of his mouth, Kuja began to slowly move inside of Loz. They all moaned once more, getting closer to finally losing themselves completely in their release and their fun ending. Kuja was enjoying this so much, he loved being the center of attention, such deliciously pleasurable attention that he couldn't get enough of. Loz was the first to release this time over Kuja's stomach, as Kuja was now covered in the release of all three of them, Kuja released into Loz, as Kadaj released into Kuja, and Yazoo into Kuja's mouth.

They broke apart slowly collapsing to the floor, their bodies spent in blissful pleasure. Kuja pulled them all three close as he began to clean them all up slowly with his powers. Pulling a blanket over them all, he looked to them all.

"I love you all." spoke Kuja.

"We love you as well Kuja." they all spoke at the same time.

They laid that way for a while, before redressing, even so after they had redressed they continued to lay. That was when Cloud came in.

"Oh for f*cks sakes." spoke Cloud exasperated.

Kuja just smirked. "Something wrong Cloud, you want to join?" he asked.

"Oh hell no!" spoke Cloud leaving the shack.

Kuja proceeded to laugh maniacally as did the other three at Cloud's obvious discomfort.

"What's the matter Cloud?" asked Aerith.

"They're just such...such...morons." spoke Cloud.

"Cloud does it really bother you them being gay?" asked Aerith.

"Hey I never said that. I just don't wanna see it." spoke Cloud.

Aerith giggled a little actually, it was kinda cute how flustered Cloud could be. "I mean besides, even if I did swing that way, not for them." spoke Cloud.

She giggled more, Kuja by now was roaring with laughter as the other three just laughed along. Cloud of course was blushing in embarrassment, even his ears were blushing.

"What's going on over here?" asked Tifa.

Aerith giggled more as Cloud sputtered in annoyance, which of course was when the three reabsorbed themselves into Sephiroth. Sephiroth and Kuja left the shack now coming out as they looked to Tifa.

"We're just picking on Cloud." spoke Sephiroth.

"Right ok, well less picking on Cloud, more looking for supplies." she spoke.

"Yes mother swan dearest." spoke Kuja.

Tifa put her hands on her hips and shook her head in annoyance, Kuja cackled again and began to look around now for supplies.

Author: Alright so writing that foursome was actually difficult. Please remember this is fantasy, and I was trying my best. I hope everyone liked it. Please review


	15. Almost Too Close

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Fifteen: Almost Too Close

They had found some ammunition in the village, reloading the gun blades completely as well as Laguna's gun ammunition. They had all been looking all day for anything else, but this village was pretty scarce. Finally they relented and set up camp for the night, no food supplies were near, but they managed to eat some of the apples that Lightning had found before as they sat around the camp fire that night.

"You hear that?" asked Lightning about an hour after they'd been sitting around the camp fire.

"What?" asked Squall.

"Exactly, it's too quiet." spoke Lightning.

"It's been quiet all day since the first attacks." spoke Aerith in observation.

"I don't like it, it feels like something is watching us." spoke Squall.

And right as he said it the robed men jumped out and grabbed them. They of course reacted as they were grabbed, but Aerith was grabbed and taken too quickly by them.

"Aerith!" exclaimed Cloud standing up and running after her. The rest of the group of course sprang into action as well, Tifa hitting and kicking the men grabbing her, as Vanille unleashed a few powerful water spells and then used her binding rod to slam them into the ground as Squall used Lion Heart to slice them and kill them. Auron of course punched them down as they tried to grab him and then sliced them down easily. Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune and sliced off their arms, his ultimate long blade had been returned to him, but he didn't harm anyone but those who tried to grab Kuja who unleashed several holy spells onto them.

Lightning of course unleashed several bursts of lightning onto the enemies and sliced them down. Squall unleashed some blizzard attacks as they came at her making sure they didn't get to her, while Laguna unleashed bullets into them. Marlene was behind Tifa luckily who was unleashing fire and blizzard attacks of her own on them. Cid smirked and skewered quite a few of them into a nearby tree before he of course withdrew his spear from their bloodied stomachs, as blood pooled around them. He then saw a glowing orb nearby, grabbing it he noticed a materia had appeared. He smirked and unleashed its power on them, gravity magic coming out of it and compressing them into small orbs of flesh and harming them badly as they fell to the ground dead from it.

"Hell yeah! Cid's kicking your scrawny asses!" he spoke in excitement.

Tifa looked over to Cid. "Come on, no time to celebrate! We have to help Cloud!" she exclaimed.

He nodded to her and they quickly ran grabbing their bags and supplies before they followed after Cloud who was chasing the men carrying Aerith. She of course squirmed but they managed to inject her with some parasites, she felt them entering her and Cloud managed to get to them, slicing them down. He of course ran and put her head in his lap, she was coughing now.

"Aerith! Come on, hang on!" exclaimed Cloud.

She looked up at him with a small smile. "No you can't, not again." spoke Cloud.

Sephiroth ran up with the vials first and injected her with the antidote. She coughed as it slowly took affect and closed her eyes falling asleep.

"She'll be alright." spoke Sephiroth.

"Are you sure?" asked Cloud.

Sephiroth nodded. "I too was infected, the herbs she gave me awhile back have helped, and though I still feel a twinge every now and then, I'm mostly better. I will say though, it's not a pleasant recovery." spoke Sephiroth.

"She may take it more difficult then you did Sephiroth, after all she doesn't have mako in her system." spoke Tifa.

"Oh right, good point. We should probably let her rest." spoke Sephiroth.

"Squall and I will keep guard while you guys make sure she rests." spoke Lightning.

Squall nodded in agreement as he followed Lightning out. Vanille kneeled down next to Aerith and crossed her fingers in a certain way closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Cloud.

"Making a wish. It never hurts to wish." spoke Vanille.

"What we need is a miracle." spoke Tifa checking Aerith's vitals.

"Miracles are made by people, wishes are pure luck in the universe." spoke Vanille.

"So we need to make a miracle?" asked Tifa.

Vanille nodded and looked to Aerith. "Perhaps someone could find those herbs." she spoke in her accented tone.

Tifa shuffled through the papers and looked at the list. "Unfortunately I'm not sure what any of these plants look like." spoke Tifa.

"Aerith was the one who found them for me." spoke Sephiroth.

"Well she is a flower girl." spoke Cloud.

Laguna grabbed the list then and looked at it. "I remember some of these plants around. I had to search for herbs before in the wilds when Kiros, Ward, and I got lost. But I'm pretty sure the main one of these are at the bottom of those cliffs down there. Unfortunately there's no way I could get to them alone." he spoke.

"I'll go with you, good idea to check and see if this released Seymour or not anyway." spoke Auron.

"If he's released from her spell we may have a problem and a half." spoke Cloud.

"No kiddin', this sucks some major a**." spoke Cid's slang tone.

Laguna and Auron left for the cliffs, as Cloud looked to the unconscious Aerith. He sighed. "I keep failing at being her bodyguard." he spoke.

"You worry for her because you care." spoke Vanille.

"Of course I care, it was my fault she died in the first place. She got caught up in our mess." spoke Cloud.

"Now hold on there Cloud, she made her own decisions to come with us." spoke Tifa.

"She's strong, I can see it." spoke Vanille.

Cloud nodded slowly and sighed looking to Aerith with concerned blue eyes, he hated feeling this helpless again, he only hoped she'd make it.

-Meanwhile-

Laguna and Auron were running down the path, as they made their way down the cliffs from before, they looked up Seymour was struggling against the spell on him, and it was starting to break. Auron growled of course and moved to begin striking at the blue haired devil to help the spell stay on, while Laguna began to look for the herbs.

"Hurry Laguna." spoke Auron.

Laguna nodded and knelt down finding some of the herbs, he began to pick them and pocket them. Auron saw Seymour break free finally and sighed in annoyance as the other began to throw spells at him. Auron of course used his blade to cut through the spells as Laguna moved and began to shoot at Seymour, Auron looked to Laguna.

"Do you have enough of them?" he asked.

"Behind him on the cliff, I need those!" exclaimed Laguna pointing up.

Auron nodded and jumped at Seymour striking at him Seymour however got a very bad blow on Auron who was thrown back into a wall. Auron coughed up a little blood as Laguna moved and healed Auron with some of his magic. Auron gave a 'hmph' as he felt power from somewhere filling him, that's when his blade magically became his Masamune legendary sword. He smirked and struck down Seymour harshly with the huge sword, the other flew back into the wall, though he was immortal, this weapon definitely made a spark of fear begin to appear in Seymour. Not as sure of himself as Auron now had the clear advantage. Auron of course now began to unleash devastating blows on Seymour, using his power break abilities to stop Seymour from striking, and his magical break abilities to progressively make Seymour's attempts at striking Auron with magic, weaker and weaker. Laguna of course managed to get to the herbs, and once he had Auron looked to him.

"Go back alone! Once she's awake bring her here and we'll see if she can't freeze him again!" shouted Auron.

Laguna nodded and began to run back towards where Aerith and Cloud were.

-Meanwhile-

The village where Aerith was resting suddenly began to become more alive in the air. That wasn't a good thing as Lightning became on guard.

"They're coming." she spoke.

"Who?" asked Cloud alarmed.

"A whole horde of villagers." spoke Lightning.

"Only villagers?" asked Squall.

"I'm not sure, we should see if we can get a better view." spoke Tifa.

Vanille climbed up to the roof and looked out. Villagers, robed men, a couple of chain saw ladies, colmillos of infected wolves, novistadors, and a few regenerators were coming.

"Prepare for battle people!" exclaimed Cid.

Cloud closed up the boarded hut with Aerith in it, Marlene was next to him as he held his sword in a defensive position. Tifa of course guarded the front door to the place, while Vanille and Squall moved to the back entrance to guard it. Sephiroth and Kuja stepped out in front of Tifa ready for the frontal assault, while Cid was getting several barrels of explosives he found ready to hurl at them from the roof. Lightning was also on the roof watching the horde come in from all sides. As soon as the horde got close enough Cid threw the barrels at them, explosions happening as he did, he smirked as many of them were killed from it. Sephiroth charged with his Masamune while Kuja began to unleash flare spells onto the enemies.

Vanille saw the regenerators come up and her binding rod threw them to the side, unfortunately it didn't seem to do much to them. Squall though was next to her and noticed how invincible they were, even his gun blade couldn't strike them very well, though it did damage them as he made it trigger. Growling Squall decided maybe it was time for some help. He summoned, Shiva, Nix, and Stiria. The three of them unleashed their attacks, including diamond dust freezing several enemies as Squall charged out and cut them down afterwords, killing the regenerators who were coming towards the back entrance. Vanille herself was handling the colmillos then and tossing them into each other before using her water magics and striking them down with them. Squall saw several Novistadors coming and he leapt at them unleashing Lion Heart onto them and slicing them into pieces while also triggering several times and unleashing hefty damage onto them. Once he came down from that he unleashed a few more blizzard attacks while Vanille healed him a bit to replenish his energy with some healing magics.

Vanille saw several villagers approaching, she felt her L'Cie mark glow and she began to summon, Hecatoncheir appeared and she unleashed its power onto the vaillagers, the summon unleashed several attacks before it transformed, she jumped onto it and began to use the twin guns it had demolishing the villagers in one fowl swoop. Vanille then dismissed the summon and jumped back down. Squall nodded to her as she pulled out her binding rod again as more of them came.

Tifa meanwhile had began kicking and punching them down, unleashing her fire and blizzard materia to do massive damage to most of them. She of course was doing her best with Sephiroth and Kuja, Sephiroth grabbed her arm right as she was about to be struck though and got her out of the way, she nodded to him and he looked to her.

"Jump up, I'll give you a boost." he spoke.

She nodded and jumped, Sephiroth grabbed her arm and threw her into the enemies, she felt the power filling her in that moment and she unleashed her Final Heaven. Destroying many of them with it, she jumped off the corpse of another and flew backwards as Kuja caught her this time and unleashed a flare attack with her fire attack at several of them. Kuja of course ran forward feeling his powers begin to activate as he went into his trance form, unleashing powerful ultima spells upon many of the enemies. Kuja of course then summoned Tiamat, Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Bahamut Zero. The four dragon-like creatures came down from the skies and killed many of the villagers and robed men. Kuja watched as they unleashed their dark flares and mage flare attacks. He then returned to his normal form dropping down to the ground as Sephiroth charged this time and skewered more of the enemies. He then of course unleashed his power as he used SuperNova on a huge bunch of the enemies killing them.

Cid was next as he jumped down from the roof and began charging at the enemies, unleashing his demi magic from his materia, he compressed quite a few of the enemies before skewering them with his spear, he of course was grabbed by the spear and thrown back by one of them, he growled and got back up, his spear began to glow and he watched as it became the Venus Gospel. He smirked and began to skewer more of the enemies. Lightning has joined him now as she summoned Odin who took down several of the enemies, before she herself sliced down quite a few and sent a few explosions into them with her gun blade. She then unleashed Army of One demolishing several of the robed men as she sliced them down and killed them. That's when they saw Laguna running back, Laguna ran into the place with Cloud and Aerith and helped her swallow some of the herbs. She slowly awoke then and sat up, her green eyes looking to Cloud who seemed worried.

"What happened?" asked Aerith.

Cloud explained and she looked to Laguna. "Where's Auron?" she asked.

"Down fighting Seymour who awoke." spoke Laguna while panting.

Aerith stood up immediately and looked to Cloud." We have to go help him!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" asked Cloud.

She nodded enthusiastically as Marlene got behind Laguna. "Alright then let's break through." spoke Cloud.

Aerith followed Cloud out as she began to use her Princess Guard to bludgeon the enemies as they moved through, Laguna summoned then, Carbuncle appearing to shield her from too many blows from the enemies as he shot many of them down. Aerith nodded to Laguna as Cloud sliced more of them down, she used her quake materia to move the ground as he sliced them down, and she of course then used her wind materia blowing many of them out of the way. Aerith saw them get closer as she unleashed some holy attacks onto them, Cloud then of course saw their opening, he took it as he unleashed Omnislash onto the enemies and broke through them, grabbing her hand as they ran to help Auron. Laguna meanwhile was next to Lightning as he unleashed Desperado again onto them, before he summoned a moomba, the furry red creature used its claws to tear down several of the Novistadors from the air and Laguna shot them to death. Finally the crowd of enemies had died down, they were all panting and out of breath as they waited for Cloud and Aerith to return with Auron.

Author: Please Review, yes I know cliff hanger, that battle system was long to write, and I hope it turned out well.


	16. Peace

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing and Make No Profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Sixteen: Peace

Auron was fighting Seymour still, and though he was stronger this time then before, he was having troubles with the immortal Seymour. He closed his eyes preparing to be hit as he just didn't bother to try and block a hit he couldn't block. That's when a busty and curved woman ran up and used sword skills unlike most others blocking the blow and sending Seymour flying back. She had long brown locks of hair, and carried her sword in an expert manner. She had a piece of cloth over her right eye, and was wearing a white shirt, brown pair of pants, black gloves, and black boots. Her purple reddish eye was looking at Seymour with a deep glare as she moved her hair out of her eye a bit.

"You look like you could use some help." spoke her womanly tone.

Auron looked to her and smirked with a nod he moved next to her and lifted his Masamune to fight along side her. She charged and Auron charged with her, the both of them with expert styles in battle with their swords as they managed to knock Seymour back quite a bit.

This was when Aerith ran up with Laguna and Cloud. She began chanting again and used her holy materia to lock Seymour once again. Once she had, Auron dropped to his knees as Laguna used some healing magic on him. The woman looked to the other three.

"Looks like you all arrived just in time." she spoke.

Cloud nodded. "Auron had been holding him off until we could arrive." he spoke.

"I'm Beatrix, nice to meet you all." she spoke.

Aerith smiled at her and then looked to Auron. "Thank you so much." she spoke.

Auron nodded slowly and stood up. "Just try to be more careful." spoke Auron. Aerith nodded and they slowly began to walk back to the group. Kuja was the first to run up and hugs Aerith, Beatrix was introduced to everyone slowly, and she was informed of what they knew so far. The group decided it would be a good rest night since they'd faced so much. Tifa set off with Cid in search of food, while Aerith and Cloud looked for fire wood. Auron and Laguna began to set up the place to sleep, with the blankets over cushions they found in the main shack. Sephiroth and Vanille were near each other during it as Kuja helped Laguna with one of the beds.

"You don't really seem like the fighting type." spoke Sephiroth.

"I'm not, truth is there was nowhere to run or else I might have suggested it. Genesis was protecting me for a while though." she spoke.

"Did you get to know him well?" asked Sephiroth.

She shook her head, not really wanting to discuss it further, though she was hiding something, that much was obvious. Sephiroth didn't press it, she seemed reluctant and almost distraught over his death. Sephiroth looked back at Kuja who was helping Aerith and Cloud set up the fire in the fire place.

"You know I'm lucky I met him, I've had so much more now then I ever had before." spoke Sephiroth.

"We're all lucky to have each other now, right? I mean we couldn't have gotten through this alone." spoke Vanille.

Sephiroth looked to her with aqua eyes and nodded, she was correct of course. Beatrix walked over to Auron and folded her arms while looking at him.

"You were quite skilled back there, I'd love to spar with you sometimes." spoke Beatrix.

"I doubt I'd win against an opponent like you. How long have you been fighting anyway?" asked Auron.

"I served my queen for years, and became the General of the military under her." spoke Beatrix.

"That explains a lot. You definitely have the skills of a general." spoke Auron.

"What did you do?" asked Beatrix.

"I was a guardian to a summoner named Braska, later on I became guardian to the summoner who saved all of Spira, his daughter Yuna. I had to be a good swordsman, a good guardian to make sure they both made it safely to Zanarkand." spoke Auron.

Beatrix nodded for a moment. "So both you and I had someone to protect in our lives." she spoke.

"It makes you mature more quickly, doesn't it?" he asked.

Beatrix nodded and smiled. "Yeah actually, I wound up falling for a guy named Steiner who was also trying to protect the royal family." spoke Beatrix.

"He treats you right?" asked Auron.

Beatrix nodded. "It was somewhat unexpected for me." she spoke. Auron just smirked. "Real love always is." he spoke.

Aerith looked up as Cloud spoke then, they had just walked up. "I wasn't expecting to meet her, especially not falling the roof of her church. But when I did, it was true magic." spoke Cloud.

Aerith blushed a little as Cloud put his arm around her. Auron smirked a little. "Of course I'm sure Kuja and Sephiroth weren't expecting each other either." spoke Aerith.

"Wait Kuja is here?" asked Beatrix suddenly on guard.

"Yes but he's changed, he told me of his past." spoke Aerith.

Beatrix sighed. "I didn't see him when I walked up, how could I be so lax on my security?" she asked.

"We were too busy introducing you to everyone and perhaps he skipped into the fray?" asked Cloud.

"That man caused hell where I came from, I wanted to make him pay for his crimes." spoke Beatrix.

"Maybe it's better to forgive rather then hold someone's crimes against them. I mean forgiveness can lead to real healing." spoke Aerith.

"Have you truly forgiven Sephiroth for all he did?" asked Cloud.

Aerith looked to Cloud and sighed. "I admit he hurt a lot of people and caused a lot of pain. But to hold a grudge just allows for the pain to continue on." she spoke.

Cloud nodded actually at Aerith's words, she was right of course. Beatrix folded her arms and thought about it.

"But what about justice?" she asked.

"I think justice only serves a purpose when it stops pain, but causing pain to the person over something they regret is more of a type of torture." spoke Aerith.

"Seymour is too twisted now for us to fix, but we will give him justice before he hurts anyone else." spoke Auron.

Beatrix nodded and looked over at Kuja finally spotting him. Kuja groaned a little when he saw her, she however didn't make any moves towards him and soon the group was all sitting on the beds as Aerith cooked the food Tifa and Cid came back with. A wild boar, a squirrel, some herbs, and fresh water and Aerith was now making a stew out of it after Kuja had purified it and she had of course skinned for the meat, which the animal skins were now being purified by Kuja as Tifa washed them and began to make warmer clothes for Marlene out of them. Cloud of course then came out with a record player, looking at it, he had one record near it.

"Where did you find that?" asked Squall.

"It was in one of the rooms, want to test if it works?" asked Cloud.

"Some music might be nice." spoke Tifa.

Cloud and Squall began to set it up, when the music began to play it took Squall by surprise as he heard "Eyes On Me." Cloud of course walked over to Aerith and took her hand and began to dance with her, Auron continued to cook as the two lovebirds danced with each other. Sephiroth then took Kuja's hand and began to dance with him as well. Marlene took Vanille's hand as they danced as well like sisters would almost, Vanille felt herself bonding to Marlene a bit, wanting to protect her actually. After the dance had finished Vanille began to paint Marlene's nails with some paints she'd found, as the two girls remained close, Tifa actually smiled at this.

"You know she's never had a sister." spoke Tifa.

Vanille looked up and then back down at Marlene, a sister? She'd of course never had one either, though Fang was close to her, it was different almost. Squall seemed distant though at that time, Lightning put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" asked Lightning.

"That was our song, Rinoa and mine." spoke Squall.

Lightning frowned a bit. "Yeah but I'm sure you'll see her again." she spoke. Squall looked up at Lightning. "You sure?" he asked.

Lightning folded her arms and nodded. "We'll keep searching, we're a determined bunch of people here, I mean I wasn't sure I'd see Serah again, but we found her and saved her." she spoke.

Squall suddenly stood up and took Lightning's hand in his own, she looked at him skeptically but he nodded. They walked and began to dance together a bit, Lightning had never been the type to dance, but to cheer up her friend she did it quite well. Once they were done they actually heard some cheering and looked over, Lightning did blush a little and looked to the side embarrassed at their cheering. Cid looked to the meal and began to serve them each bowls which had been cleaned, and he of course said the next few words.

"Ya know, that music and dancing kinda lifted the mood." Cid spoke.

"We needed it, didn't we?" spoke Laguna.

Aerith nodded at their words and ate her stew, after all they had to keep their strength up. After they had all finished eating they decided maybe it was time for some more fun, after all who knew when the next chance might be as they played some other records which played "Eyes On Me", "Sanctuary", "Simple and Clean", and "My Hands." Once they were done having their fun, the bunch of them decided to get back to business, as they packed their bags for the next day with the vials, papers, several blankets, and some apples they had left over. They all crawled in to their beds. Cloud and Aerith in one, Sephiroth and Kuja in another of course. While Vanille and Marlene slipped into one, Lightning and Squall leaned against the walls as light sleepers and guards to make sure. Cid slept next to Laguna, and Beatrix and Tifa were asleep near the fire. Auron looked around at everyone before he himself also fell asleep. The next day would be less peaceful then that one had been.

Author: More character development, please let me know what you guys think, please review.


	17. Reunion

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Seventeen: Reunion

The next morning they'd awoken early and gotten ready to get moving. Once they were ready they began the trek forward. Up ahead they saw more villagers coming down, along with a familiar face. There she was, Ultimecea. Squall and Laguna both got their weapons ready as she began to cast spells at them. That's when Kuja fell to his knees, feeling his connection to Tiamat begin to waver, she summoned the beast as it began to attack them.

"Shit! We gotta run!" spoke Cid.

"Where do we run to!" exclaimed Vanille.

That's when they saw her come, with angelic wings out Rinoa flew up and Squall's eyes went wide. She had a gunblade, but it wasn't like any other gunblade he'd seen, it was hers.(AN: Dead Fantasy reference) She also had her Shooting Star. She was wearing a black skirt which was short, brown boots, and a dark blue button up blouse.

"Rinoa!" exclaimed Squall.

She looked down to him and gave a wink pointing up at Tiamat, Angelo her dog barked as he followed and began to attack the villagers. Rinoa threw spells of hers at Tiamat and Ultimecea, bio spells, and meltdown spells. Squall saw his opening then and threw blizzard spells and then sliced at Ultimecea, blowing her up pretty badly as Tiamat regained its senses and disappeared then. Rinoa looked to the villagers an Ultimecea as she flew at Ultimecea and began to help Squall battle her. Vanille looked around nervously.

"Vanille! We have to fight!" spoke Lightning.

"Shouldn't we run!" she exclaimed.

"Nowhere to run little missy now! We got the advantage!" exclaimed Cid.

Cid ran ahead and began to skewer quite a few of the villagers. Aerith ran forward as well and began to unleash her wind and earth magics, while Cid unleashed a couple of demi spells compressing the enemies as she bludgeoned them. Laguna stayed near Vanille and Lightning was in front of them of course as Marlene remained behind his leg.

He blasted quite a few of them down with his gun while Vanille unleashed water spells and grabbed a villager with her binding rod throwing him into the others. Lightning of course used her gun blade to do massive damage to them as they got too close, and unleashed some lightning spells as well.

Cloud of course was taking down several of the other ones as well, making sure he didn't get infected by them somehow as he sliced four of them down at once. He then saw an orb, materia, he grabbed it and used it unleashing time magic he saw Ultimecea was immune but he hasted everyone and they began to deal blows at higher speeds then before. Cloud of course slowed many of the villagers as well as stopping quite a few in time. Ultimecea was immune to his time magics as she of course threw out her own spells but Rinoa and Squall had gotten to her. Beatrix ran to Lightning and grabbed her hand throwing her to Squall and Rinoa, Lightning began to help them, while Beatrix was killing more villagers easily of course with her sword techniques. Unfortunately her sword was not immune to the parasites, at least not yet.

_Protect the protector._ Spoke a voice to Aerith. She turned back and saw Beatrix looking at the parasites on her sword, she ran over and used her holy materia to kill them quickly. Aerith then saw around thirteen villagers jumping at her and Beatrix, Beatrix looked to Aerith, feeling her urge to protect becoming stronger, her sword suddenly transformed into Save The Queen. She unleashed Climhazzard next on several of them killing them before she casted holy, feeling her powers completely return as she casted holy and killed the rest. Aerith smiled at her before moving back into the battle.

Cid of course moved into the fray when they got too close to Vanille, skewering them as he killed them, Vanille then saw them get closer to Cid and used her Death ability, instantly killing them where they stood in one hit. Rinoa used her shooting star to kill several more as she of course kept Ultimecea back. Tifa hurled several fire and ice spells at them, before punching one through the gut and sending him flying as blood spattered everywhere. Suddenly her gloves began to glow and she looked down, Premium Heart, her best gloves she'd ever had were on her now. She then ran forward and unleashed Final Heaven onto many of them before kicking a few others to Auron who used his Masamune to slaughter them. Auron of course unleashed a few power breaks and then moved to Ultimecea hitting her with a magic break to weaken her spells.

Angelo had bitten down several enemies, but Kuja purified the dog to make sure it didn't become infected by the parasites as Kuja smirked and unleashed his trance form, unleashing ultima spells onto Ultimecea, while Sephiroth used his Masamune to slice down anything that came near Kuja. Sephiroth of course unleashed his one wing as he flew around several of them and sliced them to pieces. He felt some power come to him then, something he'd not felt before as he unleashed Sin Harvest.(AN: KH1 move) The move was devastating to the enemies which quickly fell to defeat. He smirked and began unleashing dark flares then with the power he had obtained. That's when he saw them, regenerators. He began to unleash flare attacks onto them, as they tried to get to him, however one of them managed to gash his arm rather badly which was when Kuja unleashed his flare spells on top of Sephoroth's and pulled Sephiroth back. Laguna used a cure spell on Sephiroth to help him heal as he shot down a few more enemies.

The battle was fierce and had gone on a long time, which was when Cid unleashed his power, whistling he saw bombs come down from his Highwind limit break, killing most of the enemies as Aerith used her holy materia to freeze Ultimecea who it seemed they could not kill yet. Aerith looked around at everyone, Squall had hugged Rinoa now, and Aerith could not help but smile. Sephiroth's wound was still bad even with the healing magic as he rested against Kuja, Tifa had a couple wounds as well from being up close to the enemies like that. Aerith helped Laguna move around as she began to hand wrap the wounds with some bandages from their packs.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Aerith looking around at their faces.

"We'll be fine, but we could definitely use a rest." spoke Lightning.

Aerith nodded as they moved away from the gruesome battle scene, though the enemies had of course melted into the ground as they always did, the blood and carnage was still there. Rinoa kissed Squall's cheek as he smiled for once and then looked to Lightning.

"This is my girlfriend, Rinoa." he spoke.

She walked over with a smirk and shook Rinoa's hand. "Nice to meet you at last." she spoke.

Rinoa smiled happily and looked back to Squall who looked at her in confusion. "Where'd you learn to handle a gun blade, and how did you get it?" he asked.

"Oh my goodness! I almost forgot!" spoke Rinoa.

"What?" asked Aerith.

"Seifer's here! He and I were traveling together for a while, but then they got him, he's been kidnapped by them! He helped me out bunches, told me he owed Squall." she spoke.

"Did you see which direction they went?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah they went towards one of the castles, but there was another with us. Her name was Lenne and she went after Seifer, I wanted to go as well when I felt Ultimecea's presence, I knew I had to go stop her." spoke Rinoa.

"Then a few of us need to go after Lenne and Seifer." spoke Auron.

"And the rest of us will remain here waiting for them." spoke Aerith.

"I'll go with you Rinoa." spoke Squall.

"Same here." spoke Lightning.

"You'll need all the help you can get so I'm coming too." spoke Beatrix.

Rinoa nodded and the four of them set off in the direction of Lenne and Seifer. Aerith of course began to set up beds for their injured people and Cloud and Auron set off in search of food.

Author: Please Review ^^ I worked really hard on the battle scenes.


	18. Four Gun Blades

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Eighteen: Four Gun Blades

Aerith had been preparing the beds for Tifa and Sephiroth, they'd also found a pretty bad wound on Auron who seemed to be dealing with it well, it was on his leg after all. Once the three were in the beds, Aerith began to wrap wounds better and clean them better, while Laguna used his healing magics as best as possible. Marlene was laying with Angelo while Cid watched them and watched the area around them.

"Ultimecea caused a lot of hell in my universe. It seems she hasn't changed if she was attacking us." spoke Laguna.

Aerith nodded and then spotted something, moving she saw a calender, and it looked newer then the rest of the hut they were in. She looked at it and began to try and calculate the date.

"November 6th." she spoke finally looking at the sun's position through the clouds, and the weather around them. She circled the date and looked to the others.

"I'm not sure how long we've been here but at least now we can have an idea." she spoke.

"I wonder who left a fresh calender here." spoke Auron from his bed.

Aerith began to examine it and found Leon and Ashley had signed the back, she smiled and put it away in the bag. It had a new calender for the next year as well in it and she of course put that in the bag. Cloud finally came back since Auron had been forced to stay back because of his injury. He had several herbs, some turnips and carrots as well. Kuja began to purify them as Aerith found some water, Kuja also purified it and she began to cook a stew over the fire.

"We'll be able to move forward tomorrow probably." spoke Cloud.

"Hopefully without too many enemies on our trail." spoke Tifa.

Aerith nodded from the fireplace which she was cooking at, she was currently cutting up the vegetables for the stew. Cloud moved next to her and began to assist her while Kuja laid down with Sephiroth who was sleeping.

"By the way did anyone else notice how much power he's got?" asked Tifa.

Kuja looked at her and propped himself up, Vanille then spoke. "As much power as Genesis did if not more." spoke her accented tone.

Sephiroth began to move a little and they all decided it would be best to be quieter to let the man sleep, as Marlene came in with Angelo who Aerith fed the scraps of vegetables to, the dog ate happily of course.

-Meanwhile-

Rinoa was leading Beatrix, Lightning, and Squall in the way Lenne had went. They made their way up and Rinoa then saw her. Lenne was fighting off several suits of armors, upon closer examination the suits of armor had parasites in them controlling them. Lenne was wearing her songstress outfit, which was the first time any of them had seen a person have their natural clothing on. Lenne was actually singing the armors into submission, as she then summoned. Leviathan came out of her summoning abilities, the long water snake began to summon a giant wave which crashed into the armors, killing the parasites inside and Lenne turned seeing Rinoa and them.

"I see you found your friends." Lenne spoke.

Rinoa nodded seeing Leviathan leave, Squall nodded to Lenne, while Beatrix and Lightning moved forward and saw several more suits of armor coming towards them. Beatrix unleashed a holy spell on them before using her Save the Queen to easily slice them down, while Lightning unleashed an electric spell upon them and unleashed a few strikes of her own. The armors fell and Rinoa ran forward seeing Seifer chained up to a wall. Rinoa ran over and began trying to get him down. Seifer was wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt, a pair of grey pants, and a pair of grey shoes on. Squall ran over and also helped get him down, Rinoa looked him over.

"He's been infected." spoke Squall.

"Is there a cure?" asked Rinoa.

"Yes but we need to hurry." spoke Lightning.

Squall nodded and carried his former rival over hid shoulder, seeing the other had Hyperion with him actually. Seifer had it strapped down so they couldn't take it from him. They ran back as fast as they could, Lightning helped Squall carry Seifer. When they got there Aerith used one of the vials on Seifer, she looked, they had four left now. Aerith found some herbs in the pack to cook for him, she knew they tasted awful and began to make a drink for him out of them. Lenne looked around, no one seemed to recognize her, but that's when Auron spoke.

"I remember those clothes on Yuna." he spoke.

"She helped me actually." spoke Lenne.

Auron nodded and Lenne officially introduced herself to everyone there. Once the introductions were done and Aerith had helped the unconscious Seifer swallow the herbs, it was Vanille who spoke up.

"So those herbs help the immune system?" asked her accented tone.

Aerith nodded. "The papers we found said someone who's infected and cured can't be fully better without them." spoke Aerith.

Vanille inwardly gulped, it was only now Tifa realized Vanille was looking paler then usual, and even sickly. Marlene and Angelo were next to Vanille, but Tifa spoke up.

"Were you infected?" she asked.

Vanille looked down and sighed, it was Sephiroth who spoke then. "Aerith do we need more herbs?" he asked, he'd awoken when they'd come back.

"Yes we do." spoke Aerith.

"Well then I'll go find some." spoke Sephiroth sitting up.

They looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure you're up for it?" asked Lightning.

Sephiroth nodded and looked to Vanille. "I wouldn't want Genesis's death to be in vain." he spoke.

Vanille felt the guilt spike and sighed inwardly, Sephiroth left with Kuja as they began to look, he held Kuja's hand in his own.

"I mean if nothing else he was my friend." he spoke.

Kuja nodded in understanding. "Though our relationship was always complicated." he spoke. Kuja kissed his cheek. "You know I'm still here my love, no matter your past I understand. We must move forward towards a better future anyway." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked and found some of the herbs, taking them back, Aerith nodded as she examined them to make sure they were the ones she needed. She began to mix up the drink while Vanille laid down. Sephiroth sat next to her and she began to speak.

"We were both infected." spoke Vanille.

Sephiroth looked at her quizzically when she sat up and looked at him with pained green eyes.

"We were both infected, there was only one vial. He told me to take it, I told him to take it. And yet I did, I took it. He wrote the note and I went to look for another, by the time I found it...he was gone." she spoke guilt eating away at her over his death.

Sephiroth's aqua eyes looked at her and he sighed. "Listen I'm not going to guilt you for living even as he died. Even as you did your best and couldn't save him, at least you tried." spoke Sephiroth.

Vanille pouted a little as Sephiroth then pet her head. "Besides, he wanted you to live. Maybe not everything is perfect right now, but it'll get better." he spoke.

Vanille sighed. "Not everything's sugar and rainbows, right?" she asked. "Maybe not but what's important is that we're alive and trying." spoke Aerith next.

Sephiroth nodded to her and Vanille drank the herbs helping her feel far better then she had before then. Finally Seifer began to stir and Lenne walked over sitting next to him. He sat up slowly and looked around, when he saw Squall he smirked.

"Hey there Puberty Boy." he spoke.

Squall groaned and pinches his forehead. "You haven't changed." he spoke in annoyance.

Seifer smirked and then Squall smirked back. "Alright you know I'm kiddin', right?" spoke Seifer.

Squall nodded as Rinoa hugged onto his arm. "So the whole gang's here?" asked Seifer.

Aerith stepped forward. "Only some from your universe." she spoke. Seifer looked at her quizzically as she began to explain what had happened and what they knew. Seifer nodded and sighed. "So now what?" he asked.

"We have to wait for Auron and Tifa to be better before we continue moving forward, Sephiroth has mostly healed because of the mako in his system." spoke Cloud.

"We may need another day of rest." spoke Laguna next.

"We will, until then we should stock up on supplies." spoke Tifa from her bed.

"I saw a man in a trench coat, he had all sorts of supplies, I know where we can find him." spoke Lenne.

Rinoa nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan." she said.

Angelo walked up with Marlene riding him, Cid of course looked around at everyone and spoke up.

"The area looks pretty clear, we won't see those f*ckers for a while." spoke his slang term.

"Huh I'm liking it here already." spoke Seifer.

Squall rolled his eyes and nodded to Cid. Still Beatrix and Lightning went to guard the hut they were currently staying in. Vanille fell asleep as if her body was recuperating from before, while Sephiroth and Kuja lay together. Aerith began to look through the bags and organize them, Cloud helping her of course. Tifa was laying and resting on the bed as Marlene and Angelo sat next to her. Rinoa started a fire in the fireplace with Squall throwing wood onto it. Seifer was now sitting up groggily trying to wake up more. Laguna walked over to Tifa and began to check over her wounds. Auron of course had fallen asleep again as his leg wound was checked over by Laguna next, and Lenne remained sitting next to Seifer as he tried to wake up.

"We'll head out in a bit to look for the robed man." spoke Lenne, Seifer nodded from her side.

"Alright, if you run into trouble I trust you guys to handle it." spoke Rinoa.

Seifer smirked. "As always, of course." he spoke with a thumbs up, Squall frowned unsure especially if Ultimecea somehow escaped their grasp on her, but he hoped Seifer had his head back on straight for good.

Author: alright please review, I hope everyone liked what I did with Lenne. ^


	19. Butterfly Effect

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Nineteen: Butterfly Effect

Lenne lead the way as Seifer followed her. He saw Ultimecea, and though the pain of his regret of working for her against those who really had cared about him in the end. They found the robed man and he looked to them.

"Hello stranger." he spoke and opened his trench coat.

Seifer moved as to block Lenne's eyes, and then of course the man was wearing clothes, they had various goods on them. Lenne did smile a little at Seifer trying to protect her and began to purchase some medicinal herbs, she also found some ammo, and some salted jerky strips which she bought. Seifer and her walked back to Rinoa and Squall. Lenne walked inside and Seifer looked to Squall who was looking at Ultimecea.

"So we can't kill her?" asked Seifer.

"You want to?" asked Squall.

"Hell yeah I do! Come on Squall, she brain washed me quite a bit, I mean yeah some of it was on my own, but not all." he spoke.

"We need someone to send her." spoke Auron from the bed.

"I can send." spoke Lenne from next to Aerith who she'd been giving the supplies.

"We also need someone to send Seymour." spoke Auron.

"I'll send them both, just lead me to them." spoke Lenne.

Rinoa nodded and looked to Squall. "Seifer and I will go." she spoke.

Squall looked a little apprehensive but Seifer gave a thumbs up and the both of them walked back to Ultimecea with Lenne. Lenne began to perform the sending of Ultimecea who died in battle but her spirit could not be sent until then. As her spirit wavered Raine appeared as a spirit, Squall and Laguna both watched from the hut and both ran to see her.

"You're ok." spoke Squall.

"Son I'm dead, I'm however in the spirit realm of this world. You have sent another besides Genesis to me now." she spoke.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Laguna.

"Genesis and I are the good spirits in this realm, if you send another bad one here we will have trouble keeping the balance as we are not strong enough to handle it for now." spoke Raine.

"Which means we can't send Seymour." spoke Squall.

"Not yet, not until another good spirit dies. But we don't want another good spirit to die, there is another way. That way is to wait at least three days from now." spoke Raine.

"Which means a group of us will have to stay back with Lenne." spoke Squall.

"I volunteer to." spoke Rinoa.

"Light and I probably will as well." spoke Squall.

"Aw hell, you know that means I'm stayin'." spoke Seifer.

Lenne nodded and Raine disappeared, Laguna sighed and she appeared in front of him with a smile.

"Hey come on big guy, smile a little." she spoke.

He nodded a little, a small smile coming to his lips before she left him with a parting gift, her ring in his hand. He smiled a little more and put it into his pocket walking back to Aerith and the others.

Cloud looked up first. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We have to stay back." spoke Lightning.

"Oh?" asked Aerith.

Squall began to explain and Aerith nodded. "Well how about this? I saw a side path up ahead? We'll go investigate it, I think it's the way you guys went to find Seifer, but you guys didn't really get a chance to explore." spoke Aerith.

"Sounds like a plan, and we'll go back and handle Seymour." spoke Squall.

Aerith nodded. "But for today we need to rest anyway." she spoke. Cloud nodded and began to cut up the jerky they'd obtained, Kuja was taken out then to find some more food supplies with Beatrix who was none too pleased to be so near him.

"Are you ever going to stop with those blood curdling glares of yours? They're far too ugly for your pretty face." he spoke dramatically.

"You killed my queen, you caused so much pain." she spoke.

"Maybe I did, and yet I don't feel so bad for killing a greedy woman like that." he spoke.

She pointed her sword at him and he raised his hands. "Come now Beatrix, there's no need to fight about this now." spoke Kuja.

Beatrix just sighed and nodded, they made their way slowly and then Kuja did finally speak.

"I know what pain I caused was the worst kind, but little dove has taught me much. You need not to trust me, but trust her at least." spoke his poetic tone.

Beatrix was shocked a little by his humility for once, and she actually found herself nodding at his words. They went and found some herbs, pulling them up they saw something then, a cellar, it had a heavy lock on it and they couldn't get into it, they needed the key. Beatrix ran back to the others and told them of it, which was when Cloud went to look with her. He examined the lock and then sighed.

"We'l hopefully find the key for this later." he spoke.

Beatrix nodded, and yet she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread near the cellar, she didn't say anything. Something about it was ominous, Cloud went back to inform Aerith about the shape of the lock so they could look out for the key up ahead. Aerith nodded to him and Beatrix kept looking with Kuja for food supplies, which was when they found another apple cellar, this one was open and filled with apples, they began to bring them back in hordes, Kuja purified them once they were done, and Aerith began to make an herb soup, while she got some help cooking from Rinoa who began to help make apple sauces, and juices for them to drink, but of course the rest of the apples they packed equally between those who were staying back and those going ahead.

Once dinner was done they slept, the next morning everyone getting ready to split off. Aerith, Cloud, Auron, Tifa, Marlene and Angelo, Sephiroth, Kuja, Cid, Laguna, Beatrix, and Vanille prepared for their leave for the day. However Laguna turned looking at Squall, Lightning, Lenne, Rinoa, and Seifer.

"I want to go with you." Laguna spoke.

Squall sighed and thought about it, Aerith felt then that feeling like if she didn't say something bad might happen. The butterfly effect, the one decision could change their fates or not.

"Squall please, we have enough people, trust me." spoke Aerith.

Squall nodded and decided to take Laguna with them as Aerith smiled and lead her group ahead, feeling the road ahead was more paved in gold then it could have been had she not pushed for that.

Author: Alright so this is the original version of this story, there is an AU very sad, very different from this chapter forward. I would like reviews still here though ^


	20. Butterfly Effect AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Nineteen(AU): Butterfly Effect

Lenne lead the way as Seifer followed her. He saw Ultimecea, and though the pain of his regret of working for her against those who really had cared about him in the end. They found the robed man and he looked to them.

"Hello stranger." he spoke and opened his trench coat.

Seifer moved as to block Lenne's eyes, and then of course the man was wearing clothes, they had various goods on them. Lenne did smile a little at Seifer trying to protect her and began to purchase some medicinal herbs, she also found some ammo, and some salted jerky strips which she bought. Seifer and her walked back to Rinoa and Squall. Lenne walked inside and Seifer looked to Squall who was looking at Ultimecea.

"So we can't kill her?" asked Seifer.

"You want to?" asked Squall.

"Hell yeah I do! Come on Squall, she brain washed me quite a bit, I mean yeah some of it was on my own, but not all." he spoke.

"We need someone to send her." spoke Auron from the bed.

"I can send." spoke Lenne from next to Aerith who she'd been giving the supplies.

"We also need someone to send Seymour." spoke Auron.

"I'll send them both, just lead me to them." spoke Lenne.

Rinoa nodded and looked to Squall. "Seifer and I will go." she spoke.

Squall looked a little apprehensive but Seifer gave a thumbs up and the both of them walked back to Ultimecea with Lenne. Lenne began to perform the sending of Ultimecea who died in battle but her spirit could not be sent until then. As her spirit wavered Raine appeared as a spirit, Squall and Laguna both watched from the hut and both ran to see her.

"You're ok." spoke Squall.

"Son I'm dead, I'm however in the spirit realm of this world. You have sent another besides Genesis to me now." she spoke.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Laguna.

"Genesis and I are the good spirits in this realm, if you send another bad one here we will have trouble keeping the balance as we are not strong enough to handle it for now." spoke Raine.

"Which means we can't send Seymour." spoke Squall.

"Not yet, not until another good spirit dies. But we don't want another good spirit to die, there is another way. That way is to wait at least three days from now." spoke Raine.

"Which means a group of us will have to stay back with Lenne." spoke Squall.

"I volunteer to." spoke Rinoa.

"Light and I probably will as well." spoke Squall.

"Aw hell, you know that means I'm stayin'." spoke Seifer.

Lenne nodded and Raine disappeared, Laguna sighed and she appeared in front of him with a smile.

"Hey come on big guy, smile a little." she spoke.

He nodded a little, a small smile coming to his lips before she left him with a parting gift, her ring in his hand. He smiled a little more and put it into his pocket walking back to Aerith and the others.

Cloud looked up first. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We have to stay back." spoke Lightning.

"Oh?" asked Aerith.

Squall began to explain and Aerith nodded. "Well how about this? I saw a side path up ahead? We'll go investigate it, I think it's the way you guys went to find Seifer, but you guys didn't really get a chance to explore." spoke Aerith.

"Sounds like a plan, and we'll go back and handle Seymour." spoke Squall.

Aerith nodded. "But for today we need to rest anyway." she spoke. Cloud nodded and began to cut up the jerky they'd obtained, Kuja was taken out then to find some more food supplies with Beatrix who was none too pleased to be so near him.

"Are you ever going to stop with those blood curdling glares of yours? They're far too ugly for your pretty face." he spoke dramatically.

"You killed my queen, you caused so much pain." she spoke.

"Maybe I did, and yet I don't feel so bad for killing a greedy woman like that." he spoke.

She pointed her sword at him and he raised his hands. "Come now Beatrix, there's no need to fight about this now." spoke Kuja.

Beatrix just sighed and nodded, they made their way slowly and then Kuja did finally speak.

"I know what pain I caused was the worst kind, but little dove has taught me much. You need not to trust me, but trust her at least." spoke his poetic tone.

Beatrix was shocked a little by his humility for once, and she actually found herself nodding at his words. They went and found some herbs, pulling them up they saw something then, a cellar, it had a heavy lock on it and they couldn't get into it, they needed the key. Beatrix ran back to the others and told them of it, which was when Cloud went to look with her. He examined the lock and then sighed.

"We'l hopefully find the key for this later." he spoke.

Beatrix nodded, and yet she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread near the cellar, she didn't say anything. Something about it was ominous, Cloud went back to inform Aerith about the shape of the lock so they could look out for the key up ahead. Aerith nodded to him and Beatrix kept looking with Kuja for food supplies, which was when they found another apple cellar, this one was open and filled with apples, they began to bring them back in hordes, Kuja purified them once they were done, and Aerith began to make an herb soup, while she got some help cooking from Rinoa who began to help make apple sauces, and juices for them to drink, but of course the rest of the apples they packed equally between those who were staying back and those going ahead.

Once dinner was done they slept, the next morning everyone getting ready to split off. Aerith, Cloud, Auron, Tifa, Marlene and Angelo, Sephiroth, Kuja, Cid, Laguna, Beatrix, and Vanille prepared for their leave for the day. However Laguna turned looking at Squall, Lightning, Lenne, Rinoa, and Seifer.

"I want to go with you." Laguna spoke.

"Sorry dad but I think it's bet if you go with them. After all you guys have to find that key, and it'll take a lot of work to find it." spoke Squall.

Laguna sighed and gave a nod before heading with Aerith, she wasn't sure why but it felt as though the fates had slightly changed from that, butterfly effect and all. Yet she shrugged it off, the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and though maybe she should have listened to that feeling, maybe she should have turned back and made Laguna go with them, she did not. Just as before, when she'd gone to face Sephiroth back then, knowing she might not come back, she lead the group ahead, little did she know it would not be her this time who would not come back.

Author: alright so obviously this version will be very different from the other. I hope for reviews still


	21. Seymour's Demise

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty(AU): Seymour's Demise

Squall lead them back to the cliffs, looking down at Seymour's body, Lenne saw the bind on him.

"We'll need to break the seal." spoke Lenne.

"Whoa getting it on there was tough, right?" asked Lightning.

"Auron had a tough time with him." spoke Squall.

"We gotta try." spoke Seifer.

Rinoa nodded with that statement, while Seifer folded his arms examining Seymour, he was curious as to what this fight would be like, would it be as tough as Ultimecea or close to it? Lightning moved forward and broke the seal, Seymour looked down at them with a smirk and began to send ultima spells at them.

"Hmph you should know better then to release me." spoke his cocky tone.

Lenne stepped forward and summoned, Atomos(AN: FFIX) and Diablos. The two dark entities appeared as Diablos summoned his dark powers and casted them on Seymour, while Atomos also summoned dark powers casting them on Seymour, he took a lot of damage from the summons powers. Lightning took this opportunity to attack Seymour directly, as she jumped at him though, her gun blade began to glow and Omega Weapon appeared in her hand. She smirked as it became her ultimate gunblade and used the deadly blade to slice him down and trigger it to do a lot of damage as she shot him full of bullets with it, sending a lightning spell at him. Lenne began to sing then as they all felt their powers become more enriched by her singing voice.

Seifer then hit Seymour as he hit the ground with Hyperion, triggering his own gun blade with expertise as he inflicted a lot of fiery damage on Seymour, before he sent some fire and flare magics out of his palm at Seymour sending him flying as he then unleashed Fire Cross onto Seymour inflicting the damage of his ultimate limit break upon Seymour burning him up in the flames as Squall then stepped in and hit Seymour with his gun blade and triggered his own flames at Seymour before freezing him into a freezer burn type of attack with Seifer's magics with his own blizzard magics.

Rinoa then jumped in, using her gun blade she triggered it as well and unleashed cold flames from her blade upon Seymour before she used her magical powers and sent a few bio spells at him poisoning him badly. She then sent her shooting star through him gashing him badly as blood poured from the badly beaten man, he was no match for them. However as he was dying and Lenne sent him he sent out one last ultima spell, it was a powerful one and threw Rinoa back into one of the cliff walls, she fell to the ground as Lenne sent Seymour.

Squall saw her fall and ran to her side, pulling her into his arms he looked at her with concerned blue eyes. But as he looked at her, her wings began to fade and Rinoa's breathing began to slow, even as he looked around, they didn't have a healer with them, and she died in his arms.

"No..." he spoke looking at her fallen body.

Lightning moved to his side and knelt down next to him, rubbing his back a little, as Squall let the tears fall. They remained like that for some time, Seifer looking down as he too cried for the loss of his friend. Lenne moved away a little, looking at the ground herself. But after a while, though shakily, Squall got up and buried her, Raine appearing before them with Rinoa at her side.

"Rinoa, mom...I'm sorry." spoke Squall.

Rinoa just smiled at Squall sadly. "We'll always have our world." she spoke.

Squall nodded slowly, would she even be alive when he went back there? He just didn't even know anymore. They walked back slowly to the hut, Seifer started a fire because they needed to stay warm, while Squall sat outside. Lenne looked to Lightning and handed her a sphere which had been gravitating towards her for a while. Lightning nodded and her clothes suddenly transformed into the ones she'd warn from her universe.(AN: FF13-1) She then walked out to Squall while Lenne saw Raine appear again with a black haired man next to her.

"If another evil soul must be brought to us, we have room, Angeal here died a while back." spoke Raine.

Lenne nodded as she then disappeared, Lightning knelt down near Squall who seemed to be really taking this hard, and she couldn't blame him.

"Claire." she spoke.

He looked up confused and she smiled a little at him. "You can call me Claire." she spoke.

Squall suddenly moved and pulled her close, her eyes went wide as he hugged her like that but she allowed it.

"You can't leave, I need you." he spoke as he hugged her tightly.

Lightning moved away looking at him with a soft expression, she was conflicted, she'd felt her own feelings for a while now gravitating towards him, but she couldn't act on them, not like this. She couldn't especially if he felt like he wanted to go home to Rinoa. She looked at him with those pale eyes, and sighed just hugging him, she knew he needed this, but though she was conflicted and obviously not used to being so close to another person, she allowed herself in this moment to hold him.

-Meanwhile-

Aerith lead the others up to where they'd found Seifer. She glanced around the rooms inside, that was when a cage suddenly came down around them.

"Oh no." she spoke.

Several robed men came and Cloud began to slice them down, while Aerith bludgeoned them. Marlene hid behind Tifa who kicked them away right into Cid's spear which began to glow and he smirked as he felt his powers coming back, he whistled and bombs seemed to drop down on all of them as he unleashed Highwind upon them. Sephiroth slaughtered many of them as Kuja used his holy attacks this time to kill many of them.

Beatrix ran forward and killed many of them before she too unleashed her holy attacks, smirking at Kuja as they unleashed them together in potent deadly blasts. Laguna shot them with many bullets through them. Auron of course sliced down the robed men as they came too close to him, and Vanille unleashed her water strikes at them. Finally once they were done, the cage was released as a pedestal rose up and Aerith took the insignia from it. As they moved forward they saw the key they needed hanging on the wall. Tifa took it down and pocketed it. Suddenly they were caged again, and this time they saw Iron Maidens coming at them, spiked regenerators, they were truly frightening.

"Oh not good." spoke Vanille backing away from them, but Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me to handle this." he spoke.

Sephiroth suddenly split into three again, Kadaj and Loz moving to Kuja's side and hugging him while Yazoo aimed and began to shoot the parasites inside the Iron Maiden, aiming perfectly Yazoo killed it before it got too close.

"You see only Yaz can kill those things or someone else with a gun." spoke Kadaj.

"Laguna and Yazoo then for now." spoke Tifa.

They all nodded and the three decided to remain out for then as the cages were released and they made their way back to the others.

Author: Please Review.


	22. Seymour's Demise AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty(AU): Seymour's Demise

Squall lead them back to the cliffs, looking down at Seymour's body, Lenne saw the bind on him.

"We'll need to break the seal." spoke Lenne.

"Whoa getting it on there was tough, right?" asked Lightning.

"Auron had a tough time with him." spoke Squall.

"We gotta try." spoke Seifer.

Rinoa nodded with that statement, while Seifer folded his arms examining Seymour, he was curious as to what this fight would be like, would it be as tough as Ultimecea or close to it? Lightning moved forward and broke the seal, Seymour looked down at them with a smirk and began to send ultima spells at them.

"Hmph you should know better then to release me." spoke his cocky tone.

Lenne stepped forward and summoned, Atomos(AN: FFIX) and Diablos. The two dark entities appeared as Diablos summoned his dark powers and casted them on Seymour, while Atomos also summoned dark powers casting them on Seymour, he took a lot of damage from the summons powers. Lightning took this opportunity to attack Seymour directly, as she jumped at him though, her gun blade began to glow and Omega Weapon appeared in her hand. She smirked as it became her ultimate gunblade and used the deadly blade to slice him down and trigger it to do a lot of damage as she shot him full of bullets with it, sending a lightning spell at him. Lenne began to sing then as they all felt their powers become more enriched by her singing voice.

Seifer then hit Seymour as he hit the ground with Hyperion, triggering his own gun blade with expertise as he inflicted a lot of fiery damage on Seymour, before he sent some fire and flare magics out of his palm at Seymour sending him flying as he then unleashed Fire Cross onto Seymour inflicting the damage of his ultimate limit break upon Seymour burning him up in the flames as Squall then stepped in and hit Seymour with his gun blade and triggered his own flames at Seymour before freezing him into a freezer burn type of attack with Seifer's magics with his own blizzard magics.

Rinoa then jumped in, using her gun blade she triggered it as well and unleashed cold flames from her blade upon Seymour before she used her magical powers and sent a few bio spells at him poisoning him badly. She then sent her shooting star through him gashing him badly as blood poured from the badly beaten man, he was no match for them. However as he was dying and Lenne sent him he sent out one last ultima spell, it was a powerful one and threw Rinoa back into one of the cliff walls, she fell to the ground as Lenne sent Seymour.

Squall saw her fall and ran to her side, pulling her into his arms he looked at her with concerned blue eyes. But as he looked at her, her wings began to fade and Rinoa's breathing began to slow, even as he looked around, they didn't have a healer with them, and she died in his arms.

"No..." he spoke looking at her fallen body.

Lightning moved to his side and knelt down next to him, rubbing his back a little, as Squall let the tears fall. They remained like that for some time, Seifer looking down as he too cried for the loss of his friend. Lenne moved away a little, looking at the ground herself. But after a while, though shakily, Squall got up and buried her, Raine appearing before them with Rinoa at her side.

"Rinoa, mom...I'm sorry." spoke Squall.

Rinoa just smiled at Squall sadly. "We'll always have our world." she spoke.

Squall nodded slowly, would she even be alive when he went back there? He just didn't even know anymore. They walked back slowly to the hut, Seifer started a fire because they needed to stay warm, while Squall sat outside. Lenne looked to Lightning and handed her a sphere which had been gravitating towards her for a while. Lightning nodded and her clothes suddenly transformed into the ones she'd warn from her universe.(AN: FF13-1) She then walked out to Squall while Lenne saw Raine appear again with a black haired man next to her.

"If another evil soul must be brought to us, we have room, Angeal here died a while back." spoke Raine.

Lenne nodded as she then disappeared, Lightning knelt down near Squall who seemed to be really taking this hard, and she couldn't blame him.

"Claire." she spoke.

He looked up confused and she smiled a little at him. "You can call me Claire." she spoke.

Squall suddenly moved and pulled her close, her eyes went wide as he hugged her like that but she allowed it.

"You can't leave, I need you." he spoke as he hugged her tightly.

Lightning moved away looking at him with a soft expression, she was conflicted, she'd felt her own feelings for a while now gravitating towards him, but she couldn't act on them, not like this. She couldn't especially if he felt like he wanted to go home to Rinoa. She looked at him with those pale eyes, and sighed just hugging him, she knew he needed this, but though she was conflicted and obviously not used to being so close to another person, she allowed herself in this moment to hold him.

-Meanwhile-

Aerith lead the others up to where they'd found Seifer. She glanced around the rooms inside, that was when a cage suddenly came down around them.

"Oh no." she spoke.

Several robed men came and Cloud began to slice them down, while Aerith bludgeoned them. Marlene hid behind Tifa who kicked them away right into Cid's spear which began to glow and he smirked as he felt his powers coming back, he whistled and bombs seemed to drop down on all of them as he unleashed Highwind upon them. Sephiroth slaughtered many of them as Kuja used his holy attacks this time to kill many of them.

Beatrix ran forward and killed many of them before she too unleashed her holy attacks, smirking at Kuja as they unleashed them together in potent deadly blasts. Laguna shot them with many bullets through them. Auron of course sliced down the robed men as they came too close to him, and Vanille unleashed her water strikes at them. Finally once they were done, the cage was released as a pedestal rose up and Aerith took the insignia from it. As they moved forward they saw the key they needed hanging on the wall. Tifa took it down and pocketed it. Suddenly they were caged again, and this time they saw Iron Maidens coming at them, spiked regenerators, they were truly frightening.

"Oh not good." spoke Vanille backing away from them, but Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me to handle this." he spoke.

Sephiroth suddenly split into three again, Kadaj and Loz moving to Kuja's side and hugging him while Yazoo aimed and began to shoot the parasites inside the Iron Maiden, aiming perfectly Yazoo killed it before it got too close.

"You see only Yaz can kill those things or someone else with a gun." spoke Kadaj.

"Laguna and Yazoo then for now." spoke Tifa.

They all nodded and the three decided to remain out for then as the cages were released and they made their way back to the others.

Author: Please Review.


	23. Fang

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty One: Fang

When the others got back and learned how badly Rinoa was injured, they decided to stay back for a few days, showing the key off of course. Which was when the name Angeal came up around Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj.

"Another of the Soldiers we knew." spoke Kadaj.

"Ok why is Sephiroth in three again?" asked Lightning.

"Why got a problem with us?" asked Yazoo.

"Other then the facts that you're all morons." she spoke with a smirk.

"Yeah imagine having killed them all before." spoke Cloud with a smirk.

"Hey you meanie, we killed you first." spoke Loz.

"Sadly that's the response." spoke Squall with a smirk.

"Alright you guys are just terrible." spoke Aerith while laughing a little at their antics.

Kuja pulled all three close and of course Cloud just rolled his eyes and poked at the fire which was burning in the fireplace.

"So any idea what happens to those who die in this universe?" asked Tifa.

_This is no dream, this is no nightmare either. Good spirits who are gone are reborn to their worlds, while the bad will rot._

The voice came to Aerith and she fell over a little at its words. When she regained her balance she spoke the words the voice had said.

"So Angeal and Genesis are in our worlds?" asked Kadaj.

Raine then appeared with Angeal. "Not exactly." she spoke. They all gathered close to her spirit.

"Genesis, Raine, and I are not back in our worlds fully yet. You see all of our souls were split into halves, you're all back on your worlds living your lives and journeys, but this journey is still you, just a separate you. And the worst is, you cannot become whole in one universe until you die in it. So basically your souls in this world are stuck here with a new life, while in your old worlds some have been reborn while the others live on as they did, and their lives go on. Sephiroth and Genesis are in a romantic relationship back on the Planet now, but in this world Sephiroth is with Kuja fully. Same person, separate lives now." spoke Angeal.

"And if we die, the other halves of our souls go back?" asked Cloud.

"Not until this mission why we're here is done, but even then the ones who live through it will remain in this world until the day they die of old age. Though of course when they do, the two halves of souls with separate people will remain separated." spoke Raine.

"Wait Raine, are we together then again?" asked Laguna.

She smiled again and he grinned. "So in this world no, but in that world. I'm glad." he spoke.

Raine smiled and disappeared with Angeal, Kadaj just shrugged and looked back at all the others.

"Well we're in this together then, once we destroy the problems we start a new life here, while our other selves live out the remainder of theirs?" asked Aerith.

"I want to remain here with everyone definitely." spoke Vanille.

"Yeah we're like some f*cked up family now." spoke Cid.

"I agree with Cid." spoke Auron.

"I like everyone here." spoke Marlene.

"Well if Marlene remains then of course I do." spoke Tifa.

"Of course I'll remain here then as well." spoke Aerith.

"I follow my lovely Aerith anywhere." spoke Cloud.

"I wish to remain here as well with my beloved one winged canary." spoke Kuja.

"Yeah we wish to stay here too." spoke Kadaj ad Loz and Yazoo hugged Kuja.

"I'm staying here." spoke Rinoa.

"I stay with Rinoa." spoke Squall.

"Well obviously someone's gotta watch you two." spoke Lightning.

"Hell why not?" spoke Seifer.

"Someone has to make sure feather brain doesn't lose his head again, plus I want to spar with you Auron still." spoke Beatrix.

"I feel someone else important here, a man whose soul belongs to mine. I must find him and start our new life here." spoke Lenne.

Angelo barked in agreement and everyone's hands went together in a promise then, they all smiled at each other and then Squall and Cloud went to collect food for Aerith to cook for them all with Tifa and Cid's help, since he'd offered when they'd asked.

"So you and Rinoa, truth was I wasn't sure you'd remain with her with how you and Light got along." spoke Cloud as they looked for food.

"I can't deny there was something there, a mild crush of sorts. But I love Rinoa." spoke Squall.

"It's alright, when I was young I had a crush on Tifa. But to say it's still there would be wrong. It was just that, a crush and nothing more. She was the popular girl in town and I'm pretty sure every boy had a crush on her. Anyway, Aerith actually told me about her and Zack, I never really knew who he was, the guy with her first, until I saw them together. Even so, it's obvious she and I were in more of a connection then he and her were. She's told me it was a first love, crush kind of thing, not serious. Sometimes people have crushes, but remembering where your heart lies is what's most important." spoke Cloud.

"Well it's not to say Lightning and I couldn't have become more if we'd had the chance, we just didn't, it's the wrong time and wrong circumstances." spoke Squall.

Cloud nodded and they searched for food, when they saw a woman walk up. Fang stood there, she was holding a make shift spear, and was wearing a white make shift robe.

"Hey there boys." she spoke.

Cloud and Squall looked to each other before looking to her with suspicious looks, she smirked and walked over.

"Oh come now, I only hurt those who deserve it." she spoke.

"You have the same accent as Vanille." spoke Squall finally.

"Vanille? She's here?" spoke Fang curiously.

Cloud nodded and lead her back to Vanille and the others, she hugged Vanille of course and looked to her with concern.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asked.

"No, the rest took good care of me." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

Fang smiled and then she looked up seeing Lightning, she moved over to Lightning gave her a nod, Lightning smirked and punched her arm back.

"Good to see you Light." spoke Fang.

"It's good to see you as well, especially not crystalized." spoke Lightning's serious tone.

"Ah well you know we had to do that. So tell me, what is this place and what's going on?" spoke Fang.

Aerith began to explain to Fang what was happening, all the details of what they'd encountered up until then. Fang looked to Squall who was next to Rinoa, and then to Lightning. She could see the trouble with those two and decided maybe it was time to intervene. She nodded to Aerith, as Kuja began to purify the make shift spear Fang had. Suddenly a sphere floated up out of Fang's pocket, it went to Cloud and glowed, as he looked down his clothes had transformed into his clothes from his universe.(AN: Advent Children Outfit) He just smirked a little.

"Well than Fang glad to have you aboard, but those two still need to find us somethin' to eat." spoke Cid.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head then, which was when Fang spoke up. "Why don't Lightning and I go this time instead?" she spoke.

"Hell it don't matter who goes, just so long as you bring somethin' good back." spoke Cid.

Fang nodded and Lightning left with her, as they began to search for food together.

"You like him, never thought you were the type to fall for a man like him." spoke Fang.

"He's different, but I do not like him." spoke Lightning's serious tone.

"Denial is not flattering, and you oughta know better then to fight with me missy." spoke Fang.

"Alright I like him a little, but it's not like it matters." spoke Lightning's aggravated tone.

"Well you're not even right about him being different, you like him because he's a lot like you. You like him because you both think the same way." spoke Fang.

"So?" spoke Lightning.

"Nothing, though it is a little cute, which I'm sure isn't a word you ever thought I'd use with you." spoke Fang.

"I am not cute." spoke Lightning's stubborn tone.

Fang walked over and lifted her chin looking at her with a smirk. "Yes you are, but you'd never know it with how closed off you act at times." she spoke.

Lightning just rolled her eyes, though she did feel a little odd around Fang, she always had a bit.

"Like you?" spoke Lightning.

"I suppose that's true, but we are strong women Lightning, we have to be that way, and always have to protect those we care about." spoke Fang.

"Not like it ever matters, we've still lost a lot in our lives." spoke Lightning.

Fang sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe so but we have a fresh start, let's not waste it Light." spoke Fang.

Lightning nodded and felt that feeling again, Fang had always made Lightning feel competitive in a way, at the same time she liked the other woman, despite how stubborn she was of course. They found some herbs then, as well as a nice patch of edible mushrooms, Fang did make sure they were ok by examining them carefully, after all on Pulse they had several odd plants. They brought them back and Kuja purified them before Aerith and Cid began to cook them, letting Tifa actually relax for a bit. Fang of course began to fix Vanille's hair a bit while they were there and the rest of the group waited for dinner to be ready.

Author: please review ^


	24. Fang AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty One(AU): Fang

When Aerith's group had gotten back and learned the news of what had occurred, Cloud had been the first to hug Squall while the rest followed suit in their own ways. Aerith of course tried to think about them somehow being reunited, she hoped there could be a way.

_This is no dream, this is no nightmare either. Good spirits who are gone are reborn to their worlds, while the bad will rot. She is not gone, but she is not here. However part of him died as well, this Squall is now not the only one._

The voice had spoken to Aerith and this time she actually did faint when it did because this voice was so much more powerful then the others. Cloud caught her and looked at her in worry as Tifa rushed to her friend's side. Aerith remained unconscious for a few minutes before she dizzily awoke but Cloud wouldn't let her sit up just yet.

"What happened?" asked Cloud.

Aerith explained what the voice said and Squall let out a sigh. "Which means Rinoa will awaken in our world with another me, I can't leave this world now to return home, can I?" he asked.

"I don't think any of us will be able to return home unless we die at the same time as the others we're supposed to go back with." spoke Aerith as she finally slowly sat up.

And that's when the sense of dread filled the room. They could not return home, which was when Laguna spoke up.

"So Raine probably already returned with me as well?" he asked.

Aerith nodded to him and he gave a slight smile. "Well I don't mind that! I mean hey she's happy with the other me now, right?" he spoke.

Squall looked to Laguna in shock, though he was mourning, he was comforted by this. And then Kadaj spoke. "Genesis must have returned with another me as well then." he spoke, Yazoo and Loz nodding in agreement.

"Was Genesis truly a good spirit?" asked Aerith.

Raine appeared then and smiled. "You have all figured it out then, you are all going to be in this world forever with each other, but the copies of you are living their lives on your worlds, well not copies, but parts of your souls." she spoke.

"Well then we gotta fix this world and make it our own, right?" spoke Cid.

Squall was looking at the ground, it still didn't change the fact that he did feel like a piece of him was missing, and he hated to let others die around him, he hated letting people down.

"But wait if there are already us on our worlds? Then what happens to this half of our souls when they die?" asked Tifa.

Raine appeared then. "Only once you have completed the mission you must we will return to our other halves of our souls, but the ones left alive in this universe will live here until they die of old age." spoke Raine.

Raine then disappeared and the rest of them just took this information in. So in other words: Sephiroth and Genesis were together in one universe, their world. Just as Laguna and Raine were, and Squall and Rinoa were now. All alive and thriving together, but in this universe things were different, they were different souls, or rather parts of the souls of those left on their planet who were now leading a different life. Squall still seemed bitter as he walked out, Lightning actually went after him, the others decided it would be best to give him his space.

Squall saw a lake ahead and began to skip rocks in it, as Lightning moved to his side and he glanced down at the waters.

"It still doesn't change that I couldn't protect her, I couldn't save her." spoke Squall.

Lightning put a hand on his shoulder. "I once lost my sister too, I thought she was dead, that there was nothing I could do to save her. I did try of course, at all costs. And in the end I lost two friends to save her. Fang and Vanille both became crystalized to save us all in the end. But even so, when I saw Vanille here I figured something was up. Maybe she's still crystalized on our world, who knows. I've lost people in the past Squall, and I know it hurts, and it will be hard. But we have to continue forward." spoke Lightning.

"Claire I...maybe this is out of line to say. I thank you for so much, I'm so glad to have met you in all of this. I almost felt guilty being with her again, because I could see your eyes, the way you are with me...I felt it too, I just loved her so much. This is gonna be hard..." spoke Squall.

"What do you mean?" spoke Lightning becoming tense.

Squall just smirked and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I know you don't realize it. I won't push, I won't say." spoke Squall.

Lightning looked away from his intense eyes, one more minute of looking at them and she realized the beating in her chest might not die down like she forced it to. What was this? She'd never felt this before. Squall looked down then and sighed.

"Just...don't you die on me too." he spoke.

Squall then walked back as Lightning stood there dumbstruck. Why was her heart beating like this? What was this feeling? That's when she saw someone walk up, there stood Fang with a smirk upon her lips, and her spear, she was wearing a white robe probably made of old curtains ripped from a window. When Lightning saw her she frowned a little at the smirk as she walked over to Lightning.

"Been a while." she spoke.

Lightning's pale eyes looked at her skeptically as she just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, you're in love." she spoke.

Lightning reeled as if she'd been hit and Fang just shook her head. "Ah well leave it to you to make this complicated too." spoke Fang.

"What do you know?" spoke Lightning's cold tone.

"A lot sweet heart, but now's not the time. Mind telling me what's going on?" she asked.

Lightning sighed and shook her head, leading Fang back to the others. Love? That was preposterous, she wasn't in love with Squall. Finally when they got back, Fang walked up and Vanille ran over and hugged her tightly. Fang was introduced to the others, her spear was of course made of metal and infected as Kuja purified it while Aerith informed Fang of what was going on, all of what they'd encountered, and just what this place was, their life here as well.

"Well I have to help Vanille and Lightning of course." spoke Fang.

Vanille smiled and then a sphere on Fang floated up, Aerith watched it as it went to Cloud, he grabbed it and suddenly his clothes transformed as he stood there in his clothes from his universe(AN: Advent Children outfit). Fang just shook her head.

"Glad that thing had a use." Fang spoke.

Aerith looked to Lightning who seemed conflicted, almost confused. Of course like Cloud, when she was conflicted or confused she shut herself off from everyone. Squall also seemed very down, though she couldn't blame him. Finally it was Auron who spoke up.

"With what's happened we need to make sure everyone is on the same page here now." spoke Auron.

They all looked to him and he spoke then. "Do we all want to remain in this world together? A messed up family of sorts, paving our second life here together?" he asked.

"That's if we survive this place to find a new place to start a new home." spoke Tifa.

Auron nodded and surprisingly it was Kuja who stepped forward first. "I want to remain here with my moonlit canary and little dove. Even with the swan, and everyone else. We must remain a family, it's the only family I've ever had." spoke his eloquent tone.

Angelo then barked in agreement, the dog had since become attached to Marlene who spoke up.

"I think we need to stay together." spoke Marlene.

"Well if Marlene stays that obviously I am." spoke Tifa.

"I want to remain here with everyone." spoke Aerith.

"We want to stay with our beloved." spoke Loz, as Yazoo and Kadaj attached themselves to Kuja.

"I agree with that statement, I want to remain by your side now Aerith." spoke Cloud.

"Hey I mean gotta stick with Avalanche." spoke Cid with a grin, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I have someone to protect here and help." spoke Laguna looking to Marlene who smiled at him.

Seifer just sighed. "Well hell, a fresh start aint so bad." he spoke with a grin.

"I don't know my purpose here yet, but I definitely still want to spar with Auron, so I'm staying." spoke Beatrix.

"I have someone to find here, I can feel him here and I know this is our chance." spoke Lenne.

"I'm not sure what our purpose is, but Vanille and I are here to stay. Right Vanille?" spoke Fang, Vanille did nod at her words.

Auron smirked. "I wish to remain here as well." he spoke before he looked to Lightning and Squall.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"I...I just don't know." spoke Squall.

"Yeah I suppose." spoke Lightning's closed off tone.

Auron sighed when Cid spoke up. "Yo you two can't mope forever, we got too much sh*t to do, and too many mother f*ckers to kill." spoke his rather rude tone.

It was then that Cloud stepped forward and grabbed Squall's collar of his shirt dragging him out. Aerith was shocked at Cloud's actions actually, while Lightning looked up at Cid.

"Yeah I'll stay." she spoke.

"Good." spoke Cid in return.

Cloud dragged Squall back to the lake and looked at him. "I know what this is like." he spoke.

"How? Your girlfriend is alive." spoke Squall.

"Yeah but she wasn't always. She dies to save us all. I lost her once, and I can't imagine losing her again, I won't lose her again. Even so I got lucky, but you, you're dumping it all on Lightning. I've seen it, the way you lead her on, the way you talk to her and look at her. Now I never gave Tifa room to get that close, she's too clingy. But this is your fault here. Don't take out your pain on Lightning." spoke Cloud.

"And didn't you ever lash out at anyone! Make the wrong decisions!" screamed Squall's heart broken tone at Cloud.

"I made plenty of bad decisions, I was devastated from her death. But even so, Rinoa's not gone. She's still in your heart! And maybe you and Light are supposed to be something, but if you don't move forward with us, no matter how hard it is, then this will ruin you. I know because it ruined me. It ruined me with her death, and it ruined me to a lesser extent with Zack's death as well. My best friend, ok Squall? But you and I are a lot alike, I'm not gonna let you make the same mistakes I did." spoke Cloud.

Squall gulped then, realizing what Cloud was saying was the truth, he nodded to Cloud and they walked back to the group.

"I'm sorry about my answer before, yes I'm on the same page." spoke Squall.

"Good." spoke Auron.

They all put their hands together in a promise before Aerith began a fire, Cloud and Squall hunted down the food for dinner which Kuja purified and Aerith began to prepare, Fang was sitting with Vanille watching this group, she realized they might need some help with their issues, but she knew what it was like to be part of this unconventional family. The rest of them sat down as well and waited for the dinner to be prepared.

Author: Review please ^


	25. Confrontation

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty Two: Confrontation

Once dinner was made, Aerith served them all their meals and Marlene tugged on her sleeve.

"Do you have another story?" asked Marlene.

Aerith smiled and nodded. "So remember how I told you Kairi had another side named Namin'e? Well so did Sora, his name was Roxas." spoke Aerith.

Marlene nodded and sat next to Aerith who began to tell that tale of Roxas's last summer.

"So it turns out Roxas was living in a digital Twighlight Town. The reason is he'd lost his memories of being part of organization XIII, a group of nobodies who were searching to become complete again. However in this town it was their last summer before school again. Him and his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette who were actually digital copies of the real Haynet, Pence, and Olette had tons of adventures that summer but even so Roxas slowly felt his world unravel, and it became more and more clear that he would have to become one with Sora again, which Namin'e told him. Roxas didn't feel this was fair, but in the end he did become one with Sora again. Even so Roxas didn't know of his best friend's true reaction to this." began Aerith.

"His best friend?" asked Marlene.

"Axel, number eight. He searched for Roxas, tried to bring him back to the organization, and in the end he actually betrayed the organization to protect Sora, he got himself killed actually. In the end he fought and died for his friend." spoke Aerith.

"But nobodies you said don't have hearts." spoke Tifa.

"They're not supposed to, but I believe they do, that it's just a technicality. Axel cared for Roxas greatly." spoke Aerith.

"Maybe even loved him?" asked Marlene.

"It's possible." spoke Aerith.

"It's also possible Sora loves Riku and Kairi both from what you said." spoke Tifa.

"Love doesn't know boundaries, at least not true love." spoke Aerith.

Rinoa looked to Squall with a small smile and he smiled back at her, while Cloud hugged Aerith from behind.

"What about jealousy though?" asked Tifa.

"I think with Sora, Kairi, and Riku it's different. I can clearly see those three being together somehow always, whether Sora winds up with Kairi alone or not, Riku would always be by his side. Same with Roxas, Namine, and Axel." spoke Aerith.

"I still feel bad for Axel, doing so much for a friend and not even really being able to say good bye to them." spoke Marlene.

"But some couples like Kuja and us are meant only for each other in our universe." spoke Kadaj.

"Yes, love comes in all forms." spoke Aerith.

"Just like you and Cloud being together." spoke Vanille.

Aerith smiled and kissed his cheek, Tifa did feel that pang of jealousy, but it had lessened quite a bit now. Auron placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at Auron a bit. Auron lead her out after a moment when the others were distracted and she looked at him curiously.

"How are you holding up?" asked Auron.

"Better now actually, you're right about me letting this go. I'm better now with the purpose of starting a new life with friends here." spoke Tifa.

Auron nodded to her, and she hugged him actually then, he wrapped his arms around her in understanding, knowing she needed him as a friend. He smirked at her and then looked around, moving his hand into hers he pulled her away from the hut, dancing with her actually a bit, she danced with him back, smiling along as she danced, she then looked up at him as the moon shined over them and he leaned in and kissed her then.

Tifa was shocked but she smiled and kissed him back, maybe he was older, maybe he wasn't perfect, maybe he was different. But she knew then she was falling for Auron, she wanted to be with him. He smiled down at her and held her close in his arms.

"Be mine forever." spoke Auron.

"Yes of course." spoke Tifa back laying her head on his chest.

Which of course the others hadn't seen so when Cid walked out to grab another pack of cigs and saw them like that, he smirked and walked back inside.

"Tifa's got a man." spoke Cid.

"What! Really!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Yep, Auron." spoke Cid.

"That's great, I noticed those two were getting closer to each other." spoke Aerith.

Tifa looked up at Auron and smiled as he held her hand and walked back with her into where the others were. She leaned her head on his shoulder and blushed as the others congratulated them.

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz then turned back into Sephiroth as he held Kuja close and the two of them disappeared into the back bedroom after congratulating Tifa and Auron, of course Aerith giggled while Cloud just muttered "at least this time I won't see anything." Squall of course laid down next to Rinoa and held her close, while Lightning decided maybe it was time for a walk as well, Fang saw her and followed her out.

"Where are you going?" asked Fang.

"I don't know, I just need a break." spoke Lightning.

"You never seemed like the type to avoid something Light." spoke Fang.

"Well maybe this time is different." spoke Lightning.

"Coward." spoke Fang.

This made Lightning turn around and walk straight up to her, her pale eyes filled with rage.

"What did you call me?" asked Lightning.

"You're a coward." spoke Fang.

Lightning then back handed Fang hard who punched her back, pretty soon the two of them were fighting as Fang threw her punches and so did Lightning. The two of them had moved away from view though, as Fang finally pinned her down.

"I admired you." spoke Fang.

"What?" spoke Lightning.

"I admired you, you were my friend for a reason. You stood up against those who tried to take your sister from you, you made me believe that you were strong." spoke Fang.

"And now you don't?" spoke Lightning.

"No you are, you've kept quiet, been graceful about this, until now when you walked out. Come on Light, get your head on straight." spoke Fang.

Lightning sat up a bit and sighed, Fang rubbed the back of her head. "Listen I'm...sorry." spoke Lightning.

"Don't be, sometimes people just need to get it out of themselves." spoke Fang.

"I do feel a little better now." spoke Lightning.

"Good." spoke Fang with a smile.

Lightning sighed and Fang put an arm around her pulling her close, Lightning felt some comfort in the embrace and shut her eyes.

"You know you certainly hit hard." spoke Lightning.

"Suppose the phrase 'hits like a girl' doesn't apply to us." spoke Fang.

"No it certainly doesn't." spoke Lightning with a smirk.

-Meanwhile-

Cid of course was now leading a perimeter check with Laguna, the two of them were making sure no ambushes would be happening anytime soon.

"You think we'll make it through this?" asked Cid then.

"Yeah of course, I did survive falling off a cliff once after all." spoke Laguna with a grin.

"Shit man, I like ya. Always straight forward and sh*t like that. Kinda glad you've been 'round, a true friend ya know." spoke Cid punching Laguna's shoulder.

Laguna smiled and put an arm around Cid's shoulder, he definitely liked having another friend around besides Laguna and Kiros.

"'Cides, you're far better to be around then Vin." spoke Cid.

"Vin?" asked Laguna.

"Vincent, he was always kinda moody and down." spoke Cid.

"An older Squall?" asked Laguna.

"Psh an older Cloud, but both of them have become kinda happier in my opinion." spoke Cid.

"Yeah we have Rinoa and Aerith to thank for that." spoke Laguna.

Cid nodded and they continued to patrol the border of the village. "You know Cloud was a wreck after she died, it continued for years, and even when Tifa tried to get through to him, only Aerith's presence ever made him really smile, y'know? So maybe Tifa is better off with Auron, a man who liked the type of woman she is." spoke Cid.

"He's given her some advice but it's pretty obvious he was just trying to help her move on, right?" spoke Laguna.

"Exactly." spoke Cid.

-Meanwhile-

Beatrix was sitting with Lenne, the two of them were watching as the other couples around acted, and even friends.

"So it just occurred to me I probably won't see Steiner again in this universe." spoke Beatrix.

"I know Shuyin is here, I want to find him myself." spoke Lenne.

"Shuyin?" asked Beatrix.

"We died together in our universe several decades ago, he tried to protect me by using Vegnagun, but I stopped him and we were both killed. Even now though, I love him and know we will see each other again." spoke Lenne.

"What if you don't though?" asked Beatrix.

"Then I'll still remain here with the others, they may not know me very well but I like to protect people. I did after all become a summoner to help those who needed me." spoke Lenne.

"A protector, huh? Yeah that was always my purpose as well, to protect my country, the princess, and the queen. It was just what I knew I had to do." spoke Beatrix.

"So maybe this time it's our turn to protect them?" asked Lenne.

Beatrix nodded in agreement with a small smirk. "Yeah I agree there." spoke Beatrix.

-Meanwhile-

Vanille and Marlene were now playing with Angelo out front in front of the hut. Vanille of course threw a bone she'd found and Aerith had cleaned as the happy pup played with Marlene and her. As she thought about it, she'd always been the sisterly type. With Fang she'd always felt that bond, always wanted to help the other.

Marlene was no different to Vanille, she'd become attached to the young girl, the both of them bonding with a sisterly love, which was when Seifer came out and looked at her.

"So you and Marlene having fun?" he asked.

"We are, tell me Seifer, why is it sometimes I see a look on your face full of regret?" asked Vanille.

"Just memories, you know the bad ones." he spoke folding his arms.

"I know what that's like." spoke Vanille.

"You do?" asked Seifer.

"Sure I do, I mean I have regrets too. Genesis died, I couldn't save him. Sazh's son became a L'cie because of me as well. Even when I saved them all and became crystalized to do so, I still regretted ever having hurt anyone." spoke Vanille.

"Sometimes we just can't help but look back, huh?" spoke Seifer.

Vanille nodded as she saw Angelo carry around Marlene on his back. "But you know, I wanna live my life forward with this fresh start." spoke Seifer.

"Same here." spoke Vanille with her cute smile.

He gave a smirk and ruffled her hair, she was very sisterly, he kinda liked it actually as he watched her go back to playing with Marlene and Angelo.

-Meanwhile-

Cloud and Aerith were sitting by the fireplace, she leaned her head on his shoulder, while Tifa and Auron were laying together on the bed next to Rinoa and Squall on the other. Cloud looked to Aerith and took her hand in his, leading them away from the other couples as he lead her to the roof and sat on it with her.

"Hey I remember sitting with you on the church roof." spoke Aerith.

He smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah and then after that we started hopping the roof tops and I teased you about soldier." spoke his light hearted tone.

"Oh you're still terrible." she spoke.

They both began to laugh together then and he looked up with her as he saw a shooting star. She smiled and said "Make a wish."

"I already have, and it's been granted." spoke Cloud.

She looked at him then with the purest of green eyes, he leaned in and kissed her underneath the stars, their love expressed as they both shared a passionate kiss.

Author: As much I tried to resist Auron x Tifa, it made the most sense for this story. So please understand. I hope for reviews still ^^ Yes btw I did write hinted: Riku x Sora x Kairi, and hinted Axel x Roxas x Namin'e.


	26. Confrontation AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Two(AU): Confrontation

Once dinner was made, Aerith served them all their meals and Marlene tugged on her sleeve.

"Do you have another story?" asked Marlene.

Aerith smiled and nodded. "So remember how I told you Kairi had another side named Namin'e? Well so did Sora, his name was Roxas." spoke Aerith.

Marlene nodded and sat next to Aerith who began to tell that tale of Roxas's last summer.

"So it turns out Roxas was living in a digital Twighlight Town. The reason is he'd lost his memories of being part of organization XIII, a group of nobodies who were searching to become complete again. However in this town it was their last summer before school again. Him and his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette who were actually digital copies of the real Haynet, Pence, and Olette had tons of adventures that summer but even so Roxas slowly felt his world unravel, and it became more and more clear that he would have to become one with Sora again, which Namin'e told him. Roxas didn't feel this was fair, but in the end he did become one with Sora again. Even so Roxas didn't know of his best friend's true reaction to this." began Aerith.

"His best friend?" asked Marlene.

"Axel, number eight. He searched for Roxas, tried to bring him back to the organization, and in the end he actually betrayed the organization to protect Sora, he got himself killed actually. In the end he fought and died for his friend." spoke Aerith.

"But nobodies you said don't have hearts." spoke Tifa.

"They're not supposed to, but I believe they do, that it's just a technicality. Axel cared for Roxas greatly." spoke Aerith.

"Maybe even loved him?" asked Marlene.

"It's possible." spoke Aerith.

"It's also possible Sora loves Riku and Kairi both from what you said." spoke Tifa.

"Love doesn't know boundaries, at least not true love." spoke Aerith.

Squall actually felt a little pang of sadness hit him, he wasn't sure how to take this, what he would do now.

"What about jealousy though?" asked Tifa.

"I think with Sora, Kairi, and Riku it's different. I can clearly see those three being together somehow always, whether Sora winds up with Kairi alone or not, Riku would always be by his side. Same with Roxas, Namine, and Axel." spoke Aerith.

"I still feel bad for Axel, doing so much for a friend and not even really being able to say good bye to them." spoke Marlene.

"But some couples like Kuja and us are meant only for each other in our universe." spoke Kadaj.

"Yes, love comes in all forms." spoke Aerith.

"Just like you and Cloud being together." spoke Vanille.

Aerith smiled and kissed his cheek, Tifa did feel that pang of jealousy, but it had lessened quite a bit now. Auron placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at Auron a bit. Auron lead her out after a moment when the others were distracted and she looked at him curiously.

"How are you holding up?" asked Auron.

"Better now actually, you're right about me letting this go. I'm better now with the purpose of starting a new life with friends here." spoke Tifa.

Auron nodded to her, and she hugged him actually then, he wrapped his arms around her in understanding, knowing she needed him as a friend. He smirked at her and then looked around, moving his hand into hers he pulled her away from the hut, dancing with her actually a bit, she danced with him back, smiling along as she danced, she then looked up at him as the moon shined over them and he leaned in and kissed her then.

Tifa was shocked but she smiled and kissed him back, maybe he was older, maybe he wasn't perfect, maybe he was different. But she knew then she was falling for Auron, she wanted to be with him. He smiled down at her and held her close in his arms.

"Be mine forever." spoke Auron.

"Yes of course." spoke Tifa back laying her head on his chest.

Which of course the others hadn't seen so when Cid walked out to grab another pack of cigs and saw them like that, he smirked and walked back inside.

"Tifa's got a man." spoke Cid.

"What! Really!" exclaimed Marlene.

"That's great, I noticed those two were getting closer to each other." spoke Aerith.

Tifa looked up at Auron and smiled as he held her hand and walked back with her into where the others were. She leaned her head on his shoulder and blushed as the others congratulated them.

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz then turned back into Sephiroth as he held Kuja close and the two of them disappeared into the back bedroom after congratulating Tifa and Auron, of course Aerith giggled while Cloud just muttered "at least this time I won't see anything." This was when Squall left the room, Lightning wanted to follow him but she wasn't sure if she should, when Auron motioned for her to so she followed Squall out.

"What are you doing?" asked Lightning as Squall sat at the lake in the moonlight.

"I don't know, thinking I guess." he spoke.

"Yeah that makes two of us." spoke Lightning.

She moved and sat down next to him, which of course he got up as she did and she stood up looking at him in annoyance.

"You should leave." spoke Squall.

"Why?" asked Lightning.

"Because I will do something you don't want me to do." spoke Squall.

"Oh? Like what?" spoke Lightning challenging him.

Squall turned to her and grabbed her, he kissed her. She pushed him back away from her, her pale eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't...know..." spoke Squall honestly looking down.

She growled then and punched him hard sending him flying into a tree, he fell down looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not her! I can't be her for you! Don't you dare treat me like her!" exclaimed Lightning.

Squall stood up and looked at her with intense blue eyes. "I don't want you to be her, I want you to be you. I like you for different reasons then I liked her." spoke Squall.

"Then what? It's far too soon for you to be trying your moves on me. You're confused and emotional, and obviously not ready for a woman like me." spoke Lightning.

"I'm thinking clear Claire! Listen to me please. Rinoa is gone, but she has me in our world, but in this world I have nothing. My mother and Rinoa were torn from me. I want to be with you." spoke Squall.

"No you don't, you want warmth and comfort, and maybe I need it too. But not like this." spoke Lightning's serious tone.

"So what if I do need those things? I never had all my life, only to have it ripped away again from me. I was raised in an orphanage, I was raised where my sis left me, my dad was gone. I was alone, even with the other kids there. I've been alone all of my life, and maybe I'm sick of being alone." spoke Squall.

"What if I'm not like her? What if you change your mind once you have me?" asked Lightning finally, her voice had a vulnerability in it which she rarely let out at all.

"Trust me on this, I'm a person who changed his mind once it's made up. Once I know what I want." spoke Squall.

Lightning sighed and shook her head. "I just don't know Squall, I just don't know." she spoke before walking away from him, he stood there staring after her.

-Meanwhile-

Cid of course was now leading a perimeter check with Laguna, the two of them were making sure no ambushes would be happening anytime soon.

"You think we'll make it through this?" asked Cid then.

"Yeah of course, I did survive falling off a cliff once after all." spoke Laguna with a grin.

"Shit man, I like ya. Always straight forward and sh*t like that. Kinda glad you've been 'round, a true friend ya know." spoke Cid punching Laguna's shoulder.

Laguna smiled and put an arm around Cid's shoulder, he definitely liked having another friend around besides Laguna and Kiros.

"'Cides, you're far better to be around then Vin." spoke Cid.

"Vin?" asked Laguna.

"Vincent, he was always kinda moody and down." spoke Cid.

"An older Squall?" asked Laguna.

"The way he is right now, definitely." spoke Cid.

"I can't blame him, I was devastated when I lost Raine." spoke Laguna.

"Still at least Cloud seems happier now." spoke Cid.

"We have Aerith to thank for that, right?" spoke Laguna.

Cid nodded and they continued to patrol the border of the village. "You know Cloud was a wreck after she died, it continued for years, and even when Tifa tried to get through to him, only Aerith's presence ever made him really smile, y'know? So maybe Tifa is better off with Auron, a man who liked the type of woman she is." spoke Cid.

"He's given her some advice but it's pretty obvious he was just trying to help her move on, right?" spoke Laguna.

"Exactly." spoke Cid.

-Meanwhile-

Beatrix was sitting with Lenne, the two of them were watching as the other couples around acted, and even friends.

"So it just occurred to me I probably won't see Steiner again in this universe." spoke Beatrix.

"I know Shuyin is here, I want to find him myself." spoke Lenne.

"Shuyin?" asked Beatrix.

"We died together in our universe several decades ago, he tried to protect me by using Vegnagun, but I stopped him and we were both killed. Even now though, I love him and know we will see each other again." spoke Lenne.

"What if you don't though?" asked Beatrix.

"Then I'll still remain here with the others, they may not know me very well but I like to protect people. I did after all become a summoner to help those who needed me." spoke Lenne.

"A protector, huh? Yeah that was always my purpose as well, to protect my country, the princess, and the queen. It was just what I knew I had to do." spoke Beatrix.

"So maybe this time it's our turn to protect them?" asked Lenne.

Beatrix nodded in agreement with a small smirk. "Yeah I agree there." spoke Beatrix.

-Meanwhile-

Vanille and Marlene were now playing with Angelo out front in front of the hut. Vanille of course threw a bone she'd found and Aerith had cleaned as the happy pup played with Marlene and her. As she thought about it, she'd always been the sisterly type. With Fang she'd always felt that bond, always wanted to help the other.

Marlene was no different to Vanille, she'd become attached to the young girl, the both of them bonding with a sisterly love, which was when Seifer came out and looked at her.

"So you and Marlene having fun?" he asked.

"We are, tell me Seifer, why is it sometimes I see a look on your face full of regret?" asked Vanille.

"Just memories, you know the bad ones." he spoke folding his arms.

"I know what that's like." spoke Vanille.

"You do?" asked Seifer.

"Sure I do, I mean I have regrets too. Genesis died, I couldn't save him. Sazh's son became a L'cie because of me as well. Even when I saved them all and became crystalized to do so, I still regretted ever having hurt anyone." spoke Vanille.

"Sometimes we just can't help but look back, huh?" spoke Seifer.

Vanille nodded as she saw Angelo carry around Marlene on his back. "But you know, I wanna live my life forward with this fresh start." spoke Seifer.

"Same here." spoke Vanille with her cute smile.

He gave a smirk and ruffled her hair, she was very sisterly, he kinda liked it actually as he watched her go back to playing with Marlene and Angelo.

-Meanwhile-

Cloud and Aerith were sitting by the fireplace, she leaned her head on his shoulder, while Tifa and Auron were laying together on the bed. Cloud looked to Aerith and took her hand in his, leading them away from the other couple as he lead her to the roof and sat on it with her.

"Hey I remember sitting with you on the church roof." spoke Aerith.

He smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah and then after that we started hopping the roof tops and I teased you about soldier." spoke his light hearted tone.

"Oh you're still terrible." she spoke.

They both began to laugh together then and he looked up with her as he saw a shooting star. She smiled and said "Make a wish."

"I already have, and it's been granted." spoke Cloud.

She looked at him then with the purest of green eyes, he leaned in and kissed her underneath the stars, their love expressed as they both shared a passionate kiss.

Author: As much I tried to resist Auron x Tifa, it made the most sense for this story. So please understand. I hope for reviews still ^^ Yes btw I did write hinted: Riku x Sora x Kairi, and hinted Axel x Roxas x Namin'e.


	27. Maybe This Is Love

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty Three: Maybe This Is Love

Squall looked down at Rinoa in his arms, she was fast asleep. He was glad she'd survived and was still with him, even so he did think about him and Claire, how far apart were they now? Was their friendship ruined? He slowly stood up and walked out, which was when he saw her standing there, Lightning.

She turned and looked to him with pale blue eyes, he looked at her with deep blue eyes and she smirked a little. He walked up next to her and she spoke first.

"I am sorry for what's happened between us." spoke her deep and yet feminine tone.

"Nah really, I think we made it out to be something bigger then it is." spoke Squall.

"You know, you're my best friend here." spoke Lightning.

"I know that Claire, and let's hope we can keep it that way." spoke Squall.

"I think we can, Fang kinda smacked some sense into me earlier." spoke Lightning.

"Literally or metaphorically?" asked Squall.

"Kinda both." spoke Lightning.

Squall nodded and she punched his arm a little. "Just don't make me regret putting us back here." spoke Lightning.

Squall nodded and smiled, heading back in where he moved back next to Rinoa and kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Squall who smiled at her.

"Hey there." he spoke in a soft tone.

"Hey there, did you two work things out?" asked Rinoa.

"You could see that we were fighting?" asked Squall.

"Yes, but then again who couldn't? It's ok Squall, I'm just glad things are better now." spoke Rinoa.

"You're my princess Rinoa, the one I watch over and give everything to. I love you." spoke Squall.

"I love you too Squall." she said.

Squall leaned down and kissed Rinoa passionately then, pulling her into his arms, they moved to the room where Kuja and Sephiroth had been before this, the two of them were now asleep cuddled up in front of the fireplace. Rinoa and Squall moved into the room where the two men had been earlier and kissed up against one of the walls, closing the door.

Squall pushed her up against the wall moving his hands through her black and brunet locks of hair kissing down her neck. They quietly slipped out of their clothes, his hands moving to her breasts as he fondled them, her hands moving to his chest and rubbing it a bit. He kissed her more and moved his hands down, one rubbing her clit, the other moving inside of her and slipping a finger into her slowly.

She moaned as he pleasured her, finally moving down to his knees he began to lick her wet pussy, before sucking on her clit. She moaned out more and he continued to suck until she came which was when he lapped all of her juices up. He then moved back up and kept rubbing her clit with one hand, the other moving to her breasts as he slowly pushed his erection into her.

Finally he began to thrust into her slowly building the pace, hitting her spot inside of her as he rubbed her clit and rubbed her breasts. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him riding his hot cock as they made love against that wall. His deep blue eyes looking into her deep brown eyes. They continued to make love, finally building the pace to a frantic one as she continued to release then. She kept releasing over and over with heavy panting moans as he grunted and moaned while inside of her.

Finally she released her last orgasm as he released inside of her, both of them riding out their orgasms together and moaning out loudly as they did. He slowly pulled out then and she kissed his cheek.

They cleaned up and got redressed moving back to their bed together, they slept in each other's arms, completely content and in bliss.

-Meanwhile-

Lightning was now walking in the woods, happy that her and Squall were on good terms, which was when she heard some rustling turning she saw Fang.

"So is everything alright now?" asked Fang.

"Mostly, you know how it is." spoke Lightning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Fang.

"What it means is now I'm not sure what to do." spoke Lightning.

"You should try and protect them, right?" spoke Fang.

"When I became a L'Cie I was just as lost then. But even now with just the mark left, I'm reminded that even then I had an ultimate goal to end up helping Serah, even though I didn't shout it like the idiot Snow did." spoke Lightning.

"Right so now you're trying to think of your future in this world?" asked Fang.

"Exactly." spoke Lightning.

"Well how about I make something more clear for you then?" spoke Fang.

"Such as?" asked Lightning.

"You never did notice the way I looked at you, did you?" asked Fang.

"The way you...?" asked Lightning a bit confused.

Fang walked over then and pulled Lightning in for a kiss, the pink haired woman was startled but she didn't stop it, in fact, in truth, she kinda liked this. Maybe Squall was out of reach, but she'd always felt an affinity for Fang, no wait, maybe it was more then that, at least now it was.

Lightning kissed Fang back as the two women moved into a tree nearby and kissed passionately, Lightning then broke the kiss looking at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm not the type to move when I'm not sure doll." spoke Fang's accented tone.

Lightning nodded as Fang kissed her more then, the two of them moaned as their bodies pressed up against each other. They slowly removed each other's clothes as they pressed closer, moving their hands to each other's breasts to fondle a bit. They both moaned out before fang moved her hands down and began to play with Lightning's clit. Lightning moaned out as she was touched by Fang who then moved down and began to lick at her wet pussy, she moaned out more and gripped Fang's hair a bit.

Fang sucked on her clit more and more until Lightning released which Fang lapped up and then leaned up kissing Lightning again who moved her hands across Fang's stomach and down rubbing her clit. Fang moved her hand away and pushed herself closer rubbing their clits together the both of them moaned out as they continued to rub up against each other. Fang kissed and bit Lightning's neck, Lightning groaned out in pleasure moving her hand again she slowly slipped two fingers into Fang who in turn slipped two fingers into her as they rubbed up against each other and fingered each other, both releasing at the same time after a few thrusts of the fingers, they both moaned out and shook in pleasure.

They both took out their fingers and began to lick the juices off before Fang laid them down and moved her mouth to Lightning's pussy, she slowly went down and began to lick at her again, as Lightning moved up and licked Fang's pussy, the two of them in a sixty nine position as they both moaned out as they continued to suck on each other's clits and lap at each other's pussies. They continued this for a while before they both came in each other's mouths and both lapped up the juices before moving off of each other and cleaning up.

They both redressed and the two women lay against one of the trees with each other resting and cuddled up to each other for the night, Lightning felt this was where she truly belonged in Fang's arms.

-Meanwhile-

Tifa and Auron had seen Sephiroth and Kuja come back out of the room a while back and lay with each other near the fireplace cuddled up and kissing each other with a sweetness. She looked over to Auron who was still awake and looked to her, he leaned in and kissed her softly, she wasn't sure what this was, this feeling.

She'd always liked men of a certain type, but Auron didn't fit that type. He wasn't young, he wasn't perfect, and maybe this was why they worked. Maybe her standards had been too high when it came to men. But honestly, she was realizing that by Auron and her being friends first, by him helping her, by him worming his way into her heart, she felt something she'd never felt before.

True happiness, this was her true happiness in his arms. Auron was the man for her, she could see herself being with him forever. She knew her heart was finally falling for reals, and she didn't want to stop it. He continued to kiss her passionately and her back him, but there were too many others around so she broke the kiss and he looked at her curiously. She took his hand in hers and lead him upstairs, there was a bed there and he looked at her with a certain look.

"Are you sure?" asked Auron in a whisper.

"Auron I am a strong woman, if you hurt me I will unleash a hell like no other. But you had to have known that. Even so I have a softer side and I may trust you because you have captured my heart. I want to trust you fully, I want to be yours fully." she spoke looking at Auron.

Auron smiled at her a little and leaned in kissing her forehead. "I'm not the type of man to break any woman's heart, at least not again. I had to break it to Tidus's mother when Jecht went missing, it was hard to see her like that. I don't ever want to see that again, I want to be with you forever Tifa." spoke Auron.

Auron smiled at her and laid her down, they kissed passionately. She pulled off his clothes, and he pulled off hers. Auron moved his hands over Tifa's large breasts, rubbing them gently as she moaned with his touch. Auron kissed down her neck as her hands moved to his chest and rubbed a bit, he smiled down at her and moved his hands down across her stomach, moving them down to her wet folds as he began to play with her clit a bit.

She bit her lip and moaned out, Auron continued to play with her clit with one hands, the other slipped a finger teasingly into her as it felt around until it found her spot and rubbed it inside of her. She moaned out gripping the sheets more and more until her back arched and she came all over his hands. He smiled down at her and then moved his erection to her hot wet pussy.

She gripped his arms as he began to push into her, his eyes looking into hers deeply. She moaned out and then he began to move thrusting into her slowly. He built the pace up, moving his hand down to continue rubbing her clit as he penetrated into her. He continued to rub her clit more and move inside of her, she moaned out as she came over and over under his touch and his movements, his other hand moving up to play with her breasts as he watched her face twist in pleasure more and more. Finally she came hard one last time and he released into her as well as they both rode out their orgasms. Finally he pulled out and they cleaned up.

They redressed and they moved back to the bed around the others and cuddled up with each other, Auron kissed Tifa's forehead and they fell asleep in happy bliss.

-Meanwhile-

Cloud hadn't been able to truly fall asleep as he looked to Aerith in his arms. He wasn't sure when they'd have a peaceful moment like this again. He'd been so torn up after her death, and hadn't truly ever found anyone after her, or before her for that matter. Aerith was everything to Cloud, he couldn't imagine ever being with anyone except her. Even if she'd never came back he'd rather have been alone then without her.

He never wanted to lose her again, she was his light, his beloved, his one and only girl. She stirred awake a little and looked at him curiously.

"You're in your head again I can see." she spoke looking at him with those green eyes.

"It's nothing." spoke Cloud.

She tilted her head looking at him more curiously. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He smiled at her and nodded, she smiled back and went to lay back down when he took her hand and they walked up to the roof together.

"Cloud, what is it?" she asked.

"Aerith, I love you." spoke Cloud.

"I love you too Cloud." spoke Aerith.

"So maybe you'd do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Cloud.

Cloud then pulled out an onyx ring, from when he'd had to cover his sword before, he'd made it on the side. She gasped and smiled. "Yes I will." she spoke.

Cloud put the ring onto her finger, she smiled as it fit perfectly and he kissed her underneath the moonlight. She kissed him back and of course as the outgoing girl she was, she kissed him more passionately and pushed him back a little as they fell together a tangled mess of limbs on the roof making out passionately.

He moved his hands around her body as she rubbed her hands down his chest. They both moaned out as they felt their lower parts touching through their clothes. She removed his clothes and he removed hers, looking upon her glorious beauty with blue eyes.

Her green eyes looked down at him with the same passion-filled stare. He moved his hands up to her breasts, nice C cups in his hands as he began to fondle them a bit, before moving his hands slowly down her body. He saw her folds then and moaned out as his erection touched them, she was straddling him on top of him. He began to touch her clit a bit and she moaned out loudly, his other hand caressing her everywhere, her breasts, her thighs, her beautiful body was being explored by his hand.

Finally his other hand slipped a finger into her and slowly began to feel around, which was when he felt her special spot inside, he looked to her as she began to moan out more. He rubbed her clit more before she released for the first time, becoming very wet. He of course moved his hand up to taste her juices. Cloud then slowly moved his erection and began to push into her slowly. She gripped his hips as she gave herself to him. Finally he began to thrust up into her, still rubbing her clit with one hand, the other hand gripping her hip as they moved.

She began to bounce more on his cock moaning out more and more as he increased the pace of his thrusts. Soon they were lost in each other, she kept releasing more and more, clenching her hot and tight walls around his large cock as he continued to release pre-cum inside of her, both of them moaning out in bliss.

Finally she released one last time, riding out her orgasm in pure ecstasy as he released inside of her with his hot seed. They both rode out their orgasms until they had nothing left and then he pulled out.

They cleaned up and re-dressed themselves before moving back inside down to their bed together as they lay together in a blissfully happy daze.

- The Next Morning -

The group had began to gather to leave, the four couples were of course hand in hand with each other. Lightning and Fang had been congratulated on their budding relationship now. They were going to go investigate that cellar they now had the key to, which was when the left over orb Lenne had began to glow. It was the last sphere she had of course. It moved and out of the trees with a grin came Zack.

"Hey Cloud, you miss me?" he spoke.

Cloud's eyes had gone wide, of course the sphere changed Zack's clothes into the ones he'd had on when he died instead of the grey shirt, blue pair of pants, grey gloves, and grey shoes he'd managed to get on his own. Zack had his own sword which he'd pulled off one of the statues and managed it seems to encase in some sort of crystal to block parasites.

"Zack, I can't believe you're alive." spoke Cloud in shock and awe.

"Yep, woke up in this place all alone and confused, you know?" spoke Zack.

Aerith held Cloud's hand and waved to Zack who smiled. "Well guess I get why you told me in the lifestream 'only if I get really lonely Zack.' Kinda glad you two lovebirds are back together." he spoke.

"Wait who is this man?" asked Squall.

"The name's Zack, Zack Fair." he spoke with a grin.

"You remind me of someone." spoke Lightning.

"Well sweet cheeks, nice to meet a beauty like you." spoke Zack.

She actually felt her eye twitch as he kissed the top of her hand and of course she smacked him hard.

"It's Lightning." she spoke coldly.

"Damn you can hit, I like 'em fiesty." he spoke with even more of a grin.

"You may wish to rethink your words boy." spoke Fang holding Lightning close.

"Ah hell I dig that!" spoke Zack looking at them.

Which of course lead him being hit by both Fang and Lightning, he just grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up.

Aerith just sighed and shook her head with a giggle, Zack then looked to Cloud and pointed to the two materia's he had.

"What did you find?" asked Cloud.

"Well found some enemy skill stuff in one, and the other has got confusion. Both have come in handy." spoke Zack.

They all nodded and they began to walk, and Seifer put a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Don't take it too hard buddy, she's just kinda difficult." he spoke.

Zack smiled over at Seifer. "Like most women are." he spoke. Seifer smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah I agree with that." he spoke.

The two guys punched each other's shoulders a little before following the rest to the cellar.

"You know maybe a few of us should wait outside the cellar." spoke Vanille.

"Good idea, taking Marlene down there isn't a good idea." spoke Tifa.

"Why don't Cid and I stay here with Vanille and Marlene?" asked Laguna.

"Alright then the rest of us will explore this cellar and see what's down there." spoke Cloud.

Aerith, Cloud, Lenne, Beatrix, Auron, Tifa, Kuja, Sephiroth, Rinoa, Squall, Lightning, Fang, Seifer, and Zack all prepared themselves to go down into the cellar. While of course Vanille, Marlene, Laguna, and Cid waited near some trees for the others to complete their mission, along with the bags of supplies as well.

Author: Please Review ^


	28. Maybe This Is Love AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Author: Alright so warning, this is the main lemon chapter. Which means SMUT, with a capital S.

Chapter Twenty Three(AU): Maybe This Is Love

It was well into the night, most of them had fallen asleep in the hut, but Lightning was standing outside, she couldn't sleep, thinking of her and Squall was just becoming too much for her. He still hadn't come back either, she began to pace as the thought of him in danger entered her mind. Finally she took off looking for him.

She found him alright, he was staring at that damn lake, the temperatures were below freezing too, as the ice on the lake had sealed it. She could see him not even shiver, he didn't even flinch at the cold.

"You know they used to call me ice prince." spoke Squall.

"Why?" asked Lightning.

"Because I was closed off." spoke Squall.

Lightning moved closer and sat next to him. "What changed you?" asked Lightning.

"She did." spoke Squall.

"Rinoa?" asked Lightning.

Squall nodded a simple nod. "Maybe...maybe I was out of line. It's just the thought of being alone again, it's just too much. I can't do it. I don't want to be the ice prince again." he spoke simply, emotion filling his voice.

"Wait Squall, tell me more about yourself." spoke Lightning.

Squall smiled a little and told her all of his journey, of what they'd done, about him and Rinoa, about what their world was like. He told her these things with emotions filling his voice, and she smiled along a little.

"You still love her, but you have room for me in your heart?" asked Lightning.

"I don't think I'll ever not love her, but yes I do think I will love you if you give me the chance." spoke Squall.

Lightning leaned in and kissed him under the moonlight, he was shocked but kissed back as she pushed him down onto the soft grass. Her body over his as he kissed her back, sparks flying between them, they both moaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her hips and kissed her more.

She began to kiss down his neck a bit, removing his clothes, he removed her as well and ran his hands down her ample chest, touching her breasts in his hands, she moaned out a little though of course her moans were low, as she panted out, he loved the way she looked above him like that as his hands moved down her stomach and to her thighs, his erection was rubbing against her folds as they both felt the magnetism of lust for each other.

Squall moved his hand up and began to rub her clitoris a bit, she moaned out as he continued to rub her sensitive clit, moving his other hand to rub her now wet folds. She moaned out more, her moans were low and breathy as she moved her hands to his chest and rubbed down it before running her hands down, stroking his cock a bit. He moaned out as well as he felt himself being stroked with her calloused but beautiful hand.

She released then, moaning out as she became wetter and wetter with release. He moved then gripping her hips a bit, she laid back as he pushed into her wet hot tight pussy. Lightning moaned out more gripping his shoulders and looking up into his intense blue eyes. He began to thrust into her slowly, building a pace, she moaned as he found her pleasure spot inside of her, and he continued to rub her clit more as he thrusted into her more and more.

She bit her lip as she came again with a long moan, her walls clenching around him, his other hand moving up to her breasts to play with them as he made love to her, continuing to make her cum and cum over and over again. Finally with one last release from her, he released as well, his hot seed pouring into her as they both moaned out and rode out their final releases.

Finally once they had finished, Lightning moved off of Squall and he helped her get redressed before redressing himself. She moved her hand into his and they shared a small kiss before walking back hand in hand together to the hut and slipping into a bed together as they cuddled up and slept.

-Meanwhile-

Tifa and Auron had seen Sephiroth and Kuja come back out of the room a while back and lay with each other near the fireplace cuddled up and kissing each other with a sweetness. She looked over to Auron who was still awake and looked to her, he leaned in and kissed her softly, she wasn't sure what this was, this feeling.

She'd always liked men of a certain type, but Auron didn't fit that type. He wasn't young, he wasn't perfect, and maybe this was why they worked. Maybe her standards had been too high when it came to men. But honestly, she was realizing that by Auron and her being friends first, by him helping her, by him worming his way into her heart, she felt something she'd never felt before.

True happiness, this was her true happiness in his arms. Auron was the man for her, she could see herself being with him forever. She knew her heart was finally falling for reals, and she didn't want to stop it. He continued to kiss her passionately and her back him, but there were too many others around so she broke the kiss and he looked at her curiously. She took his hand in hers and lead him upstairs, there was a bed there and he looked at her with a certain look.

"Are you sure?" asked Auron in a whisper.

"Auron I am a strong woman, if you hurt me I will unleash a hell like no other. But you had to have known that. Even so I have a softer side and I may trust you because you have captured my heart. I want to trust you fully, I want to be yours fully." she spoke looking at Auron.

Auron smiled at her a little and leaned in kissing her forehead. "I'm not the type of man to break any woman's heart, at least not again. I had to break it to Tidus's mother when Jecht went missing, it was hard to see her like that. I don't ever want to see that again, I want to be with you forever Tifa." spoke Auron.

Auron smiled at her and laid her down, they kissed passionately. She pulled off his clothes, and he pulled off hers. Auron moved his hands over Tifa's large breasts, rubbing them gently as she moaned with his touch. Auron kissed down her neck as her hands moved to his chest and rubbed a bit, he smiled down at her and moved his hands down across her stomach, moving them down to her wet folds as he began to play with her clit a bit.

She bit her lip and moaned out, Auron continued to play with her clit with one hands, the other slipped a finger teasingly into her as it felt around until it found her spot and rubbed it inside of her. She moaned out gripping the sheets more and more until her back arched and she came all over his hands. He smiled down at her and then moved his erection to her hot wet pussy.

She gripped his arms as he began to push into her, his eyes looking into hers deeply. She moaned out and then he began to move thrusting into her slowly. He built the pace up, moving his hand down to continue rubbing her clit as he penetrated into her. He continued to rub her clit more and move inside of her, she moaned out as she came over and over under his touch and his movements, his other hand moving up to play with her breasts as he watched her face twist in pleasure more and more. Finally she came hard one last time and he released into her as well as they both rode out their orgasms.

Finally he pulled out and they cleaned up getting redressed; As they moved back to the bed around the others and cuddled up with each other, Auron kissed Tifa's forehead and they fell asleep in happy bliss.

-Meanwhile-

Cloud hadn't been able to truly fall asleep as he looked to Aerith in his arms. He wasn't sure when they'd have a peaceful moment like this again. He'd been so torn up after her death, and hadn't truly ever found anyone after her, or before her for that matter. Aerith was everything to Cloud, he couldn't imagine ever being with anyone except her. Even if she'd never came back he'd rather have been alone then without her.

He never wanted to lose her again, she was his light, his beloved, his one and only girl. She stirred awake a little and looked at him curiously.

"You're in your head again I can see." she spoke looking at him with those green eyes.

"It's nothing." spoke Cloud.

She tilted her head looking at him more curiously. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He smiled at her and nodded, she smiled back and went to lay back down when he took her hand and they walked up to the roof together.

"Cloud, what is it?" she asked.

"Aerith, I love you." spoke Cloud.

"I love you too Cloud." spoke Aerith.

"So maybe you'd do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Cloud.

Cloud then pulled out an onyx ring, from when he'd had to cover his sword before, he'd made it on the side. She gasped and smiled. "Yes I will." she spoke.

Cloud put the ring onto her finger, she smiled as it fit perfectly and he kissed her underneath the moonlight. She kissed him back and of course as the outgoing girl she was, she kissed him more passionately and pushed him back a little as they fell together a tangled mess of limbs on the roof making out passionately.

He moved his hands around her body as she rubbed her hands down his chest. They both moaned out as they felt their lower parts touching through their clothes. She removed his clothes and he removed hers, looking upon her glorious beauty with blue eyes.

Her green eyes looked down at him with the same passion-filled stare. He moved his hands up to her breasts, nice C cups in his hands as he began to fondle them a bit, before moving his hands slowly down her body. He saw her folds then and moaned out as his erection touched them, she was straddling him on top of him. He began to touch her clit a bit and she moaned out loudly, his other hand caressing her everywhere, her breasts, her thighs, her beautiful body was being explored by his hand.

Finally his other hand slipped a finger into her and slowly began to feel around, which was when he felt her special spot inside, he looked to her as she began to moan out more. He rubbed her clit more before she released for the first time, becoming very wet. He of course moved his hand up to taste her juices. Cloud then slowly moved his erection and began to push into her slowly. She gripped his hips as she gave herself to him. Finally he began to thrust up into her, still rubbing her clit with one hand, the other hand gripping her hip as they moved.

She began to bounce more on his cock moaning out more and more as he increased the pace of his thrusts. Soon they were lost in each other, she kept releasing more and more, clenching her hot and tight walls around his large cock as he continued to release pre-cum inside of her, both of them moaning out in bliss.

Finally she released one last time, riding out her orgasm in pure ecstasy as he released inside of her with his hot seed. They both rode out their orgasms until they had nothing left and then he pulled out. They cleaned up and re-dressed themselves before moving back inside down to their bed together as they lay together in a blissfully happy daze.

- The Next Morning -

The group had began to gather to leave, the three couples were of course hand in hand with each other. They were going to go investigate that cellar they now had the key to, which was when the left over orb Lenne had began to glow. It was the last sphere she had of course. It moved and out of the trees with a grin came Zack.

"Hey Cloud, you miss me?" he spoke.

Cloud's eyes had gone wide, of course the sphere changed Zack's clothes into the ones he'd had on when he died instead of the grey shirt, blue pair of pants, grey gloves, and grey shoes he'd managed to get on his own. Zack had his own sword which he'd pulled off one of the statues and managed it seems to encase in some sort of crystal to block parasites.

"Zack, I can't believe you're alive." spoke Cloud in shock and awe.

"Yep, woke up in this place all alone and confused, you know?" spoke Zack.

Aerith held Cloud's hand and waved to Zack who smiled. "Well guess I get why you told me in the lifestream 'only if I get really lonely Zack.' Kinda glad you two lovebirds are back together." he spoke.

"Wait who is this man?" asked Squall.

"The name's Zack, Zack Fair." he spoke with a grin.

"You remind me of someone." spoke Lightning.

"Well sweet cheeks, nice to meet a beauty like you too." spoke Zack.

She actually felt her eye twitch as he kissed the top of her hand and of course she smacked him hard.

"It's Lightning." she spoke coldly.

"Damn you can hit, I like 'em fiesty." he spoke with even more of a grin.

"You'll stop immediately if you know what's good for you." spoke Squall.

"Oh? Well hell, alright then, can't blame a guy for trying." spoke Zack.

Aerith just sighed and shook her head with a giggle, Zack then looked to Cloud and pointed to the two materia's he had.

"What did you find?" asked Cloud.

"Well found some enemy skill stuff in one, and the other has got confusion. Both have come in handy." spoke Zack.

They all nodded and they began to walk, and Seifer put a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Don't take it too hard buddy, she's just kinda difficult." he spoke.

Zack smiled over at Seifer. "Like most women are." he spoke. Seifer smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah I agree with that." he spoke.

The two guys punched each other's shoulders a little before following the rest to the cellar.

"You know maybe a few of us should wait outside the cellar." spoke Vanille.

"Good idea, taking Marlene down there isn't a good idea." spoke Tifa.

"Why don't Cid and I stay here with Vanille and Marlene?" asked Laguna.

"Alright then the rest of us will explore this cellar and see what's down there." spoke Cloud.

Aerith, Cloud, Lenne, Beatrix, Auron, Tifa, Kuja, Sephiroth, Squall, Lightning, Fang, Seifer, and Zack all prepared themselves to go down into the cellar. While of course Vanille, Marlene, Laguna, and Cid waited near some trees for the others to complete their mission, along with the bags of supplies as well.

Author: Please Review ^


	29. The Coffin Keeper

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty Four: The Coffin Keeper

Aerith lead the group down into the depths of the cellar after they had unlocked it. They began to look around slowly, suddenly the door above them shut. Tifa went up trying to get it to move, but it seemed it was locked from the inside.

"Hey are you guys alright!" exclaimed Laguna from the other side.

"Yeah we just need to find the light switch, please try to help us open the door though, ok?" spoke Aerith.

"Got it." spoke Laguna.

Aerith looked around before she found a light switch, she turned it on, but it barely lit anything, they all then heard breathing, and it wasn't there, it was a haunting sound like it was everywhere. Which was when the iron maidens came, at least seven of them from the walls and floors. Rinoa screamed in terror as one came to close and Squall used Lion Heart to hit it hard enough back. Sephiroth wanted to transform into the three, but he found he was unable to as three closed in on him and Kuja who was casting holy spells to keep them at bay. Cloud guarded Aerith of course slicing them down as she too bludgeoned them with her princess guard.

The spikes comes off of them were dangerous as Tifa threw several fire and blizzard spells on them, while Auron sliced them away. Lightning and Fang were holding them off as Lightning transformed her gun blade into a gun and shot one of them down, even so there were too many for her to get enough good shots on them. Seifer of course held them off using his Hyperion, as Zack also sliced into one and held off the spikes coming from it as long as he could before he was skewered a bit and Seifer of course stepped in making sure Zack didn't bleed out too much.

Lenne unfortunately couldn't have the time to summon as she stayed behind Beatrix who was busy holding them off as well, by now one had gone down, two of them were looking close, and still about twelve others had appeared around everyone. Which was when gun shots wrung out, they all looked up as a flash of red came and in front of Cloud stood none other then Vincent Valentine. He had his death penalty, and he was wearing his clothes from his world, including that red cape, his red bandanna, his clawed hand, and metal plated shoes. He looked to Zack and then spoke.

"Enemy skill?" in his deep tone.

Zack nodded and used "White Wind" on himself as his wounds healed up a bit as Seifer of course wrapped them a bit with some cloth he had as Lightning and Vincent began to team up with their guns. Vincent unveiled his materia, two orbs in his clawed hand as he powered them up. He then unveiled which ones he had as he unleashed comet on the iron maidens(AN: spiked regenerators). The comets pierced through them coming from virtually nowhere and done major damage before Vincent then unveiled the other materia he had. Sleep came over two of the iron maidens as he used the powerful sleeping magic to put them under and shoot them directly. The comet had done enough damage now though that the others began their assault. Aerith unleashed her wind and quake attacks, as well as holy attacks on the iron maidens. Cloud hasted himself as he sliced one of them down into little pieces which Tifa burned with her fire magics before unleashing her blizzard strikes on another one which Auron used his mental break on which blocked the spikes coming from it and did quite a bit of damage.

Vincent of course kept shooting with Lightning who was shooting and unleashing lightning attacks of her own before she unleashed a couple of ruin strikes on one of them. Sephiroth unleashed Sin Harvest on one as well as many dark flares as Kuja unleashed ultima, flare, and holy on it as well before using his holy balls which surrounded him to destroy it completely. Zack then confused one of them though he was still hurt to hit the other with its spikes interlocking them. Rinoa took this opportunity to unleash meltdown and bio spells on the both of them, Rinoa then used her gun blade to do massive damage to one and her shooting star went through the other. Squall then unleashed his blizzard spells onto one killing it and then triggered his gun blade on the other demolishing it.

Seifer of course unleashed his fire attacks on many of them and his own flare spells on one of them that got too close which Zack managed to gash badly with his sword before collapsing behind Seifer. Auron of course broke down more of them with power breaks and mental breaks so they could do more damage and take less. Lenne sang out then boosting all of their powers while Fang used her abilities to draw them into one circle as she used her spear to do massive damage as they got too close. Which of course was when Lightning and Vincent shot them full of bullets and killed them once and for all.

"You think that's all of them?" asked Tifa's panting breath.

"Yes I don't sense any others near." spoke Vincent's serious and deep tone.

Vincent turned to Aerith and for once a small smile came to his lips as she hugged him of course reuniting with her long lost friend. He then introduced himself to the others as Aerith filled him in on what had happened and the others found some bandages for Zack and wrapped him up after Kuja purified them. Vincent looked around to the others and then spoke.

"I woke up here a while back, I've been battling for a little while and I had left to find others, but wound up coming back here when I found a gate that needed a key that I had foolishly left back here." spoke his deep tone.

"Well it's not too different then where we first found you." spoke Cloud looking around, the place looked like many experiments had been conducted in it.

"Indeed, when I first awoke I thought I was back in that basement, but soon figured out I was not when those creatures came out." spoke his deep tone.

"Well we need to find the unlock switch to the cellar door, right?" spoke Fang's accented tone.

"Yeah we need to, some of us should stay here with Zack though." spoke Squall.

"I'm going to search for the exit unlock." spoke Lightning.

"Aw baby you wound me, you don't wanna stay here with my company?" spoke Zack.

Lightning growled a bit to which Fang actually snickered at Zack wincing from the memory of being hit.

"Hey I'm already wounded!" exclaimed Zack.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be more wounded." spoke Lightning's aggravated tone.

Fang and Squall were both chuckling a little now as he pouted and Seifer sat down next to him.

"I'll stay here back with him." spoke Seifer.

"I suppose I'll stay back here too and look around for supplies." spoke Beatrix.

"I'll stay back here as well." spoke Auron.

"Alright then the rest of us move ahead, right?" spoke Aerith.

Tifa kissed Auron's cheek who smiled at her as she went to leave with the others. Zack, Auron, Beatrix, and Seifer waiting near the entrance as the others went deeper underground. Aerith, Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Sephiroth, Kuja, Rinoa, Squall, Lightning, Fang, and Lenne venturing further down.

-Meanwhile with Laguna-

Marlene was playing with Angelo as Cid struggled with the entrance to the cellar, Laguna of course was keeping a look out with Vanille next to him.

"Look over there!" exclaimed Vanille pointing ahead.

Cid stopped struggling to get the door open as he paled seeing an El Gigante coming with several U3's. Laguna cocked his gun ready to start firing, while Vanille pulled out her binding rod, Cid his Venus Gospel, while Marlene and Angelo went behind Cid and Laguna. Laguna shot several bullets into the U3's, insect like creatures which then pulled out long scissor-like jaws. Cid of course unleashed a demi spell or two on them, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade, he bit off the end part he needed to before he threw it and it blew up on the U3's. Which was when Vanille unleashed the binds on her binding rod and threw the U3's into each other before she unleashed a couple of de-spell spells on them to weaken them, and unleashed her water spells on them. The U3's died but the El Gigante ran up and actually hit Cid into a tree rather hard.

"Cid!" exclaimed Vanille.

"Come on little missy, don't worry 'bout me! Take it down!" he yelled, though he was bleeding rather badly from his back and had fallen to the ground.

Laguna quickly casted cure on him, before he unleashed protect around them, the shield preventing the El Gigante from getting too close. This gave Cid enough time to lay back and allow himself to be healed, though he was still going to need bandages as he handed Vanille a couple of grenades he had. She nodded and the barrier disappeared before Laguna called carbuncle with a summon, the cute creature came up and granted them all personal shielding against any heavy blows that could come before disappearing. Laguna then called a moomba with a summon, the clawed creature came and climbed up on the El Gigante distracting it as it sliced at the weakness on its back.

Vanille threw the grenades when she could, one blinded the El Gigante long enough for Cid to hit it with a demi spell, the next did fiery damage to it making it reel back which was when Vanille threw out a few water spells at it which hit right where they needed to, the third grenade was simply an explosion which damaged the El Gigante. Vanille then summoned Hecatoncheir which did massive damage to the El Gigante as Vanille used its Gestalt mode to send attacks through the El Gigante. Laguna then unleashed a barrage of bullets into the El Gigante while Cid lay back healing a little more. Vanille stepped forward when she saw more U3's coming, she used her death ability to take them down instantly, though the El Gigante seemed immune to it. Laguna then used Desperado, finally the El Gigante fell to its death and melted into the ground. Vanille ran over with Laguna to Cid, the both of them using cure spells, but his injuries were severe. They moved him to a bed in the nearby shack and sighed a little. Angelo of course nuzzles Marlene who sat next to Cid while Laguna and Vanille kept guard.

Author: Please Revie


	30. The Coffin Keeper AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty Four(AU): The Coffin Keeper

Aerith lead the group down into the depths of the cellar after they had unlocked it. They began to look around slowly, suddenly the door above them shut. Tifa went up trying to get it to move, but it seemed it was locked from the inside.

"Hey are you guys alright!" exclaimed Laguna from the other side.

"Yeah we just need to find the light switch, please try to help us open the door though, ok?" spoke Aerith.

"Got it." spoke Laguna.

Aerith looked around before she found a light switch, she turned it on, but it barely lit anything, they all then heard breathing, and it wasn't there, it was a haunting sound like it was everywhere. Which was when the iron maidens came, at least seven of them from the walls and floors. Aerith moved first as she sent a quake spell to get them away from her, even so most of them couldn't even damage the Iron Maidens. Squall used Lion Heart to knock one of them back. Sephiroth wanted to transform into the three but he found he was unable to as three closed in on him and Kuja who was casting holy spells to keep them at bay. Cloud guarded Aerith of course slicing them down as she too bludgeoned them with her princess guard.

The spikes comes off of them were dangerous as Tifa threw several fire and blizzard spells on them, while Auron sliced them away. Lightning and Fang were holding them off as Lightning transformed her gun blade into a gun and shot one of them down, even so there were too many for her to get enough good shots on them. Seifer of course held them off using his Hyperion, as Zack also sliced into one and held off the spikes coming from it as long as he could before he was skewered a bit and Seifer of course stepped in making sure Zack didn't bleed out too much.

Lenne unfortunately couldn't have the time to summon as she stayed behind Beatrix who was busy holding them off as well, by now one had gone down, two of them were looking close, and still about twelve others had appeared around everyone. Which was when gun shots wrung out, they all looked up as a flash of red came and in front of Cloud stood none other then Vincent Valentine. He had his death penalty, and he was wearing his clothes from his world, including that red cape, his red bandanna, his clawed hand, and metal plated shoes. He looked to Zack and then spoke.

"Enemy skill?" in his deep tone.

Zack nodded and used "White Wind" on himself as his wounds healed up a bit as Seifer of course wrapped them a bit with some cloth he had as Lightning and Vincent began to team up with their guns. Vincent unveiled his materia, two orbs in his clawed hand as he powered them up. He then unveiled which ones he had as he unleashed comet on the iron maidens(AN: spiked regenerators). The comets pierced through them coming from virtually nowhere and done major damage before Vincent then unveiled the other materia he had. Sleep came over two of the iron maidens as he used the powerful sleeping magic to put them under and shoot them directly. The comet had done enough damage now though that the others began their assault. Aerith unleashed her wind and quake attacks, as well as holy attacks on the iron maidens. Cloud hasted himself as he sliced one of them down into little pieces which Tifa burned with her fire magics before unleashing her blizzard strikes on another one which Auron used his mental break on which blocked the spikes coming from it and did quite a bit of damage.

Vincent of course kept shooting with Lightning who was shooting and unleashing lightning attacks of her own before she unleashed a couple of ruin strikes on one of them. Sephiroth unleashed Sin Harvest on one as well as many dark flares as Kuja unleashed ultima, flare, and holy on it as well before using his holy balls which surrounded him to destroy it completely. Zack then confused one of them though he was still hurt to hit the other with its spikes interlocking them. Squall and Lightning moved in then, Squall unleashing blizzard spells on them and blind spells on them so they couldn't sense the movements as much, because that's how blind worked on them. Lightning unleashed a couple of ruin attacks, lightning spells, and then a few shots from her gun blade, as Squall used Lion Heart to do a lot of damage to them with a triggering and explosion.

Seifer of course unleashed his fire attacks on many of them and his own flare spells on one of them that got too close which Zack managed to gash badly with his sword before collapsing behind Seifer. Auron of course broke down more of them with power breaks and mental breaks so they could do more damage and take less. Lenne sang out then boosting all of their powers while Fang used her abilities to draw them into one circle as she used her spear to do massive damage as they got too close. Which of course was when Lightning and Vincent shot them full of bullets and killed them once and for all.

You think that's all of them?" asked Tifa's panting breath.

"Yes I don't sense any others near." spoke Vincent's serious and deep tone.

Vincent turned to Aerith and for once a small smile came to his lips as she hugged him of course reuniting with her long lost friend. He then introduced himself to the others as Aerith filled him in on what had happened and the others found some bandages for Zack and wrapped him up after Kuja purified them. Vincent looked around to the others and then spoke.

"I woke up here a while back, I've been battling for a little while and I had left to find others, but wound up coming back here when I found a gate that needed a key that I had foolishly left back here." spoke his deep tone.

"Well it's not too different then where we first found you." spoke Cloud looking around, the place looked like many experiments had been conducted in it.

"Indeed, when I first awoke I thought I was back in that basement, but soon figured out I was not when those creatures came out." spoke his deep tone.

"Well we need to find the unlock switch to the cellar door, right?" spoke Fang's accented tone.

"Yeah we need to, some of us should stay here with Zack though." spoke Squall.

"I'm going to search for the exit unlock." spoke Lightning.

"Aw you don't wanna stay here with me baby cakes?" asked Zack.

Lightning growled and Squall just rolled his eyes as Zack winced maybe remembering that he could be hit rather rough by a woman like her.

"Hey I'm already wounded!" exclaimed Zack.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be more wounded." spoke Lightning's aggravated tone.

Fang and Squall were both chuckling a little now as he pouted and Seifer sat down next to him.

"I'll stay here back with him." spoke Seifer.

"I suppose I'll stay back here too and look around for supplies." spoke Beatrix.

"I'll stay back here as well." spoke Auron.

"Alright then the rest of us move ahead, right?" spoke Aerith.

Tifa kissed Auron's cheek who smiled at her as she went to leave with the others. Zack, Auron, Beatrix, and Seifer waiting near the entrance as the others went deeper underground. Aerith, Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Sephiroth, Kuja, Squall, Lightning, Fang, and Lenne venturing further down.

-Meanwhile with Laguna-

Marlene was playing with Angelo as Cid struggled with the entrance to the cellar, Laguna of course was keeping a look out with Vanille next to him.

"Look over there!" exclaimed Vanille pointing ahead.

Cid stopped struggling to get the door open as he paled seeing an El Gigante coming with several U3's. Laguna cocked his gun ready to start firing, while Vanille pulled out her binding rod, Cid his Venus Gospel, while Marlene and Angelo went behind Cid and Laguna. Laguna shot several bullets into the U3's, insect like creatures which then pulled out long scissor-like jaws. Cid of course unleashed a demi spell or two on them, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade, he bit off the end part he needed to before he threw it and it blew up on the U3's. Which was when Vanille unleashed the binds on her binding rod and threw the U3's into each other before she unleashed a couple of de-spell spells on them to weaken them, and unleashed her water spells on them. The U3's died but the El Gigante ran up and actually hit Cid into a tree rather hard.

"Cid!" exclaimed Vanille.

"Come on little missy, don't worry 'bout me! Take it down!" he yelled, though he was bleeding rather badly from his back and had fallen to the ground.

Laguna quickly casted cure on him, before he unleashed protect around them, the shield preventing the El Gigante from getting too close. This gave Cid enough time to lay back and allow himself to be healed, though he was still going to need bandages as he handed Vanille a couple of grenades he had. She nodded and the barrier disappeared before Laguna called carbuncle with a summon, the cute creature came up and granted them all personal shielding against any heavy blows that could come before disappearing. Laguna then called a moomba with a summon, the clawed creature came and climbed up on the El Gigante distracting it as it sliced at the weakness on its back.

Vanille threw the grenades when she could, one blinded the El Gigante long enough for Cid to hit it with a demi spell, the next did fiery damage to it making it reel back which was when Vanille threw out a few water spells at it which hit right where they needed to, the third grenade was simply an explosion which damaged the El Gigante. Vanille then summoned Hecatoncheir which did massive damage to the El Gigante as Vanille used its Gestalt mode to send attacks through the El Gigante. Laguna then unleashed a barrage of bullets into the El Gigante while Cid lay back healing a little more. Vanille stepped forward when she saw more U3's coming, she used her death ability to take them down instantly, though the El Gigante seemed immune to it. Laguna then used Desperado, finally the El Gigante fell to its death and melted into the ground. Vanille ran over with Laguna to Cid, the both of them using cure spells, but his injuries were severe. They moved him to a bed in the nearby shack and sighed a little. Angelo of course nuzzles Marlene who sat next to Cid while Laguna and Vanille kept guard.

Author: Please Revie


	31. Into The Darkness

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Five: Into The Darkness

Zack was laying back resting himself, the injury on his leg was actually pretty severe, though it had been healed up somewhat and wrapped up. Auron was now searching some of the drawers in the desks around the room they were in. Beatrix was actually pulling the metal spikes from the dead iron maidens and was cleaning them. She had them all collected soon while Seifer sharpened them to be used later on as a throwing spear of sorts. There was no light down there, except from the cellar door's cracks. Seifer of course decided to light up the place with some fire coming from one of his hands as he took a closer look at some of the papers.

"Alright so it says here those enemies were called Iron Maidens. They were once humans and were infected and experimented on to become what they did." spoke Seifer.

"Wait those things were once human?" asked Beatrix.

Seifer nodded and they all shivered a bit at the thought of that. "That's just not right." spoke Zack.

Auron nodded in agreement as he pocketed the papers. Soon they found a bag and put them in it, the bag also had a hammer, some nails, the sharpened metal pieces in it. They found two vials to add to their supplies of antidote and put them into the bag as well.

"Man I'm starving, I know food is scarce in these parts, in fact it's been hard to find anything so far, but still." spoke Zack.

"Yeah I agree there, but I don't see anything down here." spoke Seifer.

Zack's head dropped and Seifer sat down next to him punching his shoulder lightly. "Hey cheer up, at least we're not alone, right?" asked Seifer.

Zack looked up and gave his smile, that smile that could light up a room. Seifer was actually taken aback a little by it, though he'd seen Cloud, Zack was nothing like him. He was more outgoing, more goofy, more well...human. Seifer wasn't about to pretend that he didn't feel something from that smile. What it was he didn't know, he had always known though that he wasn't exactly straight. The rivalry between him and Squall, for him had been something more, though he'd never said anything to Squall and probably never would. Even so, Seifer had a few escapades during his travels as the sorceress knight.

"Yo, don't start turning into Cloud on me." spoke Zack.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Seifer.

"The inner monologue crap is so Cloud." spoke Zack.

"But you get along with Cloud." spoke Seifer.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to turn into him." spoke Zack smiling.

Seifer grinned and spoke. "Nah, not my style. I'm more of the outgoing type." he spoke.

"Good you had me worried there for a second with how much you were thinking." spoke Zack.

"What's wrong with thinking?" asked Seifer.

"Nothing, just don't hurt yourself." joked Zack.

"Psh, as if." spoke Seifer.

"so what were you thinking about anyway?" asked Zack poking Seifer's shoulder.

"Oh you know, my past." spoke Seifer.

"What about your past?" asked Zack.

"Believe it or not I wasn't a goodie goodie. I took the side with Ultimecea, lots of people said it was because she was controlling me, but I don't know if that was entirely true. I mean I went with her because I wanted to fulfill my romantic dream. Which was to be a knight, which was to be so much more." spoke Seifer.

"That sounds pretty rough actually. So you were on the opposite side of Squall?" asked Zack.

"Always been that way, we fought so many times, gave each other these scars and everything." spoke Seifer.

Zack of course being as smart as he was, had seen that sort of look before in the eyes, the look of unrequited love. He instantly felt bad for Seifer, he'd seen it with Cissnei, though to say he hadn't liked her or hell, even flirted with her, he could have dated her he supposed, but it would have been kinda weird at the time. He wondered what had happened to her, but he was sure she was married with kids somewhere.

"Does he know how you really felt about him?" asked Zack.

"No, hell no. You think about it, it's like talking to a wall." spoke Seifer.

"Yeah Cloud and he do seem really alike." spoke Zack.

"They are, f*cking twins. Though Cloud's just not as cute." spoke Seifer.

Zack laughed then. "You didn't see him when he was a young fifteen year old blonde dream boat." spoke Zack.

"Oh, were you looking?" spoke Seifer teasing Zack.

Zack thought about it for a second and then smirked. "Well you're the first to notice how I really felt." he spoke.

"Whoa, really?" asked Seifer.

"Yeah, I was dating Aerith at the time. But I was just not the type to settle down so easily, plus it was more like a crush between us, she and I. Cissnei was around, and she was cute, Cloud same. Not that he ever knew." spoke Zack.

Seifer nodded and Zack spoke next again. "So you used to pick on Squall because you liked him? I mean a rivalry is pretty intense and requires fighting." spoke Zack.

"Yeah I picked on him a little because of that, but also because he was so closed off and I wanted him to realize he wasn't alone. Even if it was the wrong way of going about it." spoke Seifer.

"Maybe it was, but at least you probably gave him more attention then others did." spoke Zack.

"That's not entirely true, I just made it obvious that I wanted to be close to him somehow. Too bad he never really figured that out. Now he's just close to my ex, Rinoa." spoke Seifer.

"Your ex?" asked Zack.

"Hey we all date the girl at some point, now I gotta say I like women as well as men, but she and I weren't really serious." spoke Seifer.

"Sounds like Aerith and I way back when, not really serious." spoke Zack.

"Well I'm sure it was serious to some extent and could have become more if you hadn't died, right?" spoke Seifer.

"I'm not sure, Cloud does seem better with her." spoke Zack.

"Yeah I mean Squall and Rinoa are absolutely perfect." spoke Seifer.

As they both sat there bonding over being lonely, Seifer did notice Zack's hand move over his, gloved and all but still it felt nice. Seifer hadn't actually dated in such a long time, and he wasn't sure if it was just a fellow loneliness with Zack he felt or something more, either way it was comforting. Zack lay his head on Seifer's shoulder, and Seifer smirked a little. This was when Auron spoke up from near them.

"Found some food over here, a couple of eggs, not sure how old they are and Kuja will need to purify them before we can eat them." spoke his deep tone.

"That's good, I'm feeling a little weak from hunger myself." spoke Beatrix.

"Now that's not a word I'd associate with a woman like you." spoke Auron looking to her.

She laughed a little and then spoke. "Yeah, I was the general after all, had to earn that position." she spoke. Auron moved and sat down next to her, she then spoke curiously.

"So you and Tifa, I have to admit I didn't see it coming." spoke Beatrix.

"Oh? Why not?" asked Auron.

"You're not as pretty as Cloud. But you're definitely a strong man, my type of man. After all Steiner and you are alike in wanting to protect others." spoke Beatrix.

"Ah well you know, once a woman actually matures they look passed the looks." spoke Auron.

"Yes but has she really matured that much?" asked Beatrix.

"You know I'm not sure, I'm not sure if we'll last or not. But I want to try with her. When I first met her, she was so hung up on him. Even so, I talked with her and tried to help her. Maybe at first it was my basic instinct to be that way with her, a helping friend. But it became more, slowly and gradually." spoke Auron.

"That's kind of how true love works, yes it's a spontaneous meeting, and it's unexpected. But if it's a genuine connection it will develop into more." spoke Beatrix.

"Yes you are correct, you seem like a happily married woman who was with the love of her life. But I'm not sure you'll see him here." spoke Auron.

"No I don't think I will, I've only seen one from my world here, Kuja that is. Even so I know why I'm here and what I need to do. I'm a leader, a strong woman, and a guardian. I have to be help to the others here in that way." spoke Beatrix.

"But what about after the battle here?" asked Auron.

"There will never be a time without a battle Auron, the world we are in is just as much in turmoil as our old ones. Maybe in a different way, but there is always strife and turmoil around us." spoke Beatrix.

"Wiser words have never been spoken." spoke Auron with a smirk.

"Besides you owe me a sword dual." spoke Beatrix.

Auron chuckled a bit. "Well I guess I do." he spoke.

Beatrix punched his arm a little and he smirked as they lay back keeping guard for the others who were going deeper into the cellar.

- Meanwhile with Laguna-

Cid was recovering slowly while Marlene and Angelo were sitting next to him. Laguna looked over at Vanille who looked up at the sky as snow began to fall. "It's snowing." spoke her accented tone.

Laguna nodded and they moved inside the hut where Cid was resting and went ahead and barred it up so the cold couldn't get in. However that's when they heard the voices and looked out seeing villagers coming with torches and pitch forks. Laguna gave an exasperated sigh as Vanille got ready to fight along his side. However just as they were, bullets wrung out and they saw a woman with a long ponytail, wearing a pair of shorts, boots, and a white shirt with a Y symbol on it. She held two guns in her hands as she ran up. She then transformed her clothes as they turned their attention towards her and she was wearing a kimono with the long ponytail now gone and in its place a few beads in her hair. She was holding a staff and she began to dance a special dance and out of it came Valefor.

The summon was unfamiliar to them, but they knew it was on their side as it unleashed a few sonic attacks before unleashing a beam of energy and killing the villagers. The woman turned to look at them with a smile as Valefor left. She walked over and bowed before looking at them with one blue eye, and one green eye.

"Hello I'm Yuna." she said.

"I'm Laguna, this is Vanille." spoke Laguna.

She looked at them in confusion. "Well so are you the only two here?" asked Yuna.

"No, of course not." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

Laguna began to explain what they had gone through up until then and the people they had met, by the end Yuna's eyes were wide.

"Auron's here! I know him!" she exclaimed.

"Well he's investigating the nearby cellar, but when they get back I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." spoke Laguna.

Yuna nodded and went inside with them, she saw Cid and began to use her curing magics on him which were stronger then Laguna's or Vanille's, she also casted a life spell on him which had extra healing energies, Cid slept more peacefully once she had done that. Marlene looked up at Yuna and smiled at her, Yuna kneeled down next to Marlene and pet Angelo's head a little.

"Well I'm glad I came along when I did." spoke Yuna.

"Wait are you the summoner Auron spoke of who can send people's souls?" asked Laguna.

Yuna nodded and looked to Laguna as if asking why. "Well we could have used your help, but luckily Lenne came along when she did." spoke Laguna.

"Wait Lenne is here? She was dead in my world long ago." spoke Yuna.

"Well a lot of people have come back from the dead here." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

Yuna slowly nodded and began to think, she'd found Tidus in her world after two years of not being with him, they'd been together there, she didn't know if he'd be here or not, even so she hoped she'd see more people who had been lost who shouldn't have been. Vanille sat down next to Cid while Laguna went out to look for food for them, as he began to walk he came across a rather large farm with some live chickens. He began to look through them and found a couple of eggs, walking back with them, he knew they weren't pure, but perhaps Yuna could help. Yuna looked at the eggs a bit when he got back and began to purify them. Vanille started a fire in the fireplace, while Laguna began to cook the eggs on one of the pans which he'd washed.

This was when Cid slowly began to awaken and he saw Yuna. "Well hello there little missy." spoke Cid.

Yuna actually smiled a little. "You remind me of a man named Jecht." she said.

"Oh really?" asked Cid sitting up.

"Yes he was my father's guardian." she said.

"Good man?" asked Cid.

"Yes but he had to learn to be better, was a sort of journey for him." spoke Yuna.

"Ah well, was a journey for me to marry Shera. I mean at first I didn't treat her right at all, but eventually I figured it out that she was the one for me, ya know?" spoke Cid.

Yuna nodded and spoke. "Some men are just rough around the edges." she said.

Cid nodded as the eggs were served and they all began to eat, digging in as they ate with need of nourishment. Finally once they were done, Cid went back to sleep, Marlene crawling up next to him while Angelo slept at the foot of the bed. Yuna walked outside looking around in her summoner outfit, Vanille came out and looked to her.

"You look bothered by something." spoke Vanille.

"Oh no, I was just thinking. If Auron's here, I wonder who else could be." spoke Yuna.

"Well if they showed up, the people you lost, what would you say to them?" asked Vanille.

"I'd say the words we said were wrong, that in this world I'd want a second chance with them all." spoke Yuna.

"That's something you should keep with you, your words. Say them when you can." spoke Vanille.

Yuna nodded and looked to Vanille curiously. "Do you have anything you want to say?" she asked.

Vanille sighed as she thought about it. "I have made mistakes in my day, and learned to move forward. It has always been tough to learn forgiveness for myself. I'm not sure what is ahead of me now. I suppose I haven't really thought about it. Except that I still have my marking, meaning I have to find my focus here before becoming a monster. The thing is, in the other universe it was clear, we had to summon Ragnarok, we did but...but we turned to crystal when we completed our focus. But what is our focus in this universe?" asked Vanille.

"Your focus?" asked Yuna.

"The ones with this mark." spoke Vanille revealing it, Yuna nodded then she she saw it.

"I'm sure you'll find it." spoke Yuna.

Vanille sighed and shook her head. "I have to or else...or else..." spoke her now shaking tone, tears had began to fall and Yuna ran over and hugged her, knowing that they would make it through this, she had made it through worse after all.

-Meanwhile with Aerith-

They had reached a split into two rooms, Cloud moved his hand around Aerith's as she looked around. They decided to split up which was when Squall and Rinoa came across a switch, they pushed it but it was obviously not working, which was when Aerith and Cloud spotted another.

"Maybe if we press them at the same time?" asked Aerith.

"Perhaps, but we're not sure of the ramifications that could produce." spoke Squall.

"It's freezing and disgusting down here little flower." spoke Kuja to Aerith.

"Got tired of dove?" she asked.

"I change my nicknames depending on what I feel like. Alas still, a gorgeous flower like myself or you could wilt down here." spoke Kuja.

Aerith giggled as Sephiroth chuckled as well at his boyfriend's antics. Which was when Tifa noticed something in the corner, it was breathing just like the iron maidens had.

"Guys I think it's waiting for us to make a move." spoke Tifa.

"So if we do it'll attack." spoke Lightning.

"Not a smart move then." spoke Fang's accented tone.

Vincent got his gun ready and cocked as he looked to Aerith who looked to him curiously. Lenne moved next to Vincent preparing a summon in case, and Vincent nodded. They pushed the switches at the same time, hearing the cellar door open and unlock, they then saw about seven Iron Maidens come forth. Lenne was the first to move as she summoned Leviathan, the legendary sea snake summoned water which hit one of the Iron Maidens harshly, Lenne then danced and summoned a second summon which was Diablos and Atomos, both of the creatures did massive damage to two of the Iron Maidens before she felt more power fill her up and she summoned Hades and Cerberus. Hades killed one of them while Cerberus powered up Aerith's magical powers. Aerith casted her wind and earth magics on one, while Vincent shot it full of bullets and killed it as well.

Lightning moved then summoning Odin who did massive damage to one of them as she then filled it with bullets and killed it as well. Kuja unleashed his summoning skills then as he summoned Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut Zero, and Tiamat. The four legendary dragons did massive damage killing them all before villagers literally rose from the ashes from the ground they were standing on. Sephiroth unleashed several dark flare attacks as did Kuja with flares of his own, Lightning unleashed a few lightning spells, as she began to slice them down with her gunblade, Squall moved in next and summoned Shiva, Nix, and Stiria, the three ladies froze a few of them which he sliced down with his gun blade. Rinoa's wings came out fully and she casted a few bio spells before using her Shooting Star and gunblade to take down quite a few of them. Vincent unleashed a few comets on one of them as Aerith bludgeoned the villager down. Cloud moved in then and casted slow on a few of them before he sliced them down with skill. Tifa unleashing blizzard and fire spells as they came at her and she punched and kicked them down. Fang of course was using her spear as she took them down with ease before using her ability draw damage, making sure she taunted them enough and provoked them to keep them off the others. This gave Kuja the opportunity to unleash a few ultima spells. It was practically an endless wave of them at this point.

Lenne closed her eyes then and dropped to her knees, feeling her summoning powers come to their full, she grasped the dirt below and sang out a terrible song of destruction as she summoned Eden and Madeen. The others moved away from the summons, seeing their ungodly powers. Madeen unleashed its holy powers killing most of them before Eden killed the rest with its amazing strength as well, they then disappeared. Lenne fainted then, feeling her energy drained, they all panted for breath as Vincent caught Lenne. They returned to the others who had seen the door come undone as they exited the cellar. They made their way back to the hut where Auron saw Yuna and she ran up hugging him.

Author: Please Revie


	32. Into The Darkness AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Five(AU): Into The Darkness

Zack was laying back resting himself, the injury on his leg was actually pretty severe, though it had been healed up somewhat and wrapped up. Auron was now searching some of the drawers in the desks around the room they were in. Beatrix was actually pulling the metal spikes from the dead iron maidens and was cleaning them. She had them all collected soon while Seifer sharpened them to be used later on as a throwing spear of sorts. There was no light down there, except from the cellar door's cracks. Seifer of course decided to light up the place with some fire coming from one of his hands as he took a closer look at some of the papers.

"Alright so it says here those enemies were called Iron Maidens. They were once humans and were infected and experimented on to become what they did." spoke Seifer.

"Wait those things were once human?" asked Beatrix.

Seifer nodded and they all shivered a bit at the thought of that. "That's just not right." spoke Zack.

Auron nodded in agreement as he pocketed the papers. Soon they found a bag and put them in it, the bag also had a hammer, some nails, the sharpened metal pieces in it. They found two vials to add to their supplies of antidote and put them into the bag as well.

"Man I'm starving, I know food is scarce in these parts, in fact it's been hard to find anything so far, but still." spoke Zack.

"Yeah I agree there, but I don't see anything down here." spoke Seifer.

Zack's head dropped and Seifer sat down next to him punching his shoulder lightly. "Hey cheer up, at least we're not alone, right?" asked Seifer.

Zack looked up and gave his smile, that smile that could light up a room. Seifer was actually taken aback a little by it, though he'd seen Cloud, Zack was nothing like him. He was more outgoing, more goofy, more well...human. Seifer wasn't about to pretend that he didn't feel something from that smile. What it was he didn't know, he had always known though that he wasn't exactly straight. The rivalry between him and Squall, for him had been something more, though he'd never said anything to Squall and probably never would. Even so, Seifer had a few escapades during his travels as the sorceress knight.

"Yo, don't start turning into Cloud on me." spoke Zack.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Seifer.

"The inner monologue crap is so Cloud." spoke Zack.

"But you get along with Cloud." spoke Seifer.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to turn into him." spoke Zack smiling.

Seifer grinned and spoke. "Nah, not my style. I'm more of the outgoing type." he spoke.

"Good you had me worried there for a second with how much you were thinking." spoke Zack.

"What's wrong with thinking?" asked Seifer.

"Nothing, just don't hurt yourself." joked Zack.

"Psh, as if." spoke Seifer.

"so what were you thinking about anyway?" asked Zack poking Seifer's shoulder.

"Oh you know, my past." spoke Seifer.

"What about your past?" asked Zack.

"Believe it or not I wasn't a goodie goodie. I took the side with Ultimecea, lots of people said it was because she was controlling me, but I don't know if that was entirely true. I mean I went with her because I wanted to fulfill my romantic dream. Which was to be a knight, which was to be so much more." spoke Seifer.

"That sounds pretty rough actually. So you were on the opposite side of Squall?" asked Zack.

"Always been that way, we fought so many times, gave each other these scars and everything." spoke Seifer.

Zack of course being as smart as he was, had seen that sort of look before in the eyes, the look of unrequited love. He instantly felt bad for Seifer, he'd seen it with Cissnei, though to say he hadn't liked her or hell, even flirted with her, he could have dated her he supposed, but it would have been kinda weird at the time. He wondered what had happened to her, but he was sure she was married with kids somewhere.

"Does he know how you really felt about him?" asked Zack.

"No, hell no. You think about it, it's like talking to a wall." spoke Seifer.

"Yeah Cloud and he do seem really alike." spoke Zack.

"They are, f*cking twins. Though Cloud's just not as cute." spoke Seifer.

Zack laughed then. "You didn't see him when he was a young fifteen year old blonde dream boat." spoke Zack.

"Oh, were you looking?" spoke Seifer teasing Zack.

Zack thought about it for a second and then smirked. "Well you're the first to notice how I really felt." he spoke.

"Whoa, really?" asked Seifer.

"Yeah, I was dating Aerith at the time. But I was just not the type to settle down so easily, plus it was more like a crush between us, she and I. Cissnei was around, and she was cute, Cloud same. Not that he ever knew." spoke Zack.

Seifer nodded and Zack spoke next again. "So you used to pick on Squall because you liked him? I mean a rivalry is pretty intense and requires fighting." spoke Zack.

"Yeah I picked on him a little because of that, but also because he was so closed off and I wanted him to realize he wasn't alone. Even if it was the wrong way of going about it." spoke Seifer.

"Maybe it was, but at least you probably gave him more attention then others did." spoke Zack.

"That's not entirely true, I just made it obvious that I wanted to be close to him somehow. Too bad he never really figured that out. Now he's just close to Lightning. Rinoa was my ex though." spoke Seifer.

"Your ex?" asked Zack.

"Hey we all date the girl at some point, now I gotta say I like women as well as men, but she and I weren't really serious." spoke Seifer.

"Sounds like Aerith and I way back when, not really serious." spoke Zack.

"Well I'm sure it was serious to some extent and could have become more if you hadn't died, right?" spoke Seifer.

"I'm not sure, Cloud does seem better with her." spoke Zack.

"Well Squall and Rinoa were perfect, but now he's got Lightning." spoke Seifer.

As they both sat there bonding over being lonely, Seifer did notice Zack's hand move over his, gloved and all but still it felt nice. Seifer hadn't actually dated in such a long time, and he wasn't sure if it was just a fellow loneliness with Zack he felt or something more, either way it was comforting. Zack lay his head on Seifer's shoulder, and Seifer smirked a little. This was when Auron spoke up from near them.

"Found some food over here, a couple of eggs, not sure how old they are and Kuja will need to purify them before we can eat them." spoke his deep tone.

"That's good, I'm feeling a little weak from hunger myself." spoke Beatrix.

"Now that's not a word I'd associate with a woman like you." spoke Auron looking to her.

She laughed a little and then spoke. "Yeah, I was the general after all, had to earn that position." she spoke. Auron moved and sat down next to her, she then spoke curiously.

"So you and Tifa, I have to admit I didn't see it coming." spoke Beatrix.

"Oh? Why not?" asked Auron.

You're not as pretty as Cloud. But you're definitely a strong man, my type of man. After all Steiner and you are alike in wanting to protect others.

"Ah well you know, once a woman actually matures they look passed the looks." spoke Auron.

"Yes but has she really matured that much?" asked Beatrix.

"You know I'm not sure, I'm not sure if we'll last or not. But I want to try with her. When I first met her, she was so hung up on him. Even so, I talked with her and tried to help her. Maybe at first it was my basic instinct to be that way with her, a helping friend. But it became more, slowly and gradually." spoke Auron.

"That's kind of how true love works, yes it's a spontaneous meeting, and it's unexpected. But if it's a genuine connection it will develop into more." spoke Beatrix.

"Yes you are correct, you seem like a happily married woman who was with the love of her life. But I'm not sure you'll see him here." spoke Auron.

"No I don't think I will, I've only seen one from my world here, Kuja that is. Even so I know why I'm here and what I need to do. I'm a leader, a strong woman, and a guardian. I have to be help to the others here in that way." spoke Beatrix.

"But what about after the battle here?" asked Auron.

"There will never be a time without a battle Auron, the world we are in is just as much in turmoil as our old ones. Maybe in a different way, but there is always strife and turmoil around us." spoke Beatrix.

"Wiser words have never been spoken." spoke Auron with a smirk.

"Besides you owe me a sword dual." spoke Beatrix.

Auron chuckled a bit. "Well I guess I do." he spoke.

Beatrix punched his arm a little and he smirked as they lay back keeping guard for the others who were going deeper into the cellar.

- Meanwhile with Laguna-

Cid was recovering slowly while Marlene and Angelo were sitting next to him. Laguna looked over at Vanille who looked up at the sky as snow began to fall. "It's snowing." spoke her accented tone.

Laguna nodded and they moved inside the hut where Cid was resting and went ahead and barred it up so the cold couldn't get in. However that's when they heard the voices and looked out seeing villagers coming with torches and pitch forks. Laguna gave an exasperated sigh as Vanille got ready to fight along his side. However just as they were, bullets wrung out and they saw a woman with a long ponytail, wearing a pair of shorts, boots, and a white shirt with a Y symbol on it. She held two guns in her hands as she ran up. She then transformed her clothes as they turned their attention towards her and she was wearing a kimono with the long ponytail now gone and in its place a few beads in her hair. She was holding a staff and she began to dance a special dance and out of it came Valefor.

The summon was unfamiliar to them, but they knew it was on their side as it unleashed a few sonic attacks before unleashing a beam of energy and killing the villagers. The woman turned to look at them with a smile as Valefor left. She walked over and bowed before looking at them with one blue eye, and one green eye.

"Hello I'm Yuna." she said.

"I'm Laguna, this is Vanille." spoke Laguna.

She looked at them in confusion. "Well so are you the only two here?" asked Yuna.

"No, of course not." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

Laguna began to explain what they had gone through up until then and the people they had met, by the end Yuna's eyes were wide.

"Auron's here! I know him!" she exclaimed.

"Well he's investigating the nearby cellar, but when they get back I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." spoke Laguna.

Yuna nodded and went inside with them, she saw Cid and began to use her curing magics on him which were stronger then Laguna's or Vanille's, she also casted a life spell on him which had extra healing energies, Cid slept more peacefully once she had done that. Marlene looked up at Yuna and smiled at her, Yuna kneeled down next to Marlene and pet Angelo's head a little.

"Well I'm glad I came along when I did." spoke Yuna.

"Wait are you the summoner Auron spoke of who can send people's souls?" asked Laguna.

Yuna nodded and looked to Laguna as if asking why. "Well we could have used your help, but luckily Lenne came along when she did." spoke Laguna.

"Wait Lenne is here? She was dead in my world long ago." spoke Yuna.

"Well a lot of people have come back from the dead here." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

Yuna slowly nodded and began to think, she'd found Tidus in her world after two years of not being with him, they'd been together there, she didn't know if he'd be here or not, even so she hoped she'd see more people who had been lost who shouldn't have been. Vanille sat down next to Cid while Laguna went out to look for food for them, as he began to walk he came across a rather large farm with some live chickens. He began to look through them and found a couple of eggs, walking back with them, he knew they weren't pure, but perhaps Yuna could help. Yuna looked at the eggs a bit when he got back and began to purify them. Vanille started a fire in the fireplace, while Laguna began to cook the eggs on one of the pans which he'd washed.

This was when Cid slowly began to awaken and he saw Yuna. "Well hello there little missy." spoke Cid.

Yuna actually smiled a little. "You remind me of a man named Jecht." she said.

"Oh really?" asked Cid sitting up.

"Yes he was my father's guardian." she said.

"Good man?" asked Cid.

"Yes but he had to learn to be better, was a sort of journey for him." spoke Yuna.

"Ah well, was a journey for me to marry Shera. I mean at first I didn't treat her right at all, but eventually I figured it out that she was the one for me, ya know?" spoke Cid.

Yuna nodded and spoke. "Some men are just rough around the edges." she said.

Cid nodded as the eggs were served and they all began to eat, digging in as they ate with need of nourishment. Finally once they were done, Cid went back to sleep, Marlene crawling up next to him while Angelo slept at the foot of the bed. Yuna walked outside looking around in her summoner outfit, Vanille came out and looked to her.

"You look bothered by something." spoke Vanille.

"Oh no, I was just thinking. If Auron's here, I wonder who else could be." spoke Yuna.

"Well if they showed up, the people you lost, what would you say to them?" asked Vanille.

"I'd say the words we said were wrong, that in this world I'd want a second chance with them all." spoke Yuna.

"That's something you should keep with you, your words. Say them when you can." spoke Vanille.

Yuna nodded and looked to Vanille curiously. "Do you have anything you want to say?" she asked.

Vanille sighed as she thought about it. "I have made mistakes in my day, and learned to move forward. It has always been tough to learn forgiveness for myself. I'm not sure what is ahead of me now. I suppose I haven't really thought about it. Except that I still have my marking, meaning I have to find my focus here before becoming a monster. The thing is, in the other universe it was clear, we had to summon Ragnarok, we did but...but we turned to crystal when we completed our focus. But what is our focus in this universe?" asked Vanille.

"Your focus?" asked Yuna.

"The ones with this mark." spoke Vanille revealing it, Yuna nodded then as she saw it.

"I'm sure you'll find it." spoke Yuna.

Vanille sighed and shook her head. "I have to or else...or else..." spoke her now shaking tone, tears had began to fall and Yuna ran over and hugged her, knowing that they would make it through this, she had made it through worse after all.

-Meanwhile with Aerith-

They had reached a split into two rooms, Cloud moved his hand around Aerith's as she looked around. They decided to split up which was when Squall and Lightning came across a switch, they pushed it but it was obviously not working, which was when Aerith and Cloud spotted another.

"Maybe if we press them at the same time?" asked Aerith.

"Perhaps, but we're not sure of the ramifications that could produce." spoke Squall.

"It's freezing and disgusting down here little flower." spoke Kuja to Aerith.

"Got tired of dove?" she asked.

"I change my nicknames depending on what I feel like. Alas still, a gorgeous flower like myself or you could wilt down here." spoke Kuja.

Aerith giggled as Sephiroth chuckled as well at his boyfriend's antics. Which was when Tifa noticed something in the corner, it was breathing just like the iron maidens had.

"Guys I think it's waiting for us to make a move." spoke Tifa.

"So if we do it'll attack." spoke Lightning.

"Not a smart move then." spoke Fang's accented tone.

Vincent got his gun ready and cocked as he looked to Aerith who looked to him curiously. Lenne moved next to Vincent preparing a summon in case, and Vincent nodded. They pushed the switches at the same time, hearing the cellar door open and unlock, they then saw about seven Iron Maidens come forth. Lenne was the first to move as she summoned Leviathan, the legendary sea snake summoned water which hit one of the Iron Maidens harshly, Lenne then danced and summoned a second summon which was Diablos and Atomos, both of the creatures did massive damage to two of the Iron Maidens before she felt more power fill her up and she summoned Hades and Cerberus. Hades killed one of them while Cerberus powered up Aerith's magical powers. Aerith casted her wind and earth magics on one, while Vincent shot it full of bullets and killed it as well.

Lightning moved then summoning Odin who did massive damage to one of them as she then filled it with bullets and killed it as well. Kuja unleashed his summoning skills then as he summoned Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut Zero, and Tiamat. The four legendary dragons did massive damage killing them all before villagers literally rose from the ashes from the ground they were standing on. Sephiroth unleashed several dark flare attacks as did Kuja with flares of his own, Lightning unleashed a few lightning spells, as she began to slice them down with her gunblade, Squall moved in next and summoned Shiva, Nix, and Stiria, the three ladies froze a few of them which he sliced down with his gun blade. Vincent unleashed a few comets on one of them as Aerith bludgeoned the villager down. Cloud moved in then and casted slow on a few of them before he sliced them down with skill. Tifa unleashing blizzard and fire spells as they came at her and she punched and kicked them down. Fang of course was using her spear as she took them down with ease before using her ability draw damage, making sure she taunted them enough and provoked them to keep them off the others. This gave Kuja the opportunity to unleash a few ultima spells. It was practically an endless wave of them at this point.

Lenne closed her eyes then and dropped to her knees, feeling her summoning powers come to their full, she grasped the dirt below and sang out a terrible song of destruction as she summoned Eden and Madeen. The others moved away from the summons, seeing their ungodly powers. Madeen unleashed its holy powers killing most of them before Eden killed the rest with its amazing strength as well, they then disappeared. Lenne fainted then, feeling her energy drained, they all panted for breath as Vincent caught Lenne. They returned to the others who had seen the door come undone as they exited the cellar. They made their way back to the hut where Auron saw Yuna and she ran up hugging him.

Author: Please Revie


	33. The Scientist

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Six: The Scientist

Kuja had purified the eggs Beatrix had found while the rest of them had now wrapped up in blankets around the fireplace. Aerith was cooking the eggs of course with Tifa's help, the two seemed to be like best friends again now. Tifa even smiled over at Auron who smirked at her.

"So the key you guys found will open a gate up ahead?" asked Laguna.

"Yes, of course I hope Lenne's ok." spoke Tifa.

"She should be fine, just exhausted." spoke Vincent.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Laguna." he spoke holding out his hand.

Vincent gave a "hmph" and a nod to Laguna who pouted and put his hands in his pockets. "Not very talkative are you?" asked Laguna.

"Vin's always been that way." spoke Cid.

Vincent merely shrugged and walked out of the crowded hut, his red cape following him. Yuna looked after him and sighed shaking her head before she sat next to Lenne who was still asleep. Laguna sighed and shook his head, when Cid spoke.

"I could use a smoke." said Cid.

"Fine but since you're still rather hurt I'll go with you." spoke Laguna.

Cid nodded and went outside smoking one of his cigarettes, they'd found a lot of them while traveling actually, but Cid managed to pocket them every time. Laguna saw Vincent walking and sighed, the other man used a weapon much like his, and yet he was so silent, so quiet, so dead almost. Laguna couldn't put a finger on it but he wanted to know more. He'd always been that way, too curious for his own good. Kinda why he had wanted to be a journalist, to find out as much as he could about his world around him.

He decided to walk after Vincent while Cid had a smoke and leaned against the wall. Vincent stopped as he heard Laguna following after him and he turned looking at him with those blood red eyes.

"Why are you following me?" asked his deep tone.

Laguna got nervous of course, and his leg began to cramp though not as bad as when he was around a hot woman. He shrugged of course and Vincent sighed folding his arms and looking off.

"I'm not exactly the talkative type." spoke his deep tone.

"I noticed, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to know more." spoke Laguna with a cheesy grin.

Vincent smirked and looked down. "You know, you're the type of man to get himself in danger easily." spoke Vincent.

Laguna pouted and placed his hands on his hips in a 'hey' manner. Vincent actually chuckled at this man, well his assessment had been correct of the other's personality.

"Hey you chuckled." spoke Laguna a bit shocked.

"I did, I am human." spoke Vincent.

"You are?" asked Laguna shocked.

"Well I was, until Hojo performed his experiments on me." spoke Vincent.

"Damn he doesn't sound like a good guy." spoke Laguna.

"No Hojo, Hojo was the cause of a lot of pain for people." spoke Vincent.

"What did he do exactly?" asked Laguna.

"It's a long story." spoke Vincent.

"I've got time." spoke Laguna.

"Why don't I explain?" spoke a voice very familiar to Vincent but unfamiliar to Laguna.

As they both looked up they saw Hojo standing there, a twisted grin on his face. Vincent's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his gun, however Hojo had someone in his arms, Lucrecia. Vincent's eyes went wide at her being alive like that, she looked in fear to Vincent as Hojo pointed a gun to her head.

"Vincent, please help." she said.

Vincent gulped actually then, his hand shaking slightly as it held the gun, Laguna pulled out his own gun but Vincent's clawed hand moved to stop him.

"Vincent was an excellent project of mine." spoke Hojo.

"Project? He's a person." spoke Laguna.

"There are only subjects, people are subjects. We are all meant to become something more in the grand scheme." spoke Hojo's deranged tone.

"Let her go." spoke Vincent's seething tone.

Hojo grinned. "No I don't think I will." he said.

"Let her go or I'll kill you." spoke Vincent.

"Oh? And have her killed as well?" asked his teasing and malevolent tone.

"But wait, how are you going to experiment on people here? There is no Jenova here from what I heard from Sephiroth." spoke Laguna.

"Oh really? There isn't?" spoke Hojo, his other hand revealing her head was in his hands, in the box it had been in before.

Sephiroth felt it, he felt his control slipping, his body going limp as he then disappeared. Aerith saw him vanish and stood up quickly, sensing something was very wrong.

_Last chance to save him. _Spoke the voice out of nowhere, she ran, Cloud quickly ran after her, and Kuja after him. The others wanted to follow but Cloud told them to stay back. Sephiroth appeared next to Hojo, his puppet as Hojo smirked and put Jenova into him. Cloud and Aerith ran up with Kuja. Sephiroth's malevolent grin had come back and he pulled out his masamune, Cloud began to step forward when Kuja stopped him.

"This is my fight." spoke Kuja.

Cloud moved to guard Aerith who looked up at Hojo. "You!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Ah the little flower girl lives." spoke Hojo's deranged tone.

"You'll never get away with this Hojo." spoke Cloud.

"Ah but I believe I already have." spoke Hojo's deranged tone as he let out a long cackle.

Tifa back at the hut suddenly heard music, "One Winged Angel" was playing of course from the record player which had turned on by itself. She felt that bad feeling in the pit of her gut, as did the others when they heard it. Kuja stepped forward and saw the malicious look in Sephiroth's eyes, this was no longer his Sephiroth. Hojo still stood there with Lucrecia in his hands and a gun pointed to her head. Sephiroth attacked Kuja then who used his holy powers to block the strikes before sending a few holy strikes at Sephiroth.

"I never loved you." spoke Sephiroth.

"Now that's a lie, and you must remember what they say. One must never lie!" spoke Kuja's malevolent tone.

Kuja suddenly took upon his trance form, red feathers covering him as he became super powered. He grinned an evil grin and looked at Sephiroth.

"You cannot defeat the likes of me." he spoke.

"Hmph, you say that now." spoke Sephiroth with a grin of his own.

"No one can defeat the likes of me! At least not forever!" exclaimed Kuja's malevolent tone.

Kuja began to gather power as Sephiroth flew at him with his one wing out, Kuja unleashed it then, his true power, as he unleashed Flare Star, Sephiroth was thrown back by its power. Sephiroth then unleashed Sin Harvest on Kuja who took it and was thrown back as well, bleeding from his head a little. But as he bled, Sephiroth faltered for a moment.

"Stop! I don't want this!" he shouted at himself.

Kuja took this opportunity to strike, using an ultima spell which sent Sephiroth to the ground.

"My beautiful one winged Canary, I shall set you free of your cage!" he exclaimed in his poetic tone.

Sephiroth had been weakened severely as he flew up at Kuja and managed to slice into him several times before Kuja grinned a grin and threw out a holy spell at Sephiroth sending him back, his body was actually damaged from the blows Kuja sent out.

"I like it rough baby." spoke Kuja.

Cloud by now had pinched his forehead. "Is this a fight or foreplay?" he asked, Aerith did giggle a little. "Both I guess, but I really do hope Kuja can get through." she said.

Kuja then sent out more flare attacks as Sephiroth sent out dark flare attacks. Kuja's body barely had a scratch on it even from being sliced from Sephiroth, and Sephiroth had Jenova healing him if he was hit too hard. Still though they were even, it was apparent that underneath it all Sephiroth was trying to break free of Jenova, he no longer desired her there, only part of his mind did. Kuja had a wicked grin upon his lips, in his trance form, he would make the one who took his love from him suffer.

"Though I may harm you my dear, it is only to hurt the monster inside of you! You are enough of a monster on your own! You don't need her inside of you! I am the only person who should have anything there." spoke his wild tone.

Kuja showed no remorse for this fight, he showed his evil nature, the nature of rebellion against those who would take from him, against those who questioned him. Hojo's eyes went wide as he saw it then, Kuja was breaking Jenova, Kuja was able to destroy the calamity from the sky.

"No you mustn't!" exclaimed Hojo holding Lucrecia close.

Kuja looked to Hojo and spoke then. "Insignificant worm, why would I listen to you?" asked his devilish tone.

Hojo held the gun to Lucrecia's head and Kuja laughed then. "And why would I care about her! Why would I care what you do to her! She is not the flower nor is she my one winged canary!" he exclaimed.

It was then that Aerith realized if she had never made a friendship with Kuja, he might have easily turned on them all before then. He was not a good man, but he was not an evil man either. He seemed to care only for himself and those he allowed to get close. She actually was rooting for Kuja, but still she looked to Vincent and saw his eyes on Lucrecia.

"Kuja please! Try to save her!" exclaimed Aerith.

Kuja turned and bowed to Aerith for a moment. "Of course for you." he spoke before turning back to Sephiroth who was so busy warring with himself. Kuja sent out several flare attacks then striking Sephiroth and Jenova into the ground before he moved on top of Sephiroth and reached his hand into him pulling Jenova out of him, the head of the calamity in his hands.

"Not one more move!" exclaimed Hojo.

Kuja looked to Hojo with absolutely cold eyes and then spoke. "You are not allowed to take from me which is mine!" he spoke in his dangerous tone.

He then sent a flare attack up from the ground killing Hojo who let go of Lucrecia then, Vincent caught her looking down at her with blood red eyes relieved at her survival, but just as Hojo's body hit the ground his gun went off and shot her clean, she died in Vincent's arms. Kuja looked down at Sephiroth and crushed Jenova in his hands, the calamity died and all of its power as well, though of course Sephiroth and Cloud still had Jenova cells in them, this time Jenova was gone completely as Kuja purified it and made it disintegrate, Sephiroth opened his eyes looking up at him, he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." he spoke with a smirk.

Kuja transformed back into his regular form, his clothes transformed then as a sphere came from Hojo and he was back in his thong and regular ensemble. He leaned down kissing Sephiroth sweetly, before Sephiroth sat up slowly and pulled out a ring, Kuja looked to the ring, it was a rare ring with a materia in it, gorgeous and glowing.

"Kuja please marry me." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja smirked and spoke then. "Of course my love." he said putting the ring on and hugged Sephiroth.

Aerith walked over looking at Sephiroth who looked up at her apologetically. "I suppose I cannot control myself enough." he spoke.

"It's alright so long as you have me to keep in check." spoke Kuja.

"But I could have killed you." spoke Sephiroth.

"No darling you couldn't kill me, no matter how powerful. I am a superior being." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked then and leaned up kissing Kuja's cheek. "You know you really are amazing my narcissist." he spoke.

"Why thank you. Alas, little flower we should be going back to the others now, right?" spoke Kuja.

Cloud looked back at Vincent and sighed. "We should but will he be alright?" asked Cloud.

"I'm not sure, but I'll stay back with him." spoke Laguna.

Cloud nodded and the four of them walked back, though Sephiroth limped and Kuja held him up as they made their way to a bed, though Kuja didn't show it, he was tired after that and fell asleep on top of Sephiroth when they got back.

-Meanwhile with Laguna-

He saw Vincent bury her in the ground, he left Hojo's body though of course, which Laguna moved next to but he had a gun pointed at him when he attempted to touch it.

"Leave it." spoke Vincent.

Laguna turned and looked at Vincent, which was when he saw Raine appear with Lucrecia near her.

"Lucrecia!" exclaimed Vincent.

"It's alright now, you don't have to suffer anymore." she said.

"But I..." began Vincent.

"I know you'll always love me, just as Laguna will always love Raine. You have me back in our world, but in this one you must find another path." spoke Lucrecia.

Vincent slowly nodded as she disappeared with Raine and he looked back to Laguna.

"You lost someone as well..." he spoke.

"I did, and maybe you don't like it, but I want to move his body at least away from her grave site." spoke Laguna.

Vincent nodded and the remains of Hojo were dumped away from Lucrecia's grave. Laguna looked at Vincent curiously as he stared at her grave for a moment before letting out a breath.

"But what could be my purpose now?" he asked.

"To help the others?" asked Laguna.

Vincent turned and looked at Laguna, he did shake his head and moved past him. "Always the type to get yourself involved where you shouldn't be, right?" he spoke.

"Or maybe I'm getting involved where I should be." spoke Laguna following him.

"You may not like what you find." spoke Vincent's deep tone.

"Maybe not but you can't handle this alone." spoke Laguna.

Vincent stopped and looked at him. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't handle it alone." spoke Laguna.

Vincent sighed and shrugged walking down the path as Laguna followed him, Laguna moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder, Vincent did stop then and looked to him.

"Why are you not afraid?" he asked.

"Afraid of what?" asked Laguna.

"Finding out my past, finding out what I am." spoke Vincent.

"Because you're just a poor guy who had his life ruined against his will." spoke Laguna.

"I'm a monster, just like Sephiroth." spoke Vincent.

"Maybe you are, but that doesn't mean you're not a person with feelings." spoke Laguna.

"Only a monster should be close to another monster." spoke Vincent.

"Come on, quit it. I know you're down but you're not a monster." spoke Laguna.

"Oh really?" spoke Vincent finally turning to Laguna fully. Vincent began to transform then, allowing Chaos to come out, Laguna's eyes went wide as Chaos stood there looking at him.

"I'm not a monster?" spoke his now overlapped voice.

"Well maybe partly, but monster or no, I want to be your friend." spoke Laguna.

Chaos subsided then as Vincent was back and he looked at Laguna. "You're a strange man." spoke his deep tone.

Laguna rubbed the back of his head. "I get that a lot." he said.

Vincent sighed and began to walk more when Laguna spoke up. "But you know, you're not normal either." he said.

Vincent stopped and smirked. "Yes that is true." spoke his deep tone. Laguna ran over to him and looked at him. "So maybe people like us should stick together?" he asked.

Vincent frowned and folded his arms. "Sure, I suppose." spoke his deep tone.

Laguna grinned and Vincent looked confused. "Great!" he exclaimed.

Vincent watched as Laguna lead them back, a grin on his face, confused by the other's actions, why would anyone want to get close to him anyway? The other man was completely unlike anyone he'd met. Yuffie was outgoing but she knew when to back off, Cloud was closed off, Aerith was never close to him though she did remind him of someone he'd once known, as he thought about all the names of those he knew, no one wanted to get close to him quite like Laguna did. He just walked back to the group, when they arrived back Tifa walked over and hugged Vincent since she'd heard about his misfortune, Cid patted him on the back, and Laguna gave him a thumbs up.

"Maybe I'm not alone." he whispered to himself.

Laguna smiled at him, and he felt an unfamiliar feeling overwhelm him, he was needed, people wanted him around, and that felt good. Of course he went and sat down next to Marlene and Angelo, which was when Seifer took his leave, seeing the others so happy, though he knew he was included, he needed some air. Zack watched him leave and followed him out.

-With Seifer-

He'd seen their smiles, their touches, their warmth. Even Squall seemed so happy, and although this journey had been wrought with problems, he could see everyone was coming together slowly.

"So why does it still feel so empty?" he asked himself.

"Because they've all got someone so close." spoke Zack.

Seifer turned and looked at Zack. "Beatrix doesn't, and Vincent sure as hell seems lonely." he said.

Zack shook his head and grinned. "Yeah but Beatrix is close to Auron and Lenne, that much is obvious. I mean plus you connected with Vanille a little, but you're jealous of them all, especially Squall and Rinoa. Besides Laguna seems to bring people closer together." he said.

"Jealous huh?" asked Seifer.

Zack nodded and sighed. "You're pretty complicated underneath that cocky exterior." he said.

Seifer smirked then. "Cocky?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I can tell already, you show off to get attention." spoke Zack.

"Yeah as if anyone's really looking, I mean I guess what really bothers me is my past, I'm still thinking about it even now." spoke Seifer.

"Yeah doesn't help that you see it every day, right?" spoke Zack.

"Oh yeah, Squall and Rinoa are pretty bad." said Seifer.

"Yeah tell me about it." spoke Zack's down tone.

Seifer then realized he and Zack were the same, with Cloud and Aerith so close Zack was also kind of falling apart. Seifer walked over and put an arm around Zack's shoulder, Zack looked over at him and he grinned. "Come on let's have some fun." he said.

"Fun?" asked Zack.

Seifer nodded and began looking around until he spotted a snow covered hill nearby, he ran over and pulled Zack with him. The two of them rolled around in the snow and threw snow balls at each other. Finally Zack slipped of course and landed on top of Seifer looking down at him.

"Thank you." spoke Zack.

"No problem." spoke Seifer with a grin.

Zack looked down at Seifer who looked up at him with those pure green blue eyes, and Zack's glowing blue eyes looking into his. Seifer moved his hand up to Zack's cheek stroking it, Zack smiled a grin down at Seifer who took the chance and leaned up kissing Zack there in the snow. Zack was shocked but he closed his eyes and kissed Seifer back. The kiss was like time stopped for both, such a warm feeling within them. They both smiled at each other and sat up, Zack wrapping arms around Seifer and hugging him.

"I'm glad I met you." spoke Zack.

"I'm glad too." spoke Seifer.

They both stood up slowly, covered in snow and shivering, Seifer took Zack's hand in his and they walked back to the place with the others. When Aerith saw their fingers linked like that together she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You two are together!" she exclaimed.

Zack rubbed the back of his head and grinned with a nod, Cloud's eyes had gone wide in shock, as had Squall's.

"Wait you're gay!" exclaimed Cloud.

"Bi." said Zack.

"Same here." said Seifer.

Rinoa smiled at Seifer. "Congratulations." she said.

Seifer grinned, but Squall was a little more weirded out, Cloud of course just shrugged then.

"Well whatever makes you happy." said Cloud.

"Thanks Cloud." said Zack.

Squall left though, Seifer sighed and Laguna spoke up. "My son doesn't care normally if he sees something coming, I know he hates being blind sighted." spoke Laguna.

Seifer looked to Zack and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this, ok?" he said.

Zack nodded and Seifer went out after Squall who was standing there with Lion Heart, he was staring at the ground when Seifer walked up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Seifer.

Squall turned and looked at Seifer with clouded blue eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"What? Like it ever came up? Yo Squall I aint completely straight?" spoke Seifer's sarcastic tone.

"No it's not that, I mean...we share everything." spoke Squall.

"Yeah I know, gunblade training, my ex is now your girlfriend, mutual rivalry with each other." spoke Seifer.

"But you never...shared this with me." spoke Squall.

Seifer growled and grabbed Squall by his collar. "You know sometimes you make me so angry. Wasn't it obvious I had a crush on you for the longest time! I paid extra attention to you! I made the rivalry with you because I cared for you!" shouted Seifer angrily.

Squall's eyes looked down and Seifer dropped him. "You know you really are oblivious." spoke Seifer.

"I never understood you all that well is all. I mean in a certain way we are alike, we were exactly alike. Both thinking too much, both fighting the way we did with each other. It was like we fed off of each other's energies. But I never knew this about you, and I guess...to not know everything about you kinda shocked me." spoke Squall.

"Yeah well maybe not knowing was better, I mean hell, I've lost people because of this before. Raijin almost left, Fujin didn't, but come on!" exclaimed Seifer.

"I wouldn't leave..." spoke Squall.

"How was I supposed to know that? You're so closed off all the time except around her." spoke Seifer.

"Because I value our friendship, no matter how screwed up it is. I guess what I'm saying is, I just never expected you to blind side me, at least not after all we've been through." spoke Squall.

Seifer smiled a little, so Squall was just working it over in his head. He walked over and put a hand on Squall's shoulder.

"You'll never be rid of me, kay?" spoke Seifer.

Squall smirked and pulled out his gunblade, Seifer grinned as he saw the challenge and the both of them began to spar, gun blades crashing against each other in an eternal rivalry, Zack and Rinoa came out to watch, as did Lightning and Fang.

"Boys will be boys, huh?" spoke Fang.

"Yeah but I can see the fire of their friendship burning brightly even now." spoke Rinoa.

Zack actually smiled, it seemed Seifer had gotten some of his closure with Squall, he was glad the both of them could get along even now. The dual ended soon enough in a draw, as Squall walked back and hugged Rinoa, Seifer hugged Zack who smiled at him. Lightning spoke up then. "You know, you still gonna look at women?" she asked directing it at Zack.

Zack laughed. "Hey I can look, but I'm not gonna be touching." he said. Lightning smirked. "Good because if you had I might have chopped off your hand." she said.

"Yeah sorry gonna be needing that." spoke Zack.

Seifer laughed a little as Squall smirked at his friend's antics, yes all was right now, though he did wonder what Zack was doing in his universe, or Seifer back on their world.

"Hey Seifer, what do you think other you are doing?" asked Squall.

"No clue actually." spoke Seifer.

Raine appeared and smiled at Squall. "Do you have answers as to what Zack and Seifer are doing back on their worlds?" he asked.

"Back on your worlds, Tifa has married Rude. Zack you are reunited with Cissnei and marrying her. Seifer you well...you have become a SeeD and are on your journey to discover a new life." spoke Raine.

Seifer nodded, as did Zack. Raine disappeared then and they all went back inside except Lightning and Fang who remained out front.

-With Lightning-

Lightning looked at the sky a bit, Fang moving next to her and taking her hand into her own.

"You know it's strange that right now I could be doing something else entirely then what I'm doing here." she said.

"It is, but at least here I'm not crystalized." spoke Fang's accented tone.

"We have a focus here Fang, I mean we have the markings so we will have to figure it out." spoke Lightning.

"And when we do? Then what?" asked Fang.

"I...I don't know." spoke Lightning.

"Do you think the rules are the same here? That we'll turn to crystal?" asked Fang.

"I don't know honestly." spoke Lightning.

Fang turned to her and pulled her close kissing her underneath the moonlight, Lightning kissed her back as they stood there embracing like the moment might be their last. They broke the kiss when they noticed their markings begin to glow, looking around they knew their focus was near, sensing it actually. They walked back inside hand in hand. As they did walk in Cid and Vanille had gone to the roof to sit for a while, looking up at the moon.

-With Cid-

"So is it weird for you? Lightning and Fang?" asked Cid.

"Why do you ask?" asked Vanille's shocked accented tone.

"Well cuz no one else has. Gotta admit I wasn't expectin' so many couples like we have around, kinda makes me miss my Shera, but I know I'm with her in the other world." spoke Cid's tone.

"Ah well I don't know, I don't know if I'll ever have someone like that. Truth is I just want Fang's happiness, she is like a sister like me." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

Cid nodded and laid back. "I dunno, maybe it's not just that. My generation aint to fond of couples like Kuja and Sephiroth." he spoke.

Vanille giggled and spoke. "Feeling old?" asked her accented tone. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah kinda, I mean I personally don't care who you f*ck so long as you keep it out of my view." he said.

"Right, well that's one way to put it." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

"You're too young to understand." he said.

Vanille stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I am, am I?" she asked.

"Come on kiddo, give it a rest." said Cid.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand with both of her hands making him stand up. "Come on pops." she said.

"What are you? Hey!" he exclaimed as she lead him down off the roof to the snow and began to build a snow man, he sighed and began to help her as she giggled.

"You gotta not think too much pops." she said.

"Yeah, you're too much of a kid to understand." said Cid.

"You remind me of Sazh, a man I knew. As I got to know him more he learned to relax more, and I learned how to be more responsible believe it or not." spoke her accented tone.

"So he was an older man as well?" asked Cid.

Vanille nodded and Cid smirked. "Well hey, he's a good man then, right?" he asked.

Vanille smiled and nodded, Cid began to help her finish the snow man, she found some rocks and made a face on it. Cid smirked with her actions and they walked back to the others, Cid realizing that maybe he wasn't so alone with her around, she was like a daughter figure to him actually. As they made their way inside, they noticed the others had all fallen asleep. Kuja and Sephiroth asleep with each other, Fang and Lightning sleeping in the corner. Auron holding Tifa near the fire, Cloud and Aerith next to them. Lenne was asleep with Yuna asleep in the chair next to her. Zack and Seifer were sleeping next to Laguna who was asleep with Marlene next to him with Angelo. Rinoa and Squall were sleeping next to Beatrix who was asleep next to Lenne and Yuna. They tip toed in, both of them. Seeing Vincent was sleeping standing up against the wall, they moved to their respective places and slept as well for the night.

Author: Please Revie


	34. The Scientist AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Six(AU): The Scientist

Kuja had purified the eggs Beatrix had found while the rest of them had now wrapped up in blankets around the fireplace. Aerith was cooking the eggs of course with Tifa's help, the two seemed to be like best friends again now. Tifa even smiled over at Auron who smirked at her.

"So the key you guys found will open a gate up ahead?" asked Laguna.

"Yes, of course I hope Lenne's ok." spoke Tifa.

"She should be fine, just exhausted." spoke Vincent.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Laguna." he spoke holding out his hand.

Vincent gave a "hmph" and a nod to Laguna who pouted and put his hands in his pockets. "Not very talkative are you?" asked Laguna.

"Vin's always been that way." spoke Cid.

Vincent merely shrugged and walked out of the crowded hut, his red cape following him. Yuna looked after him and sighed shaking her head before she sat next to Lenne who was still asleep. Laguna sighed and shook his head, when Cid spoke.

"I could use a smoke." said Cid.

"Fine but since you're still rather hurt I'll go with you." spoke Laguna.

Cid nodded and went outside smoking one of his cigarettes, they'd found a lot of them while traveling actually, but Cid managed to pocket them every time. Laguna saw Vincent walking and sighed, the other man used a weapon much like his, and yet he was so silent, so quiet, so dead almost. Laguna couldn't put a finger on it but he wanted to know more. He'd always been that way, too curious for his own good. Kinda why he had wanted to be a journalist, to find out as much as he could about his world around him.

He decided to walk after Vincent while Cid had a smoke and leaned against the wall. Vincent stopped as he heard Laguna following after him and he turned looking at him with those blood red eyes.

"Why are you following me?" asked his deep tone.

Laguna got nervous of course, and his leg began to cramp though not as bad as when he was around a hot woman. He shrugged of course and Vincent sighed folding his arms and looking off.

"I'm not exactly the talkative type." spoke his deep tone.

"I noticed, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to know more." spoke Laguna with a cheesy grin.

Vincent smirked and looked down. "You know, you're the type of man to get himself in danger easily." spoke Vincent.

Laguna pouted and placed his hands on his hips in a 'hey' manner. Vincent actually chuckled at this man, well his assessment had been correct of the other's personality.

"Hey you chuckled." spoke Laguna a bit shocked.

"I did, I am human." spoke Vincent.

"You are?" asked Laguna shocked.

"Well I was, until Hojo performed his experiments on me." spoke Vincent.

"Damn he doesn't sound like a good guy." spoke Laguna.

"No Hojo, Hojo was the cause of a lot of pain for people." spoke Vincent.

"What did he do exactly?" asked Laguna.

"It's a long story." spoke Vincent.

"I've got time." spoke Laguna.

"Why don't I explain?" spoke a voice very familiar to Vincent but unfamiliar to Laguna.

As they both looked up they saw Hojo standing there, a twisted grin on his face. Vincent's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his gun, however Hojo had someone in his arms, Lucrecia. Vincent's eyes went wide at her being alive like that, she looked in fear to Vincent as Hojo pointed a gun to her head.

"Vincent, please help." she said.

Vincent gulped actually then, his hand shaking slightly as it held the gun, Laguna pulled out his own gun but Vincent's clawed hand moved to stop him.

"Vincent was an excellent project of mine." spoke Hojo.

"Project? He's a person." spoke Laguna.

"There are only subjects, people are subjects. We are all meant to become something more in the grand scheme." spoke Hojo's deranged tone.

"Let her go." spoke Vincent's seething tone.

Hojo grinned. "No I don't think I will." he said.

"Let her go or I'll kill you." spoke Vincent.

"Oh? And have her killed as well?" asked his teasing and malevolent tone.

"But wait, how are you going to experiment on people here? There is no Jenova here from what I heard from Sephiroth." spoke Laguna.

"Oh really? There isn't?" spoke Hojo, his other hand revealing her head was in his hands, in the box it had been in before.

Sephiroth felt it, he felt his control slipping, his body going limp as he then disappeared. Aerith saw him vanish and stood up quickly, sensing something was very wrong.

_Last chance to save him. _Spoke the voice out of nowhere, she ran, Cloud quickly ran after her, and Kuja after him. The others wanted to follow but Cloud told them to stay back. Sephiroth appeared next to Hojo, his puppet as Hojo smirked and put Jenova into him. Cloud and Aerith ran up with Kuja. Sephiroth's malevolent grin had come back and he pulled out his masamune, Cloud began to step forward when Kuja stopped him.

"This is my fight." spoke Kuja.

Cloud moved to guard Aerith who looked up at Hojo. "You!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Ah the little flower girl lives." spoke Hojo's deranged tone.

"You'll never get away with this Hojo." spoke Cloud.

"Ah but I believe I already have." spoke Hojo's deranged tone as he let out a long cackle.

Tifa back at the hut suddenly heard music, "One Winged Angel" was playing of course from the record player which had turned on by itself. She felt that bad feeling in the pit of her gut, as did the others when they heard it. Kuja stepped forward and saw the malicious look in Sephiroth's eyes, this was no longer his Sephiroth. Hojo still stood there with Lucrecia in his hands and a gun pointed to her head. Sephiroth attacked Kuja then who used his holy powers to block the strikes before sending a few holy strikes at Sephiroth.

"I never loved you." spoke Sephiroth.

"Now that's a lie, and you must remember what they say. One must never lie!" spoke Kuja's malevolent tone.

Kuja suddenly took upon his trance form, red feathers covering him as he became super powered. He grinned an evil grin and looked at Sephiroth.

"You cannot defeat the likes of me." he spoke.

"Hmph, you say that now." spoke Sephiroth with a grin of his own.

"No one can defeat the likes of me! At least not forever!" exclaimed Kuja's malevolent tone.

Kuja began to gather power as Sephiroth flew at him with his one wing out, Kuja unleashed it then, his true power, as he unleashed Flare Star, Sephiroth was thrown back by its power. Sephiroth then unleashed Sin Harvest on Kuja who took it and was thrown back as well, bleeding from his head a little. But as he bled, Sephiroth faltered for a moment.

"Stop! I don't want this!" he shouted at himself.

Kuja took this opportunity to strike, using an ultima spell which sent Sephiroth to the ground.

"My beautiful one winged Canary, I shall set you free of your cage!" he exclaimed in his poetic tone.

Sephiroth had been weakened severely as he flew up at Kuja and managed to slice into him several times before Kuja grinned a grin and threw out a holy spell at Sephiroth sending him back, his body was actually damaged from the blows Kuja sent out.

"I like it rough baby." spoke Kuja

Cloud by now had pinched his forehead. "Is this a fight or foreplay?" he asked, Aerith did giggle a little. "Both I guess, but I really do hope Kuja can get through." she said.

Kuja then sent out more flare attacks as Sephiroth sent out dark flare attacks. Kuja's body barely had a scratch on it even from being sliced from Sephiroth, and Sephiroth had Jenova healing him if he was hit too hard. Still though they were even, it was apparent that underneath it all Sephiroth was trying to break free of Jenova, he no longer desired her there, only part of his mind did. Kuja had a wicked grin upon his lips, in his trance form, he would make the one who took his love from him suffer.

"Though I may harm you my dear, it is only to hurt the monster inside of you! You are enough of a monster on your own! You don't need her inside of you! I am the only person who should have anything there." spoke his wild tone.

Kuja showed no remorse for this fight, he showed his evil nature, the nature of rebellion against those who would take from him, against those who questioned him. Hojo's eyes went wide as he saw it then, Kuja was breaking Jenova, Kuja was able to destroy the calamity from the sky.

"No you mustn't!" exclaimed Hojo holding Lucrecia close.

Kuja looked to Hojo and spoke then. "Insignificant worm, why would I listen to you?" asked his devilish tone.

Hojo held the gun to Lucrecia's head and Kuja laughed then. "And why would I care about her! Why would I care what you do to her! She is not the flower nor is she my one winged canary!" he exclaimed.

It was then that Aerith realized if she had never made a friendship with Kuja, he might have easily turned on them all before then. He was not a good man, but he was not an evil man either. He seemed to care only for himself and those he allowed to get close. She actually was rooting for Kuja, but still she looked to Vincent and saw his eyes on Lucrecia.

"Kuja please! Try to save her!" exclaimed Aerith.

Kuja turned and bowed to Aerith for a moment. "Of course for you." he spoke before turning back to Sephiroth who was so busy warring with himself. Kuja sent out several flare attacks then striking Sephiroth and Jenova into the ground before he moved on top of Sephiroth and reached his hand into him pulling Jenova out of him, the head of the calamity in his hands.

"Not one more move!" exclaimed Hojo.

Kuja looked to Hojo with absolutely cold eyes and then spoke. "You are not allowed to take from me which is mine!" he spoke in his dangerous tone.

He then sent a flare attack up from the ground killing Hojo who let go of Lucrecia then, Vincent caught her looking down at her with blood red eyes relieved at her survival, but just as Hojo's body hit the ground his gun went off and shot her clean, she died in Vincent's arms. Kuja looked down at Sephiroth and crushed Jenova in his hands, the calamity died and all of its power as well, though of course Sephiroth and Cloud still had Jenova cells in them, this time Jenova was gone completely as Kuja purified it and made it disintegrate, Sephiroth opened his eyes looking up at him, he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." he spoke with a smirk.

Kuja transformed back into his regular form, his clothes transformed then as a sphere came from Hojo and he was back in his thong and regular ensemble. He leaned down kissing Sephiroth sweetly, before Sephiroth sat up slowly and pulled out a ring, Kuja looked to the ring, it was a rare ring with a materia in it, gorgeous and glowing.

"Kuja please marry me." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja smirked and spoke then. "Of course my love." he said putting the ring on and hugged Sephiroth.

Aerith walked over looking at Sephiroth who looked up at her apologetically. "I suppose I cannot control myself enough." he spoke.

"It's alright so long as you have me to keep in check." spoke Kuja.

"But I could have killed you." spoke Sephiroth.

"No darling you couldn't kill me, no matter how powerful. I am a superior being." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked then and leaned up kissing Kuja's cheek. "You know you really are amazing my narcissist." he spoke.

"Why thank you. Alas, little flower we should be going back to the others now, right?" spoke Kuja.

Cloud looked back at Vincent and sighed. "We should but will he be alright?" asked Cloud.

"I'm not sure, but I'll stay back with him." spoke Laguna.

Cloud nodded and the four of them walked back, though Sephiroth limped and Kuja held him up as they made their way to a bed, though Kuja didn't show it, he was tired after that and fell asleep on top of Sephiroth when they got back.

-Meanwhile with Laguna-

He saw Vincent bury her in the ground, he left Hojo's body though of course, which Laguna moved next to but he had a gun pointed at him when he attempted to touch it.

"Leave it." spoke Vincent.

Laguna turned and looked at Vincent, which was when he saw Raine appear with Lucrecia near her.

"Lucrecia!" exclaimed Vincent.

"It's alright now, you don't have to suffer anymore." she said.

"But I..." began Vincent.

"I know you'll always love me, just as Laguna will always love Raine. You have me back in our world, but in this one you must find another path." spoke Lucrecia.

Vincent slowly nodded as she disappeared with Raine and he looked back to Laguna.

"You lost someone as well..." he spoke.

"I did, and maybe you don't like it, but I want to move his body at least away from her grave site." spoke Laguna.

Vincent nodded and the remains of Hojo were dumped away from Lucrecia's grave. Laguna looked at Vincent curiously as he stared at her grave for a moment before letting out a breath.

"But what could be my purpose now?" he asked.

"To help the others?" asked Laguna.

Vincent turned and looked at Laguna, he did shake his head and moved past him. "Always the type to get yourself involved where you shouldn't be, right?" he spoke.

"Or maybe I'm getting involved where I should be." spoke Laguna following him.

"You may not like what you find." spoke Vincent's deep tone.

"Maybe not but you can't handle this alone." spoke Laguna.

Vincent stopped and looked at him. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't handle it alone." spoke Laguna.

Vincent sighed and shrugged walking down the path as Laguna followed him, Laguna moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder, Vincent did stop then and looked to him.

"Why are you not afraid?" he asked.

"Afraid of what?" asked Laguna.

"Finding out my past, finding out what I am." spoke Vincent.

"Because you're just a poor guy who had his life ruined against his will." spoke Laguna.

"I'm a monster, just like Sephiroth." spoke Vincent.

"Maybe you are, but that doesn't mean you're not a person with feelings." spoke Laguna.

"Only a monster should be close to another monster." spoke Vincent.

"Come on, quit it. I know you're down but you're not a monster." spoke Laguna.

"Oh really?" spoke Vincent finally turning to Laguna fully. Vincent began to transform then, allowing Chaos to come out, Laguna's eyes went wide as Chaos stood there looking at him.

"I'm not a monster?" spoke his now overlapped voice.

"Well maybe partly, but monster or no, I want to be your friend." spoke Laguna.

Chaos subsided then as Vincent was back and he looked at Laguna. "You're a strange man." spoke his deep tone.

Laguna rubbed the back of his head. "I get that a lot." he said.

Vincent sighed and began to walk more when Laguna spoke up. "But you know, you're not normal either." he said.

Vincent stopped and smirked. "Yes that is true." spoke his deep tone. Laguna ran over to him and looked at him. "So maybe people like us should stick together?" he asked.

Vincent frowned and folded his arms. "Sure, I suppose." spoke his deep tone.

Laguna grinned and Vincent looked confused. "Great!" he exclaimed.

Vincent watched as Laguna lead them back, a grin on his face, confused by the other's actions, why would anyone want to get close to him anyway? The other man was completely unlike anyone he'd met. Yuffie was outgoing but she knew when to back off, Cloud was closed off, Aerith was never close to him though she did remind him of someone he'd once known, as he thought about all the names of those he knew, no one wanted to get close to him quite like Laguna did. He just walked back to the group, when they arrived back Tifa walked over and hugged Vincent since she'd heard about his misfortune, Cid patted him on the back, and Laguna gave him a thumbs up.

"Maybe I'm not alone." he whispered to himself.

Laguna smiled at him, and he felt an unfamiliar feeling overwhelm him, he was needed, people wanted him around, and that felt good. Of course he went and sat down next to Marlene and Angelo, which was when Seifer took his leave, seeing the others so happy, though he knew he was included, he needed some air. Zack watched him leave and followed him out.

-With Seifer-

He'd seen their smiles, their touches, their warmth. Even Squall seemed so happy, and although this journey had been wrought with problems, he could see everyone was coming together slowly.

"So why does it still feel so empty?" he asked himself.

"Because they've all got someone so close." spoke Zack.

Seifer turned and looked at Zack. "Beatrix doesn't, and Vincent sure as hell seems lonely." he said.

Zack shook his head and grinned. "Yeah but Beatrix is close to Auron and Lenne, that much is obvious. I mean plus you connected with Vanille a little, but you're jealous of them all, especially Squall and Lightning. Besides Laguna seems to bring people closer together." he said.

"Jealous huh?" asked Seifer.

Zack nodded and sighed. "You're pretty complicated underneath that cocky exterior." he said.

Seifer smirked then. "Cocky?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I can tell already, you show off to get attention." spoke Zack.

"Yeah as if anyone's really looking, I mean I guess what really bothers me is my past, I'm still thinking about it even now." spoke Seifer.

"Yeah doesn't help that you see it every day, right?" spoke Zack.

"Well Squall and Rinoa were worse then Squall and Lightning are." spoke Seifer.

"Yeah tell me about it." spoke Zack's down tone.

Seifer then realized he and Zack were the same, with Cloud and Aerith so close Zack was also kind of falling apart. Seifer walked over and put an arm around Zack's shoulder, Zack looked over at him and he grinned. "Come on let's have some fun." he said.

"Fun?" asked Zack.

Seifer nodded and began looking around until he spotted a snow covered hill nearby, he ran over and pulled Zack with him. The two of them rolled around in the snow and threw snow balls at each other. Finally Zack slipped of course and landed on top of Seifer looking down at him.

"Thank you." spoke Zack.

"No problem." spoke Seifer with a grin.

Zack looked down at Seifer who looked up at him with those pure green blue eyes, and Zack's glowing blue eyes looking into his. Seifer moved his hand up to Zack's cheek stroking it, Zack smiled a grin down at Seifer who took the chance and leaned up kissing Zack there in the snow. Zack was shocked but he closed his eyes and kissed Seifer back. The kiss was like time stopped for both, such a warm feeling within them. They both smiled at each other and sat up, Zack wrapping arms around Seifer and hugging him.

"I'm glad I met you." spoke Zack.

"I'm glad too." spoke Seifer.

They both stood up slowly, covered in snow and shivering, Seifer took Zack's hand in his and they walked back to the place with the others. When Aerith saw their fingers linked like that together she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You two are together!" she exclaimed.

Zack rubbed the back of his head and grinned with a nod, Cloud's eyes had gone wide in shock, as had Squall's.

"Wait you're gay!" exclaimed Cloud.

"Bi." said Zack.

"Same here." said Seifer.

"Well hey at least you won't be hitting on me anymore Zack." spoke Lightning.

"No promises sweet cheeks, though I won't act on any of it ever." he said with a grin.

Seifer grinned, but Squall was a little more weirded out, Cloud of course just shrugged then.

"Well whatever makes you happy." said Cloud.

"Thanks Cloud." said Zack.

Squall left though, Seifer sighed and Laguna spoke up. "My son doesn't care normally if he sees something coming, I know he hates being blind sighted." spoke Laguna.

Seifer looked to Zack and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this, ok?" he said.

Zack nodded and Seifer went out after Squall who was standing there with Lion Heart, he was staring at the ground when Seifer walked up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Seifer.

Squall turned and looked at Seifer with clouded blue eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"What? Like it ever came up? Yo Squall I aint completely straight?" spoke Seifer's sarcastic tone.

"No it's not that, I mean...we share everything." spoke Squall.

"Yeah I know, gunblade training, my ex is now your girlfriend, mutual rivalry with each other." spoke Seifer.

"But you never...shared this with me." spoke Squall.

Seifer growled and grabbed Squall by his collar. "You know sometimes you make me so angry. Wasn't it obvious I had a crush on you for the longest time! I paid extra attention to you! I made the rivalry with you because I cared for you!" shouted Seifer angrily.

Squall's eyes looked down and Seifer dropped him. "You know you really are oblivious." spoke Seifer.

"I never understood you all that well is all. I mean in a certain way we are alike, we were exactly alike. Both thinking too much, both fighting the way we did with each other. It was like we fed off of each other's energies. But I never knew this about you, and I guess...to not know everything about you kinda shocked me." spoke Squall.

"Yeah well maybe not knowing was better, I mean hell, I've lost people because of this before. Raijin almost left, Fujin didn't, but come on!" exclaimed Seifer.

"I wouldn't leave..." spoke Squall.

"How was I supposed to know! She opened you up and now she's gone! You have barely said a word to me at all, even when you were around her, or now with Lightning!" exclaimed Seifer.

"Because I value our friendship, no matter how screwed up it is. I guess what I'm saying is, I just never expected you to blind side me, at least not after all we've been through." spoke Squall.

Seifer smiled a little, so Squall was just working it over in his head. He walked over and put a hand on Squall's shoulder.

"You'll never be rid of me, kay?" spoke Seifer.

Squall smirked and pulled out his gunblade, Seifer grinned as he saw the challenge and the both of them began to spar, gun blades crashing against each other in an eternal rivalry. Zack and Lightning came out to watch.

"They're both getting along a little better now." said Lightning.

"They are?" asked Zack.

"Yeah wasn't too long ago you thought it might be impossible." said Lightning.

Zack actually smiled, it seemed Seifer had gotten some of his closure with Squall, he was glad the both of them could get along even now. The dual ended soon enough in a draw, as Squall walked back and hugged Lightning.

Lightning spoke up then. "You know, you still gonna look at women?" she asked directing it at Zack.

Zack laughed. "Hey I can look, but I'm not gonna be touching." he said. Lightning smirked. "Good because if you had I might have chopped off your hand." she said.

"Yeah sorry gonna be needing that." spoke Zack.

Seifer laughed a little as Squall smirked at his friend's antics, yes all was right now, though he did wonder what Zack was doing in his universe, or Seifer back on their world.

"Hey Seifer, what do you think other you is doing?" asked Squall.

"No clue actually." spoke Seifer.

Rane appeared and smiled at Squall. "Do you have answers as to what Zack and Seifer are doing back on their worlds?" he asked.

"Back on your worlds, Tifa has married Rude. Zack you are reunited with Cissnei and marrying her. Seifer you well...you have become a SeeD and are on your journey to discover a new life." spoke Raine.

Seifer nodded, as did Zack. Raine disappeared then and they all went back inside except Lightning and Squall who remained out front.

-With Lightning-

Lightning looked at her mark, she, Fang, and Vanille probably had a focus in this world, but what was it? Would she turn to crystal after she'd completed it? Squall walked over taking her hand in his and she turned, looking down at the ground she realized this must have been what Serah felt with Snow when she had become a L'cie.

"What's wrong?" asked Squall.

Lightning sighed and looked at Squall. "It's just that, I could turn to crystal on you. I don't want to! But if I don't figure out my focus in this world I'll turn into a monster. I'm not sure how to get out of it at all, in the other world Fang and Vanille became crystal, the rest of us survived and lost our marks. But in this one I still have the mark." said Lightning.

Squall nodded slowly and still moved closer before he hugged her. "Even if you turn to crystal, I won't ever leave you. I love you Lightning." said Squall.

Lightning closed her eyes and just hugged him, feeling herself begin to cry, she didn't want to lose this man, she never wanted to lose him. But she wasn't sure if they could be together forever or not, especially not with her condition. What if she was gone? She couldn't bare the thought of it, and yet he just accepted her, wanted to be with her, and she felt so loved. Which was when her mark began to glow, and she knew her focus was near, that she could complete it. They walked back inside hand in hand, which was when Cid and Vanille headed to the roof.

-With Cid-

Cid groaned as he sat down next to her, she giggled and asked. "Feeling old?" asked her accented tone. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah just not used to all the frilly couples around here." spoke Cid.

"Oh you mean like Kuja and Sephiroth?" asked Vanille's accented tone.

"Yeah I mean...I personally don't care who you f*ck so long as you keep it out of my view." he said.

"Right, well that's one way to put it." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

"You're too young to understand." he said.

Vanille stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I am, am I?" she asked.

"Come on kiddo, give it a rest." said Cid.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand with both of her hands making him stand up. "Come on pops." she said.

"What are you? Hey!" he exclaimed as she lead him down off the roof to the snow and began to build a snow man, he sighed and began to help her as she giggled.

"You gotta not think too much pops." she said.

"Yeah, you're too much of a kid to understand." said Cid.

"You remind me of Sazh, a man I knew. As I got to know him more he learned to relax more, and I learned how to be more responsible believe it or not." spoke her accented tone.

"So he was an older man as well?" asked Cid.

Vanille nodded and Cid smirked. "Well hey, he's a good man then, right?" he asked.

Vanille smiled and nodded, Cid began to help her finish the snow man, she found some rocks and made a face on it. Cid smirked with her actions and they walked back to the others, Cid realizing that maybe he wasn't so alone with her around, she was like a daughter figure to him actually. As they made their way inside, they noticed the others had all fallen asleep. Kuja and Sephiroth asleep with each other, Fang slept in the corner. Auron holding Tifa near the fire, Cloud and Aerith next to them. Lenne was asleep with Yuna asleep in the chair next to her. Zack and Seifer were sleeping next to Laguna who was asleep with Marlene next to him with Angelo. Lightning and Squall were sleeping next to Beatrix who was asleep next to Lenne and Yuna. They tip toed in, both of them. Seeing Vincent was sleeping standing up against the wall, they moved to their respective places and slept as well for the night.

Author: Please Revie


	35. Fireworks

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Fireworks

The next morning Aerith had gone out early to search for supplies with Cloud. The both of them walking along in the forest, Lenne was still sleeping and Kuja seemed to be resting as well from the previous day. Aerith walked up to a patch of the forest, while most of it was dead, there in front of her was a patch of flowers. She smiled and ran over to them kneeling down next to them, she ran her hands along them a little.

"You missed them, didn't you?" asked Cloud.

Aerith nodded and looked over at Cloud. "I wonder why they're growing here like this, I mean my mother and I took care of the ones in Midgar." she said.

"I helped take care of the ones in your church after you died." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled over at him and stood up, he took her hand in his own and ran his gloved hand over hers, of course up from the flowers rose a sphere, it floated over to her and she took it. Her clothes transformed then losing the ones she'd had on until then as she stood there now in her pink dress, red over jacket, brown boots, and her bracelets on. Cloud smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I am so glad you're back." spoke Cloud.

"Even though I was dead, I was never gone Cloud." spoke Aerith.

"I know, I was always searching for a way to be with you. You are my promise land after all." said Cloud.

Aerith nodded and they began to walk back to the others, hand in hand, Aerith was feeling more like herself in that dress, her hair now having its ribbon back, and of course it was up now instead of down. She felt the familiar feel of materia in her hair as well, as her holy materia had moved back to its rightful place. She of course saw some more flowers around now blooming, she was glad, maybe this world could use more of them. She of course began to think about it before she saw up ahead a man wearing a trench coat, she ran to him and he opened it showing her various goods. Cloud bargained with him and they exchanged the money they had for some salted meats, bullets for the guns and gunblades, as well as a blanket for warmth. They walked back and packed up the packs full with these things, as well as refilling the gunblades, and all the guns with bullets.

-Meanwhile-

Yuna had walked outside for a while, stretching back, she looked around a while before she spotted something odd. Following it she saw a moogle of all things, she ran after it as it moved ahead. Yuna ran until she saw it stop, there lay a body, a familiar one.

"Tidus!" she exclaimed.

He was laying there asleep in nothing as he slowly awoke and sat up looking at her. He smiled at her. "Hey Yuna." he said.

Yuna looked at him worriedly which was when he looked down and then looked around. "Where are we?" he asked in confusion.

Yuna frowned, perhaps this was the first time he'd woken up in this place. She then saw a bunch of villagers coming. She reached for her guns but realized she'd left them back, transforming back into her summoner's clothes, she summoned, praying for help to come, which when it did she looked up seeing Ifrit and Phoenix coming forth. Ifrit rose up and burned many of them in a fiery fury, while Phoenix destroyed them with a holy fire attack which also gave Tidus some more strength to move. Tidus moved a little finding some clothes, he put a long white T-shirt on, a pair of blue jeans, and some brown boots. Yuna saw the summons disappear once the villagers had died, she ran over to Tidus and hugged him, he smiled at her.

"I missed you." she said.

"I'm glad I'm here with you then." he said.

She nodded and they walked back, on the way finding a metal sword from a statue, they melted some covering onto it so it wouldn't be parasite food and handing it to Tidus. Once they got back Yuna explained to Tidus what was happening, and she introduced him to everyone, of course when he saw Auron he smiled even bigger and Auron smirked.

"Been a while." said Auron.

Tidus nodded and kissed Yuna's cheek, she smiled and laid back with him, getting her guns back she changed back into her gunner outfit. Tidus looked over at Lenne in confusion.

"She's wearing the songstress outfit." he said.

"Right that's Lenne, I told you all about her, remember?" asked Yuna.

"She's alive now?" asked Tidus.

Yuna nodded. "Yes but of course, everyone is alive again." spoke Yuna.

Tidus nodded and pulled her close. "Well in this world, or the next you have me." he said with a grin.

Yuna smiled and nodded, the two of them walked over to Lenne sitting next to her as she slept.

"So she's a summoner like you?" asked Tidus.

"Yes and in this world we can both still summon." she said.

"A few people can summon in this world." spoke Auron.

Tidus nodded and looked over at Yuna who sighed looking at the ground. "She over exhausted herself with her summons." she said.

"Sounds like someone I know, I remember whenever you used to come out of the chamber of the fate you'd be so tired." he said.

Yuna smiled a little and sighed. "Yeah but it paid off in the end." she spoke.

"You're always the type to try no matter how hard." spoke Tidus.

"Is that what made you fall for me?" she asked.

"Yes part of the reason." he said.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest while he ran a hand through her hair, the both of them waiting for Lenne to awaken.

-Meanwhile-

Auron had left Yuna and Tidus to be, it was good to see Yuna smiling again, smiling a real smile now, rather then the one to cover her sadness that she'd had before. He walked outside to see Tifa walk up to him with a smile on her lips, he spun her and she laughed before hugging him.

"You know, I don't know about our worlds, and what we're like in them, but I'm happy with you in this one." spoke Tifa.

"And you never expected it, did you?" asked Auron.

Tifa shook her head and sighed before turning to him and looking up at him with pure brown eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Auron I...I think I may be falling for-" she began.

Which was when they were interrupted, a loud bang went off and they ran to see what it was, seems Cid had found some fireworks and accidently set one off. Aerith and Cloud ran out, as did Rinoa and Squall. They all looked to Cid who smirked. "Well these might come in handy." he said.

"Cid you can't set off fireworks as weapons." spoke Cloud.

"Aw, why not?" asked Cid.

"Because they can hurt someone who isn't an enemy." spoke Squall.

"Why don't we have a show tonight instead?" asked Aerith.

Cloud looked to her and smiled. "Like our date?" he asked. Aerith nodded and smiled at him. "Exactly." she said.

"Awright! Sure thing youngin's! I'll set it up for tonight!" he exclaimed.

Vanille jumped down and smiled at him, he smirked at her. "You wanna help little missy?" asked Cid.

"Sure thing pops!" she spoke with a smile.

Cid and her began to set up the fireworks, while Tifa and Auron walked back away, Rinoa and Squall heading inside with Cloud and Aerith. Auron looked at her and she smiled.

"So where were we?" he asked.

"I think right about here." she said and kissed him, he kissed back and pulled her closer into his arms, the happy couple staying close to each other. Soon they snuck off together for some alone time with each other.

-Meanwhile-

Lightning and Fang were walking along looking for any better food then the salted meat Aerith and Cloud had brought back. The two of them had heavy hearts thinking of Vanille and them, with their markings still on them, their focus, having to find it.

"It can't be Ragnarok." spoke Fang.

"not in this universe." spoke Lightning.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Fang.

Lightning shook her head, she'd dreamt the night before that day and saw that they had to destroy something, it looked like a monster.

"I'm not sure, did you dream last night?" asked Lightning.

"I did, it looked like we were supposed to kill a large parasite." spoke Fang.

"That could be our focus." spoke Lightning.

"At least this time we have a clear idea, right?" spoke Fang.

"Not really, but at least this time we don't have a government trying to destroy us." spoke Lightning.

Fang nodded and took Lightning's hand in her own when they came across some grape vines growing, it was winter so the pickings were scarce, but they picked a lot of grapes and took them back with them. Kuja of course was awakened to purify them, which he did. Sephiroth looked at Kuja with a small smirk, sitting him up the two of them walked outside for a while.

Kuja looked to Sephiroth who looked up at the sky. "I never expected to be cured of my obsession with her." spoke Sephiroth.

"You weren't cured, your obsession just moved to me." spoke Kuja with a devilish smirk.

Sephiroth chuckled and pet Kuja's head a little, Kuja leaned in and laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder with a small smirk.

"I suppose that's true when you knocked some sense into me." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck a little, Sephiroth holding him close as they walked back inside to the bed.

Kuja was just too tired to stay awake for long as he passed out once again on top of Sephiroth who held him close. Lenne began to stir awake then, sitting up slowly she looked to Tidus and Yuna.

"So this is your Shuyin?" she asked.

Yuna nodded and Tidus held out his hand to her. "I'm Tidus." he said. Lenne nodded and shook his hand, they were so similar she almost did a double take before moving to the edge of the bed and stretching.

"What happened? Last thing I remember..." spoke Lenne.

Aerith walked over and explained to her what had occurred, she nodded and smiled at Aerith who went back to Cloud and hugged him near the fire burning in the fireplace. Lenne slowly stood up and walked over to Beatrix who was training outside, she walked next to her and spoke.

"You're a really strong woman, that much is apparent." said Lenne.

Beatrix turned and looked at Lenne with a smile. "Thank you." she said. Lenne then spoke again. "I wasn't strong enough to stop someone's death because of me back a long time ago. Do you think now I could become stronger for him?" she asked.

Beatrix was surprised by the outburst but nodded. "I'm sure you can." she said.

"Think maybe you could teach me a few things?" asked Lenne.

"Think maybe next time you summon you want to be stronger physically to keep yourself up?" asked Beatrix.

Lenne nodded and Beatrix began to show her some techniques to keep strength up, Lenne was happy to train with her as the two of them bonded. Beatrix taught her many exercises to get her strength up, feeling a new sense of purpose in helpinfg those around her become stronger, Beatrix was proud.

-Meanwhile-

Yuna and Tidus had began to walk around, she was showing him the basic place they were in. "Hey Yuna, this place seems about as small as Besaid, yet you said it just gets bigger and bigger as you go?" asked Tidus.

"It does, and my hometown was cleaner then here." spoke Yuna.

"Well yeah of course it was, this place is just so quiet is all." said Tidus.

"Nothing like Zanarkand, right?" asked Yuna.

"Nah you kidding? And I never got to show you it either." spoke Tidus.

Yuna just smiled a little and thought about things. "You know, I was really upset when we lost you, Auron, and Jecht. I don't think people should have to die in order to win the fights we have to face." she said.

"Yeah but you know, I'm glad to be back." spoke Tidus.

Yuna nodded and smiled, looking around she noticed even though the place was dark and dingy, it was bright because she had him there, she had people around she hadn't seen in so long, Auron included. She left her hand in his and kept smiling, this time the smile was completely real.

-Meanwhile-

Marlene was playing with Angelo outside, the two of them running around while Seifer kept watch on them, Zack next to him as the two of them had their fingers interlaced while watching her run around and have fun with the dog.

"You know, when we continue forward, we may be coming to the end of this journey soon. I'm hoping, that way you and I can start a new life together." spoke Seifer.

"What sort of plans do you have?" asked Zack.

"Still not sure, but I think I wanna do something to help repent for my past. Maybe start a school of my own? The type of school to teach mercenaries or something like that. Where I could help troubled youth like I was?" asked Seifer.

"That makes a lot of sense, I'd gladly help you with it." spoke Zack with a smile.

Seifer smirked and laid back with Zack next to him, as they continued to watch Marlene and Angelo play.

"Let's make this a safe world for her." spoke Seifer.

Zack smiled and kissed Seifer's cheek, the blonde put an arm around Zack's shoulder holding him closely. Soon enough dinner had to be made, and of course Lightning and Fang had brought back a wild boar which they'd killed. Aerith and Tifa began to cook it, Vincent and Laguna had been resting all day, but it was during dinner when they went out for awhile. Vincent walked along before looking back to Laguna.

"Have you seen all those flowers around here/" he asked.

Laguna nodded and Vincent knelt down as he began to pick up a bouquet, laying it on Lucrecia's grave. Laguna looked after him as he did, before he stood up and turned looking at Laguna.

"It doesn't really get easier, does it?" he asked.

Laguna smiled a little. "No not really, I still miss Raine even now." he said.

"So how do you cope?" asked Vincent.

Laguna sighed and looked at the ground. "I used to make myself so busy, convincing myself there was nothing I could have done." spoke Laguna.

"And now?" asked Vincent.

Laguna sighed. "I'm no longer a president, and in this world I don't know if I could do my dream job at all." he said.

"What job?" asked Vincent.

"A journalist." said Laguna.

"Why a journalist?" asked Vincent.

Laguna smiled a little. "Because I want to see the world, explore all there is to explore." he spoke dreamily.

Vincent was confused by this man, he'd lost so much and yet he just seemed to keep going like it was nothing.

"How do you keep going like that?" asked Vincent.

Laguna turned and looked at Vincent, "It's not that hard, you just have to remember you tried your best, and maybe things won't always work out, but you can't keep living in the past forever." spoke Laguna.

Vincent sighed and nodded, Laguna frowned and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, Vincent looked at him with those intense blood red eyes before walking off, Laguna sighed and followed him back to the others. As they returned Rinoa and Squall stepped outside, Laguna followed Vincent back inside and the two of them began to help cutting up the pig for dinner.

Rinoa looked up and saw a shooting star, she smiled and pointed up, looking at Squall who smirked.

"Like when we first met. spoke Squall.

"Yep, it's our star, no matter what world we're in." said Rinoa.

Squall nodded and put an arm around her, the two of them looked up at the sky for a little while together before she spoke again.

"Squall I was glad to find you." she said.

"Of course Rinoa, no matter what I'll always be your knight." he said.

Rinoa smiled and the two of them walked back inside, where dinner was finally being served for everyone to eat. They all ate their parts, before Cid and Vanille came in and ate as well. Angelo barked in appreciation of the meal, and Rinoa happily pet the pup's head. Once the meal was done they went to the roof and sat on it while Cid went down with Laguna and they began to set off the fireworks. Cloud held Aerith close as they watched the fireworks happily from that snow covered roof. Rinoa and Squall as well sat together, Kuja and Sephiroth, Yuna and Tidus, Tifa and Auron, Lightning and Fang, Zack and Seifer. They all lay happily in their loved ones's arms, the rest of them watching on their own as the glorious fireworks went off. Once the show was over they went inside and slept through the night.

Author: Please Review ^


	36. Fireworks AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Seven(AU): Fireworks

The next morning Aerith had gone out early to search for supplies with Cloud. The both of them walking along in the forest, Lenne was still sleeping and Kuja seemed to be resting as well from the previous day. Aerith walked up to a patch of the forest, while most of it was dead, there in front of her was a patch of flowers. She smiled and ran over to them kneeling down next to them, she ran her hands along them a little.

"You missed them, didn't you?" asked Cloud.

Aerith nodded and looked over at Cloud. "I wonder why they're growing here like this, I mean my mother and I took care of the ones in Midgar." she said.

"I helped take care of the ones in your church after you died." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled over at him and stood up, he took her hand in his own and ran his gloved hand over hers, of course up from the flowers rose a sphere, it floated over to her and she took it. Her clothes transformed then losing the ones she'd had on until then as she stood there now in her pink dress, red over jacket, brown boots, and her bracelets on. Cloud smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I am so glad you're back." spoke Cloud.

"Even though I was dead, I was never gone Cloud." spoke Aerith.

"I know, I was always searching for a way to be with you. You are my promise land after all." said Cloud.

Aerith nodded and they began to walk back to the others, hand in hand, Aerith was feeling more like herself in that dress, her hair now having its ribbon back, and of course it was up now instead of down. She felt the familiar feel of materia in her hair as well, as her holy materia had moved back to its rightful place. She of course saw some more flowers around now blooming, she was glad, maybe this world could use more of them. She of course began to think about it before she saw up ahead a man wearing a trench coat, she ran to him and he opened it showing her various goods. Cloud bargained with him and they exchanged the money they had for some salted meats, bullets for the guns and gunblades, as well as a blanket for warmth. They walked back and packed up the packs full with these things, as well as refilling the gunblades, and all the guns with bullets.

-Meanwhile-

Yuna had walked outside for a while, stretching back, she looked around a while before she spotted something odd. Following it she saw a moogle of all things, she ran after it as it moved ahead. Yuna ran until she saw it stop, there lay a body, a familiar one.

"Tidus!" she exclaimed.

He was laying there asleep in nothing as he slowly awoke and sat up looking at her. He smiled at her. "Hey Yuna." he said.

Yuna looked at him worriedly which was when he looked down and then looked around. "Where are we?" he asked in confusion.

Yuna frowned, perhaps this was the first time he'd woken up in this place. She then saw a bunch of villagers coming. She reached for her guns but realized she'd left them back, transforming back into her summoner's clothes, she summoned, praying for help to come, which when it did she looked up seeing Ifrit and Phoenix coming forth. Ifrit rose up and burned many of them in a fiery fury, while Phoenix destroyed them with a holy fire attack which also gave Tidus some more strength to move. Tidus moved a little finding some clothes, he put a long white T-shirt on, a pair of blue jeans, and some brown boots. Yuna saw the summons disappear once the villagers had died, she ran over to Tidus and hugged him, he smiled at her.

"I missed you." she said.

"I'm glad I'm here with you then." he said.

She nodded and they walked back, on the way finding a metal sword from a statue, they melted some covering onto it so it wouldn't be parasite food and handing it to Tidus. Once they got back Yuna explained to Tidus what was happening, and she introduced him to everyone, of course when he saw Auron he smiled even bigger and Auron smirked.

"Been a while." said Auron.

Tidus nodded and kissed Yuna's cheek, she smiled and laid back with him, getting her guns back she changed back into her gunner outfit. Tidus looked over at Lenne in confusion.

"She's wearing the songstress outfit." he said.

"Right that's Lenne, I told you all about her, remember?" asked Yuna.

"She's alive now?" asked Tidus.

Yuna nodded. "Yes but of course, everyone is alive again." spoke Yuna.

Tidus nodded and pulled her close. "Well in this world, or the next you have me." he said with a grin.

Yuna smiled and nodded, the two of them walked over to Lenne sitting next to her as she slept.

"So she's a summoner like you?" asked Tidus.

"Yes and in this world we can both still summon." she said.

"A few people can summon in this world." spoke Auron.

Tidus nodded and looked over at Yuna who sighed looking at the ground. "She over exhausted herself with her summons." she said.

"Sounds like someone I know, I remember whenever you used to come out of the chamber of the fate you'd be so tired." he said.

Yuna smiled a little and sighed. "Yeah but it paid off in the end." she spoke.

"You're always the type to try no matter how hard." spoke Tidus.

"Is that what made you fall for me?" she asked.

"Yes part of the reason." he said.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest while he ran a hand through her hair, the both of them waiting for Lenne to awaken.

-Meanwhile-

Auron had left Yuna and Tidus to be, it was good to see Yuna smiling again, smiling a real smile now, rather then the one to cover her sadness that she'd had before. He walked outside to see Tifa walk up to him with a smile on her lips, he spun her and she laughed before hugging him.

"You know, I don't know about our worlds, and what we're like in them, but I'm happy with you in this one." spoke Tifa.

"And you never expected it, did you?" asked Auron.

Tifa shook her head and sighed before turning to him and looking up at him with pure brown eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Auron I...I think I may be falling for-" she began.

Which was when they were interrupted, a loud bang went off and they ran to see what it was, seems Cid had found some fireworks and accidently set one off. Aerith and Cloud ran out, as did Lightning and Squall. They all looked to Cid who smirked. "Well these might come in handy." he said.

"Cid you can't set off fireworks as weapons." spoke Cloud.

"Aw, why not?" asked Cid.

"Because they can hurt someone who isn't an enemy." spoke Squall.

"Why don't we have a show tonight instead?" asked Aerith.

Cloud looked to her and smiled. "Like our date?" he asked. Aerith nodded and smiled at him. "Exactly." she said.

"Awright! Sure thing youngin's! I'll set it up for tonight!" he exclaimed.

Vanille jumped down and smiled at him, he smirked at her. "You wanna help little missy?" asked Cid.

"Sure thing pops!" she spoke with a smile.

Cid and her began to set up the fireworks, while Tifa and Auron walked back away, Lightning and Squall heading inside with Cloud and Aerith. Auron looked at her and she smiled.

"So where were we?" he asked.

"I think right about here." she said and kissed him, he kissed back and pulled her closer into his arms, the happy couple staying close to each other. Soon they snuck off together for some alone time with each other.

Lightning and Squall went out for a walk together not too long after they had gone back inside. Lightning looked at her L'cie mark, and Squall squeezed her hand a little more, hoping to comfort her.

"When I first woke here with it, I didn't think I'd really have time to focus on figuring out why I had it or what my focus in this world could be. The more people came along, the less likely it seemed I'd find a focus, but then the ones from my world, Vanille and Fang showed up. And they have it too, so now I know I have to figure it out." she said.

"Do you have any clues?" asked Squall.

"I didn't really see clearly when I did dream in this world at all, and it's supposed to come in a dream. But I don't think it could be Ragnarok." spoke Lightning.

Squall looked at her and sighed a little, he couldn't lose her too. He'd lost Raine, Rinoa, and so much else in this world. He loved Lightning and he wanted to be with her forever.

"Claire, we'll figure this out, together." spoke Squall.

Lightning closed her eyes and then opened them, looking at Squall with those pale blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed her then, wrapping his arms around her, she wanted to cry, but of course she never would. This must have been what Serah felt while with Snow, before he too had become a L'Cie. Lightning really hadn't known how to take it then, but now, now she felt as though she could know more. Even so it didn't help, it didn't help how helpless she felt against this focus that she didn't even know. He took her hand in his and placed a ring in it, she looked down, that had been the ring Rinoa had before.

"This is Griever, my ring. I want you to have it." said Squall.

Lightning looked at it and smiled a little, she was his girl now, that much was true, and yet she wasn't the type to be overly showy with her emotions. She nodded and put it on her finger, it fit perfectly, the both of them walked away and came across some growing grape vines, picking what they could and taking it back to help with dinner that night, they awoke Kuja to purify them. Sephiroth looked at Kuja with a small smirk, sitting him up the two of them walked outside for a while.

Kuja looked to Sephiroth who looked up at the sky. "I never expected to be cured of my obsession with her." spoke Sephiroth.

"You weren't cured, your obsession just moved to me." spoke Kuja with a devilish smirk.

Sephiroth chuckled and pet Kuja's head a little, Kuja leaned in and laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder with a small smirk.

"I suppose that's true when you knocked some sense into me." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck a little, Sephiroth holding him close as they walked back inside to the bed.

Kuja was just too tired to stay awake for long as he passed out once again on top of Sephiroth who held him close. Lenne began to stir awake then, sitting up slowly she looked to Tidus and Yuna.

"So this is your Shuyin?" she asked.

Yuna nodded and Tidus held out his hand to her. "I'm Tidus." he said. Lenne nodded and shook his hand, they were so similar she almost did a double take before moving to the edge of the bed and stretching.

"What happened? Last thing I remember..." spoke Lenne.

Aerith walked over and explained to her what had occurred, she nodded and smiled at Aerith who went back to Cloud and hugged him near the fire burning in the fireplace. Lenne slowly stood up and walked over to Beatrix who was training outside, she walked next to her and spoke.

"You're a really strong woman, that much is apparent." said Lenne.

Beatrix turned and looked at Lenne with a smile. "Thank you." she said. Lenne then spoke again. "I wasn't strong enough to stop someone's death because of me back a long time ago. Do you think now I could become stronger for him?" she asked.

Beatrix was surprised by the outburst but nodded. "I'm sure you can." she said.

"Think maybe you could teach me a few things?" asked Lenne.

"Think maybe next time you summon you want to be stronger physically to keep yourself up?" asked Beatrix.

Lenne nodded and Beatrix began to show her some techniques to keep strength up, Lenne was happy to train with her as the two of them bonded. Beatrix taught her many exercises to get her strength up, feeling a new sense of purpose in helpinfg those around her become stronger, Beatrix was proud.

-Meanwhile-

Yuna and Tidus had began to walk around, she was showing him the basic place they were in. "Hey Yuna, this place seems about as small as Besaid, yet you said it just gets bigger and bigger as you go?" asked Tidus.

"It does, and my hometown was cleaner then here." spoke Yuna.

"Well yeah of course it was, this place is just so quiet is all." said Tidus.

"Nothing like Zanarkand, right?" asked Yuna.

"Nah you kidding? And I never got to show you it either." spoke Tidus.

Yuna just smiled a little and thought about things. "You know, I was really upset when we lost you, Auron, and Jecht. I don't think people should have to die in order to win the fights we have to face." she said.

"Yeah but you know, I'm glad to be back." spoke Tidus.

Yuna nodded and smiled, looking around she noticed even though the place was dark and dingy, it was bright because she had him there, she had people around she hadn't seen in so long, Auron included. She left her hand in his and kept smiling, this time the smile was completely real.

-Meanwhile-

Marlene was playing with Angelo outside, the two of them running around while Seifer kept watch on them, Zack next to him as the two of them had their fingers interlaced while watching her run around and have fun with the dog.

"You know, when we continue forward, we may be coming to the end of this journey soon. I'm hoping, that way you and I can start a new life together." spoke Seifer.

"What sort of plans do you have?" asked Zack.

"Still not sure, but I think I wanna do something to help repent for my past. Maybe start a school of my own? The type of school to teach mercenaries or something like that. Where I could help troubled youth like I was?" asked Seifer.

"That makes a lot of sense, I'd gladly help you with it." spoke Zack with a smile.

Seifer smirked and laid back with Zack next to him, as they continued to watch Marlene and Angelo play.

"Let's make this a safe world for her." spoke Seifer.

Zack smiled and kissed Seifer's cheek, the blonde put an arm around Zack's shoulder holding him closely. Soon enough dinner had to be made, and of course Lightning and Fang had brought back a wild boar which they'd killed. Aerith and Tifa began to cook it, Vincent and Laguna had been resting all day, but it was during dinner when they went out for awhile. Vincent walked along before looking back to Laguna.

"Have you seen all those flowers around here/" he asked.

Laguna nodded and Vincent knelt down as he began to pick up a bouquet, laying it on Lucrecia's grave. Laguna looked after him as he did, before he stood up and turned looking at Laguna.

"It doesn't really get easier, does it?" he asked.

Laguna smiled a little. "No not really, I still miss Raine even now." he said.

"So how do you cope?" asked Vincent.

Laguna sighed and looked at the ground. "I used to make myself so busy, convincing myself there was nothing I could have done." spoke Laguna.

"And now?" asked Vincent.

Laguna sighed. "I'm no longer a president, and in this world I don't know if I could do my dream job at all." he said.

"What job?" asked Vincent.

"A journalist." said Laguna.

"Why a journalist?" asked Vincent.

Laguna smiled a little. "Because I want to see the world, explore all there is to explore." he spoke dreamily.

Vincent was confused by this man, he'd lost so much and yet he just seemed to keep going like it was nothing.

"How do you keep going like that?" asked Vincent.

Laguna turned and looked at Vincent, "It's not that hard, you just have to remember you tried your best, and maybe things won't always work out, but you can't keep living in the past forever." spoke Laguna.

Vincent sighed and nodded, Laguna frowned and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, Vincent looked at him with those intense blood red eyes before walking off, Laguna sighed and followed him back to the others.

Dinner was ready and they all ate their parts, before Cid and Vanille came in and ate as well. Angelo barked in appreciation of the meal, and Vanille happily pet the pup's head. Once the meal was done they went to the roof and sat on it while Cid went down with Laguna and they began to set off the fireworks. Cloud held Aerith close as they watched the fireworks happily from that snow covered roof. Lightning and Squall as well sat together, Kuja and Sephiroth, Yuna and Tidus, Tifa and Auron, Zack and Seifer. They all lay happily in their loved ones's arms, the rest of them watching on their own as the glorious fireworks went off. Once the show was over they went inside and slept through the night.

Author: Please Review ^


	37. The Final Three

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Eight(AU): The Final Three

The next day they started out for the remaining castle ahead, looking around before they headed off ahead, they walked into a town looking around. It was quiet, too quiet, storm clouds gathering with snow falling. Up ahead they saw villagers coming with several robed men and Salazar leading them, a man short and dressed in napoleon clothing. He laughed and ran off, the robed men coming at them with he villagers, they all prepared themselves before seeing that this was an army coming at them, at least one hundred men. Lightning charged with Cloud, the both of them striking them down, Lightning shooting them with her gunblade while Cloud used pure strength to push them back and kill them.

Cloud used his time materia to use 'stop' on them, killing many of them that were stopped, Lightning herself used her ruin attacks on a few of them before casting her lightning spells on them. She then unleashed a few powerful strikes thrusting them up into the air, she grabbed Cloud's hand and threw him up into them as he sliced them to bits in mid air before coming down and facing the rest of the enemies who were coming at them. Squall and Seifer charged next, both of them striking down several enemies, as Squall used his gunblade and Seifer used his to do massive damage, blowing them up. Squall then used blizzard magics on them, while Seifer sent out flare spells. Squall sent out a blind spell on one of them who got too close to Seifer who sliced them back, while Angelo ran up and killed him.

Lenne and Yuna stepped up next to protect the others, Lenne summoned first, summoning Hades and Cerberus, Ceberus powered up Squall's spells as he sent out blizzard attacks at the enemies, while Hades killed several of them. Yuna then summoned, Ifrit and Phoenix, who sent out powerful flame attacks at them killing many of them. Yuna of course then turned back into her gunner running forward as she shot several of them full of bullets. Lenne sang out powering them all up with her singing abilities. Lenne then felt her training with Beatrix coming forth, she felt like she could summon again without fainting as she summoned Eden and Madeen who obliterated tons of the villagers before disappearing.

Beatrix took that opportunity to cast cure on Lenne and she ran forward and cast holy onto many of them, as well as unleashing climhazzard protecting Lenne who was behind her. It was Tidus who came up next with Cid. Cid sent out several grenades of his own before casting a few demi spells on them, while Tidus casted haste on himself as well as using his cheer ability to raise his defenses before he began slicing them down with speed and accuracy. Seifer of course came up again, this time with Zack, Zack used his enemy skill materia to cast goblin punch taking one of them down with ease, before he sliced down one more, he casted confuse on several of the enemies making them kill each other while Seifer sent out fire and flare spells at them before using his own gun blade and shooting them with several blasts from it as well as slicing them down.

Yuna turned back to her summoner, feeling enough of her strength had returned from the first summon, she summoned again, summoning Quezacotl, Ramuh, and Ixion. The three electric summons electrocuted and killed many of their enemies. Yuna stayed behind Tidus of course who went straight into the battle, as he almost took a fire attack from one of the robed men, she used her null abilities to block it out, casting null fire, water, electric, and ice on Tidus who continued to strike down enemies.

Vincent came out next shooting several of them, as did Laguna, the both of them gunned down several enemies. Vincent felt his blood lust coming from the battle and he began to transform, Laguna witnessed as Chaos came forth and destroyed several of them with Satan Slam, before the creature turned its own weapon Omega on them. It did so much damage it caused a huge explosion killing several of them before Vincent turned back into his regular self, Laguna caught him as he did and he looked up at Laguna who just smiled, he was shocked, someone had stayed so close to Chaos. Didn't he realize he could die? Laguna just smiled and in that moment Vincent's heart began to melt all over again, the way it had with Lucrecia, though this was no time for it, Laguna pulled them back behind Beatrix who sliced down several more killing them.

Sephiroth and Kuja came up, Kuja sent out several holy attacks while Sephiroth used his masamune to strike them down, before sending out dark flare attacks of his own killing many of them. Kuja grabbed Sephiroth's hand and smirked, Sephiroth smirked back before sending his power through Kuja who used it to kill off fifty of them with one ultima attack which surged and destroyed. Fang came out next with Tifa, Fang drew them to her before she used her spear to skewer them, Tifa roasted them with fire magics before she punched a few of them into Fang's spear which killed more of them. Fang's weapon suddenly transformed as a huge group of them came, she now had Kain's Lance in her grasp which she used to slaughter several of them, before Vanille ran forward and unleashed several water attacks at them drowning them with them and killing them.

Auron came forward last, Marlene was behind Beatrix then, as Auron struck down several of them, it was then that he saw about two hundred more coming. Everyone was becoming exhausted and he knew he had to defend them all. He ran forward and began to take them on, all on his own. The others looked and ran to help, as they did Auron was struck down into the ground. Tifa's eyes went wide in horror as she ran to his side, while Cloud and Zack ran ahead to protect Auron. Cloud unleashed Omnislash on several of them killing them, while Zack unleashed Chain Slash killing the rest of them. The battle seemed over, but it only lasted for a moment as more came, Yuna casted a life spell on Auron who was now breathing thanks to it. Yuna then looked up in shock as she saw a summon come out of nowhere, she looked to Lenne who merely shook her head, Yuna looked up as Alexander came and unleashed holy judgement destroying the rest of them. The others all looked, but it was Yuna who was shocked the most to see her father coming down from the hill.

He was wearing his summoner's clothes as he walked down the hill, Yuna ran and hugged him tightly. He was surprised at how she looked as an older girl, but he smiled at her and she cried hugging him tightly.

"Yuna." spoke Braska.

"Father?" spoke her crying form.

Tifa looked down at Auron whose breathing was shallow, he shouldn't have overdone it like that, but Auron always had been stubborn. Yuna ran over to Auron as she saw how bad he was, kneeling down towards him. She used her curing magics as much as she could. Aerith ran over with some bandages and wrapped him up with them.

"He'll be ok, he just needs rest." spoke Aerith.

Tifa nodded laying his head in her lap, he grimaced a bit in pain, which was when Braska walked up and looked down at Auron. "My old friend, rest well." he spoke.

Braska was informed of what was going on and introduced to everyone. Which was when he turned his attention to Tidus.

"So this is Jecht's son?" asked Braska.

"Yes father, he's my beloved." spoke Yuna.

Braska walked over to Tidus inspecting him before extending his hand for a handshake, Tidus shook his hand and the two men nodded at each other in understanding.

"I'm pretty sure that boy we saw was one of their leaders." spoke Squall.

"Should we go after him?" asked Vanille.

"Not yet, Auron needs rest." spoke Seifer.

"Maybe we should split up? Have half the group go after him?" asked Beatrix.

"That does make sense, but who wants to go?" asked Aerith.

After a few minutes of people volunteering to go or stay, the group going was:

Vincent, Laguna, Sephiroth, Kuja, Zack, Seifer, Cid, Squall, Lightning, Vanille, and Lenne.

The group staying back with Auron were:

Aerith, Cloud, Yuna, Tidus, Braska, Tifa, Marlene, Angelo, Beatrix, and Fang.

Vincent lead them actually, silently leading them forward looking for Salazar. Which was when they were stopped by a man, he looked strong. He looked at them all with a wicked grin before he walked away. Vincent went after him, Laguna motioned for the rest of them to follow. Vincent followed him back to the castle, looking up at it he looked back to the others. "Anyone who comes with me cannot return back." he spoke.

Laguna went ahead with him, but the others turned and saw robed men coming at them, and they all spoke. "Go ahead!" exclaimed Zack.

Vincent and Laguna went into the castle before them, looking around they spotted Krauser, Laguna followed after Vincent. Zack and then looked back at the robed men and began their assault. Seifer moved to them and used his gun blade to blow them back before he sent out several flare attacks. Even so as they fought it almost seemed like they were watching themselves be swarmed, there were so many of them. Lenne summoned Leviathan who killed many of them, Squall and Lightning took them on killing them as well. Sephiroth obliterated most of them, as Kuja sent out more and more holy attacks. Vanille sent out her own attacks, and time almost slowed for Zack who watched this fight.

him to kill, too many for him to take on. Cid had jumped on one of them and skewered them properly. Zack saw their fighting, their strife. As Cid jumped on another, a sphere was thrown into the air and he grabbed it, his clothes changed to his classic piloting clothes, he smirked.

"Awright! Much easier to maneuver in!" he exclaimed.

Vanille's weapon transformed then into her Nirvana weapon. As she used it to grab ahold of one of them and bind him so much he exploded from it. Squall unleashed Lion Heart killing most of them, but Zack had began to feel dizzy from the battle, it was just so much. Vanille sent out more spells, before Lightning did as well, Vanille then used her Nirvana to destroy them, while Cid skewered a few more. Zack knew, yes he was trained for it, but he couldn't help but keep remembering his death. Seifer then gripped his shoulder noticing how pale he was. They had finally defeated them, but he'd noticed Zack's face.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Seifer.

"I...I need to think." spoke Zack walking away from the group.

They watched after him, but Seifer ran after him. The rest of the others moved to a nearby part of the castle and slipped inside of it to rest, as it was getting dark out now. Seifer grabbed Zack's shoulder, but when he did, he felt the other tense up, he then heard it, Zack was crying. He moved in front of him and looked down at him with concern. Seifer wrapped his arms around Zack who cried into his shoulder.

"It was so...they surrounded us...I didn't...I knew I wasn't alone this time. Cloud's my living legacy, he lived after I died, carrying on my name, my actions. But still, still how do you face your own mortality all over again?" asked Zack's choked tone.

"Hey it'll be ok." spoke Seifer.

"How do you know!" exclaimed Zack's frazzled tone.

Seifer then leaned in and kissed Zack, Zack's eyes went wide but he wiped away his tears and looked at Seifer.

"Because you have me now." spoke Seifer.

Zack looked up at him and nodded a little, Seifer wiped away his tears. Zack smiled at him, Seifer couldn't help but fall for this man. He leaned in and kissed Zack then, Zack wrapped his arms around Seifer as he leaned into the kiss. But the kiss was broken when Seifer was stabbed, a robed man had appeared, and Zack watched as Seifer growled and grabbed the robed man, pinning him into a tree and sending a fire spell through him. Seifer's shoulder was bleeding badly, but Zack rushed then and pulled out his sword, it was then that it transformed, Ultima Weapon now in his hands, he used it to kill any other robed men who appeared. Cloud looked down from where he was, his sword too transformed in that moment into the Ultima weapon, and he felt his connection with Zack once again.

Zack had finished killing them and turned looking at Seifer who groaned at his shoulder wound, Zack of course moved over and began to wrap it with some of the bandages they had. Seifer's clothes had transformed then as a sphere came out, revealing his trench coat, and violet shirt ensemble. Zack just smirked and began to remove his short and trench coat, wrapping the wound up. Seifer looked at Zack then, who looked up at him against that tree, dead bodies were around, but not too close, in the dirt, they kissed and embraced each other.

-remove from clerith site-

Seifer kissed Zack more and more passionately then, both of them clumsily removing each other's clothes. Seifer kissed up Zack's neck as he gasped out, such slow and gentle movements with each other, as though they wanted this moment to last forever. Seifer's hands were rough and calloused, as were Zack's, but the both of them expected this.

Seifer moved down kissing down Zack's body hearing his gasps before he moved down and took Zack into his mouth, sucking on him, as Zack moved his hands into Seifer's hair, gripping it a bit. Seifer sucked him more and more, which was when Zack moved and put his face to Seifer's erection, he took it into his mouth slowly as well, hearing Seifer groan in pleasure. They began to both suck more and more in the sixty-nine position, both muscular bodies shuddering and both of them groaning in pleasure until they could not take anymore both moving, Seifer sat Zack up on his lap slowly and kissed him then passionately.

He moved his hands to Zack's firm ass squeezing it before slipping a finger into it, slowly he began to press the finger into him more and more, before he slowly slipped a second finger into him. Stretching him out a bit, touching his prostate with his finger, he felt Zack shudder and Seifer smirked. He then slowly pulled the fingers out before slowly pushing into Zack who gripped his shoulders, nails digging in. Zack groaned out in mixed pleasure and pain, while Seifer kissed up his neck.

"Please Seifer...move..." panted out Zack.

Seifer nodded and began to thrust into Zack, slowly building a pace as he made love to Zack there. Zack moaned out in pleasure as he was penetrated by Seifer, gripping his shoulders as Seifer kept moving against his prostate. The both of them moaning out in pleasure. Seifer continued to thrust as long as he could, wanting to pleasure Zack as much as possible who cried out in pleasure. But it was apparent they wouldn't last forever like this, as Zack's face twisted in pleasure, he released all over Seifer's stomach, while Seifer released inside of Zack. Slowly they panted and Seifer brushed a hand over Zack's cheek before slowly pulling out of him and cleaning up.

-end removal from clerith site-

Seifer sat up redressing himself, as did Zack, and they both smiled a little while kissing each other with a quick peck.

"I love you." spoke Zack.

"I love you too." spoke Seifer.

The two of them stood up and interlinked their hands walking back to the others, they fell asleep for the night.

-meanwhile with Aerith-

Aerith had seen Cloud's sword transform. "I wonder if they're alright." she spoke.

"I'm sure they are, Zack's sword transformed which is what caused mine to. He's just as strong as ever, is what that means." spoke Cloud.

Aerith nodded and looked to Auron. Yuna was sitting next to Auron and looking him over as he slept and she sighed.

"I don't want anymore battles where the ones we love and care for have to die for the battle to be won." she said.

"But sometimes that's the way it is." spoke Braska.

Yuna shut her eyes and sighed, she then got up and walked off. Tidus looked over at Braska who sighed.

"She's just as spirited as her mother." he spoke.

"Women tend to be like that." spoke Beatrix.

Braska nodded and went after her. Yuna was standing near the lake and looking at it.

"Tell me you're real." spoke Yuna.

"I am." spoke Braska.

"Tell me this time you won't die." spoke Yuna.

"Yuna that's not-" began Braska.

"Tell me!" she exclaimed, tears falling.

"I can't promise that honey, but I tell you this time I won't sacrifice myself for anything." spoke Braska.

"Are you certain?" asked Yuna.

"I would sacrifice myself for you, but I don't have to die to save anyone else, not this time." spoke Braska.

Yuna nodded and wiped away her tears, turning she looked at Braska who smiled a little, she ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you father." spoke Yuna.

"And you're worried about Auron too, right?" spoke Braska.

Yuna nodded and Braska took her hands in his and looked at her. "Auron will be fine, we just have to give him time." spoke Braska.

Yuna sighed and nodded, Tidus came back and Braska smiled letting her walk over and kiss his cheek, taking his hand in hers. Braska walked back letting them have their alone time.

"Yuna everything's ok now, we're together. I'm sure Auron will pull through, I mean he better, considering I've not had a chance to yell at him yet for everything he put us through." spoke Tidus.

Yuna giggled a little and nodded, Tidus smiled and took her hand leading them back to the group. Aerith sighed feeling something was off.

"What if they need our help?" asked Aerith.

"Aerith you should go after them." spoke Tifa.

Aerith looked to her surprised. "I know you'll just be restless staying back here." spoke Tifa.

Aerith smiled and looked to Cloud who nodded. "I'll go with you." he said.

Aerith nodded and they went after the others, finding Seifer and them sleeping, they looked at the castle.

"Think there's a way in?" asked Aerith.

"Stand back." spoke Cloud.

She nodded and stepped back, Cloud moved forward and sent and omnislash at the doors breaking them down with ease. Aerith smiled and they went inside, the others had heard the noise and looked to see them heading in.

"Hey! You want us to come with you?" asked Seifer.

"Guard the entrance!" exclaimed Aerith.

Seifer nodded and they went back to their sleeping area, while she and Cloud ran after Vincent and Laguna.

-with Auron-

Tifa was glad they'd gone, it gave her some time to think. However thinking wasn't something she really knew how to do right then, she'd been throwing up for a few days and feeling sick? No that wasn't the word, she wasn't quite sure actually. She sighed and paced before walking back to Auron and looking at him.

Her emotions were crazy as well, driving her nuts. She wanted him to wake up already so she could kiss him! Or smack him, or both. It was strange how hormonal she felt.

"Something wrong deary?" asked Fang's accented tone.

"No I...I don't know. I've been feeling off for a few days now." spoke Tifa.

Fang moved next to her feeling her forehead. "Well you don't have a fever." she spoke.

"What are your symptoms exactly?" asked Fang.

"I've been throwing up, especially in the mornings, having mood swings, feeling over all a little off." spoke Tifa.

Fang laughed then and spoke. "Why deary you're pregnant." spoke her accented tone.

"Pregnant!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Who's pregnant?" asked Braska.

"I am apparently, with Auron's child." spoke Tifa.

"Really? So Auron's going to be a dad." spoke Braska.

Marlene and Angelo ran up then. "What're you guys talking about?" asked Marlene.

Tifa thought about it then and smiled. "Marlene, what if I told you, you were going to have a little brother or sister?" asked Tifa.

"I'd be happy, but why?" asked Marlene.

"Because honey, you are, I'm going to have a baby." spoke Tifa.

"That's so amazing!" exclaimed Marlene.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "It is, isn't it?" she spoke.

Marlene nodded and soon they'd made a fire, Beatrix setting it up and making sure it was perfect, while Tifa cooked them something, a sphere came out of the fires and split into two, Tifa was now dressed in her white shirt and black skirt ensemble while Marlene had her white dress again. As Auron slept, Yuna leaned against Tidus, Beatrix and Braska talked about their worlds with each other, Angelo and Marlene lay next to Tifa, while Fang seemed to be looking at her focus mark. Soon they'd all fallen asleep after eating their dinners. Except for Fang who seemed off and walked off, she walked to the lake and sighed.

"A focus again, again I have to find a way to save Vanille." she spoke looking into the waters.

Fang knew Lightning also had a focus mark, and she'd have to help her too. But what was their focus? Did they all have the same focus this time? Or was it different in this world? Fang didn't know but she tried to think about it more.

-meanwhile with Vincent-

Vincent chased Krauser down, Laguna following after him as they ran through the castle looking around while they were in it.

"How strange, it's so empty." spoke Vincent.

"A trap maybe?" asked Laguna.

Vincent nodded and they moved more slowly through the place, that was until they came across a woman in a red dress.

"Who are you?" she asked curtly.

Laguna of course felt his leg cramp upon seeing her and grabbed his leg. "Owwww my leg." he spoke.

Vincent rolled his eyes and spoke. "I am Vincent, currently I am hunting the ones responsible for this outbreak, responsible for the villagers attacking us and everything." spoke Vincent.

"Ah so I wasn't the only one sent to stop them. My name is Ada, Ada Wong." she spoke.

Vincent nodded to her as Laguna slowly stood back up and looked at her rubbing the back of his head. "Hey there, I'm Laguna." he spoke with a grin.

Ada merely rolled her eyes and moved forward. "I cleared this place out a while ago, I'm looking for the head honcho now." she said.

"Right we saw him in here, or well one of them." spoke Vincent.

"There are three of them left, Krauser who is a pion and lost his mind. Salazar the little boy, and one other named Saddler. They're all that's left. Unfortunately Krauser must be taken care of first, and he's tough." she said.

Vincent nodded and bypassed her quickly, Laguna just smiled and followed after him, which was when they heard Aerith's voice.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

She and Cloud ran up to Vincent and Laguna, she smiled at them. "We figured you could use some help." she said.

Vincent looked to her and then Cloud. "I suppose, we have to take on three, and then we can destroy the rest of this cult." he spoke.

"Really? Then we're close." spoke Aerith.

Vincent nodded and Laguna yawned tiredly. "I suppose we had better sleep though if we are to do this." spoke Vincent.

They all nodded and moved to a room in the castle to rest, Ada seemed to have disappeared somewhere as they all sat down on beds for once, inspecting them of course. Aerith slipped into one of them with Cloud, the two of them cuddling up for some rest. Vincent looked at them before he walked out to the balcony there, Laguna looked after him and followed him, shutting the glass doors behind them.

"Something on your mind?" asked Laguna.

"Yes, you've been on my mind. Ever since I've met you, you've not really let me mope on my own or anything, and I can't help but wonder why it is you keep following me." spoke Vincent.

"I told you I wanted to know you more." spoke Laguna.

Vincent turned and looked at him with a harsh stare. "I'm a monster, I told you this already." he said.

"So? Monster doesn't mean anything when you still act so human. Vincent, you're not a monster." spoke Laguna.

"Chaos...I cannot get close to anyone." spoke Vincent.

Laguna walked over placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Hey yes you can." he said.

Vincent's claw grabbed him then by his shirt and pushed him into a wall looking at him with those deep red eyes. "Why? Why do you dare get close?" asked Vincent.

"Because..." began Laguna. _Because I..._ "Because I want to know you, your pains, your fears, your anguish. I want to take them from you, I want to see you smile for once, to see you laugh, to see you cry in happiness rather then sadness. I want to make you my friend." spoke Laguna.

"Friend?" asked Vincent.

Laguna nodded. "It doesn't sound like you want a friend." spoke Vincent.

Laguna looked bewildered which was when Vincent leaned in and kissed him against that wall. Laguna's eyes went wide but he couldn't help but feel the sparks from that kiss, he'd never thought about a man that way, not until that moment which was when he kissed Vincent back against that wall wrapping his arms around him as they kissed under the moonlight.

Author: Please Revie


	38. The Final Three AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Eight(AU): The Final Three

The next day they started out for the remaining castle ahead, looking around before they headed off ahead, they walked into a town looking around. It was quiet, too quiet, storm clouds gathering with snow falling. Up ahead they saw villagers coming with several robed men and Salazar leading them, a man short and dressed in napoleon clothing. He laughed and ran off, the robed men coming at them with he villagers, they all prepared themselves before seeing that this was an army coming at them, at least one hundred men. Lightning charged with Cloud, the both of them striking them down, Lightning shooting them with her gunblade while Cloud used pure strength to push them back and kill them.

Cloud used his time materia to use 'stop' on them, killing many of them that were stopped, Lightning herself used her ruin attacks on a few of them before casting her lightning spells on them. She then unleashed a few powerful strikes thrusting them up into the air, she grabbed Cloud's hand and threw him up into them as he sliced them to bits in mid air before coming down and facing the rest of the enemies who were coming at them. Squall and Seifer charged next, both of them striking down several enemies, as Squall used his gunblade and Seifer used his to do massive damage, blowing them up. Squall then used blizzard magics on them, while Seifer sent out flare spells. Squall sent out a blind spell on one of them who got too close to Seifer who sliced them back, while Angelo ran up and killed him.

Lenne and Yuna stepped up next to protect the others, Lenne summoned first, summoning Hades and Cerberus, Ceberus powered up Squall's spells as he sent out blizzard attacks at the enemies, while Hades killed several of them. Yuna then summoned, Ifrit and Phoenix, who sent out powerful flame attacks at them killing many of them. Yuna of course then turned back into her gunner running forward as she shot several of them full of bullets. Lenne sang out powering them all up with her singing abilities. Lenne then felt her training with Beatrix coming forth, she felt like she could summon again without fainting as she summoned Eden and Madeen who obliterated tons of the villagers before disappearing.

Beatrix took that opportunity to cast cure on Lenne and she ran forward and cast holy onto many of them, as well as unleashing climhazzard protecting Lenne who was behind her. It was Tidus who came up next with Cid. Cid sent out several grenades of his own before casting a few demi spells on them, while Tidus casted haste on himself as well as using his cheer ability to raise his defenses before he began slicing them down with speed and accuracy. Seifer of course came up again, this time with Zack, Zack used his enemy skill materia to cast goblin punch taking one of them down with ease, before he sliced down one more, he casted confuse on several of the enemies making them kill each other while Seifer sent out fire and flare spells at them before using his own gun blade and shooting them with several blasts from it as well as slicing them down.

Yuna turned back to her summoner, feeling enough of her strength had returned from the first summon, she summoned again, summoning Quezacotl, Ramuh, and Ixion. The three electric summons electrocuted and killed many of their enemies. Yuna stayed behind Tidus of course who went straight into the battle, as he almost took a fire attack from one of the robed men, she used her null abilities to block it out, casting null fire, water, electric, and ice on Tidus who continued to strike down enemies.

Vincent came out next shooting several of them, as did Laguna, the both of them gunned down several enemies. Vincent felt his blood lust coming from the battle and he began to transform, Laguna witnessed as Chaos came forth and destroyed several of them with Satan Slam, before the creature turned its own weapon Omega on them. It did so much damage it caused a huge explosion killing several of them before Vincent turned back into his regular self, Laguna caught him as he did and he looked up at Laguna who just smiled, he was shocked, someone had stayed so close to Chaos. Didn't he realize he could die? Laguna just smiled and in that moment Vincent's heart began to melt all over again, the way it had with Lucrecia, though this was no time for it, Laguna pulled them back behind Beatrix who sliced down several more killing them.

Sephiroth and Kuja came up, Kuja sent out several holy attacks while Sephiroth used his masamune to strike them down, before sending out dark flare attacks of his own killing many of them. Kuja grabbed Sephiroth's hand and smirked, Sephiroth smirked back before sending his power through Kuja who used it to kill off fifty of them with one ultima attack which surged and destroyed. Fang came out next with Tifa, Fang drew them to her before she used her spear to skewer them, Tifa roasted them with fire magics before she punched a few of them into Fang's spear which killed more of them. Fang's weapon suddenly transformed as a huge group of them came, she now had Kain's Lance in her grasp which she used to slaughter several of them, before Vanille ran forward and unleashed several water attacks at them drowning them with them and killing them.

Auron came forward last, Marlene was behind Beatrix then, as Auron struck down several of them, it was then that he saw about two hundred more coming. Everyone was becoming exhausted and he knew he had to defend them all. He ran forward and began to take them on, all on his own. The others looked and ran to help, as they did Auron was struck down into the ground. Tifa's eyes went wide in horror as she ran to his side, while Cloud and Zack ran ahead to protect Auron. Cloud unleashed Omnislash on several of them killing them, while Zack unleashed Chain Slash killing the rest of them. The battle seemed over, but it only lasted for a moment as more came, Yuna casted a life spell on Auron who was now breathing thanks to it. Yuna then looked up in shock as she saw a summon come out of nowhere, she looked to Lenne who merely shook her head, Yuna looked up as Alexander came and unleashed holy judgement destroying the rest of them. The others all looked, but it was Yuna who was shocked the most to see her father coming down from the hill.

He was wearing his summoner's clothes as he walked down the hill, Yuna ran and hugged him tightly. He was surprised at how she looked as an older girl, but he smiled at her and she cried hugging him tightly.

"Yuna." spoke Braska.

"Father?" spoke her crying form.

Tifa looked down at Auron whose breathing was shallow, he shouldn't have overdone it like that, but Auron always had been stubborn. Yuna ran over to Auron as she saw how bad he was, kneeling down towards him. She used her curing magics as much as she could. Aerith ran over with some bandages and wrapped him up with them.

"He'll be ok, he just needs rest." spoke Aerith.

Tifa nodded laying his head in her lap, he grimaced a bit in pain, which was when Braska walked up and looked down at Auron. "My old friend, rest well." he spoke.

Braska was informed of what was going on and introduced to everyone. Which was when he turned his attention to Tidus.

"So this is Jecht's son?" asked Braska.

"Yes father, he's my beloved." spoke Yuna.

Braska walked over to Tidus inspecting him before extending his hand for a handshake, Tidus shook his hand and the two men nodded at each other in understanding.

"I'm pretty sure that boy we saw was one of their leaders." spoke Squall.

"Should we go after him?" asked Vanille.

"Not yet, Auron needs rest." spoke Seifer.

"Maybe we should split up? Have half the group go after him?" asked Beatrix.

"That does make sense, but who wants to go?" asked Aerith.

After a few minutes of people volunteering to go or stay, the group going was:

Vincent, Laguna, Sephiroth, Kuja, Zack, Seifer, Cid, Squall, Lightning, Vanille, and Lenne.

The group staying back with Auron were:

Aerith, Cloud, Yuna, Tidus, Braska, Tifa, Marlene, Angelo, Beatrix, and Fang.

Vincent lead them actually, silently leading them forward looking for Salazar. Which was when they were stopped by a man, he looked strong. He looked at them all with a wicked grin before he walked away. Vincent went after him, Laguna motioned for the rest of them to follow. Vincent followed him back to the castle, looking up at it he looked back to the others. "Anyone who comes with me cannot return back." he spoke.

Laguna went ahead with him, but the others turned and saw robed men coming at them, and they all spoke. "Go ahead!" exclaimed Zack.

Vincent and Laguna went into the castle before them, looking around they spotted Krauser, Laguna followed after Vincent. Zack and then looked back at the robed men and began their assault. Seifer moved to them and used his gun blade to blow them back before he sent out several flare attacks. Even so as they fought it almost seemed like they were watching themselves be swarmed, there were so many of them. Lenne summoned Leviathan who killed many of them, Squall and Lightning took them on killing them as well. Sephiroth obliterated most of them, as Kuja sent out more and more holy attacks. Vanille sent out her own attacks, and time almost slowed for Zack who watched this fight.

him to kill, too many for him to take on. Cid had jumped on one of them and skewered them properly. Zack saw their fighting, their strife. As Cid jumped on another, a sphere was thrown into the air and he grabbed it, his clothes changed to his classic piloting clothes, he smirked.

"Awright! Much easier to maneuver in!" he exclaimed.

Vanille's weapon transformed then into her Nirvana weapon. As she used it to grab ahold of one of them and bind him so much he exploded from it. Squall unleashed Lion Heart killing most of them, but Zack had began to feel dizzy from the battle, it was just so much. Vanille sent out more spells, before Lightning did as well, Vanille then used her Nirvana to destroy them, while Cid skewered a few more. Zack knew, yes he was trained for it, but he couldn't help but keep remembering his death. Seifer then gripped his shoulder noticing how pale he was. They had finally defeated them, but he'd noticed Zack's face.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Seifer.

"I...I need to think." spoke Zack walking away from the group.

They watched after him, but Seifer ran after him. The rest of the others moved to a nearby part of the castle and slipped inside of it to rest, as it was getting dark out now. Seifer grabbed Zack's shoulder, but when he did, he felt the other tense up, he then heard it, Zack was crying. He moved in front of him and looked down at him with concern. Seifer wrapped his arms around Zack who cried into his shoulder.

"It was so...they surrounded us...I didn't...I knew I wasn't alone this time. Cloud's my living legacy, he lived after I died, carrying on my name, my actions. But still, still how do you face your own mortality all over again?" asked Zack's choked tone.

"Hey it'll be ok." spoke Seifer.

"How do you know!" exclaimed Zack's frazzled tone.

Seifer then leaned in and kissed Zack, Zack's eyes went wide but he wiped away his tears and looked at Seifer.

"Because you have me now." spoke Seifer.

Zack looked up at him and nodded a little, Seifer wiped away his tears. Zack smiled at him, Seifer couldn't help but fall for this man. He leaned in and kissed Zack then, Zack wrapped his arms around Seifer as he leaned into the kiss. But the kiss was broken when Seifer was stabbed, a robed man had appeared, and Zack watched as Seifer growled and grabbed the robed man, pinning him into a tree and sending a fire spell through him. Seifer's shoulder was bleeding badly, but Zack rushed then and pulled out his sword, it was then that it transformed, Ultima Weapon now in his hands, he used it to kill any other robed men who appeared. Cloud looked down from where he was, his sword too transformed in that moment into the Ultima weapon, and he felt his connection with Zack once again.

Zack had finished killing them and turned looking at Seifer who groaned at his shoulder wound, Zack of course moved over and began to wrap it with some of the bandages they had. Seifer's clothes had transformed then as a sphere came out, revealing his trench coat, and violet shirt ensemble. Zack just smirked and began to remove his short and trench coat, wrapping the wound up. Seifer looked at Zack then, who looked up at him against that tree, dead bodies were around, but not too close, in the dirt, they kissed and embraced each other.

-remove from clerith site-

Seifer kissed Zack more and more passionately then, both of them clumsily removing each other's clothes. Seifer kissed up Zack's neck as he gasped out, such slow and gentle movements with each other, as though they wanted this moment to last forever. Seifer's hands were rough and calloused, as were Zack's, but the both of them expected this.

Seifer moved down kissing down Zack's body hearing his gasps before he moved down and took Zack into his mouth, sucking on him, as Zack moved his hands into Seifer's hair, gripping it a bit. Seifer sucked him more and more, which was when Zack moved and put his face to Seifer's erection, he took it into his mouth slowly as well, hearing Seifer groan in pleasure. They began to both suck more and more in the sixty-nine position, both muscular bodies shuddering and both of them groaning in pleasure until they could not take anymore both moving, Seifer sat Zack up on his lap slowly and kissed him then passionately.

He moved his hands to Zack's firm ass squeezing it before slipping a finger into it, slowly he began to press the finger into him more and more, before he slowly slipped a second finger into him. Stretching him out a bit, touching his prostate with his finger, he felt Zack shudder and Seifer smirked. He then slowly pulled the fingers out before slowly pushing into Zack who gripped his shoulders, nails digging in. Zack groaned out in mixed pleasure and pain, while Seifer kissed up his neck.

"Please Seifer...move..." panted out Zack.

Seifer nodded and began to thrust into Zack, slowly building a pace as he made love to Zack there. Zack moaned out in pleasure as he was penetrated by Seifer, gripping his shoulders as Seifer kept moving against his prostate. The both of them moaning out in pleasure. Seifer continued to thrust as long as he could, wanting to pleasure Zack as much as possible who cried out in pleasure. But it was apparent they wouldn't last forever like this, as Zack's face twisted in pleasure, he released all over Seifer's stomach, while Seifer released inside of Zack. Slowly they panted and Seifer brushed a hand over Zack's cheek before slowly pulling out of him and cleaning up.

-end removal from clerith site-

Seifer sat up redressing himself, as did Zack, and they both smiled a little while kissing each other with a quick peck.

"I love you." spoke Zack.

"I love you too." spoke Seifer.

The two of them stood up and interlinked their hands walking back to the others, they fell asleep for the night.

-meanwhile with Aerith-

Aerith had seen Cloud's sword transform. "I wonder if they're alright." she spoke.

"I'm sure they are, Zack's sword transformed which is what caused mine to. He's just as strong as ever, is what that means." spoke Cloud.

Aerith nodded and looked to Auron. Yuna was sitting next to Auron and looking him over as he slept and she sighed.

"I don't want anymore battles where the ones we love and care for have to die for the battle to be won." she said.

"But sometimes that's the way it is." spoke Braska.

Yuna shut her eyes and sighed, she then got up and walked off. Tidus looked over at Braska who sighed.

"She's just as spirited as her mother." he spoke.

"Women tend to be like that." spoke Beatrix.

Braska nodded and went after her. Yuna was standing near the lake and looking at it.

"Tell me you're real." spoke Yuna.

"I am." spoke Braska.

"Tell me this time you won't die." spoke Yuna.

"Yuna that's not-" began Braska.

"Tell me!" she exclaimed, tears falling.

"I can't promise that honey, but I tell you this time I won't sacrifice myself for anything." spoke Braska.

"Are you certain?" asked Yuna.

"I would sacrifice myself for you, but I don't have to die to save anyone else, not this time." spoke Braska.

Yuna nodded and wiped away her tears, turning she looked at Braska who smiled a little, she ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you father." spoke Yuna.

"And you're worried about Auron too, right?" spoke Braska.

Yuna nodded and Braska took her hands in his and looked at her. "Auron will be fine, we just have to give him time." spoke Braska.

Yuna sighed and nodded, Tidus came back and Braska smiled letting her walk over and kiss his cheek, taking his hand in hers. Braska walked back letting them have their alone time.

"Yuna everything's ok now, we're together. I'm sure Auron will pull through, I mean he better, considering I've not had a chance to yell at him yet for everything he put us through." spoke Tidus.

Yuna giggled a little and nodded, Tidus smiled and took her hand leading them back to the group. Aerith sighed feeling something was off.

"What if they need our help?" asked Aerith.

"Aerith you should go after them." spoke Tifa.

Aerith looked to her surprised. "I know you'll just be restless staying back here." spoke Tifa.

Aerith smiled and looked to Cloud who nodded. "I'll go with you." he said.

Aerith nodded and they went after the others, finding Seifer and them sleeping, they looked at the castle.

"Think there's a way in?" asked Aerith.

"Stand back." spoke Cloud.

She nodded and stepped back, Cloud moved forward and sent and omnislash at the doors breaking them down with ease. Aerith smiled and they went inside, the others had heard the noise and looked to see them heading in.

"Hey! You want us to come with you?" asked Seifer.

"Guard the entrance!" exclaimed Aerith.

Seifer nodded and they went back to their sleeping area, while she and Cloud ran after Vincent and Laguna.

-with Auron-

Tifa was glad they'd gone, it gave her some time to think. However thinking wasn't something she really knew how to do right then, she'd been throwing up for a few days and feeling sick? No that wasn't the word, she wasn't quite sure actually. She sighed and paced before walking back to Auron and looking at him.

Her emotions were crazy as well, driving her nuts. She wanted him to wake up already so she could kiss him! Or smack him, or both. It was strange how hormonal she felt.

"Something wrong deary?" asked Fang's accented tone.

"No I...I don't know. I've been feeling off for a few days now." spoke Tifa.

Fang moved next to her feeling her forehead. "Well you don't have a fever." she spoke.

"What are your symptoms exactly?" asked Fang.

"I've been throwing up, especially in the mornings, having mood swings, feeling over all a little off." spoke Tifa.

Fang laughed then and spoke. "Why deary you're pregnant." spoke her accented tone.

"Pregnant!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Who's pregnant?" asked Braska.

"I am apparently, with Auron's child." spoke Tifa.

"Really? So Auron's going to be a dad." spoke Braska.

Marlene and Angelo ran up then. "What're you guys talking about?" asked Marlene.

Tifa thought about it then and smiled. "Marlene, what if I told you, you were going to have a little brother or sister?" asked Tifa.

"I'd be happy, but why?" asked Marlene.

"Because honey, you are, I'm going to have a baby." spoke Tifa.

"That's so amazing!" exclaimed Marlene.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "It is, isn't it?" she spoke.

Marlene nodded and soon they'd made a fire, Beatrix setting it up and making sure it was perfect, while Tifa cooked them something, a sphere came out of the fires and split into two, Tifa was now dressed in her white shirt and black skirt ensemble while Marlene had her white dress again. As Auron slept, Yuna leaned against Tidus, Beatrix and Braska talked about their worlds with each other, Angelo and Marlene lay next to Tifa, while Fang seemed to be looking at her focus mark. Soon they'd all fallen asleep after eating their dinners. Except for Fang who seemed off and walked off, she walked to the lake and sighed.

"A focus again, again I have to find a way to save Vanille." she spoke looking into the waters.

Fang knew Lightning also had a focus mark, and she'd have to help her too. But what was their focus? Did they all have the same focus this time? Or was it different in this world? Fang didn't know but she tried to think about it more.

-meanwhile with Vincent-

Vincent chased Krauser down, Laguna following after him as they ran through the castle looking around while they were in it.

"How strange, it's so empty." spoke Vincent.

"A trap maybe?" asked Laguna.

Vincent nodded and they moved more slowly through the place, that was until they came across a woman in a red dress.

"Who are you?" she asked curtly.

Laguna of course felt his leg cramp upon seeing her and grabbed his leg. "Owwww my leg." he spoke.

Vincent rolled his eyes and spoke. "I am Vincent, currently I am hunting the ones responsible for this outbreak, responsible for the villagers attacking us and everything." spoke Vincent.

"Ah so I wasn't the only one sent to stop them. My name is Ada, Ada Wong." she spoke.

Vincent nodded to her as Laguna slowly stood back up and looked at her rubbing the back of his head. "Hey there, I'm Laguna." he spoke with a grin.

Ada merely rolled her eyes and moved forward. "I cleared this place out a while ago, I'm looking for the head honcho now." she said.

"Right we saw him in here, or well one of them." spoke Vincent.

"There are three of them left, Krauser who is a pion and lost his mind. Salazar the little boy, and one other named Saddler. They're all that's left. Unfortunately Krauser must be taken care of first, and he's tough." she said.

Vincent nodded and bypassed her quickly, Laguna just smiled and followed after him, which was when they heard Aerith's voice.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

She and Cloud ran up to Vincent and Laguna, she smiled at them. "We figured you could use some help." she said.

Vincent looked to her and then Cloud. "I suppose, we have to take on three, and then we can destroy the rest of this cult." he spoke.

"Really? Then we're close." spoke Aerith.

Vincent nodded and Laguna yawned tiredly. "I suppose we had better sleep though if we are to do this." spoke Vincent.

They all nodded and moved to a room in the castle to rest, Ada seemed to have disappeared somewhere as they all sat down on beds for once, inspecting them of course. Aerith slipped into one of them with Cloud, the two of them cuddling up for some rest. Vincent looked at them before he walked out to the balcony there, Laguna looked after him and followed him, shutting the glass doors behind them.

"Something on your mind?" asked Laguna.

"Yes, you've been on my mind. Ever since I've met you, you've not really let me mope on my own or anything, and I can't help but wonder why it is you keep following me." spoke Vincent.

"I told you I wanted to know you more." spoke Laguna.

Vincent turned and looked at him with a harsh stare. "I'm a monster, I told you this already." he said.

"So? Monster doesn't mean anything when you still act so human. Vincent, you're not a monster." spoke Laguna.

"Chaos...I cannot get close to anyone." spoke Vincent.

Laguna walked over placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Hey yes you can." he said.

Vincent's claw grabbed him then by his shirt and pushed him into a wall looking at him with those deep red eyes. "Why? Why do you dare get close?" asked Vincent.

"Because..." began Laguna. _Because I..._ "Because I want to know you, your pains, your fears, your anguish. I want to take them from you, I want to see you smile for once, to see you laugh, to see you cry in happiness rather then sadness. I want to make you my friend." spoke Laguna.

"Friend?" asked Vincent.

Laguna nodded. "It doesn't sound like you want a friend." spoke Vincent.

Laguna looked bewildered which was when Vincent leaned in and kissed him against that wall. Laguna's eyes went wide but he couldn't help but feel the sparks from that kiss, he'd never thought about a man that way, not until that moment which was when he kissed Vincent back against that wall wrapping his arms around him as they kissed under the moonlight.

Author: Please Revie


	39. The Last Of Them Appear

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Last Of Them Appear

Vincent and Laguna had kissed under that moon that night, a magical kiss that lit up their souls in a way they hadn't been lit up in such a long time. It was so much on them both, looking at each other under that moonlight. Vincent moved his gloved non-clawed hand up to brush against his cheek.

"I don't know if you will stay with me always, if Chaos will be too much or not. But I do know how I feel for you, isn't anything I'm used to." spoke Vincent.

"I...I'm not sure either. I've never liked a man before, I don't know what will happen. But I know that kiss, felt like nothing else I've ever felt before." spoke Laguna.

Vincent nodded and pulled Laguna close, the both of them lay in each other's arms, both had lost so much in their lives and yet now it felt like they had gained something back. Gained a new companion, as Vincent looked down at Laguna and leaned in kissing him once again, Laguna kissed him back just as passionately, both of them moaning into the heated kiss.

They broke the kiss after a moment, knowing they couldn't rush this, they moved back inside to one of the beds and lay together in the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

- the next morning-

The four of them were getting ready to go when they heard something down stairs, they ran and saw a girl with pink hair in a ponytail with a man with a beanie on and blonde hair. The man had special gloves on as he attacked more robed men protecting the girl with the pink ponytail, his gloves were save the queen gloves. He punched one of them back before unleashing a few blizzard attacks, she then stepped forward and unleashed her cross bow which she used to take down a few with arrows, before it transformed into a sword and she killed a few more. Aerith ran down there with Cloud, unleashing her earth and wind magics on the robed men, Cloud sliced them down as well. Vincent and Laguna shot them dead, and the four of them looked to the man and the girl with him. He pulled her close looking at them with blue eyes, untrusting.

"It's ok, we're on your side." spoke Aerith.

After a moment he stopped and nodded, looking down at the girl in his arms. "Serah, you're not hurt are you?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked to them all. "Hello I'm Serah, and this is my fianc'e Snow." she said.

"I'm Aerith, this is Cloud, Vincent, and Laguna." she said.

Serah nodded and asked Aerith where they were and such, she explained everything, after she did Snow spoke.

"But we still have our focus brands here, which means we have to figure out our focus." spoke Snow.

"We should help them defeat these guys no matter what Snow, no matter our focus." she said.

Snow nodded, Serah of course was dressed in her white shirt and pink skirt, while Snow had on his trench coat and such. They all began to make their way toward where Krauser had went.

-meanwhile-

Auron had slowly began to awaken, sitting up he looked around seeing Tifa, Lightning, Fang, Yuna, Tidus, Braska, Beatrix, Marlene, and Angelo. As he sat up, he heard someone behind him.

"Don't tell me we missed the party." spoke the familiar voice.

They all looked and saw Jecht standing there with Denzel next to him. Jecht was wearing his same outfit as ever, those shorts, as Denzel wore his normal clothes as well. Jecht held Sin's tusk, his main weapon in his hands as he looked to Auron with a smirk.

"Sir Jecht!" exclaimed Yuna.

"Now come on missy, you're dating my son judging by how close you two are, call me Jecht." he said.

Auron looked at Jecht, Tifa ran over and hugged Denzel.

"Denzel! I'm so glad you're safe, what are you doing here!" she exclaimed.

Denzel smiled and nodded looking over at Jecht. "He protected me." said Denzel.

Auron smirked. "Playing baby sitter?" he asked.

Jecht nodded. "Yeah yeah, better then letting the kid be in danger." he spoke.

"Right, Jecht this is Tifa, Lightning, Fang, Marlene, Yuna, and of course you know the rest." spoke Auron.

Jecht nodded and looked to Yuna. "Wow Braska's daughter, well you definitely look like him." spoke Jecht.

Braska laughed a little to which Jecht looked over at him. "Good to see you're alive." he said.

"Good to be alive and not a giant whale." spoke Jecht.

"Oh guess what!" exclaimed Yuna excitedly.

"What?" asked Jecht.

"Auron's going to be a daddy!" exclaimed Yuna.

Auron's own eyes went wide, as did Jecht's. Tifa blushed a little and Auron looked to her before pulling her close into his arms.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Tifa nodded and Auron smirked looking at her. "A dad, me. Huh, never thought I'd say those words." spoke Auron.

"Well alright! This calls for celebration!" exclaimed Jecht.

"Not sure if that's wise Jecht, I can feel a malevolent force approaching." spoke Braska.

"Why do you always gotta ruin my fun?" asked Jecht.

"Hate to break up this little party, but I feel it too. There's a battle coming our way, we should prepare for it." spoke Lightning.

Fang nodded and they began to look around themselves. "Well then we should prepare this place. I'll give the orders." spoke Lightning.

They all nodded and slowly stood up, Auron leaning on Tifa which was when Lightning looked around and smirked.

"Alright Jecht I want you to dig trenches over there on the right and left sides of this area around the hut, and please secure the hut making sure the locks on it work, alright?" she spoke.

Jecht nodded with a smirk and went to start working on the locks, Lightning looked to Tifa then. "We have several grenades in the packs, please set them in the trenches once they've been dug and set them to detonate upon being tripped." spoke Lightning.

Tifa nodded and went to get the grenades ready, which was when Lightning looked to Yuna.

"I want you to make our dinner tonight, make sure it's something that will give everyone enough strength for the battle ahead." she spoke.

Yuna nodded and Lightning looked to Marlene and Denzel. "Both of you help Yuna cook, alright?" she spoke.

They nodded and ran to help Yuna which was when Lightning looked to Tidus and spoke. "Go board up the window areas on the hut completely with wooden boards, since the kids will be in there tomorrow." spoke Lightning.

Tidus nodded and ran to board up the hut as much as possible, Yuna seemed to have found some supplies for their dinner, cooking a vegetable stew which they had cleaned the supplies of as much as possible and Yuna had purified with her own magics. Denzel and Marlene were helping with the fire, as well as helping her chop up the vegetables.

Lightning looked to Auron next and spoke. "I know you're still probably out a little when it comes to energy, but if you could set up our places to sleep tonight, that would be appreciated." spoke Lightning.

Auron nodded and went to set up the beds, he also of course started a fire in the actual fire place next to where Yuna and the kids were cooking. Lightning looked to Braska next.

"I want you to make sure all weapons that take ammunition are full, as well as perhaps setting up some bear traps in the field would be smart, there's a few of them inside the hut." spoke Lightning.

Braska nodded and went to check the ammunition, once he had he set up the bear traps everywhere.

Lightning looked over to Beatrix and Fang and she spoke. "I have a task all three of us will have to accomplish together, alright?" she spoke.

The other two nodded, and Lightning led them, Angelo of course ran off next to Auron and the kids watching as everyone moved around doing what they had to, to prepare for the oncoming battle. Lightning lead the other two to overlook it from the hill.

"Do you see any blind spots?" asked Lightning.

The two looked and they spotted a secret path in the forest. "You want us to somehow close it off?" asked Beatrix.

Lightning nodded and Fang then spoke up. "Well that might require someone guarding it." spoke her accented tone.

Beatrix thought about it, she had trained for so long to become strong, she could do this, she could surely do this on her own.

"I will." spoke Beatrix.

"Are you sure?" asked Lightning.

Beatrix nodded and Fang looked down spotting Jecht's trenches. "Looks like the bloke could use some help." spoke her accented tone.

Fang went down to help him while Lightning looked around, Beatrix moved to the spot setting up her plans, she put several bear traps in front of the spot and Lightning went back inside the hut.

-Meanwhile-

Squall was with the others in front of the castle, though they could go back it didn't seem the smartest idea now, especially not with the noises coming from inside the castle.

"You think a battle is coming?" asked Vanille.

Squall looked to her and nodded, which was when he heard a familiar voice. "Squall!" exclaimed the female voice.

Squall turned and saw Ellone running up with a man who looked like Tidus at her side. Ellone was wearing her blue and white clothes as always as she hugged Squall. Shuyin saw Lenne and smiled hugging her closely as she ran up and hugged him.

"Lenne." spoke Shuyin.

"Shuyin." spoke her love filled tone.

Shuyin leaned down and kissed Lenne there, both of them kissing, Squall looked at Ellone and smiled.

"It's good to see you sis." he said.

Rinoa came up to Squall's side and Ellone smiled to her, Seifer of course rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Ellone." he said.

"Hey Seifer." she said looking him over.

He grinned a little and Zack stepped forward next to Seifer. "So who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ellone, Squall's sister. You?" she asked.

"I'm Zack, Seifer's man." he said.

Ellone smiled then looking at Seifer who blushed a little looking away. "Awww well congratulations you two!" she exclaimed.

"Right everyone this is Shuyin." spoke Lenne.

"Hi Shuyin, I'm Squall. We're Lenne's friends." he spoke.

Shuyin looked around and then smiled a little. "Thanks for helping look after my girl." he spoke.

"Oh but of course, she has helped tremendously." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Squall looked around now at the group they had: himself, Rinoa, Seifer, Zack, Sephiroth, Kuja, Cid, Ellone, Lenne, Shuyin, and Vanille.

"So now what?" asked Seifer.

"There is a powerful force coming our way." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

"So we should prepare for a battle?" asked Shuyin.

"It seems that way, I'll give the orders on preparing." spoke Squall.

"Now why would I want to listen to you lion? Are you so sure of yourself?" asked Kuja.

Squall looked to Kuja and spoke. "Yes I am sure, I know we can do this." he spoke.

Kuja simply took a moment to think before he spoke yet again. "Alright since little flower is not here, I will give you a chance." spoke Kuja.

Squall nodded and looked back to the others. "I can feel it too, while they take on the main heads of this, we'll probably get the vast army of their pions." spoke Squall.

"Then perhaps we should rest up and eat up tonight before the oncoming battle?" asked Rinoa.

"Right, that's definitely the case." spoke Squall.

"Your orders?" asked Sephiroth.

Squall began to organize as they prepared their weapons, cooked themselves a meal and got ready for that last night before the last battle.

Author: Please Review ^


	40. The Last Of Them Appear AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Twenty Nine(AU): The Last of them Appear

Vincent and Laguna had kissed under that moon that night, a magical kiss that lit up their souls in a way they hadn't been lit up in such a long time. It was so much on them both, looking at each other under that moonlight. Vincent moved his gloved non-clawed hand up to brush against his cheek.

"I don't know if you will stay with me always, if Chaos will be too much or not. But I do know how I feel for you, isn't anything I'm used to." spoke Vincent.

"I...I'm not sure either. I've never liked a man before, I don't know what will happen. But I know that kiss, felt like nothing else I've ever felt before." spoke Laguna.

Vincent nodded and pulled Laguna close, the both of them lay in each other's arms, both had lost so much in their lives and yet now it felt like they had gained something back. Gained a new companion, as Vincent looked down at Laguna and leaned in kissing him once again, Laguna kissed him back just as passionately, both of them moaning into the heated kiss.

They broke the kiss after a moment, knowing they couldn't rush this, they moved back inside to one of the beds and lay together in the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

- the next morning-

The four of them were getting ready to go when they heard something down stairs, they ran and saw a girl with pink hair in a ponytail with a man with a beanie on and blonde hair. The man had special gloves on as he attacked more robed men protecting the girl with the pink ponytail, his gloves were save the queen gloves. He punched one of them back before unleashing a few blizzard attacks, she then stepped forward and unleashed her cross bow which she used to take down a few with arrows, before it transformed into a sword and she killed a few more. Aerith ran down there with Cloud, unleashing her earth and wind magics on the robed men, Cloud sliced them down as well. Vincent and Laguna shot them dead, and the four of them looked to the man and the girl with him. He pulled her close looking at them with blue eyes, untrusting.

"It's ok, we're on your side." spoke Aerith.

After a moment he stopped and nodded, looking down at the girl in his arms. "Serah, you're not hurt are you?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked to them all. "Hello I'm Serah, and this is my fianc'e Snow." she said.

"I'm Aerith, this is Cloud, Vincent, and Laguna." she said.

Serah nodded and asked Aerith where they were and such, she explained everything, after she did Snow spoke.

"But we still have our focus brands here, which means we have to figure out our focus." spoke Snow.

"We should help them defeat these guys no matter what Snow, no matter our focus." she said.

Snow nodded, Serah of course was dressed in her white shirt and pink skirt, while Snow had on his trench coat and such. They all began to make their way toward where Krauser had went.

-meanwhile-

Auron had slowly began to awaken, sitting up he looked around seeing Tifa, Fang, Yuna, Tidus, Braska, Beatrix, Marlene, and Angelo. As he sat up, he heard someone behind him.

"Don't tell me we missed the party." spoke the familiar voice.

They all looked and saw Jecht standing there with Denzel next to him. Jecht was wearing his same outfit as ever, those shorts, as Denzel wore his normal clothes as well. Jecht held Sin's tusk, his main weapon in his hands as he looked to Auron with a smirk.

"Sir Jecht!" exclaimed Yuna.

"Now come on missy, you're dating my son judging by how close you two are, call me Jecht." he said.

Auron looked at Jecht, Tifa ran over and hugged Denzel.

"Denzel! I'm so glad you're safe, what are you doing here!" she exclaimed.

Denzel smiled and nodded looking over at Jecht. "He protected me." said Denzel.

Auron smirked. "Playing baby sitter?" he asked.

Jecht nodded. "Yeah yeah, better then letting the kid be in danger." he spoke.

"Right, Jecht this is Tifa, Fang, Marlene, Yuna, and of course you know the rest." spoke Auron.

Jecht nodded and looked to Yuna. "Wow Braska's daughter, well you definitely look like him." spoke Jecht.

Braska laughed a little to which Jecht looked over at him. "Good to see you're alive." he said.

"Good to be alive and not a giant whale." spoke Jecht.

"Oh guess what!" exclaimed Yuna excitedly.

"What?" asked Jecht.

"Auron's going to be a daddy!" exclaimed Yuna.

Auron's own eyes went wide, as did Jecht's. Tifa blushed a little and Auron looked to her before pulling her close into his arms.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Tifa nodded and Auron smirked looking at her. "A dad, me. Huh, never thought I'd say those words." spoke Auron.

"Well alright! This calls for celebration!" exclaimed Jecht.

"Not sure if that's wise Jecht, I can feel a malevolent force approaching." spoke Braska.

"Why do you always gotta ruin my fun?" asked Jecht.

"Hate to break up this little party, but I feel it too. There's a battle coming our way, we should prepare for it." spoke Fang.

Tifa nodded and they began to look around themselves. "Well then we should prepare this place. I'll give the orders." spoke Fang.

They all nodded and slowly stood up, Auron leaning on Tifa which was when Fang looked around and smirked.

"Alright Jecht I want you to dig trenches over there on the right and left sides of this area around the hut, and please secure the hut making sure the locks on it work, alright?" she spoke.

Jecht nodded with a smirk and went to start working on the locks, Fang looked to Tifa then. "We have several grenades in the packs, please set them in the trenches once they've been dug and set them to detonate upon being tripped." spoke Fang.

Tifa nodded and went to get the grenades ready, which was when Fang looked to Yuna.

"I want you to make our dinner tonight, make sure it's something that will give everyone enough strength for the battle ahead." she spoke.

Yuna nodded and Fang looked to Marlene and Denzel. "Both of you help Yuna cook, alright?" she spoke.

They nodded and ran to help Yuna which was when Fang looked to Tidus and spoke. "Go board up the window areas on the hut completely with wooden boards, since the kids will be in there tomorrow." spoke Fang.

Tidus nodded and ran to board up the hut as much as possible, Yuna seemed to have found some supplies for their dinner, cooking a vegetable stew which they had cleaned the supplies of as much as possible and Yuna had purified with her own magics. Denzel and Marlene were helping with the fire, as well as helping her chop up the vegetables.

Fang looked to Auron next and spoke. "I know you're still probably out a little when it comes to energy, but if you could set up our places to sleep tonight, that would be appreciated." spoke Fang.

Auron nodded and went to set up the beds, he also of course started a fire in the actual fire place next to where Yuna and the kids were cooking. Fang looked to Braska next.

"I want you to make sure all weapons that take ammunition are full, as well as perhaps setting up some bear traps in the field would be smart, there's a few of them inside the hut." spoke Fang.

Braska nodded and went to check the ammunition, once he had he set up the bear traps everywhere.

Fang looked over at Beatrix and spoke. "I have a task for the two of us will have to accomplish together, alright?" she spoke.

The other two nodded, and Fang led them, Angelo of course ran off next to Auron and the kids watching as everyone moved around doing what they had to, to prepare for the oncoming battle. Fang led the other to overlook it from the hill.

"Do you see any blind spots?" asked Fang.

The two looked and they spotted a secret path in the forest. "You want us to somehow close it off?" asked Beatrix.

Fang nodded and then Fang then spoke up. "Well that might require someone guarding it." spoke her accented tone.

Beatrix thought about it, she had trained for so long to become strong, she could do this, she could surely do this on her own.

"I will." spoke Beatrix.

"Are you sure?" asked Fang.

Beatrix nodded and Fang looked down spotting Jecht's trenches. "Looks like the bloke could use some help." spoke her accented tone.

Fang went down to help him, Beatrix moved to the spot setting up her plans, she put several bear traps in front of the spot and made sure it was secure.

-Meanwhile-

Squall was with the others in front of the castle, though they could go back it didn't seem the smartest idea now, especially not with the noises coming from inside the castle.

"You think a battle is coming?" asked Vanille.

Squall looked to her and nodded, which was when he heard a familiar voice. "Squall!" exclaimed the female voice.

Squall turned and saw Ellone running up with a man who looked like Tidus at her side. Ellone was wearing her blue and white clothes as always as she hugged Squall. Shuyin saw Lenne and smiled hugging her closely as she ran up and hugged him.

"Lenne." spoke Shuyin.

"Shuyin." spoke her love filled tone.

Shuyin leaned down and kissed Lenne there, both of them kissing, Squall looked at Ellone and smiled.

"It's good to see you sis." he said.

Lightning came up to Squall's side and Ellone smiled to her, Seifer of course rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Ellone." he said.

"Hey Seifer." she said looking him over.

He grinned a little and Zack stepped forward next to Seifer. "So who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ellone, Squall's sister. You?" she asked.

"I'm Zack, Seifer's man." he said.

Ellone smiled then looking at Seifer who blushed a little looking away. "Awww well congratulations you two!" she exclaimed.

"Right everyone this is Shuyin." spoke Lenne.

"Hi Shuyin, I'm Squall. We're Lenne's friends." he spoke.

Shuyin looked around and then smiled a little. "Thanks for helping look after my girl." he spoke.

"Oh but of course, she has helped tremendously." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Squall looked around now at the group they had: himself, Lightning, Seifer, Zack, Sephiroth, Kuja, Cid, Ellone, Lenne, Shuyin, and Vanille.

"So now what?" asked Seifer.

"There is a powerful force coming our way." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

"So we should prepare for a battle?" asked Shuyin.

"It seems that way, I'll give the orders on preparing." spoke Squall.

"Now why would I want to listen to you lion? Are you so sure of yourself?" asked Kuja.

Squall looked to Kuja and spoke. "Yes I am sure, I know we can do this." he spoke.

Kuja simply took a moment to think before he spoke yet again. "Alright since little flower is not here, I will give you a chance." spoke Kuja.

Squall nodded and looked back to the others. "I can feel it too, while they take on the main heads of this, we'll probably get the vast army of their pions." spoke Squall.

"Then perhaps we should rest up and eat up tonight before the oncoming battle?" asked Lightning.

"Right, that's definitely the case." spoke Squall.

"Your orders?" asked Sephiroth.

Squall began to organize as they prepared their weapons, cooked themselves a meal and got ready for that last night before the last battle.

Author: Please Review ^


	41. Krauser

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Note: this chapter is the same for both the regular universe of this story and the AU.

Chapter Thirty: Krauser

Aerith, Cloud, Laguna, Vincent, Snow, and Serah had been going through the castle for a while. They knew they had to look for Krauser, the man who was holding a key to where Saddler and Salazar were. Which was when they came across an abandoned city of sorts in the castle, and he was standing there with a smirk.

"So they sent you, did they?" spoke Krauser.

"I'm not sure what you mean, who sent us?" asked Aerith.

"Umbrella, I was sent here to get Ashley but found an even greater purpose." he spoke.

And then he began to change his body mutated in front of them, and they realized he'd been infected, gleaming on him was a key though to up ahead that they were sure they'd need. Vincent pulled forth his Death Penalty, Lagune pulled out his gun, Aerith her princess guard, Cloud his Ultima Weapon, Snow his Save The Queen gloves, and Serah her Cross Bow. Krauser of course began to attack, and he was fast too. Vincent shot at him several times but Krauser managed to avoid them all. Krauser seemed to have drawn some more parasites to him and of course Aerith bludgeoned them before she sent out some quake magic burying them. Cloud of course sliced them down and went after Krauser, using slow on him Cloud managed to slice him up a bit while Vincent shot at him more. Snow of course punched down any parasites who came too close while Serah sliced them down before transforming her weapon and shooting down several of them with arrows.

Laguna shot down more of the parasites while Vincent went after Krauser with Cloud. Aerith of course sent out holy magic at several more parasites, Snow sent out a few blizzard spells, while Serah sent out fire arrows at quite a few of them killing them. Cloud sliced Krauser but Krauser managed to slice Vincent a bit as Vincent shot throw his sword arm. Vincent grimaced as he felt the parasite enter him. But his mutated blood pushed them out and suddenly he lost control, his body transformed and Chaos was present. Serah saw several parasite come at Snow and she used Ultima Bow killing them all, while Snow powered up seeing more coming at Serah and unleashed Sovereign Fist. Cloud of course used Omnislash on Krauser, but he seemed almost immune to it, worse then Sephiroth had been. In fact Vincent seemed to be the one doing the most damage to Krauser. Aerith of course unleashed Great Gospel at that moment powering them all up for the battle. While Laguna unleashed Desperado on several of the parasites killing them.

Finally Chaos unleashed its true power on Krauser, hitting him with everything it had the parasites gone from Vincent who was a worse monster then Krauser. Chaos demolished Krauser into the ground killing him fully. Of course more Parasites came but with Great Gospel's power they were easily defeated, that was until Chaos turned on Cloud and looked ready to attack him. Aerith ran in front of Cloud and looked at Chaos.

"Hey! The battle is done!" she exclaimed.

Vincent's reaction to the parasites entering him wasn't good, it seems a few of them had slipped through and were controlling Chaos though of course they couldn't kill Vincent. Laguna ran over upon seeing this and grabbed Chaos's arm, Chaos snarled and Laguna looked at Chaos.

"Give Vincent back, come on." he spoke.

Aerith raised her holy magics, ready to purify him, but Chaos was still struggling against Laguna. Laguna knew it was then, now or never and he leaned in kissing Chaos right there. Cloud's eyes went wide, as did Snow's and Serah's. Aerith took the opportunity to purify Chaos and Vincent came back out falling to his knees he coughed up the dead parasites which his body had now killed with Aerith's help.

Cloud was in shock, but Laguna looked at him then. "Get the key." he spoke softly. Cloud nodded then and grabbed the key to further in the castle. Snow held Serah close to him and just smiled a little. "Well we won, right?" he spoke.

"Right my hero." spoke Serah with a giggle.

Aerith nodded and they moved slowly back to the room where they had rested before that, Vincent was limping, he seemed almost dizzied and weak. Cloud looked to the others. "Let's give them some space." he said.

They all nodded and left the room, they began to look for the entrance that the key required. Laguna looked to Vincent then who looked up at him weakly.

"You kissed it." he spoke in his deep tone.

"I did." spoke Laguna.

"Why?" asked Vincent.

"Because you need to understand that I don't fear the monster in you. That no matter what you are, I know these feelings I'm beginning to have for you are real." spoke Laguna.

Vincent just smirked a little and moved his clawed hand up pulling Laguna down on top of him he kissed him there in that bed.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Vincent.

"Well no, I don't always make the best decisions, I've been told that a lot of my life. I don't know what I'm doing. But I do know how I feel." spoke Laguna.

Vincent nodded and kissed him more passionately there in that bed.

Laguna slowly peeled off their clothes both men feeling more alive then they had in a long time. Both moaning as their erections rubbed together and they kissed up and down each other's necks. Vincent's claw moving up Laguna's bare back, as Laguna shivered in anticipation. Laguna slowly moved with a gentle loving sense, he hadn't been with anyone in so long and wanted this to be perfect.

Vincent gripped his hips, knowing he wouldn't last, after all despite mako in his system and such, it had just been so long. Finally he pushed into Laguna, his erection moving inside the tight heat as slowly as possible. He moaned at the feeling as did Laguna and soon they were moving at an almost frantic pace, the reason for this was that they both knew this time wasn't just making love, it was breaking down boundaries that had been there for so long.

Laguna released first with a moan over Vincent's chest as Vincent then relesed inside of him. Laguna leaned down and kissed Vincent passionately there in that bed. The both of them looked at each other lovingly before they cleaned up and redressed.

Laguna pulled the covers over them after their excursions and laid his head on Vincent's chest.

"I love you." spoke Vincent.

Laguna looked up at him a little shocked. "I love you too." he spoke.

Vincent smiled a little bitterly. "I hope you don't mind but my heart will always belong to one other besides you." he spoke.

Laguna just smiled and nodded. "The same for me Vincent." he said.

And with the acceptance of their past they managed to close the doors on it and begin this future together now. Aerith walked in smiling at the two of them, Cloud actually did smile a little about it.

"It's nice to see him happy." spoke Cloud.

"Yes it is. I'm truly glad for them." spoke Aerith.

Serah looked at Aerith. "So now what?" she asked.

"We have to find Saddler and Salazar and kill them both." spoke Aerith.

"Should we maybe rest for the night?" asked Snow.

"A rest sounds good, that was a tough fight with Krauser." spoke Cloud.

They all nodded in agreement, Cloud holding Aerith close he looked at her and then looked up at the sky.

"So once this is over, we get married?" he asked.

"Yes of course." spoke Aerith.

"Good, in a church filled with flowers, right?" spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled and nodded, Cloud knew her so well and she was so glad to be in his arms.

Meanwhile Serah and Snow had settled onto one of the beds together. "So if we see Light, what do we tell her?" asked Snow.

"That we're glad to see her again. And that we're getting married as soon as we can." spoke Serah.

"You two are engaged like ready to be married?" asked Aerith.

"We are." spoke Serah.

"Maybe we could have a double wedding." spoke Aerith.

"Oh what a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Serah.

Cloud and Snow just smiled as their women spoke of the wedding plans, not at all too worried about Salazr and Saddler. Vincent just looked at Laguna and chuckled.

"Young love." he spoke.

Laguna smiled and nodded laying close to Vincent as they fell asleep.

Author: Please Revie


	42. Preparations For The Final Battle

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3131313131313131313131313131 3131313131313131313131313131 31313131

Chapter Thirty One: Preparations For the Final Battle

3131313131313131313131313131 3131313131313131313131313131 31313131

The storm clouds were gathering, Kuja could see them clearly. A battle was coming, and it wouldn't be a kind one. He looked to Sephiroth who closed his eyes and sighed.

"This will be our last stand." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded as he leaned his head on Sephiroth's chest and Sephiroth ran a hand through his locks of hair. Squall of course looked at the clouds and sighed, Rinoa by his side.

"Try not to worry Squall." spoke Rinoa.

"How can I not?" asked Squall.

Rinoa just smiled and pointed up at the sky. "Though the stars aren't out right now because of the clouds, our star is watching over us is why." spoke Rinoa with that smile on her lips.

Squall simply smiled a long. "I remember when we first met, the way you pointed up. I was so confused. I didn't know I'd fall for you like I did." spoke Squall.

Rinoa put her hands behind her back playfully looking up at him that same way she had so long ago.

"Well love is never predictable." spoke Rinoa.

Squall simply nodded. "You have that right." he spoke.

Vanille was with Ellone as they looked up at the clouds above together. "Well shouldn't we be preparing? We can't run now." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

"You don't wanna run?" asked Ellone.

Vanille smiled a little bitterly looking at the ground she crossed her fingers that certain way she did when she was nervous. "I want to but, I can't now. I have to help everyone." spoke her accented tone.

Ellone nodded and Cid walked over looking at the two girls. "Don't either of you worry your pretty heads off, you got the main man Cid around!" he exclaimed with a smirk and a cigarette hanging from his mouth while it was lit.

Vanille giggled a little of course, looking around at how much they had prepared already. Of course they'd eaten, that night though felt alive, like the battle upcoming wouldn't allow for any proper rest.

Shuyin walked over to Lenne looking at her with those blue eyes. "Back then I couldn't protect you." spoke Shuyin.

"And now?" asked Lenne.

"Now I don't wanna ever live one second without you. I will do anything for you." spoke Shuyin.

Lenne simply smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly that night. Shuyin of course returned the kiss and then broke it after a moment as he looked to her.

"We may not survive this, we may die together again." he spoke.

Lenne just nodded as she lay back against him. "Even if we do, I will be happy to be with you again. Forever this time together." she spoke.

Shuyin smiled and nodded. He then leaned down kissing her once more underneath the moonlight. Soon the kissing had become heated as they moved behind some bushes and he lay her on the ground beneath him.

Shuyin continued to kiss her as he removed her clothes slowly, she reached up and removed his as well though he did knock her hands away to remove his own clothes, running his other hand across her body. Soon they were both naked as Shuyin moved his hand down rubbing her clit and kissing down her neck. She moaned out, as he moved a hand through her long locks of hair the beads moving against the ground as she moaned out, her body moving with his hand. Shuyin slowly pushed a finger into her and she gasped out more, clenching her hands on his shoulders.

He kissed her more and moaned out as she moved one of her hands down to stroke his erection. He continued to move his finger inside of her and rub her clit until she moaned out a long moan and came. He then moved her hand off of his erection as he slowly pushed into her. She was wet of course from her orgasm as she moaned out with him pushing in. He of course began to rock into her, his cock moving inside of her as she moaned out and he kissed her as he made love to her there.

"Lenne I love you." spoke Shuyin breathlessly.

She moaned out and smiled at him. "I love you too." she spoke.

He moaned out as the pace increased slowly as they made love there, moaning out in each other's arms, Shuyin reached up to play with her breasts as he moved inside of her and she moaned out with each thrust inside of her until finally she came and he released inside of her.

Shuyin and her redressed themselves soon after and Lenne leaned against him as they rested underneath the stars. They then moved back to the group a while afterwords and laid beneath the stars together knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Kuja of course was nervous, something was in the air, like he knew Garland was coming. He could sense it actually. He sighed a little as he moved away from Sephiroth who looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" asked Sephiroth.

"He's coming." spoke Kuja.

"Who?" asked Sephiroth.

"Garland." spoke Kuja.

"Who's Garland?" asked Sephiroth.

"The reason I exist is him, and the reason I'm supposed to die young is him." spoke Kuja.

"What?" asked Sephiroth.

Kuja shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "I'm supposed to die Sephiroth. I wasn't supposed to live long. So I took on our world to destroy it, because how was it fair that they could all live and I couldn't!? How dare they insignificant worms! I was made to die! They deserved to as well!" spoke his furious tone.

Sephiroth nodded and moved over gripping his arm. "We will find a way to make it so you may live forever." he spoke.

Kuja sighed. "I'm doomed to fail, I've already reached my limit. I just...don't really want to think about it." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth got angry then and pushed Kuja into a wall looking at him. "No, I will not let you die." he spoke.

Kuja glared at him. "And just what do you think will stop it!?" he growled.

Sephiroth thought about it and sighed. "Jenova cells." he spoke.

"You mean the very things that made you insane?" asked Kuja.

"It's the only way, Jenova cells can extend the life span and make you stay young, Vincent is proof." he spoke.

"Don't they also have terrible side effects?" spoke Kuja skeptically.

"Geostigma can occur but while Aerith is around it's not possible really. Otherwise you do get sick at first for a while and too much mako and jenova cells can make your body change in terrible ways. But in the end it would save you." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded a little and looked down. "But what if I change?" he asked the other.

"Kuja I will love you no matter what." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja looked up in surprise. "You love me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes and love was not something I thought existed." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja smirked a little. "Love is an illusion but I'd rather believe an illusion around you then not." he spoke.

Sephiroth nodded and leaned in kissing Kuja underneath the moonlight, moving against him against that wall, Kuja smirked and moved against Sephiroth as well.

Kuja moaned out as Sephiroth didn't take off their clothes but simply slid his erection out from his pants and underneath Kuja's thong. Kuja of course relaxed as Sephiroth entered him slowly and began to thrust inside his tight ass. Kuja of course moaned and wrapped his legs around him as Sephiroth moved inside of him against the wall and Kuja wrapped his arms around him. Soon Kuja was getting close and Sephiroth kissed him roughly.

Kuja dragged his nails down the other's back even though it was clothed and he moaned out more as Sephiroth hit his prostate. Sephiroth of course spoke then.

"You're so beautiful." he moaned out.

Kuja moaned out. "Oh I know I am, but your beauty is worthy of me." he spoke.

Sephiroth smirked and thrusted into him harder until Kuja released and then Sephiroth released inside of him. Soon after the high of their release was done they cleaned up and Sephiroth pulled out as well as their redressing.

Kuja and Sephiroth moved to a corner together while Sephiroth thought, he'd have to face his demons to save his beloved, he knew this. He only hoped Aerith and Cloud might help him, how funny he needed their help now when at one time he'd despised them with every ounce of his being.

Squall looked to Rinoa that night after their talk, she was so beautiful as they stayed together and looked up at the sky. He of course watched as she laid back against his chest.

'How did I ever get so lucky?' thought Squall to himself.

"I know that look silly, you got lucky because I love you." she said.

Squall blushed, she always knew what was on his mind. 'Do I really always think so obviously?' he thought to himself.

Rinoa giggled and leaned up kissing his cheek. "No silly, I just know your facial expressions so well." she said.

Squall of course mentally groaned before she leaned up and kissed him more passionately.

"We'll get through tomorrow together, always together." spoke Rinoa.

"Wasn't it I who used to comfort you?" asked Squall.

"I was scared of being a sorceress, of course I was. I'm still scared of it actually." said Rinoa.

Squall wrapped his arms around her. "No matter what you are I will always love you." he said.

Rinoa just smiled and leaned in kissing Squall, wrapping her arms around him. Squall of course kissed her back.

Squall kissed Rinoa deeper and slowly slipped off her clothes, she smiled at him and removed his clothes slowly, it was cold out that night and of course they weren't exactly hidden as they moved to a corner where no one would spy. Squall slowly moved his hands over her naked form reaching up as he began to rub her breasts a bit, she moaned of course and wrapped her arms around him as he moved closer and slowly pushed into her. She moaned out as he began to rock into her slowly.

"This could be our last night." spoke Squall breathlessly.

Rinoa nodded and they made love, her moans echoing through the air breathlessly as his cock moved in and out of her and he rubbed her clit, forever they seemed to move. Their love making timeless because of their love practically, her wings on the ground below her as he moved inside of her. Soon she released as her juices came out and warmed his erection even more, he then moaned and released inside of her wet walls. Squall was breathless as Rinoa smiled up at him and they began to clean up and got redressed after he pulled out.

Rinoa and Squall cuddled up underneath the moonlight that night falling asleep before the battle that would be happening that next day. Zack looked to Seifer.

"I died once." he spoke sadly.

"Yeah but you didn't have me by your side." spoke Seifer.

Zack nodded and smirked as Seifer pulled him close. "I promise nothing will happen to you, not that bad." he spoke.

"I went down facing so many." spoke Zack.

Seifer nodded in understanding. "Well I'm trained in battle just like you are." spoke Seifer.

Zack nodded. "What was your world like anyway?" he asked.

Seifer laughed. "Probably much different from yours." he spoke.

Zack nodded. "That's for sure." he said.

"Kinda glad, right?" Seifer asked.

"If you'd been in my world, you would have had Jenova in you somehow, you could have died." spoke Zack.

"So the alien is in the water?" asked Seifer.

Zack laughed, "Yes kinda." he spoke.

Seifer moved his hand to Zack's cheek looking at him. "If I'd been there though, I could have saved you the first time." he spoke.

Zack smiled a little. "Yeah but I'm here now, right?" he spoke.

Seifer nodded and kissed Zack there underneath the snows, wrapping his arms around him.

Zack kissed Seifer passionately as they both moved to the ground, Seifer looked down at Zack.

"I love you." he spoke.

Zack smiled and of course moaned out as Seifer grinded their lower halves together sexily. Zack moved his hands up clutching at Seifer's shoulders while Seifer moved his hands down and slowly removed their clothes. But this was when Zack decided to take charge, he slowly flipped them over and smirked. Seifer grinned.

"So you wanna have me?" asked Seifer.

Zack nodded and smiled at him, so Seifer of course obliged and Zack slowly prepared him as he stroked his long erection. Seifer moaned out as Zack's fingers moved inside of him, he'd never thought of himself in this position, but Zack's face, those eyes he was looking into let him know this was right.

Zack slowly pushed his cock into Seifer soon enough and began to slowly rock into him building the pace. Seifer groaned out his eyes rolling back as Zack hit his prostate and soon they were both increasing the pace panting heavily in ecstasy. Zack continued to thrust into him and Seifer groaned out more, Seifer came first of course as he lost control and released all over their stomachs before Zack released inside of him. They both panted for a while in the throws of ecstasy before Zack pulled out and they both began to clean up and redressed.

Seifer laid his head on Zack's chest that night as they slowly fell asleep together, knowing what might come that next day.

3131313131313131313131313131 3131313131313131313131313131 31313131

Author: Review Pleas


	43. Preparations For the Final Battle AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3131313131313131313131313131 3131313131313131313131313131 31313131

Chapter Thirty One(AU): Preparations For the Final Battle

3131313131313131313131313131 3131313131313131313131313131 31313131

The storm clouds were gathering, Kuja could see them clearly. A battle was coming, and it wouldn't be a kind one. He looked to Sephiroth who closed his eyes and sighed.

"This will be our last stand." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded as he leaned his head on Sephiroth's chest and Sephiroth ran a hand through his locks of hair. Squall of course looked at the clouds and sighed, Lightning by his side.

"Hard to picture a happy ending." she spoke.

Squall sighed even more as did Lightning, she then put an arm around him. "But you know, we don't have a choice." spoke Lightning.

'What am I gonna do if I lose her too?' thought Squall in his inner monologue.

Lightning frowned folding her arms, she couldn't think right that moment, nothing good could come of this, only more blood shed.

"But you know. I think my focus, since I'm L'Cie here too is to make sure we get through this battle." spoke Lightning.

'Guess we'd better hope so.' thought Squall to himself.

Lightning laid her head on his shoulder and Squall just held her there in his arms for the time being.

Vanille was with Ellone as they looked up at the clouds above together. "Well shouldn't we be preparing? We can't run now." spoke Vanille's accented tone.

"You don't wanna run?" asked Ellone.

Vanille smiled a little bitterly looking at the ground she crossed her fingers that certain way she did when she was nervous. "I want to but, I can't now. I have to help everyone." spoke her accented tone.

Ellone nodded and Cid walked over looking at the two girls. "Don't either of you worry your pretty heads off, you got the main man Cid around!" he exclaimed with a smirk and a cigarette hanging from his mouth while it was lit.

Vanille giggled a little of course, looking around at how much they had prepared already. Of course they'd eaten, that night though felt alive, like the battle upcoming wouldn't allow for any proper rest.

Shuyin walked over to Lenne looking at her with those blue eyes. "Back then I couldn't protect you." spoke Shuyin.

"And now?" asked Lenne.

"Now I don't wanna ever live one second without you. I will do anything for you." spoke Shuyin.

Lenne simply smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly that night. Shuyin of course returned the kiss and then broke it after a moment as he looked to her.

"We may not survive this, we may die together again." he spoke.

Lenne just nodded as she lay back against him. "Even if we do, I will be happy to be with you again. Forever this time together." she spoke.

Shuyin smiled and nodded. He then leaned down kissing her once more underneath the moonlight. Soon the kissing had become heated as they moved behind some bushes and he lay her on the ground beneath him.

Shuyin continued to kiss her as he removed her clothes slowly, she reached up and removed his as well though he did knock her hands away to remove his own clothes, running his other hand across her body. Soon they were both naked as Shuyin moved his hand down rubbing her clit and kissing down her neck. She moaned out, as he moved a hand through her long locks of hair the beads moving against the ground as she moaned out, her body moving with his hand. Shuyin slowly pushed a finger into her and she gasped out more, clenching her hands on his shoulders.

He kissed her more and moaned out as she moved one of her hands down to stroke his erection. He continued to move his finger inside of her and rub her clit until she moaned out a long moan and came. He then moved her hand off of his erection as he slowly pushed into her. She was wet of course from her orgasm as she moaned out with him pushing in. He of course began to rock into her, his cock moving inside of her as she moaned out and he kissed her as he made love to her there.

"Lenne I love you." spoke Shuyin breathlessly.

She moaned out and smiled at him. "I love you too." she spoke.

He moaned out as the pace increased slowly as they made love there, moaning out in each other's arms, Shuyin reached up to play with her breasts as he moved inside of her and she moaned out with each thrust inside of her until finally she came and he released inside of her.

Shuyin and her redressed themselves soon after and Lenne leaned against him as they rested underneath the stars. They then moved back to the group a while afterwords and laid beneath the stars together knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Kuja of course was nervous, something was in the air, like he knew Garland was coming. He could sense it actually. He sighed a little as he moved away from Sephiroth who looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" asked Sephiroth.

"He's coming." spoke Kuja.

"Who?" asked Sephiroth.

"Garland." spoke Kuja.

"Who's Garland?" asked Sephiroth.

"The reason I exist is him, and the reason I'm supposed to die young is him." spoke Kuja.

"What?" asked Sephiroth.

Kuja shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "I'm supposed to die Sephiroth. I wasn't supposed to live long. So I took on our world to destroy it, because how was it fair that they could all live and I couldn't!? How dare they insignificant worms! I was made to die! They deserved to as well!" spoke his furious tone.

Sephiroth nodded and moved over gripping his arm. "We will find a way to make it so you may live forever." he spoke.

Kuja sighed. "I'm doomed to fail, I've already reached my limit. I just...don't really want to think about it." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth got angry then and pushed Kuja into a wall looking at him. "No, I will not let you die." he spoke.

Kuja glared at him. "And just what do you think will stop it!?" he growled.

Sephiroth thought about it and sighed. "Jenova cells." he spoke.

"You mean the very things that made you insane?" asked Kuja.

"It's the only way, Jenova cells can extend the life span and make you stay young, Vincent is proof." he spoke.

"Don't they also have terrible side effects?" spoke Kuja skeptically.

"Geostigma can occur but while Aerith is around it's not possible really. Otherwise you do get sick at first for a while and too much mako and jenova cells can make your body change in terrible ways. But in the end it would save you." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja nodded a little and looked down. "But what if I change?" he asked the other.

"Kuja I will love you no matter what." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja looked up in surprise. "You love me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes and love was not something I thought existed." spoke Sephiroth.

Kuja smirked a little. "Love is an illusion but I'd rather believe an illusion around you then not." he spoke.

Sephiroth nodded and leaned in kissing Kuja underneath the moonlight, moving against him against that wall, Kuja smirked and moved against Sephiroth as well.

Kuja moaned out as Sephiroth didn't take off their clothes but simply slid his erection out from his pants and underneath Kuja's thong. Kuja of course relaxed as Sephiroth entered him slowly and began to thrust inside his tight ass. Kuja of course moaned and wrapped his legs around him as Sephiroth moved inside of him against the wall and Kuja wrapped his arms around him. Soon Kuja was getting close and Sephiroth kissed him roughly.

Kuja dragged his nails down the other's back even though it was clothed and he moaned out more as Sephiroth hit his prostate. Sephiroth of course spoke then.

"You're so beautiful." he moaned out.

Kuja moaned out. "Oh I know I am, but your beauty is worthy of me." he spoke.

Sephiroth smirked and thrusted into him harder until Kuja released and then Sephiroth released inside of him. Soon after the high of their release was done they cleaned up and Sephiroth pulled out as well as their redressing.

Kuja and Sephiroth moved to a corner together while Sephiroth thought, he'd have to face his demons to save his beloved, he knew this. He only hoped Aerith and Cloud might help him, how funny he needed their help now when at one time he'd despised them with every ounce of his being.

Squall couldn't shake the feelings he had about what might happen, what could happen, and Lightning wasn't Rinoa. She wasn't the type to comfort him.

'If things aren't permanent then what's the point?' thought Squall to himself.

"You know I was wondering." thought Lightning.

"What?" asked Squall.

"What is my focus was to help you?" she asked.

Squall looked at her surprised. "What if in the end I was put here for a reason, the reason was to help you when you lost her." spoke Lightning.

'As though we could have predicted it.' thought Squall to himself.

"I'm here for you I suppose." spoke Lightning.

Squall nodded and then leaned down kissing her.

Squall kissed her more and more passionately, perhaps he needed this, she needed this, who knew which one ripped off the clothes faster. Lightning moved over him as his erection slid into her and he gripped her hips, she moaned out as she moved over him.

Squall of course began to thrust into her hot wet tight hole at a quickening pace. Lightning of course moved her hips tightly around him as she rode him. He continued to pant as did she until she came and dug her nails into his chest. Squall moaned out and came inside of her as well. Lightning of course rode out her orgasm on him as Squall thrusted into her until he was done. As they slowed down they cleaned up and redressed.

"You know it doesn't change anything but I do love you." spoke Lightning.

Squall nodded as he held her close to him and they drifted off to sleep together. Zack looked to Seifer.

"I died once." he spoke sadly.

"Yeah but you didn't have me by your side." spoke Seifer.

Zack nodded and smirked as Seifer pulled him close. "I promise nothing will happen to you, not that bad." he spoke.

"I went down facing so many." spoke Zack.

Seifer nodded in understanding. "Well I'm trained in battle just like you are." spoke Seifer.

Zack nodded. "What was your world like anyway?" he asked.

Seifer laughed. "Probably much different from yours." he spoke.

Zack nodded. "That's for sure." he said.

"Kinda glad, right?" Seifer asked.

"If you'd been in my world, you would have had Jenova in you somehow, you could have died." spoke Zack.

"So the alien is in the water?" asked Seifer.

Zack laughed, "Yes kinda." he spoke.

Seifer moved his hand to Zack's cheek looking at him. "If I'd been there though, I could have saved you the first time." he spoke.

Zack smiled a little. "Yeah but I'm here now, right?" he spoke.

Seifer nodded and kissed Zack there underneath the snows, wrapping his arms around him.

Zack kissed Seifer passionately as they both moved to the ground, Seifer looked down at Zack.

"I love you." he spoke.

Zack smiled and of course moaned out as Seifer grinded their lower halves together sexily. Zack moved his hands up clutching at Seifer's shoulders while Seifer moved his hands down and slowly removed their clothes. But this was when Zack decided to take charge, he slowly flipped them over and smirked. Seifer grinned.

"So you wanna have me?" asked Seifer.

Zack nodded and smiled at him, so Seifer of course obliged and Zack slowly prepared him as he stroked his long erection. Seifer moaned out as Zack's fingers moved inside of him, he'd never thought of himself in this position, but Zack's face, those eyes he was looking into let him know this was right.

Zack slowly pushed his cock into Seifer soon enough and began to slowly rock into him building the pace. Seifer groaned out his eyes rolling back as Zack hit his prostate and soon they were both increasing the pace panting heavily in ecstasy. Zack continued to thrust into him and Seifer groaned out more, Seifer came first of course as he lost control and released all over their stomachs before Zack released inside of him. They both panted for a while in the throws of ecstasy before Zack pulled out and they both began to clean up and redressed.

Seifer laid his head on Zack's chest that night as they slowly fell asleep together, knowing what might come that next day.

3131313131313131313131313131 3131313131313131313131313131 31313131

Author: Review Pleas


	44. Final Focus

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3232323232323232323232323232 3232323232323232323232323232 32323232

Chapter Thirty Two: Final Focus

3232323232323232323232323232 3232323232323232323232323232 32323232

That last night Lightning was looking up at the sky around her, she knew they'd have a tough fight the next day. Fang walked over and and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're over thinking again." spoke Fang's accented tone.

"I guess it's a habit." spoke Lightning.

"A bad one." spoke Fang's accented tone.

"What if Serah is here?" asked Lightning.

"So what if she is? Light, you can't always worry about her. She is her own person. I worry about Vanille but I'm not gonna hold her back." spoke Fang's accented tone.

Lightning nodded as Fang moved in closer and kissed her underneath the moonlight.

"Do you really think tomorrow we'll survive?" asked Lightning.

"I know so Claire." spoke Fang.

Lightning smirked and they kissed more holding each other close underneath the moonlight.

Fang kissed Lightning there underneath the moonlight, their bodies moving together as they slowly moved their hands over each other's soft curves. Lightning moved her hands down Fang's body as she slowly began to rub her clit, Fang moaned out but she of course moved her own hands to rub Lightning's breasts. Lightning could feel herself becoming more and more wet. Fang of course kissed along her jaw as she rubbed her breasts and Lightning rubbed Fang's clit harder as she pushed a finger into Fang's wet folds and began to rub against the sensitive spots inside. Fang groaned out as she came soon enough, but she went down then undoing Lightning's shorts completely she began to lick at her clit. Lightning's hips jerked as her knees buckled and she leaned against a nearby tree.

Fang continued to lick at her sweet folds until Lightning came, her sweet juices Fang licked up but Lightning wasn't done. She laid Fang down and put them into a sixty-nine position. Both of them began to lick at each other's clits and wet folds. They both moaned out over and over again their breasts moving up and down as they licked and sucked harshly at each other's soft wet pussy's. They both came at the same time, both moaning out in pleasure but licking up as much of each other's orgasm's as possible. They both then cleaned up and redressed afterword.

They laid in each other's arms and both fell asleep underneath the moonlight. Of course Braska walked up to seeing them sleep, Denzel, Jecht, Angelo, Marlene, and Beatrix with him.

"You know that's kinda hot." said Jecht with a grin.

"We have other things to focus on Jecht." spoke Braska.

"I know that, come on I'm a heterosexual guy though. You can't expect me to ignore it." spoke Jecht.

Braska rolled his eyes and Marlene looked confused but of course Beatrix distracted her from Jecht being truly inappropriate by of course kneeling down and looking at her.

"So how are you going to help tomorrow?" asked Beatrix.

"I'm gonna take care of my family like daddy would." spoke Marlene.

Beatrix smiled and handed Marlene a box of grenades she'd found. "Do you know how to use these?" she asked.

Marlene smiled. "Of course! I've seen daddy fight before!" she exclaimed.

Denzel looked to Beatrix. "How can I help?" he asked.

Beatrix gave him a knife of course, one of her better knives. "Hold onto this tomorrow and whatever you do try to protect Marlene." spoke Beatrix.

Denzel nodded of course and held the knife close understanding what he must do.

Beatrix nodded and Marlene looked to Angelo, the dog was worried about Rinoa that much was obvious but was otherwise watching over Marlene protectively. Beatrix strapped the grenades to Angelo as Marlene rode on Angelo like he was a small horse.

"Well damn, you're a good mom figure." spoke Jecht.

Beatrix chuckled. "And you know not to cross me ever either." she spoke.

"Well yeah, but damn kinda sexy." spoke Jecht.

Beatrix rolled her eyes at Jecht and Braska merely chuckled. "Jecht unless you want to get smacked hard, I'd back off." he spoke.

Jecht just sighed and they moved on back to camp setting up the place for Marlene to sleep, Jecht and Braska fell asleep soon after, and Beatrix looked up the moon.

"Steiner my beloved you may not be here with me, but your spirit is. Give me the strength tomorrow to protect them." she spoke.

Beatrix herself soon fell asleep for the night. Yuna was standing on a small hill side looking up at the moon that night, as Tidus sat down next to her.

"We've fought battle this big before." spoke Yuna.

"Yeah but that was Sin, my old man. Do you really think we can fight it again and win?" asked Tidus.

"I wasn't sure back then to tell you the truth. But I knew we couldn't follow Yevon's teachings anymore." spoke Yuna.

Tidus nodded and leaned in kissing her, she kissed back and smiled at him. "Do you remember our first kiss?" asked Tidus.

"How could I forget?" asked Yuna.

Tidus smiled and kissed her more, soon the both of them were kissing heavily underneath the moonlight.

Tidus laid her down and slowly removed her clothes, her shorts, her white shirt, everything was thrown to the side, as she removed his clothing as well. Tidus moved on top of her their nether regions touching as he rubbed her breasts in his hands, she moaned and arched her body up into his. He slowly slid his erection into her wet hole, she moaned out as she slowly began to meet his thrusts, his other hand moving down to rub her clit more and more. She moaned out as her body was slick with sweat, his body was as well.

Her breasts moving up and down as she held onto his shoulders, he rubbed her clit and thrust into her in timely thrusts. She came once but he wasn't done as she became wetter and wetter, he continued to move inside of her more and more.

"I love you." spoke Tidus.

"I love you too." spoke Yuna looking into his blue eyes with her green and blue eyes.

Tidus continued to thrust into her as she moaned out and soon he came inside of her and she released as well, the both of them finishing their love making with long orgasms. Tidus then pulled out and cleaned them both up and they redressed themselves.

Yuna and Tidus cuddled up with each other on the hill side and fell asleep. Tifa looked over at Auron of course as he held her close.

"So a baby, huh?" spoke Auron.

Tifa blushed a little more and Auron looked at the battle ahead of them. "Will you be able to fight?" asked Auron.

Tifa nodded. "I have to." she spoke.

"Alright just be careful, alright?" asked Auron.

Tifa nodded and smiled as she leaned up kissing Auron underneath the moonlight, but the two of them decided that night just to cuddle before the battle with Tifa's condition. They would of course reignite their sex life after the baby came.

-the next day-

Beatrix was on the front lines as their traps were everywhere waiting for them. And then they came the enemies. There were so many of them, the zombified people, the giant insects, the replicators and iron maidens. The Villagers were wiped out by their traps pretty much being blown to bits but this was when the Dr. Salvadors made it through with their chain saws. Yuna transformed using her sphere grid into her dark knight dress sphere. She ran forward and began to unleash her abilities, unleashing several darkness attacks which of course did require her to hurt herself using them, but many of the dr. salvadors were taken down. Tidus of course joined her and used his cheer ability to raise all their defenses before he hated himself and unleashed a few attacks on several of them dodging the chain saws, he then unleashed Blitz Ace as Yuna threw the blitzball to him and he kicked it through one of them after slicing another into ribbons. Yuna then used her sphere grid again changing into her Samurai next as she unleashed fireworks onto several of them.

The Dr. Salvadors were coming in hordes but Tidus was helping her as he pulled out a potion and poured it on her wounds as she transformed into her summoner mode then and her staff became her Nirvana. She summoned Valefor first who unleashed and energy blast, she then summoned Ifrit and Phonenix, Ifrit unleashed hell fire while Phoenix healed her and Tidus who was busy slicing several of them down with vast speeds and then unleashed its rebirth flames onto the Dr. Salvadors, many of whom fell. Yuna however saw more coming and she unleashed more summons then Ramuh, Quezacotl, Ixion came next and each unleashed their lightning attacks and judgement lightning to kill many more. Yuna saw then one get too close and it did slice her pretty badly but Tidus got it and she summoned again Siren, Unicorn, and Kirin coming forth. Unicorn healed her completely while Kirin put a Regen on her and Tidus, Siren silencing several of them and also killing several of them. Yuna of course looked at Tidus as she saw five hundred more of them coming and Tidus went to strike them down while Yuna went to her alchemist and used a megalixir on herself before turning back into her summoner form.

Yuna unleashed her next summon Pandemona and Magus Sisters. The Sisters unleashed deadly strikes on many of them while Pandemona sucked several of them up and then blew them out as mere chunks of each other because of the chain saws. Yuna felt herself being rejuvenated by regen and she knew she had the strength to keep summoning as she called forth next DoomTrain who took down several of the Dr. Salvadors and the ones left by it were poisoned horribly and began to disintegrate, the ones that it hit that was. Yuna then called forth Boko a chocobo, who of course ran through many of them unharmed being to quick it pecked and killed many of them. Yuna then took on her trainer form and sent out her helper to get a few items from the field, it brought back an ether and she drank it before she transformed back into her summoned form. She summoned Yojimbo next and gave it whatever money she had. The result was its most deadly attack as it took down many of the enemies. Yuna knew though there was only one summon she had left though as she drew in her energy and summoned Ark and Anima. Both unleashed their most deadly attacks destroying and demolishing most of the Dr. Salvadors. Tidus of course ran back to her as she turned into her Gunner again and gunned down many more of them while he sliced them down with his sword which completely turned into the Catabolg soon enough which gave him the extra edge he needed, as his clothes turned back into his clothes from spira and zanarkand. He then unleashed one more blitz ace on the rest of the dr. salvadors taking them down.

But Yuna was exhausted and Tidus took her back from the battle as Beatrix and Fang stepped forward next. Fang of course pulled out her Kain's Lance and Beatrix her save the queen. Which was when Bella Sisters stepped forward and Beatrix began to unleash her holy strikes and used her expert skills to take many of them down while Fang unleashed her lance on them and of course drew them into her blocking them easily before she moved her lance through one of them and killed her easily. Beatrix of course unleashed her climhazzard and her clothes transformed into her uniform. Perfect, with that smirk on her face she began moving with more grace and speed, in her natural clothes. Fang herself unleashed Highwind onto many of them slaughtering them, the both of them true power houses as more Bella Sisters came, Marlene rode out on Angelo and threw the grenades at them while Denzel blocked her side with the knife stabbing them in the legs so Beatrix could stab them through the head and kill them. Denzel and Marlene soon got out of the battle but Fang and Beatrix weren't done as Beatrix healed them both with cure spells and then unleashed more holy spells on them while Fang skewered them easily and the carnage spread onto the field. Fang's clothes transformed into her blue robes, she of course then could move faster and with better precision, she felt her L'Cie mark begin to glow as she saw one of them get too close to Beatrix and she moved her back.

This was her focus yes, and she was about to fulfill it as she killed the next one, soon Fang was on a roll, and Beatrix just casted cure spells and Fang killed the rest of the Bella Sisters and her L'Cie mark disappeared. She smirked and ran back with Beatrix once they had taken care of those and Lightning stepped forward alone.

Lightning first thing she did was unleash Odin from her mark which was glowing, she allowed Odin to kill the enemies who were coming who happened to be Regenerators. She shot many of them down while Odin killed them. Lightning then sent many ruin attacks and several bolt spells down the regenerators stunning them so she could transform her gun and shoot them down. Odin disappeared and she got on the horse using her gunblade to take down more of them, her mark glowing which meant she was completing her focus. She of course killed many more before hopping off the horse and unleashed her Army of One with her Omega Weapon. She finished off the regenerators rather quickly and her mark disappeared before she ran back as Tifa and Jecht stepped forward.

Tifa unleashed several ice and fire spells on the Zealots who were coming forth. She then ran up and began to punch and kick them expertly killing them as she snapped necks and bodies like twigs. Her premium heart gloves taking them down very easily. She of course kept kicking them into Jecht's sword, the Sin's tusk. Jecht unleashed power break onto several of them while Tifa sent out a fire spell into one of their faces burning them alive. Jecht's sword easily pierced through many of them killing them before he then got up close and personal killing about ten of them as Tifa jumped on his sword and went into the air before she came down with her Final Heaven attack. Jecht then unleashed blitz ace with her help slicing many of them down before he sent that blitz ball straight through one of them killing them.

Tifa of course grabbed Jeht's hand next throwing him into several of them as he sliced them down in mid air and she ran kicking them down. She then punched another one down, but her body was getting tired being pregnant and Jecht could see it as he grabbed her hand and they moved back as Auron and Braska stepped forward, the only things left were the Iron Maidens and Novistavors. Braska pulled out his staff and summoned Alexander first, Alexander unleashed holy fury on many of the Novistavors while Auron unleashed the breaks of power and defense upon them all. Yuna of course came forward then with her father and unleashed her null spells on Auron and Braska before jumping back. Braska of course unleashed his own null fire spell on an explosion that came their way from the battle. Auron got a little damaged from it and Braska cured him, Yuna of course cured them as well from afar whenever they got hit. Auron's clothes transformed then into his normal clothing from spira as he unleashed his Tornado on many of them and killed them. Braska of course saw them getting closer and there were still so many as he summoned next Titan, Fenrir, and Brothers. The three shook the ground and pelted many of the enemies with rocks killing them. Auron of course used his Masamune with a grace and a fury unlike any other. Auron of course looked to Braska as he saw the last of them and he power broke them killing most of them while Braska summoned one last time calling Gilgamesh. Yuna ran forward and called her last summon as Tonberry and Cactuar came, both killing many of them as Gilgamesh unleashed his fury and killed the rest of them.

The battle ended and they all fell to their knees, Fang looking at her L'cie mark as it disappeared, Lightning's was gone, they both smirked at each other. Tifa hugged Auron, and they knew, they knew they had cleared out the rest of them as the sun showed through the cloud's after the battle, they only hoped the others were fairing just as well.

3232323232323232323232323232 3232323232323232323232323232 32323232

Author: Please Review, and any clothes transformations the spheres magically came to them.


	45. Final Focus AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3232323232323232323232323232 3232323232323232323232323232 32323232

Chapter Thirty Two(AU): Final Focus

3232323232323232323232323232 3232323232323232323232323232 32323232

Fang was standing on her own as she looked up at the sky that night thinking of what was ahead. "I swore I'd protect her, she's not here now but I know. Vanille you are in this world too, I will do my best tomorrow for you." she spoke in her accented tone.

"You know what the worst part is?" asked Jecht.

"What?" asked Braska.

"There's no hot ladies who aren't taken to hit on around here." he spoke.

"What about Fang?" asked Braska.

"She's...she's a little rough around the edges and might actually kick my ass." spoke Jecht.

"And?" asked Braska.

"Well it's never really stopped me before. I could try it..." he spoke scratching under his chin.

Braska rolled his eyes and Marlene looked confused but of course Beatrix distracted her from Jecht being truly inappropriate by of course kneeling down and looking at her.

"So how are you going to help tomorrow?" asked Beatrix.

"I'm gonna take care of my family like daddy would." spoke Marlene.

Beatrix smiled and handed Marlene a box of grenades she'd found. "Do you know how to use these?" she asked.

Marlene smiled. "Of course! I've seen daddy fight before!" she exclaimed.

Denzel looked to Beatrix. "How can I help?" he asked.

Beatrix gave him a knife of course, one of her better knives. "Hold onto this tomorrow and whatever you do try to protect Marlene." spoke Beatrix.

Denzel nodded of course and held the knife close understanding what he must do.

Beatrix nodded and Marlene looked to Angelo, the dog was worried about Rinoa that much was obvious but was otherwise watching over Marlene protectively. Beatrix strapped the grenades to Angelo as Marlene rode on Angelo like he was a small horse.

"Well damn, you're a good mom figure." spoke Jecht.

Beatrix chuckled. "And you know not to cross me ever either." she spoke.

"Well yeah, but damn kinda sexy." spoke Jecht.

Beatrix rolled her eyes at Jecht and Braska merely chuckled. "Jecht unless you want to get smacked hard, I'd back off." he spoke.

Jecht just sighed and they moved on back to camp setting up the place for Marlene to sleep, Jecht and Braska fell asleep soon after, and Beatrix looked up the moon.

"Steiner my beloved you may not be here with me, but your spirit is. Give me the strength tomorrow to protect them." she spoke.

Beatrix herself soon fell asleep for the night. Yuna was standing on a small hill side looking up at the moon that night, as Tidus sat down next to her.

"We've fought battle this big before." spoke Yuna.

"Yeah but that was Sin, my old man. Do you really think we can fight it again and win?" asked Tidus.

"I wasn't sure back then to tell you the truth. But I knew we couldn't follow Yevon's teachings anymore." spoke Yuna.

Tidus nodded and leaned in kissing her, she kissed back and smiled at him. "Do you remember our first kiss?" asked Tidus.

"How could I forget?" asked Yuna.

Tidus smiled and kissed her more, soon the both of them were kissing heavily underneath the moonlight.

Tidus laid her down and slowly removed her clothes, her shorts, her white shirt, everything was thrown to the side, as she removed his clothing as well. Tidus moved on top of her their nether regions touching as he rubbed her breasts in his hands, she moaned and arched her body up into his. He slowly slid his erection into her wet hole, she moaned out as she slowly began to meet his thrusts, his other hand moving down to rub her clit more and more. She moaned out as her body was slick with sweat, his body was as well.

Her breasts moving up and down as she held onto his shoulders, he rubbed her clit and thrust into her in timely thrusts. She came once but he wasn't done as she became wetter and wetter, he continued to move inside of her more and more.

"I love you." spoke Tidus.

"I love you too." spoke Yuna looking into his blue eyes with her green and blue eyes.

Tidus continued to thrust into her as she moaned out and soon he came inside of her and she released as well, the both of them finishing their love making with long orgasms. Tidus then pulled out and cleaned them both up and they redressed themselves.

Yuna and Tidus cuddled up with each other on the hill side and fell asleep. Tifa looked over at Auron of course as he held her close.

"So a baby, huh?" spoke Auron.

Tifa blushed a little more and Auron looked at the battle ahead of them. "Will you be able to fight?" asked Auron.

Tifa nodded. "I have to." she spoke.

"Alright just be careful, alright?" asked Auron.

Tifa nodded and smiled as she leaned up kissing Auron underneath the moonlight, but the two of them decided that night just to cuddle before the battle with Tifa's condition. They would of course reignite their sex life after the baby came.

-the next day-

Beatrix was on the front lines as their traps were everywhere waiting for them. And then they came the enemies. There were so many of them, the zombified people, the giant insects, the replicators and iron maidens. The Villagers were wiped out by their traps pretty much being blown to bits but this was when the Dr. Salvadors made it through with their chain saws. Yuna transformed using her sphere grid into her dark knight dress sphere. She ran forward and began to unleash her abilities, unleashing several darkness attacks which of course did require her to hurt herself using them, but many of the dr. salvadors were taken down. Tidus of course joined her and used his cheer ability to raise all their defenses before he hated himself and unleashed a few attacks on several of them dodging the chain saws, he then unleashed Blitz Ace as Yuna threw the blitzball to him and he kicked it through one of them after slicing another into ribbons. Yuna then used her sphere grid again changing into her Samurai next as she unleashed fireworks onto several of them.

The Dr. Salvadors were coming in hordes but Tidus was helping her as he pulled out a potion and poured it on her wounds as she transformed into her summoner mode then and her staff transformed into her Nirvana. She summoned Valefor first who unleashed and energy blast, she then summoned Ifrit and Phonenix, Ifrit unleashed hell fire while Phoenix healed her and Tidus who was busy slicing several of them down with vast speeds and then unleashed its rebirth flames onto the Dr. Salvadors, many of whom fell. Yuna however saw more coming and she unleashed more summons then Ramuh, Quezacotl, Ixion came next and each unleashed their lightning attacks and judgement lightning to kill many more. Yuna saw then one get too close and it did slice her pretty badly but Tidus got it and she summoned again Siren, Unicorn, and Kirin coming forth. Unicorn healed her completely while Kirin put a Regen on her and Tidus, Siren silencing several of them and also killing several of them. Yuna of course looked at Tidus as she saw five hundred more of them coming and Tidus went to strike them down while Yuna went to her alchemist and used a megalixir on herself before turning back into her summoner form.

Yuna unleashed her next summon Pandemona and Magus Sisters. The Sisters unleashed deadly strikes on many of them while Pandemona sucked several of them up and then blew them out as mere chunks of each other because of the chain saws. Yuna felt herself being rejuvenated by regen and she knew she had the strength to keep summoning as she called forth next DoomTrain who took down several of the Dr. Salvadors and the ones left by it were poisoned horribly and began to disintegrate, the ones that it hit that was. Yuna then called forth Boko a chocobo, who of course ran through many of them unharmed being to quick it pecked and killed many of them. Yuna then took on her trainer form and sent out her helper to get a few items from the field, it brought back an ether and she drank it before she transformed back into her summoned form. She summoned Yojimbo next and gave it whatever money she had. The result was its most deadly attack as it took down many of the enemies. Yuna knew though there was only one summon she had left though as she drew in her energy and summoned Ark and Anima. Both unleashed their most deadly attacks destroying and demolishing most of the Dr. Salvadors. Tidus of course ran back to her as she turned into her Gunner again and gunned down many more of them while he sliced them down with his sword which completely turned into the Catabolg soon enough which gave him the extra edge he needed, as his clothes turned back into his clothes from spira and zanarkand. He then unleashed one more blitz ace on the rest of the dr. salvadors taking them down.

But Yuna was exhausted and Tidus took her back from the battle as Beatrix and Fang stepped forward next. Fang of course pulled out her Kain's Lance and Beatrix her save the queen. Which was when Bella Sisters stepped forward and Beatrix began to unleash her holy strikes and used her expert skills to take many of them down while Fang unleashed her lance on them and of course drew them into her blocking them easily before she moved her lance through one of them and killed her easily. Beatrix of course unleashed her climhazzard and her clothes transformed into her uniform. Perfect, with that smirk on her face she began moving with more grace and speed, in her natural clothes. Fang herself unleashed Highwind onto many of them slaughtering them, the both of them true power houses as more Bella Sisters came, Marlene rode out on Angelo and threw the grenades at them while Denzel blocked her side with the knife stabbing them in the legs so Beatrix could stab them through the head and kill them. Denzel and Marlene soon got out of the battle but Fang and Beatrix weren't done as Beatrix healed them both with cure spells and then unleashed more holy spells on them while Fang skewered them easily and the carnage spread onto the field. Fang's clothes transformed into her blue robes, she of course then could move faster and with better precision, she felt her L'Cie mark begin to glow as she saw one of them get too close to Beatrix and she moved her back.

This was her focus yes, and she was about to fulfill it as she killed the next one, soon Fang was on a roll, and Beatrix just casted cure spells and Fang killed the rest of the Bella Sisters and her L'Cie mark disappeared. She smirked and ran back with Beatrix once they had taken care of those and Tifa and Jecht stepped forward.

Tifa unleashed several ice and fire spells on the Zealots who were coming forth. She then ran up and began to punch and kick them expertly killing them as she snapped necks and bodies like twigs. Her premium heart gloves taking them down very easily. She of course kept kicking them into Jecht's sword, the Sin's tusk. Jecht unleashed power break onto several of them while Tifa sent out a fire spell into one of their faces burning them alive. Jecht's sword easily pierced through many of them killing them before he then got up close and personal killing about ten of them as Tifa jumped on his sword and went into the air before she came down with her Final Heaven attack. Jecht then unleashed blitz ace with her help slicing many of them down before he sent that blitz ball straight through one of them killing them.

Tifa of course grabbed Jeht's hand next throwing him into several of them as he sliced them down in mid air and she ran kicking them down. She then punched another one down, but her body was getting tired being pregnant and Jecht could see it as he grabbed her hand and they moved back as Auron and Braska stepped forward, the only things left were the Iron Maidens and Novistavors. Braska pulled out his staff and summoned Alexander first, Alexander unleashed holy fury on many of the Novistavors while Auron unleashed the breaks of power and defense upon them all. Yuna of course came forward then with her father and unleashed her null spells on Auron and Braska before jumping back. Braska of course unleashed his own null fire spell on an explosion that came their way from the battle. Auron got a little damaged from it and Braska cured him, Yuna of course cured them as well from afar whenever they got hit. Auron's clothes transformed then into his normal clothing from spira as he unleashed his Tornado on many of them and killed them. Braska of course saw them getting closer and there were still so many as he summoned next Titan, Fenrir, and Brothers. The three shook the ground and pelted many of the enemies with rocks killing them. Auron of course used his Masamune with a grace and a fury unlike any other. Auron of course looked to Braska as he saw the last of them and he power broke them killing most of them while Braska summoned one last time calling Gilgamesh. Yuna ran forward and called her last summon as Tonberry and Cactuar came, both killing many of them as Gilgamesh unleashed his fury and killed the rest of them.

The battle ended and they all fell to their knees, Fang looking at her L'cie mark as it disappeared. Tifa hugged Auron, and they knew, they knew they had cleared out the rest of them as the sun showed through the cloud's after the battle, they only hoped the others were fairing just as well.

3232323232323232323232323232 3232323232323232323232323232 32323232

Author: Please Review, any clothes transformations happened because of spheres magically coming to them


	46. The Last Battle

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Chapter Thirty Three: The Last Battle

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

That day they stood ready for the battle ahead, Kuja was especially nervous but that's when they saw them Garland was there with Soldiers, Colmillo's, Novistador's, Armadura's, two El Gigante's, Verdugo's, U3's, and a man they didn't recognize, he was Bitores Mendez fully transformed into a scary enemy. Kuja looked to Sephiroth who stood next to him with his masamune ready.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sephiroth.

Kuja looked to Garland and nodded. "I killed him once, I will do it again. He will not take what I have now." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked and looked to the others. "This is our last fight! We will win the day!" he spoke up with an enthusiasm he'd never had before.

They nodded and Squall ran out first with Vanille at his side, the smaller enemies such as the Novistador's and Colimillo's were coming first. Vanille used her Nirvana to grab a couple of the enemies and throw them into each other while Squall charged in with his lion heart and killed them. Vanille of course summoned then as she pulled out Hecatoncheir. The beast killed many before transforming and she blew them to bits. But Squall and her weren't done as the El Gigante's came for them. Squall climbed onto one of them as he slammed his lion heart into the spot on it with the parasite showing and blew the trigger which of course caused him to fall from the back but Vanille quickly ran over and caught him before she sent out a couple of de-spell attacks to make sure their defenses were weakened while Squall charged in. Squall sent out several blizzard spells before he blinded one of them and then unleashed Lion Heart his limit break on one of them slicing and dicing it to to shreds as his clothes transformed back into his leather, he was extremely glad for that, he then looked to Vanille as her clothes too transformed into what they were meant to be with the spheres appearing for them both, she sent water spells at the other one, and he summoned Shiva, Nix, and Stiria. The three sisters froze the El Gigante enough to where Vanille could heal herself with several cure spells quickly before they unleashed diamond dust and Vanille sent out Death and killed it.

Squall grabbed Vanille's hand pulling them back after the battle as more came and Lenne stepped forward with Cid and Ellone. The U3's were coming this time, and there were swarms of them with Bitores Mendez coming with them. Lenne began to sing for the others while Ellone sent out wind spells, water spells, and blizzard spells at them knocking them down while Cid charged at Bitores Mendez. Cid used his Venus Gospel with skill as he sliced the giant enemy parasitic man and then used demi on him before he sent out several grenades to help the two women who were fighting the U3's. He of course got some help when Lenne summoned finally as she sent out Leviathan, the water snake helping trap the giant parasite and unleashed a tidal wave attack on him as Cid jumped onto him after he fell over and stabbed him roughly. Lenne then summoned Diablos and Atomos, both of them unleashing their demi attacks on the U3's stunning them as Ellone sent out wind spells slicing them with the winds into mere shreds, as Lenne then summoned Hades and Cerberus. Cerberus tripled the magical powers of Ellone as she took down the enemies more easily, while Hades killed several of them. Lenne then summoned the last summons she had Eden and Madeen who killed the rest of the U3's while Cid finally killed Bitores Mendez with his Highwind limit sending from nowhere bombs down onto Bitores Mendez and killing him. The three quickly retreated as the Verdugo's came next and Shuyin, and Rinoa came forward.

Shuyin powered them both up as he then sent out slow spells while he then jumped into battle with his sword and began to slice them down. Rinoa herself sent out several bio and meltdown spells with her wings out, and her clothes transformed then into her blue outfit she had been missing. She sent out her shooting star on a few of them while she used her Vanishing Star gunblade and took down most of them with prowess and dunned them down with several explosions. Rinoa then looked as Shuyin took down more and she of course fought several more before Shuyin grabbed her hand and threw her into many of them and she sliced them down getting her shooting star back she sent it again while Shuyin sliced and diced several of them, soon they were all down as Shuyin and Rinoa ran back while Seifer and Zack came forward for the remaining enemies Armadura's.

Zack looked at Seifer unsure but Seifer nodded to him. Seifer pulled out Hyperion while Zack had his Ultima Weapon out. Zack went first sending out Chain Slash on several of them while Seifer sent out fire and flare spells. Zack quickly used his enemy skills then sending out roulette which killed many of them randomly, before he then used bad breath one many of them and then white wind on himself and Seifer to make sure they were up to speed. Zack then used confuse magic on several of them slicing them down while Seifer sent out Fire Cross on most of the bad breathed ones before he just began to slice them down and trigger Hyperion perfectly. Zack felt his confidence coming back in battle as he grinned at Seifer before he killed the last of them, and Seifer and him went back as Kuja and Sephiroth stepped forward with Garland stepping forward.

Garland sent out several spells against them but Kuja sent out flare and holy spells in time with them blocking them while Sephiroth charged in and used Sin Harvest, Kuja became his trance then sending Ultima spells at Garland who blocked them but Kuja wasn't done as he summoned Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut Zero, and Tiamat. The four powerful dragons blew Garland up pretty badly with their attacks by Garland still managed to attack Kuja as he smirked and said.

"Your time is running out."

Kuja shook his head and laughed his laugh. "No, your time is out. Your clock died long ago and now someone will stop winding it." he spoke.

Sephiroth nodded and then sent Supernova at Garland, his clothes transforming into his long black trench coat ensemble, practically killing him before Sephiroth sliced up Garland badly and killed him. They looked to the others once the battle was over. Vanille's L'Cie mark disappeared, she had completed her focus for this world. And becuase the crystalizing wasn't possible there, she, Lightning, and Fang had been freed. Sephiroth walked over to Kuja and took some of his Jenova cells putting them into Kuja who smirked, knowing this would be hard as he transformed back from Trance he held onto Sephiroth as his body began to adjust to the pain of mako infusing. But other then that the group was happy as Rinoa hugged Squall and they made their way back to rest, free of the nightmare, they hoped Aerith would succeed.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Author: Review Pleas


	47. The Last Battle AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Chapter Thirty Three(AU): The Final Battle

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

hat day they stood ready for the battle ahead, Kuja was especially nervous but that's when they saw them Garland was there with Soldiers, Colmillo's, Novistador's, Armadura's, two El Gigante's, Verdugo's, U3's, and a man they didn't recognize, he was Bitores Mendez fully transformed into a scary enemy. Kuja looked to Sephiroth who stood next to him with his masamune ready.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sephiroth.

Kuja looked to Garland and nodded. "I killed him once, I will do it again. He will not take what I have now." spoke Kuja.

Sephiroth smirked and looked to the others. "This is our last fight! We will win the day!" he spoke up with an enthusiasm he'd never had before.

They nodded and Squall ran out first with Vanille at his side, the smaller enemies such as the Novistador's and Colimillo's were coming first. Vanille used her Nirvana to grab a couple of the enemies and throw them into each other while Squall charged in with his lion heart and killed them. Vanille of course summoned then as she pulled out Hecatoncheir. The beast killed many before transforming and she blew them to bits. But Squall and her weren't done as the El Gigante's came for them. Squall climbed onto one of them as he slammed his lion heart into the spot on it with the parasite showing and blew the trigger which of course caused him to fall from the back but Vanille quickly ran over and caught him before she sent out a couple of de-spell attacks to make sure their defenses were weakened while Squall charged in. Squall sent out several blizzard spells before he blinded one of them and then unleashed Lion Heart his limit break on one of them slicing and dicing it to to shreds as his clothes transformed back into his leather, he was extremely glad for that, he then looked to Vanille as her clothes too transformed into what they were meant to be with the spheres appearing for them both, she sent water spells at the other one, and he summoned Shiva, Nix, and Stiria. The three sisters froze the El Gigante enough to where Vanille could heal herself with several cure spells quickly before they unleashed diamond dust and Vanille sent out Death and killed it.

Squall grabbed Vanille's hand pulling them back after the battle as more came and Lenne stepped forward with Cid and Ellone. The U3's were coming this time, and there were swarms of them with Bitores Mendez coming with them. Lenne began to sing for the others while Ellone sent out wind spells, water spells, and blizzard spells at them knocking them down while Cid charged at Bitores Mendez. Cid used his Venus Gospel with skill as he sliced the giant enemy parasitic man and then used demi on him before he sent out several grenades to help the two women who were fighting the U3's. He of course got some help when Lenne summoned finally as she sent out Leviathan, the water snake helping trap the giant parasite and unleashed a tidal wave attack on him as Cid jumped onto him after he fell over and stabbed him roughly. Lenne then summoned Diablos and Atomos, both of them unleashing their demi attacks on the U3's stunning them as Ellone sent out wind spells slicing them with the winds into mere shreds, as Lenne then summoned Hades and Cerberus. Cerberus tripled the magical powers of Ellone as she took down the enemies more easily, while Hades killed several of them. Lenne then summoned the last summons she had Eden and Madeen who killed the rest of the U3's while Cid finally killed Bitores Mendez with his Highwind limit sending from nowhere bombs down onto Bitores Mendez and killing him. The three quickly retreated as the Verdugo's came next and Shuyin, and Lightning came forward.

Shuyin powered them both up as he then sent out slow spells while he then jumped into battle with his sword and began to slice them down. Lightning herself sent out several lightning and bolt spells. She used her Omega Weapon gunblade and took down most of them with prowess and gunned them down with several explosions. Lightning then looked as Shuyin took down more and she of course fought several more before Shuyin grabbed her hand and threw her into many of them and she sliced them down and then unleashed Odin who destroyed several of them while Shuyin sliced and diced several of them. Lightning then used Army of One as she killed the rest of them, soon they were all down as Shuyin and Lightning ran back while Seifer and Zack came forward for the remaining enemies Armadura's.

Zack looked at Seifer unsure but Seifer nodded to him. Seifer pulled out Hyperion while Zack had his Ultima Weapon out. Zack went first sending out Chain Slash on several of them while Seifer sent out fire and flare spells. Zack quickly used his enemy skills then sending out roulette which killed many of them randomly, before he then used bad breath one many of them and then white wind on himself and Seifer to make sure they were up to speed. Zack then used confuse magic on several of them slicing them down while Seifer sent out Fire Cross on most of the bad breathed ones before he just began to slice them down and trigger Hyperion perfectly. Zack felt his confidence coming back in battle as he grinned at Seifer before he killed the last of them, and Seifer and him went back as Kuja and Sephiroth stepped forward with Garland stepping forward.

Garland sent out several spells against them but Kuja sent out flare and holy spells in time with them blocking them while Sephiroth charged in and used Sin Harvest, Kuja became his trance then sending Ultima spells at Garland who blocked them but Kuja wasn't done as he summoned Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut Zero, and Tiamat. The four powerful dragons blew Garland up pretty badly with their attacks by Garland still managed to attack Kuja as he smirked and said.

"Your time is running out."

Kuja shook his head and laughed his laugh. "No, your time is out. Your clock died long ago and someone will now stop winding it." he spoke.

Sephiroth nodded and then sent Supernova at Garland practically killing him, his clothes transforming into his long black trench coat ensemble, before Sephiroth sliced up Garland badly and killed him. They looked to the others once the battle was over. Vanille's L'Cie mark disappeared, she had completed her focus for this world. And becuase the crystalizing wasn't possible there, she, Lightning, and Fang had been freed. Sephiroth walked over to Kuja and took some of his Jenova cells putting them into Kuja who smirked, knowing this would be hard as he transformed back from Trance he held onto Sephiroth as his body began to adjust to the pain of mako infusing. But other then that the group was happy as Lightning hugged Squall and they made their way back to rest, free of the nightmare, they hoped Aerith would succeed.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Author: Review Pleas


	48. Salazar

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Note: this chapter is the same for both regular universe and AU.

3434343434343434343434343434 3434343434343434343434343434 34343434

Chapter Thirty Four: Salazar

3434343434343434343434343434 3434343434343434343434343434 34343434

Aerith lead their group to the main room of the castle, which was where they found Salazar. Serah of course had her arms tightly around Snow's arm, Cloud had his sword ready, and Laguna had Vincent close to him. Salazar looked at them all and laughed his maniacal laugh.

"Your friends think they have won, but with our new world order you will all be our slaves!" he spoke.

Cloud of course glared at him pulling his Sword up. "Wanna bet?" spoke Cloud.

"Well right now I'll end you all!" spoke Salazar.

He then transformed there going into a large flower on the wall as he became the very snake-like parasite his personality was. He was on the inside, a grey blob of his former self and the tentacles on the side of the room getting ready to slaughter them. Laguna ran forward as he began to shoot at the tentacles to keep them at bay, his clothes transforming into his old uniform that he'd worn years ago. Vincent aimed at the eye and hit it with his death penalty and when he hit it, Salazar was revealed so the eye could heal, Cloud took this opportunity with his Ultima Weapon to start slicing at him, which was when Serah jumped in as well with her weapon transforming into the Takemikazuchi as she shot arrows with Laguna at the tentacles. Snow of course ran up and grabbed the other tentacle as he unleashed blizzard spells on it while Aerith went to help Snow. Aerith bludgeoned the tentacle with her princess guard while Snow held it down and she then began to pelt it with magic holy spells.

Serah of course knew that mog was her weapon but it hadn't been safe until now to allow Mog to transform back, and it still wasn't safe as she sent fire arrows at the tentacle with Laguna shooting it. The tentacles were huge though and they were thrown back but this was when Laguna took action and summoned Carbuncle. While Carbuncle put a barrier over them, mog came out of Serah's weapon transforming back into her regular form to heal Laguna a bit then she became Serah's weapon again while Laguna summoned Moomba, the large clawed creature going into battle. It of course battled the tentacle as Laguna shot it more full of lead with Serah transforming her bow into the sword form and slicing the tentacle up a lot. Snow and Aerith of course had their hands full with the other tentacle as she sent out quake magic into the wall to knock it off balance while Snow used Sovereign Fist and Aerith then unleashed Great Gospel giving her and Snow more strength to fight it off. She of course sent wind magics blowing it back while Snow punched it harder and harder into the wall.

Cloud looked to Vincent as Vincent shot Salazar's eye and then him full of lead, Cloud himself unleashed Omnislash onto him before Vincent transformed into Chaos and unleashed several blows with his gun and powers onto Salazar. Cloud used Haste on them both which was when Vincent unleashed comet onto Salazar. Finally he went down dying with a scream like no other. They all ran from the room and knew that next lay their final battle, but it was late and they were tired. Serah held Mog in her arms while Snow came over and she smiled at him.

"My hero." she said.

Snow smirked and held her close, their L'cie marks still on them but they knew their focus was ahead. Aerith looked to Cloud and he sighed. "There's only one more battle to fight but it will be hard." he said.

"But we'll fight it together." spoke Aerith.

Cloud nodded and they made their way to a room to rest for the night.

3434343434343434343434343434 3434343434343434343434343434 34343434

Author: Reviews


	49. The Final Rest

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Note: This chapter is the same for regular and AU universe.

3535353535353535353535353535 3535353535353535353535353535 35353535

Chapter Thirty Five: The Final Rest

3535353535353535353535353535 3535353535353535353535353535 35353535

Serah and Snow were looking up at the sky that night from one of the balconies of the castle, he had an arm wrapped around her. She lay her head on his chest while Mog was sleeping away from them.

"You know this journey's been shorter the one I took with Noel. But I'm glad I got to take it with you." spoke Serah.

"You are?" asked Snow.

"You're my hero Snow, my one and only. Noel was a close friend to me but this meant so much more." spoke Serah.

Snow smirked and leaned in gently kissing her before he broke the kiss and looked up at the stars.

"Remember our date?" he asked.

"Of course, how could I forget it?" asked Serah.

"When I proposed, it still translates here, right? I forgot to ask that last time." spoke Snow.

She nodded and smiled holding her necklace in her hand as she looked down at it with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes of course, I want to be with you forever." spoke Serah.

Snow smirked and leaned in kissing her before he lead her back to one of the beds kissing her more passionately laying her down.

Snow slowly removed Serah's clothes as he himself then removed his own and he ran his hands over her breasts gently rubbing them while she gasped in pleasure. Serah moved her hands to his broad shoulders grasping them as she arched into his touches, he slowly ran his hands down her body then to her clit as he rubbed it slowly and she moaned out in pleasure. Snow slowly then moved over her gently pushing into her wet walls. She moaned out more as he slowly moved into her.

He rubbed her clit more and she moaned more and more until she came, he didn't stop though as he began to thrust into her. His long cock moving against her insides and her sensitive spots. She gasped in more pleasure as he moved inside of her more and more. Snow was making love to her so sweetly, the way he'd always known he would. This was his girl, the girl he'd always been meant to be with. She came again and he felt her get wetter as he moved inside of her more and more until finally he came as well and she came one last time. The both of them moaning out as they came. He then after their climaxes kissed her sexily and slowly pulled out and cleaned up.

He fell asleep with Serah in his arms, the both of them sleeping before their last battle the next day. Meanwhile Laguna walked over to Vincent in another room, the man in red was staring at the forests around the castle from a window.

"You alright?" asked Laguna.

"Just a little worried." he spoke.

"You stayed in control of Chaos today." spoke Laguna.

"I suppose I did, I knew what we had to do and it translated to him." spoke Vincent.

Laguna nodded and leaned his head on Vincent's shoulder. "You know if we don't win tomorrow the others will be given our fate to fight instead." spoke Laguna.

"Thought I was the one who always though negatively." spoke Vincent.

Laguna laughed a little. "Maybe I'm turning into Squall." he said a little, knowing how different they were.

Vincent shook his head and raised a hand to life Laguna's chin looking into his eyes. "No I don't want you to change." he spoke.

Laguna smiled his smile. "Don't think I could if I tried." he said. Vincent nodded and leaned in kissing him, the two of them knew they couldn't change even if they wanted to. They were trapped in this place, in these ways, everything about them was the same and yet different.

Vincent moved his body over Laguna's as he held him close and kissed him deeply.

Vincent slowly removed their clothes as he held Laguna close, his claw moving along his arm as he kissed down his neck. Laguna ran his hands down Vincent's body and rubbed their erections together. They both groaned in the heat of their sexual encounter as Vincent slowly began to prepare Laguna with his other hand. He slowly slipped a finger in as he kissed Laguna more and more passionately. The two of them moaning into the kiss before Vincent slowly pushed inside of him. His erection pressing against Laguna's prostate.

Laguna moaned out more as Vincent began to thrust into him. Vincent groaned out more as he thrust into Laguna. The two of them looking into each other's eyes as the pain they felt from their pasts mingled in their love making becoming sweetened and healed. Laguna groaned out more as Vincent hit his prostate, the both of them moaning out with their bodies moving against each other as Vincent built the pace. Laguna was losing control but it was the sweetest lack of control he'd ever had, Vincent had to say the same if he could speak at that moment. Vincent then came and Laguna released after all over their stomachs. Vincent pulled out and began to clean up, while Laguna pulled him close.

Laguna and Vincent fell asleep in each other's arms that night, slowly drifting off before that final battle. Meanwhile Cloud and Aerith were in the ball room down the stairs.

Cloud looked at Aerith with those blue eyes. "You know I almost expected this to be harder." spoke Cloud.

"You don't know what the future will bring." spoke Aerith looking at him curiously.

"Well I'm used o fighting Sephiroth." spoke Cloud.

Aerith leaned in looking at him. "It was nice fighting by your side again." she said.

"I would have preferred you out of the fighting though." spoke Cloud.

"Hm? Why?" asked Aerith.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"It'll be ok, after this no one will have to fight." said Aerith.

"What then?" asked Cloud.

"What did you expect to fight forever?" asked Aerith.

"I expected to be alone forever." spoke Cloud.

She looked concerned for a moment putting her hand over his. "Why?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to fall in love again. I had my family, my friends, but love no. I love you Aerith, only you." spoke Cloud.

She smiled a little and leaned in kissing his cheek. "I love you too Cloud." she said.

Cloud smiled and leaned in kissing her as they melted into the kiss together, they quickly fell to the floor kissing each other.

Cloud and Aerith's clothes came off rather quickly before he entered her. She moaned out as he began to thrust into her slowly, running his hands down her breasts as they bounced in time with his thrusts. He of course moved his other hand down to touch her clit as he thrust against her most sensitive spots, her wavy brown locks of hair tussled on the floor beneath them, both of them moaning out and breathing heavily as they made love. Aerith wrapped her legs around Cloud's lower half as she took more and more of him and he thrust into her. Cloud made love to her there on the floor, as she came the first time he felt her get wetter and kissed her deeply as he thrust into her.

Aerith's arms wrapped around him as he continued to make love to her, his thrusts slowly increasing in pace, their sweat slicked bodies melding as one as he gave into his feelings for her. She gasped in pleasure as he continued.

"I love you." said Cloud.

"I-I love you too." she said as she got closer and closer.

Aerith then came again and Cloud released inside of her, the two of them ceasing their love making once he had released as he cleaned up and then made them a bed from their clothing.

They fell asleep together, Cloud and Aerith, sky and earth, forever together now as they slept in perfect happiness.

3535353535353535353535353535 3535353535353535353535353535 35353535

Author: Review?


	50. Saddler

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Note: This chapter is the same for regular and AU universe.

3636363636363636363636363636 3636363636363636363636363636 36363636

Chapter Thirty Six: Saddler

3636363636363636363636363636 3636363636363636363636363636 36363636

Aerith, Cloud, Vincent, Laguna, Snow, and Serah had prepared themselves for this moment, this final battle. They went to the roof and saw him there, Saddler. He of course smirked and began to transform, they knew what this battle meant and Aerith pulled out her princess guard. Vincent was the one who stepped forward and pulled out his death penalty. Serah looked at her L'Cie mark and Snow's, both were glowing and they nodded to each other. Snow of course had Save the Queen gloves on and he ran. Serah looked to mog who transformed into her weapon, while Cloud had out his Ultima Weapon. Laguna of course pulled out his gun and began to shoot at Saddler with Vincent. The two of them shooting as best as they could, Vincent hitting the key points while Laguna shot it full of bullets at a rapid pace.

_You must do this, this world needs to be saved._

The voice echoed through Aerith's brain, as she remembered how much they'd been through together up until now. Cloud ran up and began to slice at Saddler while Aerith sent out her magics then using her wind magics to move Saddler into a tornado of sorts while Cloud charged forward and began to slice him up. Laguna casted protect on them all. Vincent sent out comet spells then as Saddler struck, but Serah and Snow were faster as she sliced him down while Snow punched him hard. Serah of course sent out some fire arrows while Snow sent out blizzard spells at him. Their marks glowing as Serah sent out ultima arrow at him while Snow punched him into Cloud's weapon. Cloud smirked at Snow who nodded and the both of them began to wail on Saddler. Snow sending hard punch after punch while Cloud sliced him up.

Snow used Sovereign Fist on Saddler while Cloud unleashed Omnislash, pure power driving them both. But Saddler was faster and attacked Aerith who prayed as he did and unleashed Great Gospel so he couldn't touch her. Vincent sent out more shots while Laguna unleashed Desperado. Saddler wasn't standing a chance, but more enemies were coming and Snow looked to Serah, both of their marks disappeared as they nodded to each other and ran to fight the enemies who were coming. Leaving Saddler to the other four while Snow and Serah killed the villagers and flying insects who were coming. This was the last of them, they knew it. Aerith looked to Saddler and began to charge up her magical strength while blocking his strikes with her princess guard before she unleashed holy on him effectively obliterating him.

Cloud looked to her and smirked and she smiled, the clouds began to part and the enemies all died. They looked around, feeling the peace finally around them they hadn't felt since they'd been there. Raine's ghost showed up with all the others who had died alongside.

"You've done it." spoke Raine.

Aerith nodded and the spirits left, their purpose served as Aerith hugged Cloud, Snow hugged Serah spinning her happily, and Vincent leaned in kissing Laguna.

"Now we can get married in peace." spoke Cloud.

Aerith smiled at him and nodded, Serah of course giggled as she held Snow close. "So can we." she said.

"That's my girl." spoke Snow.

"My hero." spoke Serah.

3636363636363636363636363636 3636363636363636363636363636 36363636

Author: alright next chapter is epilogue. review?


	51. Epilogue

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3737373737373737373737373737 3737373737373737373737373737 37373737

Chapter Thirty Seven: Epilogue

3737373737373737373737373737 3737373737373737373737373737 37373737

Aerith company returned to the group seeing them all smiling, they knew what had been achieved, all of them were free and happy now from the chains of their journey. When Lightning saw Serah she ran over and hugged her.

"You're safe?" asked Lightning.

"Of course, my hero protected me." said Serah.

Lightning looked to Snow and smirked a little. "Guess I was right to trust you." she said.

Snow nodded and hugged Serah. "Thanks sis." said Snow.

"So now what?" asked Squall.

"Well we're here in this world to keep it safe now, right?" spoke Snow.

"Right, so maybe we should repair this place?" asked Aerith.

"This place is an island, the rest of the world we know nothing of." spoke Kuja.

"So we should stay here or venture out?" asked Tifa.

They all remained silent before it was Beatrix who stood up in front of them all. "We should repair this island, we should try and make it a better place." she said.

"Yeah that way if we venture out we'll have a home to return to." spoke Auron.

They all nodded and began their work, over the next few months the place began to bloom again, cleaning projects put to work as they all pitched in. Rinoa and Squall were the first to be married in the month of may, a summer wedding as they stood up and took their vows with one another. Squall smiling for once at her while Laguna looked on proudly. Of course it was in February of the next year that the double wedding of Snow and Serah, and Cloud and Aerith took place. The laws of the land were decided by them of course, and soon Kuja and Sephiroth were married in April.

Their weddings aside, the group lived together in a community of fixed up houses. They had to of course build the houses themselves. Aerith and Cloud lived together, and of course Tifa had her baby with Auron, they lived in the same house as Aerith and Cloud with Marlene, Denzel, and of course little Angie who was growing slowly. Tifa and Auron seemed as happily together as always. Next door lived Kuja and Sephiroth who of course helped watch the kids at times, much to Cloud's chagrin, since Aerith did trust them.

Still Cloud knew there was no reason to hate them now, even while his grudge with Sephiroth had been healed slowly in time. Kuja had been given Jenova cells and would now live a long life. Though next to their house was a grave with Genesis and Angeal's names on it in tribute to their fallen comrades. Rinoa and Squall lived with Laguna and Vincent, Vincent showing more happiness then he ever had, yet he was still quiet. However next to their house were two graves, both for Lucrecia and Raine showing they would never forget.

Serah was expecting her first child with Snow shortly after their wedding as she of course baked cookies for Denzel and Marlene while Snow worked all day to grow more food for the community. Of course everyone pitched in and did their fair share. Beatrix lived with Lenne and Shuyin who happily helped make events happen like concerts and such for entertainment. While Cid lived next door to them with Vanille, Lightning, and Fang. Lightning and Fang were still happily together while Vanille was happy for them and Cid just worked on the major projects to help the town, of course the merchant always came around and sold him his cigarettes. Fang and Lightning were often seen with Vanille though, as they didn't want her to feel left out, she was very important to Fang after all.

Zack and Seifer lived together still together with Jecht. Though he often joked about their bed activities being too loud, at the same time he had often given hints about wanting to find someone of his own to have them with again. They all just laughed it off. Braska lived with Yuna and Tidus, he seemed to be getting along with Tidus pretty well. They of course lived next to Jecht, Seifer, and Zack.

All together they lived, peace now filling their world, they allowed themselves to finally be happy. As Aerith and Cloud finally reunited in love sat in front of their little house on that island. They all knew their lives back on their worlds were very different, but this life of theirs was amazing.

3737373737373737373737373737 3737373737373737373737373737 37373737

Author: Finally done and ended, reviews?


	52. Epilogue AU

Resident Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3737373737373737373737373737 3737373737373737373737373737 37373737

Chapter Thirty Seven(AU): Epilogue

3737373737373737373737373737 3737373737373737373737373737 37373737

Aerith company returned to the group seeing them all smiling, they knew what had been achieved, all of them were free and happy now from the chains of their journey. When Lightning saw Serah she ran over and hugged her.

"You're safe?" asked Lightning.

"Of course, my hero protected me." said Serah.

Lightning looked to Snow and smirked a little. "Guess I was right to trust you." she said.

Snow nodded and hugged Serah. "Thanks sis." said Snow.

"So now what?" asked Squall.

"Well we're here in this world to keep it safe now, right?" spoke Snow.

"Right, so maybe we should repair this place?" asked Aerith.

"This place is an island, the rest of the world we know nothing of." spoke Kuja.

"So we should stay here or venture out?" asked Tifa.

They all remained silent before it was Beatrix who stood up in front of them all. "We should repair this island, we should try and make it a better place." she said.

"Yeah that way if we venture out we'll have a home to return to." spoke Auron.

They all nodded and began their work, over the next few months the place began to bloom again, cleaning projects put to work as they all pitched in. Of course it was in February of the next year that the double wedding of Snow and Serah, and Cloud and Aerith took place. The laws of the land were decided by them of course, and soon Kuja and Sephiroth were married in April.

Squall and Lightning felt marriage was a bit overboard for them, but they were happily together of course. Their weddings aside, the group lived together in a community of fixed up houses. They had to of course build the houses themselves. Aerith and Cloud lived together, and of course Tifa had her baby with Auron, they lived in the same house as Aerith and Cloud with Marlene, Denzel, and of course little Angie who was growing slowly. Tifa and Auron seemed as happily together as always. Next door lived Kuja and Sephiroth who of course helped watch the kids at times, much to Cloud's chagrin, since Aerith did trust them.

Still Cloud knew there was no reason to hate them now, even while his grudge with Sephiroth had been healed slowly in time. Kuja had been given Jenova cells and would now live a long life. Though next to their house was a grave with Genesis and Angeal's names on it in tribute to their fallen comrades. Lightning and Squall lived together with Lagun and Vincent. Three graves next to their home for Rinoa, Raine, and Lucrecia. All commemorating their lost loves.

Serah was expecting her first child with Snow shortly after their wedding as she of course baked cookies for Denzel and Marlene while Snow worked all day to grow more food for the community. Of course everyone pitched in and did their fair share. Beatrix lived with Lenne and Shuyin who happily helped make events happen like concerts and such for entertainment. While Cid lived next door to them with Vanille, Lightning, and Fang. Lightning and Fang were still happily together while Vanille was happy for them and Cid just worked on the major projects to help the town, of course the merchant always came around and sold him his cigarettes. Fang and Lightning were often seen with Vanille though, as they didn't want her to feel left out, she was very important to Fang after all.

Zack and Seifer lived together still together with Jecht. Though he often joked about their bed activities being too loud, at the same time he had often given hints about wanting to find someone of his own to have them with again. They all just laughed it off. Braska lived with Yuna and Tidus, he seemed to be getting along with Tidus pretty well. They of course lived next to Jecht, Seifer, and Zack.

All together they lived, peace now filling their world, they allowed themselves to finally be happy. As Aerith and Cloud finally reunited in love sat in front of their little house on that island. They all knew their lives back on their worlds were very different, but this life of theirs was amazing.

3737373737373737373737373737 3737373737373737373737373737 37373737

Author: Finally done and ended, reviews?


End file.
